High School Never Ends
by SqueakyNinja
Summary: Iruka's first day attending Konoha High turns into an eventful one, thanks to a silver haired senior. It's gonna be one hell of a school year...
1. April

**A/N:** _The long awaited start of my giant KakaIru fanfic has arrived! *crickets chirp* lol Anyways, here is my little baby and the start of all of it! Enjoy!_

**Month:** April  
**Pairing(s):** KakaIru, Minor Others  
**Chapter Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 7006 words  
**Themes:** AU, Romance, Humor, Coming of Age  
**Chapter Summary: **The one time Iruka is late maybe the one time he regrets... or not.  
**Betas:** Kaomi-Uchiha + ThunderEmperorRaite  
******Warning:** OC involvement! ******  
**Disclaimer: _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

* * *

--- **T**he sun shined in through the delicate shades and rested upon a young boy in his bed, no older then the age of fifteen. He twisted away from the sun, rubbing his dreary eyes. He took one glace at his little dolphin alarm clock ticking away and let out a blood-chilling scream.

He immediately jumped out of bed, removing the covers and ran to the bathroom.

_I can't believe it! It's already 8:15! Why didn't my alarm go off?! I can't be late, I can't be, not on the first day!_

Quickly, he grabbed a toothbrush and shoved it in his mouth while trying to fix his long, chestnut hair up in a ponytail. After a few minutes of freshening up, he quickly ran back to his room and rummaged through his closet to find his school uniform. First socks, then the black pants. He couldn't resist not looking back at the clock while fitting his shirt on.

_Shit! Shit! I'm going to be late! Screw breakfast!_

The young boy swiftly threw his bag over his shoulder and reached for his ocean blue bike behind the front door.

The city of Konoha was bustling that morning. Merchants started to open their shops. People were already being stuffed into the subways and many others chose other ways of transportation to get around the city. Today was going to be more crowed than usual. Today was the first day of school for many new and returning students.

"Ok. It's 8:23. I should be able to make it now," the boy said, looking at his watch as he sped down the street to his new school.

_Nothing can stop me now._

Suddenly, practically as if on cue, did another tall, slender boy came from around the corner right into the boy's bike path. There was no time for a warning. No time to react.

The boy on the bike flew off and hit the ground hard while the other fell back, able to brace the impact of the pavement with his arms.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" the young boy said as he tried to recover. He took another gander at his watch, now sporting a new crack in it. At least it still worked.

_8:27?! Shit! _

He hastily shoved his books back into his bag and took a quick glance back at his bike. To say that it was broken was an understatement. The front wheel was bent in, the chain seemed to have been ripped off, and handle bars were bending in different angles, and the seat had cracked off. To be honest, it was an old bike. It already had rusted on some parts. But there was something else to the bike that made the boy hold back his tears. He had no choice at this point. He grabbed what he could salvage from the wreck and ran to the school, forgetting all about the other victim of the accident. The other boy recovered quickly, still a little hazy from the hit and run. As he stooped down to pick up the little orange book he was reading before he was hit, he noticed something else in the corner of his eye.

"Umino Iruka, eh?" the boy read off from the school ID found in the other's wallet. He let out a slight chuckle.

Iruka didn't even bother to lock up his bike as anyone would be a fool to steal it the way it was now. He finally arrived. Outside along the brick fence around the school read in bold writing 'Konoha Gakuen.' It was one of five of the most prestigious high schools in the country. Iruka knew he could easily pass the entrance exam to enter the nearest one of the five. He had been cramming for the entrance exam since he was five. That was after he learned his parents had attended the same high school and it was where the two first met. He wanted to keep a legacy by continuing to go to the same high school. Iruka removed his shoes and slipped right into the school's mandatory slippers.

"1-B… 1-B…" Iruka said to himself trying to find his homeroom class. He placed one hand on the handle, took a deep breath, and let out a sigh before opening the door.

The classroom was still filled with students all over the desks and reminiscing with each other.

_Good, the sensei is late too. Then no one will notice that I'm late!_

A scream suddenly roared over the crowd.

"Hey! Iruka! You're late!" Iruka laughed it off. It was typical behavior for Kotetsu to do something like that. Iruka sauntered off in the direction of the voice in the back corner of the room. Iruka laughed again when he noticed that Kotetsu was with his best friend Izumo. It seemed nothing would separate the two, not even high school.

"Hey, why so late Iruka? I thought you were the one to be on top of things," Kotetsu pointed out.

"Stop teasing him. This should be a great moment! We're in the same homeroom again!" Iruka had always seemed to be in the same homeroom class with the two since they started elementary school. The trio didn't hit it off right away, what with Kotetsu pulling many pranks on Iruka. But after it seemed that Iruka had a few tricks up his sleeve to prank Kotetsu back did they start to become the best of friends. Iruka sat down in front of Izumo, right next to the window and set his books off to the side.

"Do you guys know where our sensei is?" Iruka turned around and asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Kotetsu scoffed. Izumo and Iruka both glared at him.

"From what I heard, he is this young guy," Izumo whispered to Iruka. "Supposedly he is some sort of young prodigy and former student here. He just started a family a few years ago as well. Heard his son is a handful so I wouldn't be surprised if his son is holding him up."

Suddenly the door was open in one swift push, clashing against the wall and surprising the other students. Izumo was right. The tan man seemed to be so young. He could not be much older than thirty. His blond hair was a big mess, seemed as if the man hadn't bothered to fix it after rolling out of bed. He covered his mouth, trying to suppress a giant yawn as he swayed over to the desk at the front of the room. He placed his bag down and immediately turned around and grabbed a piece of chalk. He slowly began to write on the board, each stroke slower than the one before. The man swayed back and forth before his head went crashing right into the board, causing an uproar of laughter from the students. _This is our new sensei?_ Iruka thought to himself as he just as guiltily suppressed a slight giggle. The man quickly recovered and shook his head a few times.

"Well that seemed to have woken me up a bit," he said to himself and continued to finish what he had started. He placed the chalk down and faced the rest of the class. "Ohayou gozaimasu. My name is Namikaze Minato and I will be your homeroom sensei for the school year. You may call me Minato-sensei. Namikaze-sensei makes me sound old." It was only when he fully presented himself did everyone get a good look at him. He was much more than just a young blond. He was a _hot_, young blond. Perfect with a pair of light blue eyes. The girls shrilled and sighed at their sensei's appearance only to moan at the sight of a lone gold ring on his left ring finger. _Married_.

"Ok, let's start with roll call," Minato stated as he grabbed a piece of paper from his bag. He went down the list.

"Hagane Kotetsu." Kotetsu responded. He continued on.

"Kamizuki Izumo" Izumo responded as well

"Mitarashi Anko." A punkish girl with spiky purple hair tied back raised her hand and grinned. The trio of boys in the corner quivered in fear at the mention of that name. _She's in here too?!_ They seemed to think in sync. Anko was with them in elementary school. If there was anyone worse than Kotetsu, it was her. Not necessarily were her pranks better then Kotetsu's but it was how she would handle them that would scare people. Kotetsu still shook in remembrance of the one time she posed as a boy for the day and was able to take picture of the boys that day in the locker room. Luckily for Iruka, he was home sick that day.

Minato continued along naming off more students.

"Umino Iruka." Iruka raised his hand in response. It seemed the name was overheard since suddenly the classroom door was opened.

"Sorry to interrupt the class, sensei. Did you just say 'Umino Iruka?'" Everyone's attention was drawn to him and immediately the girls were in silent awe. Some of the boys were too. Iruka was as well but not for the same reasons.

It was the same guy he ran into this morning! There was no doubt about it. He had the same height, same complexion, the same wild silver hair, the same facemask. Except now he was in a school uniform, the same as the one Iruka was wearing. _He goes to this school too?!_

"Kakashi! What brings you here today?" Minato asked. The girls swooned at the mention of his name.

"I was walking by, trying to decide if I wanted to attend class or not, when I heard that name. Is he here?" Kakashi asked. The girls immediately froze and became mute. Iruka was taken aback and started to shake. _What does he need me for?_

"Here he is!" Kotetsu yelled, lifting Iruka's arm straight into the air.

"Kotetsu! Stop!" Iruka snapped back. By the time he turned back to face the front of the class, Kakashi was immediately standing right next to him. _Eh?! So fast!_

"Here. I believed this is yours," Kakashi said in a sultry voice, presenting Iruka with his missing wallet. Iruka gave Kakashi quite a puzzled look. "You dropped it when you ran into me and left me to die on the sidewalk," Kakashi said, smiling behind his mask. On instinct, Iruka blushed and wearily grabbed his wallet back from the boy.

"Thank you," he whispered. Kakashi just smiled more. Iruka suddenly gasped at the sudden feeling of many glares eyeing him, feeling the killing instinct behind them.

"Well now that that is settled, I think it's time for you to go back to class, Kakashi," Minato pointed out.

"But like I said, I was just walking by trying to-"

"Now Kakashi before I get an earful from Rin-chan," Minato interrupted. Kakashi sighed and gave in. He turned away and went toward the door. He paused briefly at the entryway and turned back towards Iruka.

"Hope to see you around… Iruka-kun," Kakashi teased. With that, the boy turned around and closed the door behind him before a word was said. Iruka was left gawking at the door, his facial scar highlighted by his beet red cheeks. The glares focused on him just grew immensely.

* * *

"Hey Iruka-kun!" Kotetsu teased at Iruka during lunch.

"Kotetsu! Knock it off!" Iruka chided.

"Remember last time you got Iruka mad, Kotetsu?" Izumo pointed out, munching on piece of sushi. "You practically lived in the bathroom for a whole week."

"Like I should have known that Iruka spiked my sukiyaki with laxatives."

"I can do it again if you want…" Iruka glowered at Kotetsu and the boy's lunch. Kotetsu froze immediately, his food only an inch away from his open mouth. Sweat started to drip down his forehead after remembering the nights hugging the toilet seat.

"Suddenly, I lost my appetite," Kotetsu sighed as he pushed his lunch away. Iruka continued to look at Kotetsu with that same fierce look. Kotetsu noticed and continued to shiver in fear. Suddenly, Iruka's scowl became a burst of laughter that just seemed contagious as Izumo started to laugh as well. Kotetsu just groaned.

"Then let me go get you something from the vending machines," Iruka offered. Kotetsu immediately took up on the nice gesture.

"But who would have known our own Iruka knew of _the_ Hatake Kakashi," Izumo mused as Iruka was getting up. Iruka froze. This was the exact conversation he was trying to find an excuse to avoid. Iruka's ploy to get lunch seemed obvious to Izumo.

"Hatake Kakashi?" Iruka questioned. "Don't tell me you guys are hung up on him too. It's not like there's something special about him."

"He is only the hottest senior in the whole school district!" Anko abruptly interrupted. The trio jumped out of their seats in shock.

"Anko! Don't do that!" Kotetsu shouted.

"Aww, but why not? Why can't I? Don't you love me Kotetsu?" Anko purred in Kotetsu's ear.

"No one likes you here Anko!" Izumo shouted back, defending his friend.

"But then how is Iruka supposed to know about Hatake-senpai?" Anko asked.

"Who said I wanted to know him? I don't!" Iruka protested.

"Well said, Iruka! The more you don't know him, the less fans there are to try and kill you!" Anko laughed. Iruka felt a chill run down his spine as he was reminded of the constant glares he got from his fellow classmates ever since Kakashi made his presence known. "Hatake-senpai is such a catch…" Anko lovingly sighed. Iruka continued to groan. He was not in the mood to hear all this from Anko.

When everyone's attention was drawn to Anko, Iruka used it to his advantage and slipped away to the hallway. He continued down the school hallway passing by some of the other classrooms. He passed by one other freshman class, one with some familiar faces. He took a quick peek from behind the door.

In the corner with mounds of tissue on his desk was Gekko Hayate. Everyone knew he was a sick kid and was surprised he could at least function like a normal person. Over her shoulder providing him with pills and support was Uzuki Yuugao. It was obvious to everyone that Yuugao liked Hayate. She would not deny it though if the subject came to light. Seemed as though Hayate was the only one unable to see the obvious situation. But Iruka's main point of focus was toward someone else in another corner trying to make a hit on an unsuspecting student: Touji Mizuki. Iruka knew the boy well. They had attended the same classes together many times. At one time, they were even best friends. But something changed in Mizuki one day. The sweet, fun loving Mizuki he once knew turned cold and hateful. Iruka shook his head to block out the painful memories. He never wanted to be reminded of them again. Iruka could not believe though that Mizuki had gotten accepted at Konoha. At least they weren't in the same homeroom. At least it seemed like Mizuki was busy with another person to be with. It was a girl with dark eyes and long violet hair. Iruka thought back and could only remember her slightly from junior high.

Iruka walked along, trying to avoid any unnecessary noise that would get Mizuki's attention. Kami forbid he knew that the both of them were attending the same school. Iruka stepped out into the bright noon sky and went over to check one of the vending machines. But he was not prepared to see _him_ again so soon. Standing right in front of one of the machines, waiting for his tea to fully dispense was the same boy that had made Iruka's first day of school a mess. _Hatake Kakashi._

Iruka quickly turned around, hopeful that the boy did not see him. It didn't work.

"Oi Iruka-kun!" Kakashi called out to the younger boy. Iruka immediately turned beet red.

"Don't scream things out like that!" Iruka turned and screamed at Kakashi.

"At least I got your attention," Kakashi pointed out. Iruka grunted and decided it was best to pay back Kotetsu another day.

"Hey now. Why are you leaving already? Didn't you need to get something from the machines?" Kakashi asked, once again right beside Iruka in a flash. Iruka jumped. _How does he do that?_

"It's okay. I don't _need_ anything," Iruka brushing it off.

"Nonsense!" Kakashi declared, pushing Iruka back toward the machines. Iruka struggled but it seemed that Kakashi's strength was much greater than he had let on. Iruka eventually gave up and allowed himself to be shoved toward the vending machines. _I don't care what the hell Kotetsu wanted. He's eating whatever I'm getting him!_ Iruka mumbled to himself as he picked out some flavored bread.

"Thank you, Hatake-senpai. Goodbye," Iruka trailed off, avoiding direct eye contact with the other boy.

"_Senpai_? What's with the formalities, Iruka-kun?" Kakashi pestered.

"What's with you and calling me Iruka-kun?!" Iruka retorted. "Ever since you came into my class and called me that, everyone's been on my back about it!"

"You should ignore them then."

"I can't!"

"You should." Kakashi told him. Iruka just growled deep in his throat at the boy, not understanding the situation he had put Iruka in. Yet, in the end, Iruka gave up. There was no way talking with this guy. Iruka sighed and continued to walk past, heading away from the silver haired boy and toward class. But he could not shake off the feeling he was being followed.

"Now why are you following me around like some sort of lap dog?!" Iruka snapped at the boy he knew was behind him.

"Can't risk you dropping your wallet again," Kakashi responded facing away from Iruka. _Just ignore him. Might as well take his advice and use it against him._ Iruka continued to walk back to class, aware that the older boy was walking in sync with him only a few steps away. Iruka opened the door to his homeroom and before a word could be said, he shut the door behind him locking Kakashi out. Iruka continued to storm back to his friends, still talking about how _great_ Kakashi was.

"Here!" Iruka exclaimed, throwing down the flavored bread on Kotetsu's desk.

"But I asked for-" Kotetsu started.

"I don't care! You'll eat what I got you!" Iruka screamed. He stormed over to his desk and slumped down in his chair and buried his head in his arms, refusing to look up. His friends made note to not bother him for the rest of the day.

The rest of the school day went as smoothly as possible. There were some snickers and jerks when Iruka's name was called. But the room immediately went mute when Iruka would give out one of his menacing glares. When the last bell rang, Iruka quickly packed up his things and headed out the door, ignoring even a simple goodbye gesture. Iruka locked up his slippers and donned on his sneakers and headed out to his piece of shit of a bike. Yet there was a problem.

_You've got to be kidding me…_

Where Iruka last left his bike stood no bike.

_Probably stolen for parts or something._ Iruka moaned. _Could this day get any worse?_ On cue, a raindrop fell on top of Iruka's head and soon a downpour started. Iruka stood still, gritting his teeth. He didn't have time to check today's forecast. He had no idea it was going to rain. So he had no idea to pack an umbrella. _I didn't mean literally!_ Iruka cursed to himself.

"Need some help?" a voice called out from behind. Another chill ran down Iruka's spine, locking him in place, preventing him from turning around. His eyes went wide and felt his throat close up. "Now, now, don't be like that Iruka."

_Mizuki._

"Nah, that's ok," Iruka said wearily.

"Come on, Iruka. It's been, what, four years since we saw each other? We need some time to catch up!" Mizuki purred, placing his arm around Iruka. In his mind, Iruka was screaming. But all he could do was stand still, continuing to not look back at Mizuki. "At least look at me Iruka," Mizuki teased, caressing Iruka's cheek with his fingers. But the young boy stood firm and silent.

"Listen, Mizuki. I need to get-"

"I said look at me!" Mizuki roared as he forcefully grabbed Iruka's face and forced him for them to look face to face, a mere few inches separating them. "There, now isn't that better?" Mizuki cooed. Iruka just looked at him with eyes wide and filled with fear. "Still sporting that scar I see," Mizuki stated, brushing his thumb along the scar on Iruka's face that crossed his nose, connecting one cheek to the other. "Too bad. It ruins that perfect, cute, little face of yours."

"I think it fits his perfect, cute, little face perfectly," another voice interjected. Mizuki turned around, but Iruka barely glanced away.

_Kakashi…_

"Oi, why do you care, Hatake?" Mizuki scoffed.

"First off, it's Hatake-senpai to you. And two, because I am holding his umbrella," Kakashi said, holding up a pine green umbrella. Mizuki sneered and removed his grip on Iruka. Finally was the young boy able to breathe again.

"Maybe we'll see each other around, Iruka!" Mizuki smiled back, acting as if nothing had happened. Iruka just continued to stare, still edgy over the confrontation. Kakashi noticed.

"I think it's time we go. Where's your bike?" Kakashi asked, holding the umbrella hovering it over both of them. There was a brief pause before Iruka responded.

"It was stolen…" he whispered.

"Really now… that's a shame. Sorry to hear that." Iruka stood back a little in shock. _What? No smart ass remark? No jokes?_ "I think it's time we got going before it starts to rain even harder." Iruka paused a little, considering the gesture. Eventually, he nodded.

The two walked away from the school, both walking side by side with the umbrella in between them. Neither said a word or bothered to take a look at the other. They eventually made it to Iruka's house. Luckily, it was only a few blocks away. And Kakashi was right. The rain had started to come down harder. Iruka took a hold of his bag and rummaged for his keys. Unseen by him, Kakashi grinned while looking at the little, lone dolphin keychain hanging from his keys. The tanned boy went ahead and unlocked the door.

"Arigatou… Kakashi," Iruka faintly whispered, turning away from Kakashi to hide his most recent blush.

"Do you at least have an umbrella Iruka?" Kakashi asked. Iruka immediately tensed up and scowled. "No, no! Don't take it like that!" Kakashi pacificed after seeing Iruka's reaction. "Just heard it's gonna be raining for a few days. Here." Iruka turned around to see that the scarecrow was offering up his own umbrella.

"I couldn't…" Iruka said trying to politely decline.

"Why? Do you already have an umbrella?" Iruka really didn't, his last one had been ruined the last time there was a big storm. Iruka tried to lie, saying that he did. Yet, he always had a problem telling a lie. He had a telltale habit of rubbing his scar whenever he fibbed. If Kakashi was as smart as people made him out to be, he would be able to pick up on it easily. "Then take it."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I don't live that far away from here either, just a few more blocks up." Iruka slowly took the umbrella from Kakashi and both nodded in agreement. Kakashi turned around and started to walk back to his place, leaving Iruka stunned at his doorway. Kakashi was immediately drenched in the rainfall. His hair hung off his head and his shirt seemed to stick to his body. The drops seemed to glisten off his skin. Yet, even with a mask on, anyone could tell he was still smiling. Iruka stood back and started to notice now why people said that Kakashi was one of the hottest student at Konoha. A sudden blush crawled along Iruka's cheeks.

"Also!" Kakashi yelled back. "That thing I told you about ignoring people? When something like _that_ happens again, just scream or kick or punch, ok?" Iruka nodded, his blush deepening. "See you tomorrow, Iruka-kun," Kakashi purred as he turned away for good. Iruka pouted a little at the name, but only a little. Iruka instead turned his pout into a soft smile and sighed. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

_Hatake Kakashi… Maybe I was wrong about him_, he thought to himself, hugging the damp umbrella close. _Maybe he really isn't that big of a smart ass after all._ Iruka took off his shoes and walked in a daze into his bedroom, not caring that we was leaving little puddles behind. He cared even less when he fell on his bed, soaking the sheets. But he just lied there, hugging the umbrella closer to himself. _Mmm… Smells a little like pine_. Iruka was lost in thought after that. Who exactly was Kakashi? That day, he met two sides to the mysterious student. There was the side that would annoy Iruka so much. Making stupid, childish comments, seemingly playing childish mind games, anything that would set the brunet off. Even going as far as to call him Iruka-kun. Iruka scowled at the sudden memory of it. But then there was the other side of Kakashi that he had just witnessed. As if he was there to look out for the young boy, Kakashi had driven off Mizuki. Then even walked him home and gave Iruka his own umbrella. Iruka rolled onto his back and started at the ceiling. He repeated the senior's name in his head over and over again until he fell asleep.

* * *

Kakashi was right. Not only were the next few days full of dread, but the next couple weeks were, too. That meant that Iruka would use Kakashi's umbrella frequently. He tried to spot out the senior between classes, to at least offer the umbrella back. But Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

"Aww, what's wrong? Missing your boyfriend, Iruka-kun?" Anko teased, giggling during lunch in the classroom one day. Iruka immediately tensed up.

"First off, it's Iruka! Not Iruka-kun! Iruka! Got it? And second, Kakashi is not my boyfriend!" Iruka yelled at Anko, still annoyed people were calling him that.

"Who said it was Kakashi?" Anko teased. The brunet immediately felt his cheeks heat up. But that did not stop the young boy from scowling at the violet-haired girl. Anko practically acted as if she didn't see the scowl and continued to laugh.

"Hey, stop teasing him Anko," Izumo interjected. "If I'm not mistaken, Kotetsu was just looking for you out in the hallway."

"Really?" At that moment, Anko pranced out of the class closing the door behind her, only to be followed with a blood chilling scream from Kotetsu.

"You know, that was a very evil thing for you to do," Iruka told Izumo.

"Had to get her off of you somehow. Plus, Kotetsu is a big boy. He can take care of himself," Izumo chuckled. Iruka joined in.

Iruka spent the majority of his lunch glaring out the window, barely touching his food. Anko was right. At least about the part about his mind still being on Kakashi. He began to wonder if Kakashi really did go to the school and if he was just in disguise to get to Iruka. Yet, Minato knew him. _Minato-sensei! Maybe he knows where Kakashi is!_

Iruka packed his lunch away in his bag and rose from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Izumo questioned, chewing on a piece of takoyaki.

"I need to talk with Minato-sensei. I have a question about our homework," Iruka said, unconsciously rubbing his scar. Luckily, Izumo wasn't too keen on recognizing signs. Iruka ran out the door and into the hallway. He spotted Anko and Kotetsu together, or more like Anko constricting herself around Kotetsu while the boy struggled to breathe. Iruka chuckled softly and ran off to the teacher's lounge without getting spotted by the two. If he remembered correctly, it was somewhere upstairs near the senior classes. Iruka ran past by the other classrooms quietly and started to trail up the stairs at the end of the hall. It was there he came face to face with another pair of high school students.

One was distinctively tall and wearing a bandana around his head, only leaving his light brown bangs to fall from the sides. In his mouth was a long senbon that he would constantly twirl around and around. His uniform was in disarray. He wore a tight denim jacket with many patches stitched and pinned everywhere. Chains dangled out of his pockets and wrapped around his thighs to his back. Even his jeans were tattered from every corner. The other was slightly taller, donning spiky brown hair. He seemed to be the opposite of the other, clean uniform, pressed and cut. He didn't carry any accessories or wore extra clothing like the other, but like Iruka, he had scarring along his face as well. Iruka ran past the two, only for them to turn around towards Iruka.

"Hey, wait a minute!" the one with the bandana beckoned to Iruka. Iruka turned his attention back at the two boys. "You. Your… Umoko Ruga, right?" he asked, shifting the senbon from the left side to the right side of his mouth. Iruka stared at the two, completely confused. The other smacked his partner in the back of the head.

"I swear Genma, your memory gets worse with every passing day," he scolded. Genma just laughed it off. He turned his attention back to Iruka. "Sorry, it's Umino Iruka, right?" Iruka nodded, still confused as to how in the world did the two know his name, or at least one.

"Great!" Genma grinned from side to side. Iruka took a step back. "We've been assigned to kidnap you!" Iruka took another step back as Genma chuckled.

"Kidnap me?!" He exclaimed. Iruka instantly tensed up, his heart starting to pound harder and harder. On instinct, Iruka ran up the stairs away from the boys.

"Hey, get back here!" Iruka heard Genma exclaim, noting that they were running after him. Iruka ignored him as he tried to envision his goal to the teacher's lounge. At least with Minato-sensei, he would be safe. It was a goal that would soon fail. Iruka was running down the hall and was only a mere few feet away when out of nowhere, another boy popped out nearby and yanked Iruka into a dark classroom. Iruka tried to scream but felt a cold palm cover his mouth.

"Mef me ko!" Iruka muffled through the hand, struggling to get free. He got no response. Iruka began to panic. He started to shake while tears welled up in his eyes. He tried opening his mouth to take a catch at biting his attacker but to no avail. Suddenly, he was blinded by the empty room's sudden luminosity. The boy taking hold of Iruka let go, allowing Iruka to stand back a bit and get a good look at his assailant. He too seemed like a bit of a punk like Genma. He wore a short, black coat over his uniform, with orange trimmings. He had short, spiky, black hair to match. But what singled him out from the others was the big set of orange goggles donned over his dark eyes. He grabbed the goggles, set them on his forehead, took a good look back at Iruka and laughed.

"Sorry about that. Seemed like you were gonna slip through Genma's and Raidou's fingers!" He managed out from the laughter. He then extended a hand out, exposing a bracelet with a single charm of a red and white fan dangling from it. "Name's Uchiha Obito, Iruka!" Both stood frozen, Iruka in shock and Obito waiting for a handshake.

"How do you guys know my name?!" Iruka shouted as he tried to turn and run out of the classroom, only to be confronted again by Genma and Raidou. Iruka started to shake again, knowing that he was now surrounded with no way out. The trio just laughed.

"Because I told them who you are," a familiar voice called out from the back of the classroom. _Please, no. _Iruka immediately turned and noticed the memorable, silver haired boy leaning back upon a desk at the other end of the room. "You're very distinctive with that scar across your face there, Iruka-kun," Kakashi purred.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" Iruka shouted as he stormed over to Kakashi. "What the hell is going on?!" Kakashi just laughed as well.

"I had my henchmen bring you up here, or more like chase you up here now," he said glaring back at Genma and Raidou, pouting at the mention of henchmen. The pout easily subsided and the other two boys sighed. Genma chuckled softly rubbing his hand behind his head while Raidou just pointed back at Genma, refusing to take the blame for it this time. Genma took notice of Raidou's action.

"Why the hell are you pointing at me for?!" He exclaimed.

"It was your fault. You scared him off. We were supposed to escort him back here, not kidnap him." Raidou made clear.

"Escort. Kidnap. Same shit," Genma complained.

"Not when one looks as menacing as you Genma," Raidou noted. The two started to bicker back and forth.

"Well, I'm here now. What do you want? Your umbrella back?" Iruka demanded out of Kakashi, ignoring the commotion.

"No, no, no. I got another one," he said showing off another brand new umbrella, leaving Iruka in shock. "Instead, I have a proposition for you." Kakashi stood up this time and walked towards his friends. Surprisingly, Genma and Raidou stopped arguing when Kakashi walked by. "You see, here at Konoha, there is a thing called the Jounin Committee. Basically, it's a student body committee for the seniors," Kakashi explained.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Iruka asked, pointing to himself. "I'm only a freshman."

"No worries. We have freshmen and juniors in the mix here as well. Although officially it's a committee for seniors, it just means that seniors can only hold offices. You see, Obito here is vice-president. Genma and Raidou are in charge of recruitment." Kakashi pointed out.

"Recruitment?"

"Yes, you see, we are in desperate need of someone to fill in for another. You see, the Jounin Committee can be summed up as just one big party club, just one big hang out that hold lavish festivals when the time rolls around. But to do financially well at these par- I mean, festivals, we need to advertise about them to get people to come and pay for entrance. And that is where you come in little, my little Iruka-kun." Kakashi explained.

"Ok, first off, I said stop calling me that!" Iruka snapped, resulting in laughter from the four seniors. "And second, if I understand, you want me to help you guys sell tickets or something for your events?"

"Yep! That's right!" Obito smiled. "There is one coming up in July before summer vacation starts!" There was an omniscient silence in the room.

"Why me?" Iruka suddenly said.

"Two reasons. One, you owe me for making me go out and buy a new umbrella and two, you would look so adorable in this yukata!" Kakashi said while Gemna and Raidou showed off to Iruka a light blue yukata. It seemed to be made of an expensive material and was covered in beautiful spirals and swirls. It was a very beautiful yukata. The only catch was easily visible: It was a girl's yukata. Iruka stood back and blushed hard.

"I am not wearing a girl's yukata! Someone will see me in it! There is no way I'm parading around for you guys all dressed up as girl just to promote some stupid festival or something!" Iruka screamed.

"Oh come on! It will be fun!" Obito said, trying to convince the freshman. Iruka made a dash for the door.

"But wait, Iruka-kun!" Kakashi called.

"Called me Iruka-kun one more time and I swear I will personally kill you!" Iruka screamed at the top of his lungs, tears visibly forming in his eyes. He left the room in the huff and slammed the door behind him. _Great, now I'm late for class, _ Iruka thought to himself as he glanced at his watch. _I wish he never called me that!_ Iruka thought as he wiped away the tears. _I don't wanna be reminded of it! _He ran down the hall and started down the stairs only to be stopped by a familiar voice.

"Iruka! Stop!" Kakashi called out to Iruka from the top of the staircase. Iruka glanced back to take a look at the pitiful senior only to take up the senior's advice and ignore him by continuing back down the stairs. Immediately, without warning, the silver haired boy leaped down from the second floor and landed right on the stairs, directly in front of Iruka. Startled, Iruka stepped back only to be caught between the wall and Kakashi. "Now, let me explain."

"How did you- How- Nevermind! Now let me go!" Iruka tried to maneuver his way around the senior, but Kakashi would not allow it. He took Iruka's wrists and pinned them back against the wall, next the brunet's head. Iruka had no choice but to stare back at the scarecrow, knowing he was blushing fiercely and his heart was racing for other reasons.

"Listen, I can help you if you help us. Don't think I noticed something between you and that Mizuki kid that day now." At the mention of Mizuki's name, Iruka's eyes went wide and his mouth went dry. Kakashi felt the sudden twitches in the freshman's wrists. "You don't have to tell me what past you two have with each other, but it pains me to see you afraid like this." His voice was low now, almost soothing.

"Why do you care?!" Iruka shouted back.

"Because I do." Iruka stood back at the comment, somehow feeling guilty over shouting back. "Now, I know a friend who can apply some make-up on you. She can hide your scar and everything. No one will recognize it's you. Hell, if you want, we can get you a wig to wear. In return, I'll show you how I did that and much more if you want so you don't have to be afraid anymore."

Iruka stood back for a minute. This was the same Kakashi that presented himself the day the two walked home together. The same caring, sincere senior Iruka recognized. The same who seemed to radiant a faint scent of vanilla. It wasn't the one that totally embarrassed him in his homeroom class or the one that would follow him wherever he went. It was the Kakashi that Iruka liked. The senior released the brunet's wrists, sending them limp to the young boy's sides.

"I'm not gonna force you to do this. It's up to you if you want to or not. Take your time. I can wait for a response. See you later, Iruka." Kakashi turned around and started to head back up the stairs, leaving Iruka stunned and still blushing. Iruka pondered for a bit. _Is he serious? Can I even- But then I would- If- Then-_ Thoughts swarmed through the dolphin's head at a hundred miles per hours before he called out to Kakashi before losing sight of the senior.

"Wait!" Kakashi froze mid-step, only turning his head slightly back at Iruka. "Do you promise to train me? If I do this for you, do you promise?" Kakashi laughed a little.

"You have my word, Iruka." His voice seemed to calm down Iruka's nerves. Iruka looked away and shut his eyes tight, blushing harder than ever before. His heart pounded so hard he could barely make out what Kakashi said to him.

"…Then it's a deal. I'll do it," Iruka said, hesitating only a moment. He turned his head back and opened his eyes, only to be met face to face back with Kakashi's own face only a mere inches away. Kakashi stepped back and offered his hand. Iruka sighed and extended his arm as well.

"Deal." Kakashi said as he reached for Iruka's hand. Right before their hands met, Iruka pulled away, leaving Kakashi stunned.

"You can't call me Iruka-kun as well." Iruka added in to the contract. Kakashi just sighed into a laugh.

"If it pains you so much, I promise I won't." With that, the two shook it.

_This is gonna be one hell of a school year._

* * *

**A/N: **_Iruka is right. It's gonna be one hell of a year because this fic will be going on for a FULL year! Yea, I'm just that insane in creating this long of a fic. A new chapter will be coming out on the last day of every month, so expect to see what happens in 'May' next month!~_

_Please continue to read and review!~_

_As for the OCs present, I promise they won't be so major characters; if anything, they're just there to help the story go along. They won't be paired up with anyone or anything like that. This is a KakaIru fic so they will be the major focus. Sorry if I offend anyone with them. I know how OCs can be sometimes._


	2. May

**A/N:** _How did everyone enjoy the first chapter? First off, thank you all for your comments! It really means a lot to me and helps me continue on writing this story! Here's chapter 2!_

**Month:** May  
**Pairing(s):** KakaIru, Minor Others  
**Chapter Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 6018 words  
**Themes:** AU, Romance, Humor, Coming of Age  
**Summary: **Iruka is enjoying his time with his new friends, but one may turn into something much more than a friend.  
**Betas:** Kaomi-Uchiha + ThunderEmperorRaite  
******Warning:** OC involvement + Crossdressing! ******  
**Disclaimer: _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

* * *

-"**D**o I seriously need to do this? I thought you already had the outfit ready for me," Iruka complained, blushing.

It was already the beginning of May. Starting late April, every day after school, Iruka would head upstairs to the same classroom where he had previously been held captive. Since he was going be the spokesperson for the Jounin Committee, Iruka was required to attend every meeting. It wasn't that big of a deal. It didn't cut back into his school hours or his studying. But what pained Iruka still was being reminded of what he had to do to promote the club. There he was, standing on a stool, being measured for another yukata.

"For the last time, yes! Turns out you can't fit someone into an outfit just by looking at them. Which reminds me. Kakashi? Pay up," Kurenai stated. Kurenai was another member of the Jounin Committee, more specifically she was in charge of festivals and events the club held. There was a good reason why she had been chosen for the job. Kurenai had a knack for costumes and make-up. Kakashi was not kidding when he said he knew someone who would be able to fix up Iruka up. She even looked the part. Her black curls draped around her face and rested at her shoulders. She lived up to her name as well with crimson lipstick and nails to match with a hint of lavender eye shadow over her own scarlet eyes.

"Fine, fine, fine," Kakashi brushed off, turning his attention back to his little orange book. Apparently, Kakashi thought he knew Iruka's measurements just by looking at him. Kurenai had thought otherwise. The argument became heated enough to start a bet that ended when Iruka tried on the yukata and it turned out to be too small, causing Kakashi to pay for Kurenai's lunch for the next week.

"Like that will ever happen," Kurenai sighed as she pinned two pieces of fabric together. Iruka yelped at the sudden prick and Kurenai quickly apologized for her error.

"Hey, if the yukata is too small, maybe to save you the trouble, you guys should get someone else that can fit into it," Iruka suggested. He glanced over at Kakashi and moaned. "And when I say someone else, I mean an actual girl."

"No, it's ok, Iruka. I enjoying making clothing," Kurenai said, still working on Iruka's fitting. "Plus, Kakashi hired you to do this. What he says goes."

"So if he told you to jump off a bridge, would you?" Iruka groaned; Kurenai only giggled in reply. Iruka continued to pout.

"Ok, that should just about do it for today!" Kurenai exclaimed. Iruka sighed in relief as he shrugged off the material and handed it off to Kurenai. "I should have it all done by the welcoming festival!"

"Welcoming festival?" Iruka questioned.

"You know, that party where it's like welcoming back returning students and welcoming the freshman class," Kakashi interjected. "Hence the term 'welcoming festival.'"

"Stop being a smartass, Kakashi," Kurenai scolded. Kakashi was clearly grinning behind his mask.

"And it just so happened that I was perfect for the role, right?" Iruka muttered.

"You know it, Iru-chan!" Kakashi teased.

"What did I say about-"

"You said not to call you Iruka-kun. You didn't say I couldn't call you by any other pet names," Kakashi teased more. Iruka just glared at him. "Ok, ok. No, Iru-chan either. But we do have to come up with an alias for you during the festival. Don't want us to call you by Iruka with your classmates around, now do you?" Kakashi rolled on. The young boy felt a chill run down his spine as he put his uniform back on.

"Well, I have to get going. I have to meet up with Asuma at the basketball court. Practice should be over about now," Kurenai said as she put the goods away in her bag.

"Ok, then. Give Asuma a kiss for me, and give him one from you too," Kakashi teased.

"Kakashi!" Kurenai shouted back, blushing hard. "It's not like that!" Iruka couldn't help but laugh a little, seeing Kurenai act like that about this supposed 'Asuma' person. Iruka watched on as his senpai tried to apologize, saying it was all in good fun. Kurenai would not have a word of it. She grabbed her bag and ran off, slamming the door behind her.

"Please tell me she will still help with the yukata," Iruka managed to get out through the giggles.

"Nah, forget it. I tease her all the time. She gets over things like this easily," Kakashi explained. "I mean, come on, it's fun teasing her, right?" He added, elbowing Iruka lightly in the chest. Iruka chuckled in response. Kakashi was right. Sometimes, love was so obvious to everyone but those in love. Iruka wondered if he would be in love like that one day. Someone who would be a perfect match for him. For some strange reason, the image of Anko popped into his mind. The boy shook his head, regretting ever having thought about the subject. "So ready for practice?"

* * *

Iruka waited in the school's kendo practice grounds, just like Kakashi instructed him to do so. The silver haired boy mentioned he had a few more errands to do and told his kouhei to wait for him there and he'd be there in five minutes' time. Five minutes became ten minutes. Ten minutes became a half an hour. Soon, Iruka had been waiting for just about over an hour without any sign of Kakashi. He sighed as he allowed himself to leave. Only then did the tall senior arrive.

"Sorry I'm late. You see, a stray black cat crossed my path so I figured I would take a different path here, but then I noticed it was limping so I-"

"Liar!" Iruka screeched, stopping Kakashi in his tracks. "Are you gonna fulfill your part of the bargain or not?"

Kakashi laughed it off and nodded.

The training had started the next day after the deal was made. At the time, Iruka had barely been able to make a stance. But now, after practicing every day after school with a master, Iruka was slowly learning the ropes.

Both boys got into battle stances and stood silent, the cicadas outside could be heard crying outside. Kakashi motioned for Iruka to come at him, but Iruka refused. He tried to figure out his plan of action first. _If I do that, he can easily counter me. If I do that, he can just block it,_ Iruka thought to himself, envisioning various scenarios. Kakashi had mentioned he was a master at martial arts. Iruka had to imagine out every outcome possible. The tanned boy breathed in and went into action. He went left, toward the senior's right trying a punch. Kakashi immediately turned, dodging the attack easily, turning around to kick Iruka from behind. Iruka had figured out an outcome like that would happen, so he rolled forward underneath the kick. Kakashi took notice and turned around again to perform a successful low spin kick, sending Iruka falling to the ground.

"Good, but not good enough," Kakashi said, standing over Iruka.

"If I could have just countered that…" Iruka muttered.

"Coulda , woulda, shouda. They're just words." Kakashi extended his hand and helped Iruka up. "Seems you know what to do, just your problem is just executing the moves. If you were teaching the subject, you would be great at it. Demonstrating it is another story," Kakashi laughed. Iruka pouted at first but joined in on the laughter. He was right. "I think that's enough for today, don't want to overexert the poor _sensei_." Iruka glared back at him again with the creation of another pet name and used the opportunity to slide his foot in behind of Kakashi's. Not paying attention, Kakashi fell back onto the mats.

"Remember what you told me before Kakashi: Always have your guard up…" Iruka teased. Kakashi laughed a little and hooked his foot around Iruka's ankle, sending the freshman down upon him.

"…Even when you least expect it," Kakashi finished. Iruka looked back down at the silver haired boy and found himself blushing at the sight. Sweat glistened off his skin, just has the rain had done before last month. His hair flopped in front of his face, covering again his mysterious left eye, making the situation all the more tantalizing. His mask puffed in and out as he breathed heavily, and Iruka felt the hot air barely grazing his lips. Suddenly, with a simple lock and twist, Kakashi pinned Iruka back down on the mats, locking the younger boy's wrists to each side. Iruka felt his cheeks get hotter and his pulse quicken. It was that day all over again. The same uneasy but irresistible feeling. The boys stayed that way for what felt like more than a minute.

"If you are going take my advice, I'd advise you to remember it in full," Kakashi teased, allowing himself up and relinquishing his grip on Iruka. "I… I gotta get going. See you later, Iruka." Iruka followed suit but before he could make a comeback, the other was gone without a trace.

Iruka walked home alone, hanging his head so no one would notice the reddening blush that lingered on his cheeks.

* * *

"So, where have you been, Iruka?" Izumo asked a few days later in homeroom. Iruka had made a promise not to mention about his commitment to the Jounin committee. Apparently, it was tough to get accepted in, let alone to have any of the members talk to you, though it didn't seem that tough to Iruka. Yet, Iruka was practically the only freshman in the group, something that seemed almost taboo.

"Nowhere special. Just been attending some cram sessions," Iruka lied, rubbing his scar again, Izumo still totally oblivious.

"Really? I go there but have never seen you there," Hayate coughed out.

"I go at some crazy hours," Iruka said as he tried to laugh it off. "I've actually gotten a job at the local market helping out with the supplies in back!" Iruka lied again, rubbing his scar again, and Izumo and now Hayate again oblivious to the act.

"Well, you better not be working on your birthday!" Kotetsu shrilled, grabbing onto Iruka's shoulders and shaking him a little bit. "Our own Iruka finally turning sixteen!"

"I'm the first _one _turningsixteen. Besides, really, Kotetsu, it's no big deal. It's just another age like any other," Iruka tried to brush off.

"But it's not every day someone turns sixteen," Hayate coughed out again. Yuuago next to him provided him a cup of water and his daily medication.

"Hayate-san is right Iruka," Yuuago pointed out. "If it's ok with you, we can throw you a party."

"No, that's-"

"Hell yea! A party!" Anko intervened. "Hey, better yet, we can have it at my place! It's perfect for parties! No worries, Iruka! Price is no problem! Call it our birthday present to you!"

"I say take it," Kotetsu whispered. "Anko throws some of the best parties and if she is willing to do it at her expense-"

"Since when do you know about Anko and her parties?" Izumo interrupted.

"I've been invited to a few, that's all. She has this awesome stereo system, a Jacuzzi in the backyard- Izumo, where are you going?" Kotetsu stopped his speech in mid-sentence to take notice of Izumo walking off.

"I'm just gonna get some air." Iruka felt something between the two. Izumo showed it clearly while Kotetsu, as usual, was more unaware to the scene. Iruka laughed to himself when he got the message clear as a bell.

Izumo continued to walk off in front of Kakashi, waiting there to pick Iruka up.

"Oi, Iruka!" Kakashi called out, drawing attention to himself and the freshman. Iruka groaned. He thought he told the senior not to come by unannounced. That way, Iruka had time to sneak out so Kakashi would not have to call him out like this.

"Thanks, but no thanks guys. I prefer to stay at home this year," Iruka said as he stood up from his desk and walked over to the pale teen. The other freshmen pouted in disappointment. But to say if it was because of Iruka's stubbornness or because he was with the most popular student in the school was unknown.

"What was that about?" Kakashi asked as the two walked together in the hallway.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Now what did you need me for this time, Kakashi?" Iruka asked, brushing the question off.

"Well, I think it's time you met the rest of the group."

* * *

Up on the roof of the school was an area usually reserved for seniors. But over the years, the Jounin Committee seemed to take over that area as a second meeting place. The sun was shining brightly that day, high in the noon sky. Kakashi and Iruka strolled out onto the small rooftop and Iruka immediately took notice of the number of people. He immediately pinpointed out Genma and Raidou sitting together sharing, or rather fighting over, their food. The tanned boy made note to stay away from them. He noticed Obito nearby sitting, trying to snuggle up on a girl. Her eyes were the same as Iruka's while she sported violet hash marks on her cheeks and auburn hair curled around her face. She refused and instead, scooted over to another boy. He looked a bit like Obito with his short, spiky, black hair but his eyes seemed to emanate something fearful when the light hit it just right. Next to him was another girl, hair just like the one before, just styled to more of a punk fashion, a little bit covering her bright, blue eyes like Kakashi. She was just laughing at the whole scenario. Next to her, seemingly in their own little world, was Kurenai and who who could be assumed to be Asuma. With his long, black hair, slight scruff, and cigarette in hand, it would have been hard to tell it was the same Asuma that Kurenai mentioned before if he didn't hold an orange basketball in his lap now.

"Everyone, this is who I was telling you about. This is Iruka!" Kakashi stood back and showed Iruka off. Everyone together welcomed Iruka. Iruka shyly returned the welcome. "You already met these two," Kakashi said pointing out to Genma and Raidou. "Obito you know. Next to him, that's Rin. There's Yamato, Hiyoko."

"It's Tenzou, Kakashi!" the boy scolded.

"Yea, yea. You met Kurenai too. And next to her is Asuma. There you have it. The whole Jounin Committee."

Both boys sat down with the group, Kakashi moving over to sit next to Genma, knowing Iruka still wasn't comfortable around him. Iruka then sat in between him and Asuma.

"Eh, so you're going to be our little model!" Hiyoko exclaimed and Iruka groaned. _Is Kakashi bragging me to everyone now?_ Iruka nervously nodded back. Hiyoko immediately went back for her bag and drew out a pencil and a worn out sketchbook.

"Get to know Hiyoko. She works together with Kurenai. Hiyoko will plan out the outfit, Kurenai will create it," Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear. The boy took a mental note.

"So now that everyone's here, can we get started with this meeting already?" Asuma moaned, holding his cigarette lightly between his fingers.

"Yea, yea ," Kakashi conceded. "Now that we have our glorious model, it's time to start planning out our theme for the welcoming festival. Any suggestions?" Iruka sulked at the mention of 'glorious model.'

"Hmm, maybe we can do a sports theme," Asuma suggested as he took his basketball and twirled it on one finger.

"Too over done," Hiyoko pointed out.

"Maybe something medieval?" Raidou asked.

"Metal is too hard to construct or try to recreate," Kurenai mentioned. "Plus, Iruka will be wearing a yukata, not armor."

"How about punk?" Genma suggested. All responded with a low no, even Iruka.

"How about something fiery?" Obito added in.

"Obito, you ask to have that theme every time, every year, and every time and every year, we always say the same thing. No!" Rin scolded.

"But we can do something close to it," Iruka interrupted. Everyone took a look at Iruka. He stumbled a little, becoming nervous as a bunch of eyes stared down at him, waiting to pass judgment. "Well, um… I was thinking… if Obito wanted something fiery, we can… um… maybe do a tropical island theme?"

"Isn't that a bit redundant as well?" Tenzou added and laughed.

"Wait!" Hiyoko butted in. "Your name, Iruka. That's 'dolphin,' right?" Iruka nodded, hating being reminded of what his name's meaning was. "Then it fits perfectly with our model!"

"Sounds like it will be fun," added Raidou.

"Simple but sweet!" Rin cheered.

"Then it's decided. This year's theme will be a tropical getaway with our dolphin bringing everyone in," Kakashi teased. Iruka blushed but smiled as well.

"Yeah!" Obito cheered on. "Now I get to show off my fire tricks!"

"Wouldn't that be a bit dangerous?" Iruka quietly questioned.

"Nah, Obito's great with fire. He's practically a pyromaniac. Trust me," Kakashi answered back. "If he's going to get away with it, that's a different question." Iruka then smiled brightly. Within just a month of starting high school, things had changed drastically, hopefully for the better for him after everything he had gone through.

* * *

Days went by as the committee got to work. Rin, being the secretary, was in charge of keeping things in order. Obito called to take care of entertainment and had apparently already rented stereo equipment. Asuma was the treasurer so he kept a tight lid on the club's finances. Hiyoko was in charge of decorations while Kurenai would start off making a new yukata for Iruka. Genma and Raidou were left with the menial tasks of being gophers. Although Kakashi was the leader, he spent most of his time continuing to train Iruka since the young boy wasn't needed until his fitting later on. Iruka had pointed it out, feeling a little bit guilty he was neglecting his duty because of him. But every time, Kakashi would say that he was just fulfilling his part of the promise they made.

Although Iruka had Izumo, Kotetsu, and the others, he had never felt more at home, more welcomed before in his life. Yet, the more he got involved, the more he got to know everyone and help them out, he started to wonder if things would have ended after the festival. He hoped not.

Iruka awoke from his bed one morning, moaning as he rolled over and removed the sheets. He gazed up at his calendar and noticed a small dolphin stamp located on the square marking the day. _Can't believe it's already here… Ugh…_ Iruka rolled out of bed and slowly got ready for classes.

The day seemed to drag on afterwards. Minato-sensei's smiling face and stories about how his little delinquent of a son ruined the student's homework… again, seemed to brighten up the mood a little bit. Even the classroom seemed drearier without Izumo and Kotetsu. It was so quiet without Anko screaming or Hayate coughing. _Of all days for them to be absent… _Iruka sighed. _It's ok._ Lunch came about. Bored, Iruka even tried calling Kakashi, seeing as he decided not to barge in today. The phone went straight to voicemail.

The rest of the day continued on, being uneventful. The last bell rung and everyone started to pack. Iruka wondered about calling Kakashi again, but decided against it. All he wanted to do was to go home and just lie on his bed, waiting for this day to be over.

But there he was suddenly at the door, seemingly smirking underneath that mask of his.

"Kakashi!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Did you miss me or something?" Iruka blushed and rubbed his head.

"No!" he blurted out. Slightly embarrassed, he composed himself. "I mean, no. It's just that I tried calling you earlier."

"Well, you see, I was studying-"

"Liar."

"You know me too well, eh Iruka?" Kakashi said, laughing it off. "Come on. I forgot my things over in my last class," he beckoned.

"That's ok. I'll meet you at the gym," Iruka suggested.

"Come on! We can chat on the way there. It's the least I can do after missing your call." Iruka couldn't turn down a little kid or a teen acting like one.

The two started to head upstairs. Iruka initiated the chat, but Kakashi seemed distant and ignored him completely. _You said you wanted to talk so talk!_ Iruka pouted. They eventually got up to the second floor, last class at the end of the hall. Kakashi slowly opened the door and with a trick up his sleeve, slid back behind Iruka and pushed him forward into the class.

"Kakashi! What the-"

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed. Iruka blushed and froze on the spot. Streamers fell from the lights and raced along the ceiling. Confetti was scattered about along with balloons either floating up against the ceiling or bouncing along the ground. Everyone was there. Genma and Raidou, Hiyoko and Kurenai, Rin, Obito, Tenzou, and Asuma were there too, the last one seemingly itching for his next smoke. Yet, the young boy's attention drew to the ones in front of them. Anko sneered at him, seeming as if she was already drunk yet there was no alcohol in sight. Hayate was popping cough drops provided by Yuuago, sitting nearby. And each with a glass in one hand were Izumo and Kotetsu. Behind them all, upon a table, was a small cake, decorated with white frosting and blue trimmings will a little dolphin ornament. "Happy Birthday, Iruka!"

"Well all decided to skip classes today trying to put this together. That day, I overheard Anko talking about your birthday coming up and saying you wanted nothing special. But I decided that wasn't true. So I asked Minato-sensei and he gave us this room to use. You say I'm a liar, look at yourself," Kakashi whispered. He could not believe it. A slight blush brushed upon his cheeks. Iruka breathed in and gave out a heavy sigh.

"Thank you, everyone!"

* * *

The party lasted a good two hours before some guests had to leave. Hayate left early, unable to feel well enough to stay. At least the thought counted, Iruka thought. Yuuago escorted him home. Anko continued to act drunk even though the party had no alcohol. Kotetsu offered to take Anko home but Izumo wouldn't allow it without going with them. Asuma has some more practice to run by so he left with Kurenai tagging along naturally. Obito got a phone call from his mom telling him to come straight home after she found a letter in the mail about him failing English.

"Well, everyone's leaving. Might as well call it a night then," Iruka mentioned.

"Wait!" Hiyoko shouted. "There is one thing we promised Kurenai we would show you. The young girl dragged the freshman to the back of the class to a small closet in the corner and led the both of them inside. After a minute alone, the door opened again with Hiyoko asking if Rin could come back with them. She nodded as she entered the small room and closed the door behind her.

"Wonder what they're doing in there," Genma wondered. Kakashi just ignored them as he opened up his little orange book.

A few minutes later, Rin and Hiyoko snuck out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you our little 'Ruki!'" Rin exclaimed as she and Hiyoko moved out of the way to make the revelation. The men all gawked. There he was, dressed up in a luxurious, silken, sea green yukata with decorations of sea shells adorning it. The obi was made of silk as well, but cerulean in color, wrapped tightly around his waist. Around his neck and left wrist were little dolphin charms, upon Rin's request. His chest was visibly plumper, with the help of a padded bra. His scar was not even visible under the concealer. His cheeks had a slight touch of rouge; it wasn't really necessary as his own natural blush would work fine. His chocolate eyes were slightly covered with a matching sea green eye shadow and a smudge of eye liner and mascara as well. Most of his bangs were pulled back into small pigtails while the rest of his chestnut hair was let loose. Underneath the slightly embarrassed blush, Iruka really did look like the perfect girl.

Genma's jaw unhinged as Raidou gawked and Tenzou was stunned. For once, Kakashi's attention to his little book was drawn away. He immediately closed the book and placed it back in his back pocket. He noticed his breath slowed down, his heartbeat quicken, and his mouth going dry. For once, he was the one blushing back at Iruka.

"Wow! Iruka! You're just so cute! You work so much better as a girl, Iruka-kun! Wish you were one so could take you out and-" Genma cried before Raidou rushed to cover his mouth. Iruka immediately blushed and started to fume. He reached behind and undid his ponytail and grabbed the nearest napkin to wipe off the makeup off his face. Rin and Hiyoko stood back stunned and tried to get Iruka to stop.

"That's it! I'm not doing this! That was part of the deal! No more calling me that-"

"To be honest, it was made between you and me, Iruka," Kakashi pointed out. "So technically, Genma had no part in the contract."

"Stop it with the stupid mind games! I don't care! I'm not doing this if it means I'll be hit on by guys like Genma! This isn't how I wanted to spend my birthday!" Iruka fumed as he walked off back and went to get changed into the closet.

"Nice going, Genma. Now we just lost our best model! And the festival is in the first week of July. What are going to do now?" Rin exclaimed.

"No worries. I'll get him back," Kakashi said, sighing as he followed Iruka to the closet. "Rest of you, that's it for today. We meet again tomorrow," Kakashi dismissed the rest. Some pouted and some looked back with confused looks. "Now would be nice to leave," Kakashi giving them the hint as the rest packed up their stuff and left. If anyone could get through to Iruka, it would be Kakashi. And Kakashi alone.

"Oi, Iruka! You can come out now! We got Genma in locks and chains so you don't have to worry about him jumping you," Kakashi explained while knocking on the door.

"Liar!" Iruka was always one to be able to pick up on Kakashi's lies fast. "What did I say about you and your mind games?"

"Ok, ok. He's really gone. Everyone is. It's just you and me," Kakashi sighed. He heard the door click and open a crack and saw within the low lit closet and single brown eye staring back at him, still in distrust.

"Really?"

"Yep!" Kakashi said cheerfully. Iruka was also one to know when Kakashi told the truth. "Come on, I know you're upset with today being your birthday and all, you're turning sixteen today right?"

He saw the young boy slowly nod.

"Duh. You're the one who held the party for me."

"Well, getting anything from your parents?"

Iruka hesitantly shook his head, Kakashi taking note how empty-looking his eyes were when the word 'parents' was mentioned.

"Well then, I got you something." Iruka's attention immediately went straight to Kakashi as he opened the door a little wider. "I'll give it to you if you promise to continue to help us. I'll continue to help you too, naturally."

Iruka pulled the door back more. A little hesitant again, shaking a little but enough to shake the door. Kakashi saw in the shadows a blushing Iruka giving him a simple nod.

"Good! Continue getting undressed. You can leave the yukata there. I'll be waiting for you out here." Iruka nodded more agreeably and closed the door to finish. The senior walked off to give the freshman some air and to make a phone call to his two henchmen.

* * *

"Where are taking me, Kakashi?" Iruka demanded.

"Just come outside. I need to show you something," Kakashi called. He didn't give Iruka a chance to refuse as he grabbed the young boy's wrist and dragged him away. Iruka was used to it so he didn't struggle… much.

"Can't you just tell me what you want to show me?" Iruka moaned.

"Now that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" Kakashi teased, not bothering to look back. Iruka's cheeks flared slightly at the mention of a surprise. Kakashi continued to pull the freshman along, not daring to slow down his pace. _Where the hell are we going?_ Iruka moaned to himself. He shuddered even further when thoughts raced through his head on what the surprise could be. It was Kakashi. That fact alone was painful enough. Thoughts of another outfit he would be forced to wear, thoughts of some pun on his name, and more poured in. Iruka gulped when the two reached the front doors.

"Kakashi, I thought you were-" Iruka stopped in mid sentence when he eyes spotted it.

There it stood on the rack. It was back. Probably even better. There were no more scratches or dents. It was obvious it got a paint job, done, no other color then ocean blue. Chains seemed brand new as well. The wheels were replaced along with some of the exterior. The handle bars were actually straight and not hanging off ready to break. It was really back. Iruka's bike was back.

"My friends always told me I had a hard head. Didn't think much of it until you ran into me that day. And seeing the condition it was in when I came to the school too. So I had Genma and Raidou grab it and stash it somewhere. Don't know much about bike repair but I do have my connections. Just when I heard it was your birthday coming up and all, I put a rush on it. Thought it would be great as a birthday present, eh Iruka? Better to spend your birthday actually getting a present then getting all dolled up, huh?" Kakashi turned back toward the freshman, still in awe over his present. He watched as the brunet lowered his head and clutched his fists. They started to shake. "Iruka? You ok? Hey, Iruka. I'm sorry if I-"

"Thank you, Kakashi!" Iruka screamed back at him, lunging at the senior catching him in a giant hug with enough force to send the both of them to the ground. Kakashi hit the ground hard and looked up at Iruka, now clinging to his chest still shaking. "Thank you," Iruka whispered this time, his voice cracking. Kakashi pushed Iruka off a little bit so he could sit up and look the boy, now kneeling before him. He was actually crying! Iruka began to wipe away the tears. "Sorry. It's just, no one has ever done something this nice for me before. At least not after…" Iruka trailed off, turning his head away. The tears were still there as Kakashi noticed the depressing look Iruka gave. As fast as the face appeared it left as Iruka shook it off. "Sorry about that," he laughed facing Kakashi again.

"You have nothing to feel sorry about, Iruka." Iruka gasped at the sudden presence of Kakashi's cold fingers cupping his face. The senior took each thumb and brushed away any loose tears on the young boy's face. He removed one hand and brought it up to his mask and pulled it down, not hesitant about showing his face in plain view. Iruka blushed hard after taking a gander at it. He had heard rumors about Kakashi's face, whether he had fish lips, buck teeth, or a tiny mouth. None of it was true. Kakashi was gorgeous! If there was such a thing as a perfect face, it was Kakashi's. The way the sun would glisten off his ivory skin, the way he grinned visibly now. Kakashi chuckled slightly, noticing the attention he was getting from Iruka. He brought his hand back in place against Iruka's tanned and flushed face. The brunet's eyes widened as he felt the silver haired heartthrob take a hold of his face and brought the both of them face to face, only a few inches apart. Kakashi paused a little before slowly turning his head to the side as he brought their lips together.

Iruka felt himself burn up. He closed his eyes shut and his arms immediately went to Kakashi's chest, grabbing hold of his white, uniform shirt. In his mind, Iruka was screaming. He had no idea what was going on. This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Yet, no matter how loud his mind screamed, his body remained frozen, allowing himself to be dominated by the senior.

No matter how long it felt to Iruka, the kiss only lasted a few seconds before Kakashi pulled away. They looked at each other now, Iruka's face on fire with Kakashi's visibly showing a slight pink hue. Not a word was spoken between the two. Iruka, however, quickly snapped out of it and released the hold he had on the senior and swiftly shoved him away.

"What the hell was that for?" Iruka shouted back. He could not remove the heat radiating from his face nor stop his heart from racing. "What gives you-"

"I like you, Iruka," Kakashi said bluntly, staring back at Iruka, still with his mask down.

"How can you say that so easily? That's embarrassing!" Iruka screamed back.

"It's easy when you're in love," Kakashi replied, again bluntly. Iruka sat back stunned. _In love?_ Iruka quickly got up to his feet and stormed off back home. "Wait, Iru-"

"Don't you dare come near me!" Iruka shrieked back as he continued to walk away. "Keep the damn bike!" Kakashi got up and started after the younger boy. "And don't follow me like some kind of damn mutt! " Iruka stormed off leaving behind a stunned Kakashi. Iruka lifted his feet and started to sprint back home, not bothered by the trek uphill, not bothering to lift his head up. He swiftly grabbed his keys as he opened the door to his home and slammed the door behind him. He threw his book bag off to the side as his body fell back on the door and sank to the ground. He brought his knees up to his face and could not stop the tears from falling. He never felt his cheeks this hot before. His heart was pounding heat against his ribs. He grabbed a hold of his lips, still warm and wet. Memories of the sudden event drove Iruka further until he could not take it anymore.

Iruka decided to stay home for the next few days.

* * *

**A/N: **_Poor little Iruka! Being teased around by Kakashi... at least it's fun for us! Find out how he handles this sudden event next month!_

_P.S. If you know me on my dA account, you know about my OC Hiyoko. Her and some of my other OCs will be in this fic since they were made for another (non-yaoi) fic I'm creating set during the Gaiden arc._

_And remember, please continue to read and review!~ It's what fuels the fanfic!~_


	3. June

**A/N:** _It's the last day of June! You know what that means!_

**Month:** June  
**Pairing(s):** KakaIru, Minor Others  
**Chapter Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 6074 words  
**Themes:** AU, Romance, Humor, Coming of Age  
**Summary: **No matter how he sees it, Iruka may feel the same way.  
**Betas:** Kaomi-Uchiha + ThunderEmperorRaite  
******Warning:** OC involvement ******  
**Disclaimer: _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

* * *

-"…**O**bito, what are you doing?" Rin inquired.

"Throwing rocks," he said simply. Obito stooped down to the small pile beneath him, pocketed a handful, and started to chuck them up into a tree. Rin, curious, took a closer look at the tree as Obito continued to play his little game. The young girl walked a litter closer for a better look. She paused dead in her tracks when a familiar body suddenly fell out of the tree and crashed to the ground.

"Kakashi!" she shrieked as she ran to his side.

"Don't worry. He's ok," Obito said as he walked closer, still throwing the rocks at Kakashi's head.

"No, he's not and- Will you stop that?" Rin struggled with Obito over the possession of the pebbles. They were too distracted with their quarrel to notice the oncoming soccer ball heading toward them, aimed toward Kakashi's head. With a loud thud, the ball ricocheted off of the pale boy's hard head and flew high in the air, making one wonder if it would ever come down. Kakashi just lied there on the grass, looking and acting more and more like a corpse.

"Oi! Can someone- Hey! If it isn't my bodacious, super hip rival, Kakashi-san!" a billowy voice called out, coming closer. Rin and Obito froze, replaying the voice in their heads. They both shuddered the moment they figured out who it was. They turned and their worst nightmare came true. The boy was dressed in a bright green Konoha soccer uniform, sporting tight green spandex shorts and bright orange leg warmers. Even his hair was a disaster with that bowl-cut of his.

"…Hey, Gai," the two moaned, frozen in place from their fight. Though Kakashi had considered Gai a friend, Rin and Obito didn't. Especially Rin. With all the love notes and the bouquets of flowers being delivered to her nearly every day, anyone would start to feel uneasy. Their attention to Gai and his caterpillar-like eyebrows almost drew them away from their friend, still seemingly emotionally dying.

"Kakashi!" Rin cried as she immediately dropped down to his aid.

"Whoa, now! Please don't tell me I knocked out my rival with a simple Senpuu," Gai grinned.

"No worries, he was already like this," Obito explained. Rin hushed Obito for the rude remark. Still in a daze, Kakashi slowly rose up on his feet and started to walk off.

"Kakashi, wait! You shouldn't be moving around!" Rin called out worried. "You could have a concussion!"

"It's ok, I'll check up on him," Obito sighed as he patted Rin's shoulder. He quickly sprinted off after Kakashi, leaving her with Gai. Gai tried to use this time to wrap his arm around Rin and tell her there was nothing to worry about. He failed miserably, as Rin made sure Gai had a concussion.

"Oi Kakashi! Wait up!" Obito cried out. Kakashi didn't react. Obito quickly caught up with Kakashi on his side and continued to be persistent. With nowhere to go, the pale teen stopped as he hung his head low. "Come on, Kakashi! We've known each other for how many years now? You can tell me anything! What the hell happened?" Obito told him off.

All the boy could hear from his senior was a soft mumble.

"…What? Come on! Speak up!" Obito shouted.

"…Iruka rejected me."

Both boys made their way to a nearby tree and sat back on the bark, sitting next to each other, away from prying eyes and ears. Both sat without saying a word for the longest time as they felt the wind brush by.

"Wow. I didn't think it could happen… Kakashi getting rejected for once!" Obito bellowed and laughed.

"It's not funny," Kakashi insisted, his tone depressed.

"Come on, it really is! You practically reject every guy and girl who's confessed their love to you!" Obito explained. "Even me," he whispered as a slight blush rose up upon his cheeks. It was even hard for the senior's closest friends not to be caught up in his charm.

"I told you that I didn't want to risk our friendship over something like that," Kakashi calmly stated, hearing what Obito had said. The black haired boy's blush brightened suddenly as he tried to push his feelings aside for the moment.

"But still, just makes you wonder what kind of person Iruka is to reject someone like you," Obito smiled as he brought his hands behind his head.

"An amazing one," Kakashi confessed. Obito blinked and looked back at Kakashi. Something was different about him when he said that. He didn't see the same sarcastic and lazy Kakashi he knew and fell head over heels over. This was different. Kakashi actually seemed sincere for once.

"You really do like him, don't you?" Obito asked.

"Yeah…" Kakashi quickly responded and sighed. Obito did frown a little from the confession but smiled within. If his best friend was happy, so was he. "But he doesn't like me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He did say not to dare come near him."

"Well, you did confess your feelings for him, right? Probably it's hard to take it all-"

"I even kissed him," Kakashi interrupted. Obito whipped his head around, shocked.

"You kissed him?" he screamed. Kakashi simply nodded. "Why in the hell did you do that?"

"I love him, remember?" Kakashi replied coyly. Obito sighed.

"Maybe you took things a little too fast? I mean, come on! You've known him only for what, _two months_?" Obito asked.

"True love does not have a time limit."

"Please don't go all poetic on me now!" Obito chastised. Slowly, the boy breathed a heavy sigh before speaking again. "Listen, Iruka is different. If you really like him, you shouldn't-"

"But maybe you're right," Kakashi stated, his voiced filled with hope. "Iruka is different. Maybe I am taking things a little too fast."

"That's not what I trying to s-"

"Thanks, Obito," Kakashi smiled as he rose to his feet, already out of his misery. He looked back down at his friend and, although he was wearing his mask, the goggle-wearing boy could still see a giant smile beaming from underneath. "You're a great friend!" Kakashi waved back as he turned and walked away, still smiling coyly under his mask. After a hesitant blush, Obito tried to catch up to him, but Kakashi was quick when he had a plan and wanted to set it into motion. Obito decided it would be best to say a prayer for Iruka.

* * *

"Hey, Iruka!" Kotetsu screamed across the classroom that morning. Everyone's attention was driven to the young student, everyone curious as to why he had been absent for the past few days. Iruka sighed and let out an insincere laugh as he made his way toward his friends.

"So, Iruka-" Izumo stared.

"Iruka! Where have you been all this time? I've missed you!" Anko whined, grabbing Iruka from behind and nearly choking him. Iruka had to bat at her arms to get her to release her tight grip around his neck.

"It's nothing. Just been sick these past few days," Iruka said calmly. It was obvious why Iruka had been missing, after what happened with Kakashi and him late, last month.

Iruka had gone straight home that day, locked his door, and, after getting sore from sitting behind his front door, went and hid beneath his covers, trying to conceal his beet red face. _What the hell was that for? Why- I-_ Iruka continued to stammer in his head while his felt his own lips, still hot from the touch. _But I'm a guy! Why in the-_ Kakashi's words echoed through his head.

_I like you, Iruka._

_He likes me? How could he? How could anyone? _Tears had formed in his eyes, but he kept them from leaving. He wasn't going to cry over this. Instead, his stomach was twisted and contorted in knots. His head was pounding and spinning. Luckily, he hadn't eaten anything or we would have thrown up. The boy couldn't believe it. He got sick over Kakashi! He had no choice but to call off from school for the next few days. Kami forbid he would see Kakashi during the day again. He just needed time to forget what happened and hopefully he would be ok.

"So if you guys wouldn't mind, could you give me some space for the next few days? I'm still a little queasy but I don't want to fall back in classes," Iruka asked politely.

"Aw, poor wittle Iwuka! We'll give him all the space he needs, wight Kotetsu-kun?" Anko purred, pulling a reluctant Kotetsu to the other side of the class. Izumo would not have it and followed them both. Iruka chuckled a little at the sight of Izumo lapping up to Kotetsu like a lap dog. Almost how Kakashi followed him around.

Iruka's mind began to wonder as he gazed out the window nearby while class started. _I wonder if that really is how Kakashi feels about me._ Kakashi's words echoed once again in Iruka's mind.

_It's easy when you're in love._

The boy then imagined Kakashi dressed up like a dog, the whole ensemble with dog ears, paws, and even a collar. Knowing him, the tag would read 'Belongs to Iruka.' Iruka sighed deeply as he brought his head down to his desk and rested it upon his arms, concealing a faint blush. _What do I do now? I can't get it out of my head. What if I see him again? What can I say? What can I do? I can't forget it, no matter how much I try._ Iruka ran through the possibilities of the situation. He could try avoiding Kakashi for the rest of the school year. The silver haired man was a senior. He would only have to put up with him for a year. Yet, after recalling how sly Kakashi moves, Iruka dismissed it. He could try talking to the senior. _Not possible!_ He could transfer schools. Yet, the only two possible options were Kiri and Suna. Kiri was so far that it would require Iruka to move and Suna was a longer commute. Both were too time consuming and too expensive for Iruka. What was he to do now?

All he could do was stare at the front of the classroom and watch it start to spin. His breath quickened and his heart started to beat quickly against his chest. The last thing he remembered was Anko's voice echoing in his head, calling out, before his head hit the tile floor.

* * *

"Ah! Good! You're waking up!" A voice bellowed right above him. The brunet slowly opened his eyes only to be staring back daringly into the face of a young girl. Her dark eyes contrasted against her long, sickly green hair pinned up behind her. The boy felt a great weight upon him as he realized the girl was straddled on top of him. She sharply grinned back at Iruka, still dizzy and wondering where in the world he was.

"Kiyo! Leave him alone!" A familiar voice called out from behind her.

"Hmph! Come on! I was only having a little fun!" Kiyo argued back as she slid off. Iruka stayed frozen upon what seemed to be a bed. He even struggled to sit up.

"Rin… why-"

"Hey, rest up now, ok?" Rin said as she walked passed Kiyo to sit next to Iruka. She placed her palm on his chest and stopped him from getting up. Iruka took the advice and lied back down. "You're in the infirmary now. Your classmates said you passed out in the middle of class. They also mentioned that you were recently out of school for the past few days. Are you sure you're ok to come back?"

Iruka grumbled a little and blushed. _I can't believe I'm still feeling sick over this._

"Oi, come now! Spill it!" Kiyo urged Iruka, ticking Rin off.

"Kiyo! Stop!" Rin insisted. Kiyo gave Rin a hurtful scowl and stormed off. "Sorry about that," Rin continued as she turned her attention back to the tanned boy. "Kiyo and I aren't that best of friends."

"Why not?" The brunet asked innocently.

"Well, to be honest it all started with Kakashi!" Iruka felt a little bit of stomach acid coming up to his throat at the mention of that name. "You see, we used to be the best of friends, but after a while, we found out that we both liked Kakashi!" The bitter taste of his breakfast didn't quite make the boy feel relaxed. "So, we became enemies. We ended up bickering and going as far as fighting, all for Kakashi!" she blushed. The boy could not bear it anymore. He gripped the bed sheets hard as he swiftly moved over the bed, one hand clasping on his mouth. He felt the bile come up but tried hard to push it back down.

"Iruka! Are you ok?" Rin exclaimed. A sweaty Iruka stood there still, unresponsive. He finally removed his hand and sighed as he flopped back down on the bed.

"Yea. I'm fine. Still a little bit sick I guess," he said, trying to laugh it off. The young girl looked upon him, seeing the bags under his eyes and how his once tanned skin was now a pasty pale of what it used to be. She peered down and held her skirt tightly in her hands for about a second or two before letting go.

"In that case, let me get the nurse and see if she can do anything. I have classes to go to so I hope to see you soon!" She said as she grabbed her bag and started to walk out. Iruka politely nodded as he watched her leave. "Also, you better get well soon! We don't want our model to be sick on their big debut!" she added before she closed the door behind her.

_Our mod- Oh crap! That's right! The deal!_ Thoughts ran through Iruka's mind. _I have to dress up and parade around in that damn yukata! All thanks to that damn Kakashi!_ The boy rested his hand on his stomach to help ease the queasiness. _It would not be right to back out now, would it? If I do, everyone will be upset. Kurenai seemed to work really hard on making it to fit me. And the look on her and the others' faces… Genma could go to hell for all I care! But if I ditch, then I won't have to see him._ Iruka turned over on his side and wrapped his arms around his stomach. _But why do I feel like this knowing that I will see less of him?_

The door suddenly swung open. Iruka immediately turned back and slowly got up to see what all the commotion was. If he wasn't already drained of blood, he would have had a nosebleed right there. Standing in the doorway was a tall woman who appeared to be in her 20's or 30's, donning a long, white doctor's coat. She wore her rich, blonde hair back in two long pigtails behind her. She did wear a bit of makeup, like a deep red shade of lipstick and a touch of shimmery violet eye shadow. Yet, it did compliment her and her soft brown eyes. But what got the boy's attention the most was what was below her head. She had to have had the largest set of breasts he had ever seen.

"Rin told me to check up on you… Iruka, was it?" Iruka just nodded slowly, his eyes still fixed on her large bosom. "I'll tell you this once and once only," she started to say as she walked closer to him. She swiftly held his jaw in a death grip, her crimson fingernails digging into his skin. "Continue to stare at my breasts any longer and I will kill you!" She said in the most calming and sinister voice he had heard. He both felt and heard his jaw beginning to crack under the pressure. He immediately raised his view and fixated upon her face. She smiled back at him, as if nothing had happened. "See? Isn't that better?"

She released her grip on Iruka and proceeded to sit down in a nearby seat by a desk. She started to rummage through her papers at the far end of the desk as the boy tried to set his jaw back in place. Papers flew as she looked on with a scowl until she found what she was looking for. She reached out and grabbed out what appeared to be a small cup. She quickly bent to her left in the chair and opened up a nearby filing cabinet only to take a small bottle out. She poured the contents into the cup and drank it in full. She repeated the process a few times before she wiped her face clean, sighed with relief, and slammed the cup back down on the desk. Iruka glimpsed over to see the writing on the bottle.

…_Sake? I'm in the care of some drunkard?_ Iruka began to wonder why he even considered coming back to school.

"So, Iruka," the woman started off, very obviously a little buzzed. "What's the problem?"

"Well, umm…" Iruka started off. He thought it would be best if he did not touch upon the subject of the alcohol after witnessing her monster strength.

"Call me Tsunade."

"Tsunade-sama," he began. "It's just that, I've been having these dizzy spells recently and-" A palm suddenly smacked his forehead and stayed there for a few seconds.

"Hmm… It doesn't look like you have a fever," Tsunade said. "Your records show you also have no allergies, right?"

"That's right," he nodded. She sighed and pressed her fingers to her forehead.

"Are you sure you're physically sick?" She asked.

"Of course I am! I know when I'm sick!" Iruka argued.

"Just now, I was watching you with Rin a few minutes ago. You seemed fine until she started to mention something," she interrupted. Iruka blushed at the remark. "I believe you reacted when you heard _Kakashi_?" she teased. Iruka tried to suppress the sudden spinning in the room. Tsunade smiled and she rolled over and, with a stethoscope, checked upon Iruka's racing heart beat. "Even your heart is racing when I mention it." Iruka's blush deepened as he reacted violently and pushed her off and nearly fell off the bed. Tsunade just smirked. "Figures."

"What?" He exclaimed. _Even this woman knows about Kakashi?_

"I heard that brat had been following a young freshman. My guess is that it is you?" she pondered. "Listen, did something happen between you two?"

Iruka faced away, his blush still covering his face. He started to wonder how popular Kakashi really was.

"Ah, I see. That brat can be quite the handful. Best to stay away from him."

"Wait, why?" Iruka demanded, his head snapping back to face the woman.

"That is if you don't want to confront your real feelings about him."

"Hmm?"

"You like him, right?" Immediately, Iruka felt his face flame up and his heart race, and he could not hold back any longer.

"WHAT?" Tsunade just laughed in the boy's face.

"Look, you don't have to admit it although it's as clear as your face is red," she stated and started to get up. "Look, you can stay here as long as you want. I have other business to attend to. See you later! Say hi to lover boy for me!" She squealed as she walked out. Iruka only sat there, stunned and in total disbelief. Quickly scoffing at the idea, Iruka could not take it any longer. He swiftly got out of bed and, though a little uneasy, marched out of the room.

While walking back to class, Tsunade's words echoed in his mind.

_You like him, right?_

Iruka blushed again as he repeated what the woman said in his head over and over again. _Damn her! She doesn't know what she's talking about!_ His mind continued to wander off. No matter how much he tried to, it always went back to _that_ guy. The guy is basically one of those memorable characters. He's always reading his little orange book of porn, plainly in public. He was considered a genius among the alumni. He was a master martial artist. Iruka had the bruises and sore joints to prove it. He was known by practically everyone at school, both students and faculty alike. Girls and even guys swooned over him. But from what information he gathered, it was almost always one sided. He never seemed to like any of them back.

_Then… what was that kiss for?_ He wondered as he brought his hand up to his mouth and grazed his fingers along his lips, recalling memories. It felt caring; it was almost as soothing as when his mom used to kiss his forehead before he went to bed when he was a child. It almost made Iruka feel special. _But there's nothing special about me!_ he roared in his head.

"This is so annoying," he sighed as he reached his classroom, his head hanging.

"What's so annoying?" a voice issued. Iruka's head immediately shot back up in shock.

"Kakashi! What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from me!" Iruka swiftly lashed out at him without thinking. He tried to push past him to get back to his class, but Kakashi would not have any of it. He stood in front of the classroom door. The tanned boy saw he could just easily maneuver around him but Kakashi was just faster. He was always faster. "Let me-"

Kakashi stopped Iruka mid sentence as he grabbed a hold of the freshman's shoulders and slammed him back into the wall. He stared down at him, back into those sweet chocolate eyes now filled with a hint of fear.

"Can you please stop and just listen to what I have to say?" he asked politely, seemingly ignoring the situation. Iruka stood in shock over the ordeal. Kakashi just stood there silently, hands still on the other's shoulders until he moved one and held Iruka's chin and tilted his head up. The tanned boy immediately started to shake and blush. His head was spinning again, but his stomach was still.

"Kakashi…" he whimpered as Kakashi brought their faces closer.

"I'm sorry about last month," Kakashi said as he in turn grabbed Iruka's nose. Iruka gasped and slapped Kakashi's hand away. "Listen, I am truly sorry for my actions then."

"…Really?"

"Iruka," Kakashi stared out. "I'm admitting guilt here. The least you can do is accept it." The freshman looked back at the senior warily, eyes filled with doubt, yet Kakashi remained standing there, smiling underneath his mask. His trademark smile, the smile everyone knew was underneath but could not see. Iruka sighed, as he could not resist Kakashi's charms.

"It's ok, Kakashi," he said. "I forgive you."

"Really?" Iruka nodded. "…_Really_?"

"Kakashi!" Iruka shouted. "You talk to me about accepting apologies…"

"Ah! Sorry, sorry," the pale teen quickly apologized. "Just really wasn't expecting you to actually forgive me."

"Do you really think I'm that kind of person, Kakashi?" Iruka pondered. "I'm not really one to hold a grudge."

"What a relief! Because I was wondering if we could start over."

"Hmm?"

"I was just taking things too fast with you."

"Too fa-"

"Maybe if we could start over and-"

"What's there to start over from?" Iruka shouted again.

"But I thought you were the forgiving type."

"I am! But not with this!" And without giving the senior anytime to respond, he turned around and entered the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

"My, Iruka. Having a lover's spat now are we?" Anko purred. Iruka turned his attention to his classmates, all eyes fixed on him now, gawking and curious as to what had occurred outside. The classroom was so quiet a pin falling could be heard. Iruka couldn't even mouth a word as his face flared up.

_I am so going to kill Kakashi!_

_

* * *

_

"So I heard what happened from the rest of the school. Why are you still trying?" Obito asked on the rooftop a few days later. Kakashi was nearby, just sprawled out on the ground, lazily glaring up at the sky. The senior refused to respond and, instead, turned over on his side, facing away from his friend. Obito sighed as he sauntered over and sat down lightly next to him. "You know, it's obvious that he doesn't like you." Nothing. "Doubt there will be anyone else out there like him." Nothing. Apparently, Obito's plan to have his friend at least speak was failing. "Guess you have to live the rest of your life with your dogs and be known as the crazy dog person in the neighborhood!" Still nothing. "Kakashi!" Obito screamed as he moved to kick the silver haired teen in the back. Kakashi was still unresponsive, and he continued to face away, lost in thought. "You know what? I give up! You can go on and sulk if you want! It's just gonna be a waste of your time! Give up and look for someone else!" he screamed as he got up and started to walk off back inside the school.

"Why haven't you?" Kakashi quietly remarked.

"What?" Kakashi rolled back on his back and continued to stare into nothing.

"You like Rin, right, Obito? Yet, she rejected you. But you still like her, right?" Obito said nothing afterward, at a loss for words. A slight blush grazed his cheeks at the fact. He had to admit it. After being turned down by Kakashi, Obito was a wreck. He would not eat or drink and would always hide himself from his friends, always wearing his goggles, trying to conceal the tears. He found himself deep in a pit of his own misery and wondered when it would stop hurting in his heart. It eventually did when his eyes met Rin's. Quickly, he latched onto her, trying to figure out her likes, her dislikes, what were her dreams, what she found attractive in a guy. Although his work led to him finding out that she liked Kakashi as well, that did not stop the teen. He would continue to fight for her attention, even to the point where Rin figured out that he liked her. Over and over again, Rin had turned him down. But that never stopped the raven haired teen.

He had to admit, the scenarios were similar.

"Kakashi…"

"It's the same here, am I right?" he started out. "So how can I just easily give up on him? Just… it's difficult seeing him like this. I don't want to put him through this, yet, I don't want to lose him. I want him to at least feel something about me. But as the days go by, I don't know if that is even possible." Kakashi slowly raised his arm as he blocked the sun from his view. "I don't want to lose him." He clenched his hand into a tight fist. "But I don't want to hurt him."

"Why do you even like that kid?" Obito demanded.

"When you first confessed to me, you said all this compliments. Best dressed. Best hair. Best eyes. And more. Just like everyone else. But Iruka… Iruka's different." Obito sighed as he walked back to his friend and offered his hand.

"Come on, Kakashi," he said. "First things first, you have to stop moping around. That is not going to help. But if anything, just try talking to him. That won't hurt." At first he was reluctant, but Kakashi eventually gave in and slapped his hand into Obito's palm. With one swift movement, Obito brought Kakashi up on his level.

"Heh, almost forgot you're taller than me," Kakashi laughed a little. It wasn't much, just a few centimeters, an inch max, but it was there. Sometimes, they would forget their heights seeing how Obito acted more childish while Kakashi was the mature one.

"No worries, one day you'll get taller though so will I!" Obito laughed. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh too. Obito softly smiled back, happy to see his friend relaxing. "Come on, let's go get some ramen. My treat!"

"Obito," Kakashi sighed. "I've known you for how many years now? You never pay."

"You know me so well, Kakashi."

* * *

"Ok, seriously Iruka. What has gotten into you that you are in this slump?" Anko asked around the same time to Iruka as they, along with Kotetsu and Izumo, were preparing to go home. "These past few days, you've been nothing but a downer!"

"Well, maybe that is because I did say I was still sick!" Iruka angrily pointed out as he placed his books back into his bag.

"But Anko has a point," Kotetsu added. "You usually aren't like this when you're sick. I mean, I thought you were a genius in algebra but after today…"

"Don't act as if you knew the answer to that question!" Iruka rebutted.

"But normally, you would have gotten it right, sick or well," Izumo continued on.

"Well, there is a first time for everything, right?" Iruka insisted, trying to drag the topic away. "Let's just hurry up. Remember, it's our turn to clean up the classroom. I'd prefer we clean up before it gets dark outside." All three moaned in unison.

By the time the four of them were done, the sun was already setting and the sky was lit up with amazing shades of blue and violet, dashed with crimson and goldenrod. They hadn't expected to stay this late. Normally, even any club meetings wouldn't last this long. Only those with commitments to sports could still be heard in the fields or in the gyms, warming up for practice. The school was eerily quiet now; any voice would vibrate against the hallway walls and any steps would echo along the floor. It was empty, with the exception of the four of them.

Each made their way to their lockers near the school entrance and each started to remove their slippers and put their shoes back on.

"So Kotetsu," Anko started. "You still up for this weekend?" Izumo was immediately drawn to their conversation while Iruka was still busy putting away is slippers.

"Heh, you know it!" Izumo's curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" he asked, trying to keep his real intentions hidden from plain sight.

"Oh! Anko got this new video game the other day. She invited me to come over and play it with her," Kotetsu said simply.

"But I thought _we_ had plans this weekend together," Izumo stated. Iruka took immediate notice of the boy's stern voice and the forced smile he put on. He wondered why Kotetsu never picked up on Izumo's anger cues.

"Ah! That's right…" Kotetsu trailed off. "Hey, wanna join us then?"

"_N_-No, thank you, Kotetsu," Izumo corrected himself before having a shouting match. Iruka wondered how long Izumo's patience could last. "_Like hell I would want to hang out with some crazy bi -_"

"Izumo! I'm right here!" And there it went.

"Who's to say that I _didn't_ want to say it out loud," Izumo sneered.

"You want to start something, Kamizuki?" Anko lashed out. Iruka sighed as he watched the two of them go at it with Kotetsu again on the sidelines watching. Once again, it was his job to break it up.

"Come on, you two. Can't you ever play nice?" he said, trying to play it off with a laugh. Both Anko and Izumo stopped and glared at each other with deep hatred. Iruka and Kotetsu stood there in silence and watched the two, both wondering why this was always happening between them. When they were younger, all four of them got along great. Now, it seemed every time that Anko wanted to spend time with Kotetsu alone, Izumo had to intervene and start something.

"I'm leaving," Izumo said, finally breaking the silence. He grabbed his bag, swung it over his shoulder, and started to storm off.

"Fine then!" Anko shouted back as she turned in the opposite direction and walked off.

"Iruka…" Kotetsu whined.

"Go talk to Anko. I'll see what's up with Izumo," Iruka quickly said as he ran off to Izumo. It took a few moments for the other to comprehend the situation and finally do as he was told.

Iruka, light on his feet, easily caught up to Izumo, already down the street on his way home.

"Hey! Hey, Izumo!" Iruka called as he ran toward his friend. Izumo finally stopped when Iruka was only a few feet behind him. "Izumo," Iruka said, trying to catch his breath. "What the hell is up with-"

"Iruka…" Izumo started. "Can… Can I talk to you about something?"

"Um, yea, Izumo. What is it?"

"…Not here. Come on."

The boys walked over to the side of the sidewalk and leaned up against a local store's brick wall. Iruka set his bag down at his feet while the other just slid down and took a few minutes, gathering himself before continuing on.

"Promise me you won't say a thing, Iruka?" he said, not bothering to look his friend in the eyes.

"Y-Yea, Izumo," the brunet responded with a bit of curiosity and worry behind it.

"Especially to Kotetsu."

"Why? Does this have something to do with hi-"

"Iruka!" Izumo stopped him. "Please! Promise me!"

"Ok! Ok… I promise…"

"I'm not going to mention names but… Th-There's this person that I like… Not like them as a friend, but I _really_ like them."

"Izumo…"

"And I have a hard time just telling them that I like them…"

"Wait a minute… Izumo, don't tell me you like-"

"Hey, you're good with advice giving! Tell me, how can I show them that I like them?" Izumo insisted, almost pleading. He twisted quickly around and looked the tanned boy straight in the eyes. Iruka almost felt sorry for him. He could see the determination in Izumo's eyes, yet at the same time, there was uncertainty and worry.

"Izumo…" Iruka sighed as he gently placed his hands on the other's shoulders. "I can't just tell you how to get someone to love you. You can't force them. You just have to be honest about your feelings with them. Best you talk to them about it."

Iruka paused for a minute after he spoke. He was taken a little back at his own advice. _Heh, look at me. I'm the one giving advice on this subject when I'm the one having difficulties on it._ The teen immediately shook his head furiously at the thought. _Wait! What am I saying? I don't like… I don't…_

"You think that will work, Iruka?" Izumo asked. Iruka quickly brought himself out of his thoughts and redirected his attention to his friend.

"Ah, yea! Just talk to them!" he laughed off.

"Ok, then. I'll try. Can't hurt to try, right?" Iruka nodded.

Izumo thanked Iruka, gave him a hug, and went off his way back home, leaving Iruka there to ponder his own thoughts.

* * *

Iruka slowly strolled down the streets of the city, taking his time as he walked past each lamp post.

_There's this person that I like… Not like them as a friend, but I really like them… How can I show them that I like them?_

Izumo's words repeated in his head. There was something eerily similar about his situation. Iruka started to flash back to his first time meeting Kakashi. Everyone seemed to respect Kakashi. He was the only person he knew that treated him like he was part of the pavement. Iruka laughed at the memory. He recalled how Minato reacted when he easily entered their classroom to give the brunet his wallet back. He practically wanted to slap his stupid grin off his face after the mention of _Iruka-kun_. People would pray for Kakashi to follow them around. Iruka hated the whole lap dog routine. True, he was different from everyone else who knew the great Kakashi, but even when he walked with him, or even sparred with him, Kakashi didn't seem that great. He was just another friend

Iruka was so deep into thought he didn't realize he'd already reached his front door. He got out his keys and slowly opened the door. He turned around to close it when he spotted it out of the corner of his eye. _I can't believe I still have it._ He continued to unlock his door and then stooped down and picked up the same green umbrella Kakashi gave him that first day of school. The boy sighed as he put it back down and headed off to his bedroom.

He fell back into his soft bed and curled up into a ball, holding a pillow close by. Iruka started to recall more memories. He remembered how relieved he felt when he saw Kakashi nearby when Mizuki was around. His self-esteem gained a boost after each one sparred against the other. He felt special that Kakashi would try to spend more time with him, even try to find more time to spend even a minute with him. Tears started to form when he remembered the sight of his bike all fixed and looking brand new. He wondered what happened to it now. Knowing Kakashi, it was probably at his place, waiting for Iruka to pick it up.

_You just have to be honest about your feelings with them. Best you talk to them about it._

The boy sighed as he rolled over on his back. He reached for his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open and searched his phone book for Kakashi. His number was highlighted: 525-2744. The boy's thumb was on the call button, hesitant.

But he couldn't drive himself to press it. He grinned as he placed his phone on the nearby end table and rolled back over. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. _Mom, Dad, what have I gotten myself into?_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Kakashi! You invited us over! So it's right you spend your time with us!" Obito chastised. Kakashi had invited him and Tenzou out for the night back to his place to play the new ninja fighting game he bought. Tenzou was sitting on the couch, calmly beating Obito's ass. Obito was not one to take losing lightly. So he thought maybe Kakashi can take a crack at his new game.

But Kakashi's mind was elsewhere. He held his phone in his hand. The number 365-7446 along with the name Umino Iruka was highlighted. Kakashi had his thumb over the call button, hesitantly. He sighed as he placed his phone away, too afraid to call.

* * *

**A/N: **_Not really a fan of this chapter, it's really more of a filler chapter until July. At least we get introduced to more characters! See you next month!~ _

_P.S. Try to guess the secret phone codes here! Also, since many have complain on how there is only a post every month or so, I'll see if I can post up some one-shots from this AU after the July chapter!~_

_And remember, please continue to read and review!~ It's what fuels the fanfic!~ I __love it how many people already love this fic!~_


	4. July

**Month:** July  
**Pairing(s):** KakaIru, Minor Others  
**Chapter Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 8693 words  
**Themes:** AU, Romance, Humor, Coming of Age  
**Chapter Summary:** After a heavy confrontation with an old friend, Iruka can't bare it anymore.  
**Betas:** Kaomi-Uchiha + ThunderEmperorRaite  
******Warning:** OC involvement + Sexual conflict  
**Disclaimer:** _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

_

* * *

_

-**T**he Jounin Committee went into full throttle when July came about. The school was going to hold its first festival of the year soon. Everyone in the committee pitched in to help, though there was tension in the air whenever Kakashi and Iruka were in the same room. Iruka kept focused on his job as being the mascot, talking with the girls, taking hints from them, figuring out how to pass off as one of them. He did occasionally glare at Kakashi, who helped making decorations and arranged other preparations, but for the most part, the young boy acted as if the other did not exist. Kakashi, on the other hand, stole glimpses here and there. He stared more often at Iruka than Iruka at him and wished nothing more to be on his good side again, but he knew when the boy was mad and didn't want to make the situation worse. Kakashi cared for Iruka still, but decided that if Iruka wished to not be involved with him anymore, then so be it. Iruka's happiness was all that mattered to Kakashi, even if it meant that he wasn't involved.

The days went on like that until the day before the festival.

"Alright!" Obito exclaimed as he collapsed upon a chair. "We're done!" The rest of the gang sighed and laughed in agreement. "Let's go out and celebrate! Yamato's treat!"

"I'm not paying, Obito!" Tenzou lashed out. "You're not getting out of paying for your own meal. You still owe me money from the last time we went out… And the time before that!"

"Come on, Tenzou," Obito begged, trying to cozy up. Tenzou remained stiff as a board. "Then, Asuma! Can-"

"No."

"But-"

"No." Obito moaned in defeat.

"Come on, I'll pay," Kakashi intervened. "Not just for Obito, but for everyone." Everyone cheered and chose to head down to a new restaurant called Ichiraku, down the street. Iruka looked on and just smiled as he packed up his things.

"Iruka, what are you doing?" Rin asked. "Please don't tell me it's about Kakashi!" she whined. "You deserve to come out with us!"

"Nah, it's not that," he said, Kakashi secretly listening in. "I have a test tomorrow in algebra," he replied, rubbing his facial scar. Of course it was because of Kakashi. If there was anyone he didn't want to be with, more so to have to rely on for money, it was Kakashi. Yet, the more he told himself that he should not go, the more the pain in his heart grew. Now, while his stomach was in knots, was not the best time to deal with the senior. _Damn it, I should not be feeling like this! Damn, Kakashi…_ Iruka waved bye to the girls and headed out the door. He flew down the stairs and barely made it out the main doors when he was stopped.

"You know, Rin is right," a voice bellowed from behind him. "You deserve this. You shouldn't choose not to go because of me." Iruka turned and saw Kakashi, his shoulders slumped and his eyes filled with remorse. Iruka paused for a minute, deciding on whether to even bother to reply to him.

"I'll tell you what I told Rin: I have a test tomorrow. I need to study," he said in a stern voice, brushing his scar. He turned back and placed his hand on the door, only for it to be joined by another. "Kakashi, I-"

"You know, you can't a lie," he said. "If rubbing your scar is not a dead giveaway, then I don't know what is." Iruka formed his hand into a fist and took a few seconds to cool down before responding.

"Kakashi, listen! I'm not-"

"I've seen you with your friends and you do the same thing when you lie to them. Don't pretend that you-"

"Why the hell were you even spying on me?" Iruka exploded, shoving his hand away from the others. "I don't know what kind of sick games you like to play with me but I want it to stop! Don't make me issue a damn restraining order!"

"I'm not playing any games, Iruka!" Kakashi insisted. "This is hard enough for me to deal with!"

"You think this is hard for you? You, this great senior everyone looks up to," Iruka snarled in a sarcastic tone. "How can this be hard for you to deal with?"

"It is!"

"How?"

Kakashi said not a word as he shoved Iruka back to the nearest wall, dropped his mask, dived in, and kissed Iruka forcefully. Iruka grumbled under the kiss, his fingers digging into Kakashi's arms. Yet, his face immediately flushed, his head started to spin, and his heartbeat quickened. Iruka continued to claw at the other's arms, trying to pry him off. Yet, no matter how much Iruka resisted, Kakashi stayed like a stone wall, keeping his stance, unmoving. Only when both had the need for air did Kakashi pull away, but he kept his face close. He looked back upon Iruka, eyes glazed over. Iruka flinched slightly at Kakashi's hot breath tickling his wet lips. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, lost in each other's eyes.

Kakashi attempted for another kiss but was stopped by a fist, striking him directly in the face. The strike echoed in the hallway as Kakashi tumbled down and landed hard on the ground.

"Don't… ever… do that… to me… again," Iruka said, his voice monotone and filled with hate as he brought his hand to his lip. He tried his best to hold back his tears.

"Iruka…"

"I don't like you, alright!" Iruka said without hesitation, without eye contact. "Get that through your thick skull! I wish I never met you!" Kakashi studied Iruka's face for a moment and sighed. It was filled with rage, his eyes tearing, and his fist still shaking. He took one big gulp before he turned around and fled out the door.

Kakashi on the other hand, sat still on the school floor tile for a minute before striking his own fist down on the ground.

_...Damn!_

_

* * *

_

The next morning started out perfect.

There was not a cloud in the sky to prevent the festival from being a success. Everyone got to school early to start putting everything up. Iruka looked on as he watched Genma and Raidou bicker about putting up a banner while Tenzou tried to stop Obito's fire antics before the fire alarm went off. He desperately wanted to help. He hated having to watch them do everything. But the group insisted that Iruka's sole job was to get people to come by. They were already forcing him to dress like a girl. He shouldn't have to do more than what he was asked to do.

"Where the hell is Kakashi?" Asuma asked, carrying boxes filled with advertisements. "He was supposed to be here hours ago, helping us." Iruka perked his head up at the mention of the other boy. He hadn't heard a word from him since yesterday after their altercation. True, the guy was an ass, but he shouldn't get out on helping out. Earlier in the day, Iruka actually had the courage this time to pick up his phone and try calling him. Yet, every time, it went straight to voicemail. Even today, he went around the school looking for the senior in his usual spots where he would hang around while ditching class. Nothing. He was nowhere to be found.

_Why did I hit him? Why can't I just say to him what I really want to say to him?_

"Iruka!"

"Huh?"

"Iruka…" Hiyoko sighed. "Are you ok? I've been calling your name for a while now!"

"Oh, sorry!" Iruka tried to laugh off. "My mind was elsewhere."

"Please don't start talking like Kakashi now."

_Great, now he's even rubbing off on me…_

"Come on! Kurenai's been looking for you!" she said as she dragged the brunet behind her. Hiyoko brought Iruka to the back of the meeting room and to the closet. Kurenai was there, putting some last minute touches on the yukata. "I'll leave you two alone."

"There you are," Kurenai pouted. "Come on! We have to get you ready! We're already an hour behind!" She pushed him in and locked the door behind him. Iruka gulped. She immediately started to strip Iruka of his clothes, much to his insistency to do it himself. She tossed aside his uniform, leaving the freshman dressed only in briefs. She tossed him a stuffed bra to wear, and with a moan, he slowly put it on. Kurenai growled looking at Iruka and took control. She swooped in and went behind Iruka and hooked the bra. Iruka gasped as Kurenai's swiftness. She instantly threw the yukata around Iruka, rushing his arms through the sleeves. She wrapped him up and tied the sash around his waist. She grabbed the nearby hanhaba obi nearby, wrapped it around him twice, and fastened it together in a simple asagao knot. Lastly, she twisted a delicate obijime around the obi. With that done, she pushed him outside.

"Kure-"

"No worries. The closet doesn't have good lighting!" she insisted, shoving the boy onto a chair. Suddenly, Iruka was staring at himself in a mirror. He sighed. He already started to look like a girl in the yukata, even without make-up. "Rin! Can you come here and start with his hair while I put on the make-up?"

The two girls continued working together on Iruka, Kurenai applying a touch of blush while Rin was behind him, straightening his hair. Both girls complimented on the boy's soft complexion and silky hair. Iruka just nodded as a thank you. He was always teased about having more girlish features when he was young. He was still too focused on the Kakashi's disappearance to say a word. He started to regret ever hitting the boy or yelling at him or denying him the first time around.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Kurenai finally said.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong," Iruka said calmly, trying to resist the urge to touch his scar.

"It's easy to tell when something is bugging you, Iruka," Kurenai said. "You're too easy to read. Now tell us what's wrong." Iruka looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"It's… complicated…" Kurenai sighed as she reached behind him, putting away the lip gloss and grabbed a compact.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell us, that's fine. But remember: We're here to whenever you need us, Iruka," she said, finishing up. Rin agreed, placing her hands on his shoulders. Iruka cracked a small smile.

"Thank you, Kurenai, Rin."

Kurenai continued on. Iruka's scar was the most distinguishable feature about him. Anyone could pick him out of a crowd because of it. Kurenai even had to go out and buy a darker shade of concealer to help hide his scar. Iruka, as much as it disgusted him, went along with it as mascara was being applied and his hair put up. A promise is a promise. Plus, it was just for one day only. All thanks to…

"Hey, Kakashi!" Kurenai shouted. "The others were looking for you down the hall!" she said, pointing past her and Iruka. Kakashi simply nodded. Iruka's eyes turned toward Kakashi, watching his every movement, watching him walking away farther and farther from him, seeing that he was not bothering to glace back.

"Iruka, what is it?" Kurenai asked.

"It's… nothing," he said as he turned back, his tone depressed.

* * *

Iruka made a great model. His hair glistened in the sunlight as he twirled and smiled at incoming guests. His yukata sparkled as well, just like how the ocean would sparkle when the sun rose on a new day. With a small, delicate fan in his hand, he handed out flyers and directed people along to the Committee's festival. Many people stood and gawked at him. Some loved it, some so much they stopped to take pictures of him or with him. Many men had come up and asked many questions, whether if he attended the school or if he had a boyfriend, or even offered their phone number. Iruka tried his best not to lose his temper when turning them all down.

Students and faculty came from all around to see what the Jounin Committee had to offer. Many had enjoyed the theme, especially Obito's fire juggling, at least until Principal Hiruzen stopped him before he set the school on fire. The other girls dressed up as well, but as far as that, Iruka remained the cutest. Many said that they got the news from the 'cute little girl in the yukata.' Every time Iruka heard that, he cringed.

"My! So cute!" a voice said from behind the boy. Iruka turned and was staring directly a giant furry fox tail. He glanced up to see what appeared to be a boy with long dark brown hair tied into a long braid accompanied by a pair of fox ears. Behind them was another, this time a tall, male student clad in cat gear. Iruka immediately recognized the two as Raite and Kuro, respectively, both members from the school's animal club. Iruka thought it would only be right for them to dress up as animals for the festival.

"Oh! Hello! Please come by the Jounin Committee's room!" Iruka quickly said, getting into character. He handed out a flyer to the two, but instead of taking them, Raite turned and started to pat and flip Iruka's pigtails.

"Ah! _Totemo _kawaii!" Raite exclaimed as he pretended to sniff along his face, just like an animal would do. Iruka resisted all urges to punch him right there and then.

That was not the only time he felt violated. At times, the freshman even felt a pair of perverted eyes in the form of shining glares from sunglasses from the corner of his eyes. Though every time he turned his head, he saw nothing.

There were another pair of eyes on him, but at least the brunet knew from whom. Shiroi from the fellow freshman class was not that great at hiding. But Iruka let it slide by. He knew the girl to be a bit quiet around everyone. He recalled how, on one of his first days of school, he tried saying hello to her only for her to only nod, smile, and hurry away.

As much as Iruka felt like he was being stalked, he had to keep his part of the bargain. He made a promise. He wasn't going to back out now. At least no one recognized him. Kurenai and Rin sure could work wonders.

Yet, no matter how many people he met with, not once did he make contact with Kakashi once he was fully transformed. It did upset the freshman a little. Why, he couldn't figure out.

Eventually, as the day went on, the crowds soon died down.

Before everyone knew it, it was time to close.

Iruka sighed as he entered a nearby classroom to change. It was a fun day, he had to admit it, even if he spent the whole day as a girl. _Oh well, it was time to stop this little charade. _He slid off his geta and started to untie the obijime when a voice from behind stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hey, you were cute out there," a voice from behind called out to Iruka. Iruka stood still as the hairs on the back of his neck stood still. His hands shook a little while he took a giant gulp.

"Oh, really? Thank you!" Iruka turned around and told Mizuki, still under disguise as a girl. Mizuki moved toward Iruka. "But I'm sorry. You can't come back here. Members only." Mizuki continued on only to close the door behind him and turn off the ceiling lights. Only the dim light from a nearby lamp illuminated the room. A short click sound followed. _Locked in!_

"You know, I haven't seen you around campus. You new?"

"Ah… no. I'm just a friend of Kurenai-chan's. I actually attend Kiri a few cities away. Now please, I insist that you leave. We can talk when I'm done cleaning up."

"Tsk. Come on, I was thinking we could get to know one another!" Mizuki said cheerfully.

"We can, just please let me finish. So if you don't mind, you have to get out," Iruka persisted. It wasn't enough. Mizuki was becoming very demanding. Each step he took toward Iruka, Iruka took a step back. Soon, Iruka had stepped so far back he backed into a wall. The other boy used the opportunity and pinned Iruka against the wall. Iruka could feel his heart race again and his pulse quicken, his arms shaking a little. Time seemed to have slowed down.

"Now, now. Please don't be that way," Mizuki said as he reached behind and stroked Iruka's chestnut strands. The young boy gulped though as he started to tense up. His fists shook as he stared at Mizuki.

"I said _out!_" He screamed as his right fist soared to the other's left cheek. The blow was swift and hard as Mizuki lost his balance. Iruka used the opportunity as he turned and performed a successful low kick to his stomach, sending Mizuki down to his knees, wincing in pain. Iruka smiled confidently as he ran past him for the door. He wanted to get as far as from Mizuki as possible. That wouldn't happen. As soon as he tried to make a mad dash, Iruka felt something grab onto his ankle and caused him to trip and fall to the ground, hard. He struggled to get up, only to be turned around and stare back up at his attacker.

"Now, I asked nicely not to act this way, didn't I, _Iruka?_" Iruka gasped at the mention of his own name. "Seems that tumble did more than just to make you vulnerable," he said as he brushed off what was left of the concealer on Iruka's face, hiding his facial scar. "Didn't know you dressed in drag."

"I- I- I don't! It was just part of the deal! Now let me go!" Iruka shouted and struggled to get free. Yet, it was impossible. Mizuki just grinned as he straddled Iruka and smeared off his make-up.

"Oh, a deal? What deal was that now? You dress up like this for that club and what? Does Hatake get to _play_ with you afterwards?" Mizuki sneered. "My, you've changed since the last time we hanged out." He forcefully slammed Iruka's wrists back to the ground. Mizuki just grinned and laughed as he brought the two together above Iruka's head and locked them together with one of his hands.

"Mizuki! Get off of m-!" A strong fist slammed into his face, shutting him up.

"I did say I wanted to get to know one another," he purred as his hand grazed the tanned boy's sore cheek. A confused look swept Iruka's face only to turn to horror as Mizuki moved his free hand and removed his belt and brought it up and tied Iruka's hands together to a nearby desk. The boy flinched as the belt constricted his wrists. "Aww, what? You don't like it?" Mizuki laughed. "You never did like to play games with me, did you, Iruka?"

"Mizuki! What the hell are you do-" Iruka was cut off as Mizuki undid one of the brunet's eccentric hair ties and shoved it into the helpless boy's mouth.

"There now. That's better. Best no one hears you scream," Mizuki giggled.

Iruka was muffled under the cloth invading his mouth. He trashed his head back and forth while he struggled to get his arms free. It was no use. The knots were too tight. Mizuki continued on, untying the obijime. Iruka became more aggressive by the minute, trying to free himself. Mizuki dove into his pocket and pulled out a knife and, with a simple flick, he sliced up the obi, leaving the victim to whine.

"I was thinking we could play a game. For old time's sake. What do you say?" Mizuki continued to laugh as his other hand reached down and rested upon the tanned boy's inner thigh. Iruka gasped once he felt it, his eyes widening, worried for what was going to happen next. He screamed as hard as he could, hoping someone would be able to hear him outside, but to no avail. Mizuki shifted his hand underneath the soft yukata and fell on Iruka's briefs. Iruka squeezed his eyes shut as a finger divulged underneath there as well. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you've never done anything like this before. No worries. You'll have fun. I'll make sure of that," he purred again, staring deep into Iruka's eyes, leaving the younger boy to cry out again while he pulled out a small, square, foil wrapper. Iruka let out one final cry, only for it to be muffled under the hair tie. At least in his mind, his cries rang out clear.

_Somebody! Help me!_

The door suddenly busted open and a bright light broke in. A dark shadow over cased the two boys on the ground. Both turned. Mizuki scoffed while Iruka looked on, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Hatake-san, can't you see we're a little busy here?" Mizuki pointed out as he sat up. "So if you don't mind-" Kakashi refused to allow Mizuki to finish as he quickly walked toward the two and sent a kick roaring into Mizuki's face, sending him flying across the room and into a few desks.

"If you ever touch Iruka, try to lay a hand on Iruka, or even think of anything like this again, I won't hesitate to kill you," Kakashi stated, his words cold and subtle. He stooped down and brought his hand behind Iruka's, still frozen in shock. While undoing the belt on Iruka's wrists, his other hand removed the hair tie out of his mouth and tossed it aside. "Are you alright?" The silver haired boy calmly asked him as he brought him up to sit.

Iruka sat on his knees, his head down, hair covering his face, and started to shake, still in shock. He felt tears just freely roll down his face, smearing his make-up, and fall to the ground. His fists shook as well, grabbing tight to the loose yukata hanging off his body now. He moved his lips to talk but not a word came out. Kakashi moved his hand down to Iruka's back, trying to calm down the poor boy.

"Iru-" On instinct, Iruka just flew into Kakashi's arms. He was crying again, the tears refusing to stop. Kakashi sat back still, afraid to further comfort the boy. Yet, his personal feelings took over and he slowly brought his arms around Iruka, trying to soothe him. He continued to whisper in the tanned boy's ear, reassuring him everything will be ok now. The younger boy only responded by tightening his grip on the senior and cried harder. "Come on, Iruka," Kakashi whispered as he scooped up the boy in his arms, bridal style, and stood up. Iruka blushed slightly, but he just dug his head into Kakashi's chest and wrapped his arms around the silver haired boy's neck. He didn't care how childish or girlish he was acting now. He felt safe now, and that's what was most important. Kakashi smiled sincerely as he turned back to leave the room.

"Hmph!" Kakashi turned back at the sudden noise. "Once a crybaby, always a crybaby!" Mizuki shouted as he struggled to regain his posture. "Don't you think, Hatake?

Kakashi slightly turned, angled toward Mizuki, watching as the boy struggled to walk forward. "Come any closer and will report you and have you expelled."

"Please! Like I'm supposed to be afraid of you! You report me, then what? You think that wimp in your arms will say anything? And risk himself getting exposed as a drag queen?" Mizuki continued to boast. "He won't rat on me! Not after everything we've been through!"

"Then I guess I'll have to force you to transfer."

"Please!" Mizuki insisted. "A transfer? Like that's really threatening. I'll just take the train, bus, or whatever just to come back and say hello to my dear, old friend."

"That's true," Kakashi calmly stated as Iruka looked upon him concerned. "But then," he last said before he swiftly swept his leg up, striking Mizuki straight in his jaw. Iruka watched in shock as Mizuki was sent back, falling hard on the classroom floor, blood gushing from mouth and nose. "I can just beat you into a bloody pulp if I find you back around here." He glanced briefly at the brunet in his arms before looking back at the pitiful mess Mizuki had become. "If Iruka is ok, then nothing else matters to me." He slowly walked to the door and slammed it behind him, locking Mizuki in.

Iruka's eyes widened slightly as he started to tear again. He pressed his head on Kakashi's chest as he slowly closed his eyes. He wondered if Kakashi was really serious with his words. He wondered if this was just one of his mind games or another attempt to try to win his affections. But given what just happened, Iruka let it slide for now. He listened to the senior's heart beat, lulling himself to sleep.

* * *

"Ugh… This smell again…" Iruka slowly opened his eyes and awoken back in a familiar place.

"Nasty punch to your face there, eh Iruka?" Tsunade asked. Iruka slowly rose up from the infirmary bed and immediately clasped his cheek, sensing that it was slightly swollen and bandaged up. Iruka shook a little, remembering who punched him. In that instant, the boy's mind was flushed with memories after he recalled what happened beforehand.

"Ah! Tsunade-sama! Where's-"

"Kakashi-kun? After he brought you here and explained that you got into a fight with a fellow student, he decided to leave," she replied.

"A fight?" he asked. That is when he examined himself. He was back in casual clothing. There were no traces of make-up or of the yukata he was just wearing hours before, although his hair was a mess. _Why am I? And a fight? I wasn't- but then how- I swear, if he did anything- if he… if he…_ Iruka's thoughts stopped as his heart sank a little.

"He said he wanted to give you some space to relax after what just happened." His heart sank deeper. _Why…_ "I have others I have to check on. Will you be ok by yourself?" Iruka simply nodded. Tsunade grinned as she pocketed a bottle of sake and headed out the door. _Liar!_

Iruka sat up on the bed and started to think about the situation. Yesterday, he practically dug his claws into the boy. He resented him. He wished he never met him. One would say that he hated him. But then, not long ago, all he could think about was the boy saving him from Mizuki. Kakashi could have stayed if he wanted to. He did save him. And covered for him. And lied for him. And did say he cared for him, didn't he? The pale boy's words echoed in Iruka's head.

_If Iruka is ok, then nothing else matters to me._

Iruka tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. _He said all that. And saved me while beating up Mizuki. That means he cares for me, right?_ Iruka started to grit his teeth. _Why am I putting so much thought into this? I shouldn't be! This isn't me! Everything changed when I first saw him! All of this is his fault! I don't even like… I don't like… _

Iruka stopped in mid thought and just stared blankly into the room. He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them as he placed his head down to rest, hiding the blush across his face.

_I swear if I see him again…_

_

* * *

_

For the rest of the month in school, Iruka made it his goal, his mission, to find Kakashi. But there was one problem.

Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

Iruka looked all over the school yard. He joined Obito and the others up on the roof when lunch came by, hoping Kakashi would be around. Nothing. He even asked the group if they had seen Kakashi, but not even Rin could provide an answer. He even asked directions to Kakashi's house. He got them, but got too nervous to go and visit himself. He would check periodically in the meeting room to see if the boy was skipping class in there. Nope. Even his hideouts in the courtyard were empty. The days just seemed to drag on without seeing Kakashi. During class, all Iruka could do was think about him as he stared off outside. Izumo and Kotetsu took notice and asked if the boy was ok. Naturally, Iruka lied. He didn't like the idea of his friends worrying about him. He was too busy worrying over where Kakashi was ok or not.

Soon enough, classes were nearly done and summer vacation was about to start.

"Ok, guys? Sorry but today I have to dismiss class early," a disheveled Minato explained to the class as everyone else cheered. "I have some business I have to take care of. So have a good weekend everyone!" Iruka nearly slapped himself at that moment. _Why haven't I asked Minato-sensei about Kakashi? He knows him, right?_ Iruka immediately packed up his things and started off after the teacher.

"Hey, Iruka," Izumo said, placing his hand on Iruka's shoulder. "Can we talk?"

"Oh, sorry Izumo. I can't," he hurried. "I have to-"

"Come on!" Kotetsu urged, pulling the teen out into the hallway.

"Kotetsu! What are you-"

"Listen, we've been watching you this past month," Kotetsu started, for once sounding serious. "And all you've been doing is stare blankly outside and barely talk with us or-"

"What Kotetsu is getting at is that we're worried about you, Iruka," Izumo continued. "We've seen the way you've been acting recently, and we are really worried about you."

"Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' us! What happened? You can tell us! What? Does this have anything to do with Hatake-senpai?" Kotetsu exclaimed. Iruka stood for a minute, blinking and stuttering.

"It-it-it's nothing," he shouted back. "Sorry, but I really have to go!" he shouted, turning around and made a full dash toward Minato's office.

"Oi! Iruka! Iruka!" Izumo called out back to him, but it only drove Iruka to take wider steps, getting further and further away from them. There was no way he was going to allow his friends to ruin this chance for him. He had to find out what happened to the senior by any means necessary. He was willing to anything to find out anything.

As he reached Minato's office, Iruka took some time to catch his breath. He didn't want to come off as being desperate. Yet, deep down, he really was. He hoped that Minato-sensei had the answer he had been looking for. Suddenly, the tanned boy paused and gasped. He tiptoed closer as he listened on to a conversation happening inside. He immediately recognized Minato-sensei's voice and quickly deduced the other voice inside.

_Kakashi!_

Iruka overheard Kakashi talking with Minato inside along with a third voice, sounding child-like. The boy peered inside, looking through the crack made by the door. Iruka smiled as he saw what Minato was holding. Or more like who. He immediately recognized the little boy from a photo that Minato carried with him always. Minato was the kind of guy to brag about his family, especially their troubles like when he had to babysit his son during his breaks while he was at work.

There was little Naruto, a kid no older than four, his face beaming with his bright smile, stretching out the whiskers on each cheek. The boy had wild blonde hair and bright blue eyes, much like his father. He watched on as the boy chewed away on the arm of his frog plushie, already worn out from much biting.

"You need to think about this really hard, Kakashi," Minato stated, keeping an eye on his child. i_Think about what?_/i

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You don't have to remind me."

"I think I have to. I've seen your grades and they're great! Near perfect, even though lately you've tend to skip your classes."

"So why do you need to worry?" He asked. "I can afford to miss a few."

"Kakashi…" At that moment, Minato's phone went off. He immediately put Naruto in Kakashi's care as he picked up the phone. Kakashi held Naruto an arm's length away, holding him more like an object then a baby. Iruka couldn't help but laugh a little under his breath.

"Crap, today is just not my day… That was Kushina. I need to go."

"I swear if I haven't seen a man whipped…" Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"I'll be right back. Can you take care of Naruto while I'm gone? It will only be for an hour, max!"

"Remember the last time you left me with him?" He reminded him while placing Naruto down. Minato cringed after remembering. He hated those two weeks spending it with Kakashi at his place while the kitchen had to be stripped down and remodeled. Kakashi could just not handle young kids.

"Sensei?" Iruka asked, poking in. "I can help look after Naruto." Kakashi glanced up at the sudden recognition of the voice. Both boys looked at each other. Kakashi's gaze quickly diverted away while Iruka glanced away, his eyes filled with despair. Minato took an instant notice of the two's confrontation and started to put the pieces together.

"It works out then. See you later, Sensei," Kakashi said, turning away and heading out. Iruka looked back, his eyes urging him to stay.

"Now, now, you know Naruto is a handful. You both should look after Naruto!" Minato offered. He figured this was the freshman he had heard rumors about with Kakashi.

"Wait! Sen-" Before Kakashi could finish his sentence, he was out the door. Iruka sauntered off to the middle of the room and stooped down and picked up Naruto. The boy took an immediate liking to the boy, laughing and giggling at all the attention he got from the freshman. For the longest time, the only noise in the room came from Naruto, laughing about while the boys refused to make eye contact.

"You know, if you want, you can still leave," Iruka started off. "If this is bugging you too much…" _Why the hell am I saying this? _Kakashi hesitated before responding.

"No, that's fine. If Minato comes back and I'm not here, I'll have hell to pay." Iruka smiled and chuckled a little. Kakashi continued to look away until Naruto's laughter became louder. He finally turned and blushed slightly. He had not seen anyone, besides Kushina, that was able to tame little Naruto. Normally, the boy was a little monster, a devilish fox if you will. He would always try to find ways to get things he wanted like playing games with Kakashi or anything else that made the silver haired teen suffer. But there they were. Naruto was actually behaving himself. And Iruka was smiling all the same. "You have a way with him, Iruka."

_Good. At least now, he's started talking._

"Thank you, Kakashi," Iruka responded. "I've always liked being around little kids. You can say that's a reason why I want to be a teacher when I get older."

"Bet you would make a great sensei."

Iruka blushed slightly at the remark. "Th- Thank you… And you?"

"Hmm?"

"What do want to do with your life?" Iruka pondered, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I don't know yet."

"There has to be something you're interested in," Iruka continued.

"I'm interested in a lot of things,"

"Like?" Kakashi shrugged. "Kakashi, that's not an answer."

"It's not like it's any of your business."

"I'm just a little worried if you don't know what you want to be, that's all."

"I don't need you to be worried about me!" he lashed out.

"I can't help that I do!" the brunet retaliated. "I can't help worry over the guy who saved me from being raped!" Iruka blinked as he found himself being pulled along and pushed against the wall. His eyes lit up as a stern hand forced his head up, compelling him to look back at Kakashi face-to-face.

"All that happened was that you got lucky," Kakashi said, plain and simple. "If I wasn't walking around then, things would be different. So don't think because I saved you that now you owe me something or you can worry what happens to me." He paused for a minute before going on. "So don't expect me to save you the next time." Kakashi let go of his grip and without saying another word, let himself out of the room.

"Kakashi! Wait!" But it was too late. Iruka slumped back down on the ground on his knees.

Just like that, Iruka let Kakashi slip out of his fingers so easily.

* * *

"Hey… Iruka… You listening?" Kotetsu said, nearly yelling in the teen's ear. The three friends were out, enjoying their summer break, hanging out near the local mall. Although it had only been a couple of weeks since their break started, Iruka hadn't been the same since his last encounter with Kakashi. No matter what his friends did, nothing could get Iruka out of his slump. Not even a bowl of ramen could fill the emptiness in him. _I really shouldn't be feeling like this… But why am I? If I ever see him again, I'm so going to- That is to say, if I ever see him again… Wonder if this is how he felt when I rejected him…_

"Iruka!" The brunet sudden sprung his head up, dazed. "Do you even know what I said?" Kotetsu asked.

"Umm… Something about…"

"Ah ha! I knew it! You weren't paying attention at all, were you?" Kotetsu insisted. "You know this is important to me!"

"What is?"

"Ah! There you go again!" Kotetsu huffed as he turned away from his friend, donning a mean scowl.

"It's his birthday later this month, remember?" Izumo whispered into Iruka's ear. "On the 21st. Turning sixteen, too. Remember now?"

"Oh yeah! That's right! Sorry, Kotetsu," Iruka apologized, scratching the back of his head. Kotetsu's attitude completely changed after the apology. There was no way he could have stayed mad at Iruka for any reason.

"Like I was saying," Kotetsu started again, picking up where he left off. "Since my parents can't afford to have the party where I wanted it, and our place is too small to house many people, they decided it would be best if I could have it at the beach! They won't even be out with us! So we can go swim, play beach games, roast marshmallows, and more! Of course, that would mean requiring help from my two closest friends to help plan the party of a lifetime!"

"Alright, count me in, Kotetsu," Izumo laughed. He elbowed Iruka, making sure he was still paying attention. Iruka nodded in agreement when his cue was given. _Maybe this party will help me take my mind off of things. More like off of someone though…_

"First off, we need some food and drinks!" Kotetsu exclaimed.

"Well, how many people are you planning on inviting?" Izumo asked.

"Well, it will be us three, Anko, invited Hayate and his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? You mean, Yuuago? It's official?" Iruka asked, slightly shocked. Kotetsu nodded. Iruka started to think to himself, thinking it was about time and two made it official. He glanced over at Izumo who was a little uneasy.

"Also decided to invite some of those seniors as well!" Kotetsu exclaimed.

"Really?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah! They were nice enough to invite us to the party they made for your birthday," Kotetsu grinned.

"So who's coming?"

"Kurenai for sure. I think her boyfriend was there too." The tanned teen sat still as he listened on, a little bit anxious to wonder who else Kotetsu invited. Was it possible he invited Kakashi as well? Maybe this was a second chance to try to talk with the senior. He shyly smiled to himself. "Iruka!" The teen's head sprung up again as he was caught off guard again.

"Sorry! Continue!"

* * *

That weekend, Kotetsu held his birthday party down at a local beach across town at night. Though, from the looks of it, it looked more to the naked eye like a party for the sake of partying. Yet, even the tanned boy had to admit it, it was a sight to see. The shadowy night sky was illuminated by countless stars and a bright, blue moon. Below, numerous people partied the night away. It even seemed some just came because they saw there was a party. Many were dancing to the beat of music from an old boom box Kotetsu brought over. Others were cooking or eating food from the giant bonfire in the middle of the sand. And a few just sat down and felt the sand scratch their skin as they took in the view of the place. That's what at least Iruka was doing. He wasn't one much for crowds. Sporting only a white tank top and pine green cargo shorts, the brunet was facing the water, allowing the tide to come in and brush against his bare feet. He always felt most calm when he was in water. Guess 'Iruka' really did suit the boy. He took the time to clear his mind, to try and forget things from the past and start anew. No matter what had happened, time would still go on. It would not stop. It would just have to be another obstacle the boy would encounter and get over. But no matter how calm the water was or how still the air was, his mind wouldn't wander far from images and thoughts of a certain silver haired annoyance.

"Hey! Iruka!" Kotetsu shouted from behind. Iruka quickly turned around. "Can you go and bring some more drinks for everyone? They should be over near the dock!"

He was more than happy to oblige. Iruka hurried across the sand and weaved in and out through the immense crowd of people. He knew Kotetsu didn't know _this_ many people. Iruka wondered if he could even find anyone he knew if he tried. He arrived a few yards away, back to the place where the trio originally had designated as the place to store everything. He reached for one of the coolers, opened it up and grabbed a soda for himself as he closed the lid back down and sat upon the cooler. Iruka doubted if the people really cared about drinks about now. The atmosphere was just too uplifting to care.

Suddenly, something caught the corner of his eye and he immediately turned around and ran into a familiar face.

"Oh! Rin!" Iruka exclaimed as he greeted her with a hug. It seemed like forever since the two saw each other. "Did you come here with anyone?"

"I did come by with Obito," she stated as Iruka shot a quick, sly glare at her. "But not like _that_ if that's you're thinking!" she insisted. "But now, it seems that I can't find him within this crowd," she laughed. Iruka laughed along with her, covering up his own disappointment with no mention of another senior. He sighed as he opened his can.

"No, I didn't see Kakashi come by," Rin stated as if reading the teen's mind. Iruka jumped at the comment, spitting out quite a bit of his drink.

"W-Why would I care if he's around?" Iruka stuttered, sipping his soda. Rin didn't say a word; instead, she tried to conceal a slight giggle.

"Well, if you do, can you please call me? It's just I'm worried about him! That's all!" Iruka agreed, and Rin thanked him before she left among the crowd. _Now even Rin is worried about him… Great…_ Iruka moaned as he downed the last bit of his soda, crushed the can in his hand, and slammed it down into the sand. Yet, feeling guilty, he picked it back up and placed it inside a nearby garbage can.

Iruka continued to roam around the party, talking with other people and making new friends. Though, deep down, even though he hoped Rin was wrong, it seemed that she wasn't when it came to Kakashi's whereabouts. The boy would stick out like a sore thumb with that silver hair of his. To get his mind off of it, Iruka decided to at least clean up some of the mess the party goers were making. He collected cans and glasses and other pieces of garbage as he stuffed them in a large, black bag. As he made his way back to the garbage can to dump it, he stared off at the rest of the beach, seemingly dark and empty compared to the party happening behind him.

For a split second, a sweep of white was spotted on a deck in the distance. The tanned boy squinted to get a better look. He immediately recognized it. He turned to check briefly on the party. Seeing how festive everyone was, they wouldn't notice one guest missing.

He hurried on the sand to the dock. He was right.

"Kakashi!" Iruka shouted as the older teen spun around. There he was, his hair still as wild, skin still pale. A tight, white undershirt accentuated his muscles underneath as he wore a loose, tan over shirt. Even his black jeans were rolled up from the bottom, exposing his bare feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm sorry," Kakashi started, surprisingly sounding upbeat. "A friend heard of this party and took me-" He didn't explain much further as Iruka started to laugh.

"You know you have to start coming up with better lies," Iruka said. "I can easily read right through you... What are you doing here?" Kakashi sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I live not too far from here. I noticed the noise and decided to come by, help clear my head of a few things." Iruka wanted to laugh when he heard Kakashi came to the party for the same reason he decided to help with the party. Really, a part of the senior was rubbing off on him. "But I've done that so I'll guess I'll take my leave," Kakashi said, brushing past Iruka to the side. Immediately, his tone changed, not one of anger as before, but it sounded more depressed and longing. Back to how it was during their last encounter. This was his second chance, a chance he feared he wouldn't get. He wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"You've been spying on me… haven't you?" The pale teen stopped dead in his tracks. "The reason why you were there when you saved me from Mizuki, what Minato-sensei was talking to you about, and now… And the reason why I couldn't find you was that you didn't want to be found. Because of what I said… right? Even after what I said, you couldn't stand not seeing me, could you?"

Kakashi took a moment to compose himself but could only mutter out a goodbye before he presumed his walk.

"Kakashi!" he shouted as he headed toward Kakashi. Kakashi turned and stumbled back a little. This time, Iruka immediately grabbed a hold of his shirt, reached and ripped down the senior's mask, and smashed his lips against his. Kakashi's eyes opened wide in total shock. He could not believe that this time, it was Iruka kissing him. The kiss was sweet and short, but as much he wanted it with his arms itching to hold Iruka and never let go, Iruka slowly pulled away.

"Iruka…" Kakashi pleaded.

"I can't thank you now?" Iruka asked, surprising the senior. "I don't think I've thanked you for saving me earlier this month. With Mizuki and all. But that's all you ever have done to me. All you've done was help me…" he said, his hands shaking and heart racing. "The bike crash, the umbrella, the training, my present, the festival, the whole Mizuki thing, all the kisses, and everything else!" he exclaimed. Kakashi heard Iruka's voice start to crack. Iruka gulped before going on.

"So thank you… and… and I'm sorry for everything I did to you. For hitting you and rejecting you… I'm sorry, alright?" Tears dripped on both of their hands. "You didn't deserve it… Please, forgive me… Just that… no one… and I… umm… got scared… and… just… just…" The pale boy just looked at the other, a complete mess.

"Iruka," Kakashi said smoothly. "Are you alright?"

"Damn it, Kakashi!" Iruka shouted. "Do I look fine to you? How stupid can you be! Do I have to put it in plain English to you?" Iruka continued to try to fight back the tears as he took one of Kakashi's hands into his own and placed it over his chest. Kakashi slightly jumped at the feeling of Iruka's heart beating so fast, so hard; it felt like it was going to burst out. "See? I'm not alright! Because… every time you're around me… I feel… I… I-"

Finally, Kakashi saw everything clearly.

Kakashi shut Iruka up by kissing him back, wiping away his tears. This kiss was different. This time, both of them wanted it. Kakashi pressed on, deepening the kiss. Iruka jumped a little after feeling Kakashi's tongue graze his lips, begging for entrance, but slowly opened his mouth for full access. Their tongues lashed together as the kiss became more heated. Kakashi moved his arms along Iruka's side, slowly wrapping around his thin waist. Iruka, on the other hand, enveloped his arms around the senior's neck and tangled his fingers within his wild mane. Again, they ended the kiss, out of air and panting. Both looked at each other now, their bodies close together, their eyes only for the other. The moon illuminated Kakashi's hair, turning it almost into a pure white color. His skin seemingly glowed a powder blue as well. As for Iruka, his eyes didn't shine brown but a sparkling grey while his skin faintly radiated a dull gold from the bonfire far away.

"Please don't tell me I'm dreaming, Iruka," Kakashi said, slightly giggling under his breath.

"Idiot! That isn't something you say after-" Kakashi stopped Iruka again with a chaste kiss.

"Just checking to see if that temper of yours is still there. That attitude of yours is one reason why I love you." Iruka gasped at the mention of those three words.

"How… how can you say that so easily?" he demanded softly. Kakashi just couldn't help but laugh.

"After all that you just said and did before, you can't say it back to me now?" Kakashi pondered.

"I- I- I-"

"It's easy to say it when you're in love. Yet, it's harder to say when you admit it to who you love."

"Kakashi…" Iruka spoke softly. All Kakashi could do was kiss the poor brunet's forehead as he took Iruka's hands, seemingly calming him down. Iruka just allowed it. He was there. With him. He could feel him. He wasn't just a thought in his mind. "Then, can you promise me something?"

"Hmm?" The young boy took a few minutes before responding.

"Just… promise me you'll start attending your classes and stop stalking me," the brunet said, starting to tear again. "Only then… will I go out with you."

The pale teen could only laugh. "I promise," Kakashi smiled, kissing away Iruka's tears.

Both boys couldn't be happier as they stayed with each other, both basking on the beach next to the dock, gazing to waters, away from the party, the tide brushing against their feet.

* * *

**A/N: **_There! It finally happened! They're together! But what is it like dating the most popular senior in school? Find out next month!_

_And now that they are together, I think now would be best to do little one-shots in this universe to have a deeper perspective of their relationship along with their friends._

___And remember, please continue to read and review!~ It's what fuels the fanfic!~ I __love it how many people already love this fic!~_  



	5. August

**A/N:** _Chapter 5... You guys actually still like this fic? O_o_

**Month:** August  
**Pairing(s):** KakaIru, Minor Others  
**Chapter Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 7686 words  
**Themes:** AU, Romance, Humor, Coming of Age  
**Chapter Summary: **There is a time and place for firsts... Iruka prefers later as he still tries to adjust.  
**Betas:** Kaomi-Uchiha + ThunderEmperorRaite  
******Warning: **OC involvement + Nosebleeds may occur! ******  
**Disclaimer: _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

* * *

-"**K**akashi!"

"What?"

"Not in public!" the boy screamed, trying to pry himself away from his new lover's tight grip.

Kakashi just laughed as he continued to nuzzle Iruka's neck from behind, brushing his loose hair away. He had worn it down per request.

"No worries, 'Ruka. I come out here often. No one ever comes here but me."

"It doesn't ma- …Wait, 'Ruka?"

"Yea, my little pet name for you." Iruka growled at the mention of another nickname. Immediately, the boy turned around and shoved his palm into the senior's face. "What you don't like-"

"No! I don't!" the young boy pouted. After seeing his reaction, Kakashi couldn't help but let out a boisterous laugh. "Eh? Hey! Why are you laughing?" The pale boy just held on to Iruka tighter and placed a chaste kiss upon his forehead.

"Your temper is very adorable," he whispered as he placed another kiss upon Iruka's forehead. The younger boy just shifted his gaze down and buried himself into his lover's chest, trying to conceal the growing blush spreading across his face. He could not believe he was doing this. A simple walk through a nearby park turned into Kakashi dragging Iruka off through some bushes into a clearing, tearing off his own mask, and starting to have his way with the youth.

He held tight to his lover's black shirt, daring not to let go. In one way, he hated how the senior would tease him around. Yet, in the end, it would strangely comfort him and make him smile. Kakashi, in turn, embraced Iruka in a tighter hug and leaned his head upon the other's. The senior then proceeded to comb through the brunet's hair in a calming manner.

"Ok, if you're that embarrassed about it, I won't call you that, alright, Iruka?" Iruka slowly raised his head and met his gaze with Kakashi's. He paused only for a second before smiling, reaching up and gave Kakashi a soft kiss upon his lips. Just as quickly as it happened, it was over.

"Thank you," he whispered as he gazed away. That was Kakashi for him. Acting like an ass one minute, acting like a gentleman the other.

Kakashi stood perfectly still from the kiss. True, the two have only been going out for the past two weeks, but nearly every time they kissed so far, it was Kakashi kissing Iruka. Rarely was it the other way around. The last time Iruka truly kissed him was back on the beach last month.

What happened next though was on pure instincts. Or more like Kakashi's hormones rising. With full force, he grabbed the young boy and shoved him back onto the nearest tree with enough force to crack the bark.

"Ow! Kaka-" Iruka's screams were brought to a halt when Kakashi forcefully latched his lips own Iruka's. The freshman dug his nails into the senior's shoulders, trying to push off, trying to give him the message to stop now. But Kakashi pressed on. His tongue sneaked inside, feeling and tasting the younger boy, savoring the moment. His hands stayed firm on the other's shoulders, keeping the boy against the tree and unable to escape. Soon, Iruka was drowning in a sea of mixed emotions and eventually released his tight grip only to wrap his arms around Kakashi's neck. He leaned in more, deepening the kiss as well. He knew he couldn't win a game with someone with such immense strength and persistence.

With Iruka complying, Kakashi removed his hands from the brunet's shoulders and moved down. He stopped when he felt two little nubs underneath Iruka's shirt. He gently picked at him as he moved away from Iruka's mouth and moved down the young boy's neck.

"Kaka… shi…" Iruka moaned, trying to keep quiet. Kakashi loved hearing Iruka like this: helpless and begging for him. "Please… St…" He continued to leave kisses along Iruka's neck before he bit down slightly hard. Iruka yelped a little, quickly trying to keep quiet again, trying not to have anyone hear them. Kakashi immediately lapped up the small wound, soothing it and all the while, driving Iruka more insane.

Abruptly, Iruka's cell phone rang.

"Kakashi…" Iruka started, almost breathless. "I… I have to get that."

"Just a little longer… please," Kakashi insisted, his hands now moving down further and hooked onto Iruka's belt.

"Ka-Kakashi!" Iruka exclaimed. "Stop!" He moved his hands again back on the senior's shoulders and tried with all his might to push him off. "Please!" Kakashi couldn't take no for an answer as he dug his fingers underneath Iruka's pants, slightly exposing a pair of white briefs. "Ka-Ka-Kakashi…" Iruka trailed off, his eyes watering as his phone's ringing echoed in their ears before it finally stopped. "Please…"

"Yes, Iruka?" Kakashi asked, pausing to take a minute to listen to his lover's pleas.

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"Please… I said stop!" Iruka shouted as a swift and hard fist came in contact with Kakashi's face. Kakashi immediately fell back upon the grass and cupped his cheek as he began to curse. He glared at Iruka, only to see the young boy's face both in shock and anger. "Serves you right, you perverted ass!" Although his cheek was sore, Kakashi just smiled back at Iruka, faintly laughing. He almost forgot he was the one who taught the boy how to throw a right hook.

"Eh, sorry, Iruka. Forgive me?" Kakashi asked. Hugging and kissing was fine with the boy but with any other sexual interactions, Iruka would try to wriggle his way out of it. It seemed that he just wasn't ready to go that far yet. Yet, it only made Kakashi's lust for Iruka grow.

"…Fine," Iruka huffed. Quickly, the boy was dragged down upon the grass with the senior and again wrapped up warmly in his embrace.

"I should know by now you're uncomfortable with me touching you like that," Kakashi whispered.

"That's not… exactly it…" Iruka mumbled, his face lodged against his lover. Kakashi leaned back out of the embrace and took Iruka's chin into his hand.

"Then… what?"

Before Iruka could answer, a loud and bellowing voice shot out throughout the trees.

"Kakashi!" Both boys turned. Iruka took time to notice the man; tall with long, spiky white hair with two red streaks running down his cheeks.

"Ugh, Jiraiya-sensei…" Kakashi said under his breath as he quickly lifted his mask back up. He let go of Iruka as he got up and turned toward his sensei. "Even during my summer break, you always find ways to bug me. What do you want?"

"Oi, come now! After I promised you a copy of my newest book! Think of it as an early birthday gift," Jiraiya laughed as he handed over a little crimson book over to Kakashi. Iruka couldn't make out the title but did see a giant, red circle, slashed in the middle, on the cover. A warning for those underage. It was very similar to another book Kakashi had. _He gets his porn from this guy? His own sensei? _

Jiraiya glanced over at Iruka, still sitting upon the grass.

"Just be sure not to show it off to anyone, especially your girlfriend over there!" _G-Girlfriend? _There was a reason why Iruka was against having his hair down. Before Iruka could lash out, Kakashi stepped in.

"Knock it off, you dirty, old perv," Kakashi chastised. One thing Kakashi didn't like about his sensei was that the man was a big pervert. He preferred the company of his old sensei, Minato, compared to Jiraiya.

"You're one to talk," Jiraiya stated. Although, with the book in his hands, he was a bit of pervert himself so he shouldn't be one to judge.

"At least I'm not a peeper like you."

"I heard that! " Jiraiya shouted. "I've told you before, it's for research for these books!" Iruka cringed a little, noting how the man didn't deny it. "Besides that, glad I found you. Wanted to discuss some things with you about the game."

"Do we really have to do it now?" Kakashi whined.

"Oh? Why?" Kakashi immediately hooked an arm around Iruka, dragging him off of the ground, and drew him close.

"My girlfriend convinced me to stay."

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Iruka exploded.

"Ok, ok. Boyfriend. Alright?" Iruka simply pouted a little, a little embarrassed yet happy as well.

"That's good. Was afraid I was losing my best player there for a minute. Well, now that's settled, I think it's time for you to come to practice!" Jiraiya said. "We have a big match against Suna later this month that we can't afford to lose!"

"Practice?" Iruka questioned. Kakashi drew his arm off of Iruka and placed his hand back in his pocket.

"Soccer. I'm the team's striker. Unfortunately, even during the school break, there's practice. Jiraiya here is the coach so I better get going. Call you later?" Iruka simply smiled and nodded. Kakashi smiled back under his mask as he turned to walk off with his sensei. Suddenly though, he stopped dead in his tracks and twisted around and walked back to the brunet.

"Hey, I have a crazy idea. My game is coming up this weekend. And Minato wouldn't mind if he brought you along to watch me," Kakashi offered. "What do you say?"

"Ah! Sure!"

"Good! Then if my team wins, I can take you out on a date afterwards!" the senior smiled.

"Alright, it's a- _What?"_

"A date!" The pale teen stood proud and folded his arms, carefully scanning the boy up and down. "That is… this would be your first date _ever_, huh?"

"What would you call this then?"

"More like us getting to know one another," he said, raising his hands up. "If you don't want to, that's fine. But we will have go out on one eventually," he chuckled. "I can just imagine you on one now, all caught up on words… Too embarrassed to be around me…"

Quickly, Iruka delivered a short shove at his boyfriend. "That's not it!"

"Oh? Then what?" he pondered. "What was that whole speech for last month if you didn't mean it?"

"I did mean it!" the brunet proclaimed. He peered down, a lost for words. "Just…"

Kakashi just sighed as he placed a hand the younger teen's shoulders. "Look, I promise nothing too extravagant, nothing too flashy. Something simple, ok?"

Iruka couldn't look at him just yet. Everything was just moving so fast. Month ago, he just started high school and not long after he became the object of affection of the most popular student there. He denied him almost every time, but that never stopped the pale teen from loving him. He had to be honest though, it felt good to be loved again, to feel like this again after what happened to his parents. He thought he would never experience kind of love ever again. But here he was with Kakashi, teasing and playing around with him, but always has his best interests at heart.

Slowly, the brunet breathed in and let out a heavy sigh before he rose his head up and made eye contact. "You promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Then it's a deal, Kakashi," he grinned.

The silver haired teen smiled as he tugged his mask down and gave his boyfriend one final, chaste kiss before placing it back over his face. "Thank you, Iruka. I'll call you later." He turned back and walked off with Jiraiya to practice. "Just remember! It's a date if I win!" he proclaimed, his voice carried throughout the park.

Iruka felt his cheeks flare up at the sudden proclamation. He didn't have to say it out loud like that, but what else could Iruka expect from him? He chuckled a little first as he fixed himself up, fixing his shirt and straightening his hair, deciding to put it back in a ponytail, before returning his missed call. But first, he had to get the idea of himself possibly going on a date with Kakashi out of his head.

* * *

"Ne, Iruka," Kotetsu teased when the tanned boy met up with his friends outside at a local store. "You've changed!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, Iruka," Izumo barged in nearby. "I thought you were an exemplary student in and out of school. Getting good grades, always on time, never procrastinating. Now, you act distracted and it's hard enough to contact you." Iruka let out a heavy sigh as he watched his two friends continue to pick on him, Kotetsu stooped down in the sun while Izumo was relaxing against a building in the shade.

He wished his friends didn't always pry into his personal life. So far, his friends didn't know of his relationship with Kakashi. No one did, at least not yet. One reason personally for Iruka was this: If his friends knew that he started going out with the great Hakate-senpai, the talk would never stop. But if others found out, Iruka could just imagine all the death threats and glares he would get at school. The whole student body would go on a rampage and seek out his blood. Especially knowing that their so called 'great senpai' had fallen for a guy above all else. That made Iruka feel even worse. Kakashi could have gotten any girl he wanted, probably one more experience in this kind of them than him. Yet, Kakashi settled with him, forcing him to question why he was so special to him in the first place.

"Listen you guys, I'm fine!" Iruka said as he slowly stepped backwards. "Look. I'll prove to you both I'm still the same. Let me treat you guys to-" He stopped dead in his tracks as his back crashed into a pack of breasts. The girl quickly grabbed on to Iruka's shoulders and pushed him forward back toward his friends.

"Treat us to what, Iruka?" Anko giggled. "I vote for some dango with sweet bean soup!"

"How about something spicy instead?" Izumo offered, knowing how to push the girl's buttons. Anko immediately started to lash out at Izumo.

"You know I hate spicy things!"

"That is the point! Maybe you should take it as a hint and leave."

"Guys, guys!" Iruka shouted. "Please! Not again! I'm treating so whatever you all want is fine with me, ok?" Anko and Izumo were still going at it though, seemingly ignoring the freshman. What started as a joke with Izumo lead to a heated argument between the two. Iruka continued to observe them as his protests did nothing. But the more he watched, he began to notice that Izumo seemed to have _wanted_ to start the argument to try to get Anko to leave.

_Wonder if this has something to do with what Izumo told me a couple of months ago. Now that I think about it, he and Kotetsu have been acting differently since the party. Could something have happened between them that night?_

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Izumo shouted in defeated. He dug his hands into his pants as he turned around and started to walk off.

"I-Izumo!" Kotetsu shouted back. "Izumo! Wait!" Kotetsu jumped up and ran after the other. Iruka watched the two of them walk away, hoping things will turn out for the best for the two.

"Well then, I guess it's just you and me, Iruka!" Anko played along, wrapping her arm around Iruka's neck. "You know, I still want dango!" He tried to struggle out of her tight grip, desperate to go and help his two friends. But he should have known better to come between Anko and dango.

Iruka sighed as the two of them walked into the store. He ordered two rounds of dango for the both of them with Anko begging him for seconds later. Afterward, they walked over the one of the window seats and sat down, facing each other. Immediately, Anko began to devour her dango, stuffing it in her mouth and swallowing it down as if it was going out of style. Iruka actually had to stop and gawk at her action, completely ignoring his share. He was only about to feast on his dango after she was done when Anko glared at him with big, puppy eyes. He thought about it for a second, and decided after watching Anko eat like that, he suddenly lost his appetite. He pushed his tray toward the girl, unable to take a bite. She squealed with joy as she devoured her second helping.

"Ahh! Thank you, Iruka!" Anko screamed as wiped her mouth clean.

"Heh, heh, no problem, Anko," Iruka said, laughing wryly.

"So come on, then! It seems like it's been forever since you and me talked! How have you been? How has your vacation been so far? Meet anyone _new_?"

"Oh, fine, fine. And please get your mind out of the gutter," he insisted, trying to pry away from the topic of-

"Really? Have you seen Hatake-senpai?"

"_What?_ I- Um… I mean why do you ask?"

"Because it seemed like to me that you two were inseparable," she said. She then placed her hands on her cheeks as a Cheshire smile crawled on her face. "It was like you too were going out or something!" she giggled.

"What? No, no. We aren't like that. We're just friends!" Iruka laughed, trying to his best to lie while trying to resist the urge to scratch his facial scar.

"Oh, really? Oh…" Anko sounded depressed. "You two would make such a cute couple. Just makes me wonder how many relationships that makes it while he's been attending Konoha. Has to be quite a few..."

Iruka perked his head at the remark. "R-R-Relationships?"

"Please, Iruka! Don't tell me you don't know about all that! You practically hang around the guy all the time!" Anko shouted, placing her hands firmly on her hips. Iruka remained speechless. Anko sighed before she resumed. "From what I've learned in these past months, Kakashi is practically known as a womanizer!"

"W-Womanizer?"

"Yeah," Anko continued. "Think about it! All those girls all over him? Even some guys? He's bound to go out with at least quite a few!"

"A-A few? Really?"

"Rumor has it that he's been with at least half of the senior class!" Anko exclaimed. "That doesn't count his conquests with underclassmen and even upperclassmen from other schools!" Iruka continued to remain dumbfounded. He knew Kakashi was the target of affection of practically the whole student body at Konoha. He expected for him to have been in a couple of relationships before the two hooked up. But could he really have been with that many? Iruka's mind began to race thinking about the situation. He wondered how many people Kakashi had actually been with. Had he been with more guys than girls? More girls than guys? Would Kakashi compare him to his ex's?

Was Kakashi even a… Iruka violently shook his for even thinking about _that_!

"Hey, you ok, Iruka?"

"Oh, yeah! Just fine! In fact, I think I forgot! I have something to do at home! I'll see you later!" Iruka said as he rushed getting his things together, not caring if he was rubbing his scar or not from lying. Before Anko could say a word though, he immediately went out the door and ran until he was far from Anko's sight. He sighed, catching his breath as he decided that was enough excitement for the day as he strolled home.

Once he unlocked his front door, he immediately locked it behind him as he leaned back upon it and sunk to the bottom. _It can't be true, though. But then, how many people has he been with honestly? Well, he is eighteen. I can't blame him. But what if he… with them…. How can I compare?_ He tried to conceal his searing red cheeks, but to no avail.

Seemingly on cue, Iruka's phone went off. It went along playing:

"…_Is it everything you dreamed that it would be? When the world was younger and you had everything to lose…"_

The teen pulled out his phone from his pocket and held it in front of his face, already recognized the ringtone he set for Kakashi. Iruka just listened to it instead of answering it, instead of talking to his boyfriend. _I'll… I'll just call him later… _He got up and sauntered over to his bed and fell upon it. _Later…_ He continued to lull himself to sleep, listening to his boyfriend's ringtone.

* * *

"Minato-sensei!" Iruka called out as his sensei pulled up to pick him up at his place for the game that weekend. He walked out after locking the front door and noticed his sensei trying to settle little Naruto down in the back seat. With him was a woman, tall and long, flowing fiery hair just touching her ankles. Only a single hair clip kept it out of her round face.

"You must be Iruka-chan! Nice to meet you," Kushina said. "Kakashi didn't mention that his boyfriend was such a cutie," she smiled.

Iruka shyly laughed it off, wondering why Kakashi was bragging about him to his sensei's family. "I hope I'm not causing problems for you by having you pick me up."

"Please! You're Kakashi's boyfriend-tebane!" the woman claimed, patting the teen hard on his back. He took a quick glance behind Minato to see the smiling face of a four year old.

"Hey there, Naruto-kun!" Iruka greeted, waving to the little boy. The boy jumped in his chair with joy while the frog plushie in his hands continued to rip and tear. "I think you may need to buy him a new stuffed frog," Iruka suggested.

"I would if I could, but he will not tear away from it, I swear. Sorta like how he seems to take a real liking to you!" Minato said as everyone entered the car. "Even at home, all he ever talks about is his Onii-san!" Iruka laughed as he turned around and smiled at Naruto. He replied back with an even bigger grin. Although Iruka was an only child, it was fun to see that Naruto thought of him as an older brother.

"Well then, I guess that's a good thing kids like me. I do plan on being a teacher," Iruka said to Minato.

"Really? Just like me, eh?" Minato laughed. Iruka couldn't help but laugh as well.

"And apparently, the biggest kid in the school really likes you!" Kushina pointed out, hinting about Kakashi. At this rate, Iruka wondered who else will know about the two of them.

The four of them started off on their trip. Iruka watched on as Minato carefully drove while Kushina told him the directions. Yet, Kami forbid he went over the speed limit by one kilometer, her dark side would show and would boss him around along with judge his driving. Iruka could only see now what Minato had to put up with.

"Hey… Minato-sensei," he asked, trying to distract Kushina. "Please don't take this as me being nosy… but it seems like Kakashi is pretty close to you and the rest of the family. Why is that? What about his own family?" Minato and Kushina stole quick glances at Iruka, a little bit shocked. The blond sighed as his attention was put back on the road at hand while his wife looked at him, concerned.

"I would prefer that Kakashi would tell you when he's ready to… He's usually one not to talk much about it. When it comes down to it, you need to ask him yourself if you want to know. If he would actually say something to you is another story" Minato started to explain.

"Minato…" Kushina whispered.

Iruka focuses his gaze on his lap. _Come to think of it, Kakashi really hasn't mentioned much about his own parents. I've only known him for a short amount of time and yet, there is the womanizing, perverted, genius side everyone sees, or at least that's what they say. But then there seems to be this other side to him that only a few really know. I wonder…_

"You ok, Iruka?" Kushina asked.

"Oh! No worries, I'm fine!" he wryly smiled, slightly grazing his facial scar.

"That's good," she smiled back. "So how about we go watch our Konoha Flames play against Suna's Tornadoes-tebane!" Naruto cheered from his back seat. Iruka worried a bit of his mom was starting to rub off on the infant.

* * *

"W-Wow…" Iruka stared and gawked. The field was immense and already the bleachers were nearly filled to capacity. Luckily, the four of them was able to fetch seats near the front row. But Iruka was restless. He left the comfort of his seat with his sensei and his family as he leaned against the railings up front as he got ready to watch Kakashi play. It was better than listening to Kushina cheering at the top of her lungs. Iruka wasn't one to play or even watch sports, but if Kakashi was playing, then it made it all worthwhile. Now, he was able to understand what Minato meant when he said Kakashi seemed like a pro when it came to playing soccer.

Each team was introduced to the crowd, both sides cheering for their team. Iruka cheered on as well, and even screamed louder when they introduced Kakashi out to the field. He watched on as the game started. Kakashi seemingly flew along the field, running after the ball. He seemed unstoppable. Iruka had to admit though. Suna did have some great players themselves. Especially their own striker, Sasori. Not only was he light on his feet, but seemed to be team captain, ordering and controlling his teammates as if they were his own marionette group. It was almost sickening, like poison.

The game went by fast. Time had dwindled down to five minutes. The score was still tied 0-0. Iruka watched Kakashi carefully as the older teen called in his teammate for a huddle as a timeout was called. It didn't take long for them to figure out a plan and, after a minute or so, they went back on the field. As the whistle blew, their plan went into action. The whole team went on the assault, leaving Aoba to defend the goal if anything should happen. After Konoha got possession of the ball, and some passes back and forth with Gai with a few strides, Kakashi swiftly shifted and maneuvered his way toward the goal. Sun'a goalie, Baki, prepared himself. Just about as he was to strike, another player, Yashamaru stepped and tried to steal the ball away. Before he could do so, with all his strength, Kakashi hit the ball, sending it straight to Yashamaru's face. The ball flew high in the air and with an immediate call from Kakashi, Gai leaped up and kicked the ball straight to the goal, soaring passed Baki, and scored the only goal of the game. Iruka immediately jumped on the railings and screamed his lungs out as he cheered on. The brunet looked back at his sensei, trying to calm down Kushina's overabundant cheering.

* * *

After the game, Iruka asked Minato if they could wait a bit while he would say hi to Kakashi. Minato understood fully and after explaining it would take a while to get Naruto settled in, he sent the teen off. Iruka ducked and weaved through the crowd and made it to the men's locker room. To be honest, he would have never even dared to come down to the locker room if Kakashi wasn't there. The place seemed to be marinating in testosterone juices. It smelled worse than the boys' locker room back at Konoha. Iruka quickly held his breath as he dived into the nasty room and searched for his lover. He quickly distinguished where Gai was; his boastful cheering with his other teammates was so loud, it echoed within the whole room. Iruka noticed majority of the team was with Gai but Kakashi was still absent. He walked over, passing the ovation and glanced within each aisle of lockers. Even when he reached the last row of lockers, there was no sign of Kakashi. Iruka sighed in defeat.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" a voice asked from behind, trailing one finger down Iruka's back. Iruka reacted by a quick squeal and turned around.

"Don't do that, Kakashi!" Iruka scolded as the senior laughed. It only took Iruka a second before he realized it. Kakashi was there in front of him, his hair dripping wet, dangling in front of his face. A towel was draped around his neck as well as another one was wrapped around his waist. His mouth immediately hung open and his face red as a tomato.

"Eh? Iruka? You okay?" Kakashi asked, unaware of his clothed condition.

"K-Ka-K-Kakashi! What are doing? Like that?" Iruka studdered.

"Hm? Oh!" Kakashi said, finally noticing. "Well, Iruka. You know, after one plays a rowdy game of soccer, you tend to get sweaty and-"

"I know that! J-Just go and get dressed!" Iruka insisted, turning his gaze away, not wanting to seem like a pervert.

"Oi! Kakashi!" A voice bellowed out from the other side of the locker room, the voice getting closer. Iruka gasped as Kakashi quickly took him into his arms and shoved the both of them against his locker. The pale teen swiftly turned around and held a towel over his face, using his body to block Iruka from view. Finally, Gai came out, still in uniform, still dirty with mud stains and reeked of sweat. "Hey, hip rival! The rest of the team and I are going to express our youthful win by heading down to a local hangout! Come celebrate with us!"

Iruka stayed behind Kakashi, slightly ducking out of view with his hands on his lover's soaked back. The young teen could feel the heat from the shower radiate from the pale skin. His heart already started to race and his head feel dizzy.

"Sorry, Gai. I'm really tired," Kakashi insisted, reminded that a freshman was still behind him. "I think I might have pulled something during play. Maybe next time."

"You played injured? Ha! That's the way too cool Kakashi I know! Continue on then!" he insisted as he left the locker room along with everyone else. When the close was clear, Kakashi sighed as turned around, facing his locker and Iruka, still keeping him out of the view of prying eyes.

"Sorry about all of this, Iruka," Kakashi explained. "I should have known better."

"Huh?"

"To put you into this kind of situation."

"Oh that! That was-"

"So do you wanna go now or later?" he interrupted.

"Wait, what?"

"Konoha won so that means you and me are going on a date!"

"Kakashi! Wait! Listen, I-"

"I think it would only be right if you choose when since I have the ideal place to go…"

"At least put some damn clothes on, baka!" Iruka screamed, his voice echoing inside the empty locker room. Kakashi stood stunned, staring back, noticing how uncomfortable Iruka was, rubbing his arms, refusing eye contact, cheeks red as ever. A moment of silence over took the two before one of them said a word.

Placing one hand on the lockers and leaning in, his heat radiating off his skin, Kakashi forced the boy to look at him, angling his chin up. Iruka's heart raced as he gazed back into the other's dark, mysterious eyes. His mouth ran dry and was left without a word to say. He watched as Kakashi uttered a small comment.

"Tell me, Iruka," he started off, bending down, whispering into Iruka's ear. Just feeling his breath sent the brunet into a heated frenzy. "Does the sight of me like this turn you on?"

"J-Just for that, we're not going out until right before we have to go back to school!" Iruka shouted as he shoved this boyfriend back. With that said, he went rushed out of the locker room and back to Minato-sensei, not daring to look back.

Kakashi only sighed as he ran the towel through his mop top, laughing at how cute the boy acted.

* * *

"So we're going where?" Iruka asked as he followed behind Kakashi along the sidewalk.

Ever since the game, they had only spent time together when another friend of theirs was involved. Next week, classes started again. And the brunet did say he would go out before going back. He wasn't one to back down on his word. Or more like Kakashi was one not to let him forget it. He just wished he knew where.

"Now, now. What's the fun of knowing where your first date will be?" Kakashi joked.

"Will you stop rubbing it in about that?" the tanned teen insisted. All he was told to was to bring a change of clothes. And to wear his hair down again. The possibilities ran through his head. He did make the senior nothing too flashy. Yet, what exactly would be too flashy to Kakashi? The only thing Iruka thought his boyfriend had in mind of was a love hotel where he could ravage the poor freshman on the spot, giving a reason why he would need a change of clothes.

He shook his head. If it should come to that, he would make sure there would be hell to pay to say in the least.

"Can I just have an idea where?"

"No, because that would spoil it for you," Kakashi teased. Iruka sighed as he followed along with the pale teen's little charade.

The first placed they traveled was to a little café located on the other side of the city. True, it wasn't too fancy or too bland, but it was very modern. Initially, Iruka was a little weary on entering the establishment, worried that if anyone spotted them together, they would get the idea of the two being an item. From the looks of it, it was a typical hangout for some of the local college students. Kakashi insisted no one they knew would find out, but the tanned teen resisted. He still didn't feel comfortable about the two of them together, exposed for everyone to see. He begged and pleaded with Kakashi to go somewhere else, but after a little persuasion and pushing, he eventually went in with the senior.

Both sat back in the corner, away from prying eyes. Immediately, attention drew onto Kakashi. What else was Iruka going to expect? Kakashi was popular and people loved him, even with others older than him. Unfortunately, eventually their attention diverted to who he was with. They were curious as to who Kakashi was toting around. Iruka thanked Kami no one recognized him though. He just hoped none of them knew his friends or any high school students.

"I knew this would be impossible," Iruka mumbled.

"Oh, come on now! This is fun!" Kakashi said. "Just give it some time." And he was right. After they had ordered some food and after chatting around for a bit, Iruka completely forgot about the stares he was getting and stared to loosen up. He was actually laughing and smiling. And Kakashi couldn't be happier. If anything, his number one priority is to make sure Iruka was having a great time. His happiness was all that mattered.

Their bill came and the senior offered to pay for both meals. The younger teen started to lash out, claiming he can afford his share. But the other insisted, saying it was his treat, although he did slightly regret it afterwards. Iruka's smile and laughter died down after that.

As the date went on, the two continued on their date. They went through a local strip mall, browsing through the stores, looking at a few items. Kakashi again offered to buy anything for Iruka, but the brunet refused. There were times where he was fed up with his lover's behavior, enough to try to storm out of some stores. Kakashi would apologize but then would explain that he is just doing it out of love.

And that was the last straw.

"Kakashi, how the hell can you say that?" Iruka demanded after he stormed out of the fifth store they visited.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked as he followed suit.

"You know damn well! _I do it because I love you._ You say that but you've only known me for five months and we've only been going out for one of those!"

"Like I said, it's easy when you're in love," Kakashi insisted.

"That's just it. Just how many times have you been in love?" the brunet inquired.

"How many? What are you talking about?"

"N-Nevermind. Sorry I've even brought it up. I think I'm going to call it a day," Iruka said as he turned to leave back home.

"W-Wait! Wait! Iruka!" the senior called out, grabbing a hold of the other's arm. "Just one more place alright? _Please?_" The younger boy looked at him, noticing he was giving him a puppy-eyed look. At that moment, he was acting like a little baby. Annoying, but a cute, little baby.

Iruka sighed as he agreed to one more place and that would be it. Kakashi assured him he saved the best for last.

* * *

"Kakashi!" Iruka called out with no response. Unfortunately, the last place was a game of hide-and-seek. Kakashi brought Iruka near the lake shore and had asked him to turn around, close his eyes, and count to twenty until he can open them again. The brunet warned him he better not disappear. The senior reassured him he wouldn't, but after the numbers were counted, he was nowhere to be found.

So for the past half hour, Iruka spent look for him, calling his name out along the sandy beach. Already, the sun had set and the moon was out, not to mention a few bugs biting at his skin.

_I swear if I have to call him one more time…_

The brunet couldn't believe he didn't think about it before. He dug deep in his pockets and fished out his phone. He flipped it open and called the man who was close to being his ex any minute. The phone continued to ring again and again, Iruka anxious to hear Kakashi's voice. He pressed on, walking along the beach, shifting in the sand, waiting for his boyfriend to pick up so he could have a chance to yell at him for ditching him only to hang up on him and leave him to go back home.

But what he didn't expect to hear was a familiar ringtone coming just down a little further.

"…_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride, then we'd see the day when nobody died__and I'm singing__amen I, amen I, I'm alive…"_

"Was wondering when you were going to fine me!" a voice down the shore called out.

"K-Kakashi?" The brunet hurried over to his side through the sand, resisting the urge to punch him in the face. "What the hell was that for? Leaving me alone when I said no-"

"Recognize where we're at?" he interrupted him.

"S-Stop trying to change the subject!" the brunet demanded. "This is serious! Why-" Iruka dared to look around him and was caught off guard. "K-Kakashi…"

"So now you _do_ know where we are, right?" the pale teen questioned. Iruka paused there for a second, taking one look at the sight. For sure, there was something about it, something about how the moonlight glistened along Kakashi's pure white hair and how the water below them gleamed could only bring one hand over his mouth as he gawked in amazement.

"This is the dock from last month…"

"Where we became a couple," the senior explained, walking backwards along the dock. "I was thinking we could just stand here or go for a swim or…"

Suddenly, he started to panic. His arms flew in the air, trying to maintain his balance. He quickly latched on tight to his boyfriend's arm right before he felt himself fall backwards. "I-Iruka!"

"Kakashi!" Iruka screamed in fright. Once he lost his footing on the dock, gravity took over and both were sent flying down and landed with a loud splash on the shore of the beach, sand and water flying up in the air.

"Ow… Damn it… Kakashi…" Iruka moaned as he tried to sit up, grabbing a hold of his head. He knew he was going to get a giant headache soon.

"S-Sorry, Iruka," Kakashi apologized. Iruka moaned in place of forgiving him. But what came next, the tanned teen did not expect.

When the dust finally settled, he found himself in an awkward position with the pale teen. There he was, practically on top of him, straddling him upon his lap. It didn't help that Kakashi's black T-shirt was now soaked, showing off his chiseled chest, while Iruka's white tee was dripping wet, falling on him. His heart and mind began to race at the sight and thought of them like this in such a position.

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry!" Iruka quickly said, trying to jump off. Suddenly, two hands grabbed a hold of Iruka's thighs, only causing Iruka's heart to race faster. He let out a small gasp as he shook nervously. He wondered how Kakashi could think about something like that at a time like now.

"Hey… Stop moving… All of you," Kakashi said wearily, trying to sit up while using Iruka as balance. The tanned teen sighed in relief as he misinterpreted his boyfriend's actions. The senior sat up with his boyfriend still in his lap, holding his head as well.

"Um… Kakashi…" Iruka said, trying to tell Kakashi of their situation, his cheeks still slightly enflamed. Even if he didn't mean for Iruka to stay on his lap for the simple reason to pleasure himself, Iruka still felt uncomfortable. Suddenly, as his mind traveled, the brunet noticed something wet on Kakashi's forehead and sprinkled on his hair. "K-Kakashi! You're bleeding!" he panicked as he grabbed a hold of his boyfriend's head, trying to examine the wound.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kakashi repeated.

"Stop being a baby!" Iruka insisted. "You need help!"

"No, I'm… I'm ok…" Kakashi continued, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Damn it! No you're not!" Iruka shouted.

"Yes, I am because…" he paused briefly as he ran his hand through his hair and pulled out a long, dark, disgusting, eel-like object. "Not unless we have killer seeweed now." He continued to laugh it off while Iruka sat unimused.

"Damn it, Kakashi…" he muttered as he tried to get up. Again, two hands prevented him from going anywhere.

"Now, now. Don't be like that," his boyfriend insisted. "I think it was sweet you got worried about me."

Iruka just sighed. "I swear you're more of a pain to handle than you let on."

Kakashi continued to laugh. "Sorry, just you said this was your first date so I thought it had to be something special. So what place would be more special than where we became a couple?"

"Kakashi…" Iruka sighed.

"Your name is even _Umino,_ right? So I thought it would only be appropriate…" The brunet said not a word as he let emotion swell inside. _Umino_ was definitely right. He recalled how he was teased about his name at school, a dolphin of the sea. But everything meant nothing when he was with his parents and himself at the beach, swimming alongside them. It was one of his beloved pastimes. At least it was when he was younger when they were still around. He had pushed them aside in my mind until now. Any memory of them had been too painful to recall. There were times how his mom would teach him how to swim and how later on, he would race with his dad and nearly every time, he would allow his son to beat him. Iruka knew but he kept at it, until one day, he really did beat his father.

Suddenly, Kakashi noticed drops falling from the other and brushed it off until he looked closer.

"Iruka… Are you… crying? I-I'm sorry," the pale teen apologized, wiping a tear away. "I didn't mean anything by it! I just-"

At once, the brunet leapt up and wrapped his arms around the senior's neck tight, resting his head on the pale teen's shoulder. He closed his eyes gently, letting the tender moment take in. Kakashi was left stunned, but slowly, he raised his arms and embraced his lover.

"…Don't be sorry."

"Iruka…" The brunet sat back, able to look back at the pale teen face-to-face, still in his arms.

"Thank you, Kakashi. This is so, _so_ corny… but this is sweet of you," he confessed. Softly, he pulled down Kakashi's soaked mask, leaned in, and latched his lips with the others. "So thank you again."

Kakashi looked back at Iruka and his chocolate eyes before leaning in to capture the younger teen's lips again. This time, the kiss became more heated. Iruka laid his hands firmly on Kakashi's shoulders, digging his fingers in his wet shirt. Kakashi lightly pushed Iruka down, his back on the sand, licking the brunet's lips, begging for entry. Iruka could only moan into the kiss as his lover took full advantage of the situation, his tongue blending with Iruka's. The burnet dug his nails deeper, begging for more. Kakashi continued along, tracing his fingers along Iruka's stomach, daring to reach underneath. The brunet gasped a little, but didn't resist. The senior continued onward, kissing along his boyfriend's jaw, leading back toward his ear.

"No, thank you," Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear. "For letting me know that you think about me so highly." Iruka couldn't hold back laughing.

"Even when you act like a pervert, you still act like an idiot," Iruka joked. Kakashi laughed along. At this moment, all that talk about Kakashi this past month, the rumors, the secrets, all seemed forgetful now. Really, there was something about him that Iruka liked.

Loved?

_Possibly._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **_This chapter originally ended with the locker scene happening at the end of the 'month' with some different scenes in between. But I think I liked how this chapter turned out in the end._

_With Iruka fighting his feelings with Kakashi and other things, I wonder how things will turn out! Find out next month! Bonus points if you know the songs they made as each other's ringtone!_

___And remember, please continue to read and review!~ It's what fuels the fanfic!~ I __love it how many people already love this fic!~_


	6. September

**A/N:** _Chapter 6... And away we go!_

**Month:** September  
**Pairing(s):** KakaIru, Minor Others  
**Chapter Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 7810 words  
**Themes:** AU, Romance, Humor, Coming of Age  
**Chapter Summary: **Actions speak louder than words.  
**Betas:** Kaomi-Uchiha + ThunderEmperorRaite  
******Warning: **OC involvement + Author teasing + "Puppy" love! ******  
**Disclaimer: _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

_

* * *

_

-"**W**ould you just stop reading that damn book for one minute and pay attention to me?" Iruka chastised Kakashi as the two walked to their first day of classes, back from break. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes," Kakashi tried to explain, his nose buried deep within his new book from his sensei, his eyes unwavering.

"Then what did I say?"

"Um… You were saying how much you love me…"

"Nope!" Iruka scolded, grabbing the book straight out of his boyfriend's hands.

"But Iruka!" Kakashi whined. "I got it as an early birthday present from Jiraiya-sensei!" Iruka continued to dangle the orange book in the pale teen's face. When he swayed it to the left, Kakashi moved to the left. And when he rocked it to the right, Kakashi moved to the right, blindly following it. The brunet couldn't help but laugh at the sight. The older teen was practically putty in his hands without his porn. Eventually, out of pity, Iruka finally tossed the book back, and Kakashi dove to catch it.

"What am I going to do you, Kakashi?" Iruka laughed.

"You could always shower me with gifts," Kakashi suggested, flipping through pages, trying to find his place again.

"That reminds me, Kakashi. I've been thinking and I can't believe I don't know this yet: When _is_ your birthday?"

"The 15th."

"Of?"

"This month."

"Oh, ok. It's this mo- This month? You tell me this now?" Iruka shrieked. "Why are you giving me less than half a month to get you something?" he cried.

"Since when were you going to get me something? You don't have to get me anything."

"What are you talking about? You're my b-boy… friend…" Iruka said, his voice starting to trail. "Of course… I would… Not to say that I wouldn't want to get you something…"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile under his mask. "Well now, look who's starting to be all forward!" he laughed. "But if it helps, technically, I didn't give you anything for your birthday."

"You fixed my bike…among other things," Iruka whispered, covering his mouth as he remembered their first kiss.

"But it wasn't something new I went to store to buy it, so don't sweat it. Which reminds me, I still need to give it back to you. It's back at my place. Still can't believe I haven't given it back to you…" Kakashi said wistfully.

"Things came up," Iruka replied. "But don't try to change the subject. Your birthday is coming up!" he complained. Yet, Kakashi remained on his position that he didn't want a thing. "Then, how about tell me what you want and I'll get it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Kakashi immediately snapped his book shut and put it away. He suddenly yanked Iruka by his wrist and dragged him to the nearest alley. He shoved the teen back up against a brick wall, tore off his own mask, and captured his lips. Iruka protested a little before giving in. He was never one to resist his boyfriend's advances. Kakashi quickly took control and as his tongue darted into Iruka's mouth, and he sneaked his hands under his boyfriend's shirt. Iruka whined, but only a little, knowing they were still in plain sight for anyone walking by to see. Only when their need for air overcame their lust did they break away.

"The only thing I could possibly want, I already have," Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear. Iruka quickly flinched and pushed Kakashi off of him.

"I'm being serious, Kakashi!" Iruka insisted, even if that was sweet for the senior to say.

"So am I. So unless you want to be late to class, I suggest you drop your little charade," the pale teen insisted as he headed off toward the school.

"Late to…" Iruka trailed off. He took one look at his phone to notice that classes were going to start in four minutes. "Kakashi!"

* * *

Iruka sighed as he shoved his shoes into his locker and slipped on his slippers near the entrance of the school. _Damn it, Kakashi! I don't like being late!_ Iruka continued to stare down at his phone. He was already more than ten minutes late. He cursed at his boyfriend again, seeing as how a part of him was rubbing off on him. But at the same time, he was able to accept it as he laughed it off. Iruka guessed it was just part of the perks being with Konoha's most elusive senior.

He rushed and gathered his things before running through the hallways to his classroom. But before he turned the corridor, he was halted by the sound of voices in the hallway.

"Oh my Kami!" a fellow student shouted, seemingly skipping class. "Did you hear the news about Hatake-senpai?" The mention of his boyfriend perked his interest. Iruka hid behind the wall and peeked around the corner. He spotted four students, seemingly juniors. One had blonde hair in crazy spikes and wore a tan and pear-green hoodie over his uniform with a giant symbol of what appeared to be a lizard on the right shoulder. Iruka spotted a girl next to him. Wearing her skirt a little bit scandalously high, she pranced around, acting all high and mighty with her long, teal colored hair pulled into a ponytail. Iruka recalled seeing her before. The name Kiyo rang a bell. He also picked out the other two following them. He instantly recognized from the long, dark brown, braided hair of one and jet black, raven hair just barely covering his eyes of the other as being Raite and Kuro, two people he bumped into during the school festival back in July.

"Please, Ame," Kiyo chastised the blond. "Don't try to make it into some big news when it isn't. "

"But it is, Kiyo!" Ame shouted back, not caring that his voice echoed in the hallways.

"Quiet down, Ame!" Raite shouted. "Now tell us this big news you have for us about Hatake-senpai?"

_Kakashi?_

"Seems it has been confirmed. Our poor senpai has been taken!" Immediately, Raite gasped and Kiyo shrieked even louder. Iruka covered his ears, trying not to go deaf.

"What? That can't be! How do you know? Then who is it? Who?" Kiyo screamed, flailing her arms everywhere. The others quickly dragged her away from the classes and tried to calm her down.

"Kiyo, Kiyo. Calm down!" Kuro begged.

"How can I?" Kiyo insisted. "Everyone knows Kakashi is mine!" Instantly, Iruka quietly growled as his hands turned into fists and lightly shook. He had to resist all urges to jump out and knock her out. But he instead cooled down and sighed. He was starting to act like her!

"Well, at least according, to you…" Ame suggested

"And what is that suppose to mean?" she replied angrily.

"Please, Kiyo. It's not like you're the only one that's after Kakashi," Raite tried to explain. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"But you guys still didn't answer my questions!"

"Rumor had it that last month, Kakashi is with someone. My source says they're such a lovey-dovey couple. And the best part is that Kakashi is going out with a freshman," Ame explained enthusiastically.

"What? A freshman?"

"Wait, it gets better! Heard that he got a fellow student to drop out because he had his sights on them! Forgot the name, though… Mikuzi or something?" A chill ran down the brunet's back. He had almost forgotten about what had happened back then. How frightened he was, how he feared for his life. It even scared him a little that he had almost forgotten about it this soon. Maybe being around Kakashi, having the assurance that he was safe, made him feel at ease enough to drive the memory out of his head.

"To do all that for someone… What does she have that I don't have?" Kiyo screeched.

"Best yet, this time he's with a guy." Iruka gulped a little. He was afraid of this. He knew rumors about Kakashi dating were going to get out sooner or later and would run rampant around the school. He knew it would be best to ignore them. Kakashi would say the same. But no matter what, he still had the aching feeling deep in his gut. Fear of people finding out, anger at people talking freely of Kakashi. He had to imagine what was going through his mind when he agreed to all of this when he accepted the senior's proposal.

"What? Where did you hear all this?"

"I heard from Ebisu who heard from Shizune from the other junior class who overheard Namiashi-senpai and Shiranui-senpai talking about it." Ame continued.

Iruka inwardly cursed Genma and Raidou and noted mentally to hurt them later. No doubt the committee knew about the two of them. At least now after Kakashi had to brag to them about his date with him. Still, his personal life, along with Kakashi's, was nothing for those two to brag about.

In class, both Genma and Raidou sneezed at the same time and stood back, a little in shock at the timing.

"But Kakashi is _mine_!" Kiyo whined.

"Yeah, and every other girl and guy in the school," Raite moaned.

"We have to find out whom! I doubt that little freshman will able to satisfy Kakashi's needs! He's only a freshman, probably still a virgin." Iruka was taken back at the comment. Yeah, he didn't know much about _that_ department. But Kakashi already made it clear that he didn't seem to mind or care. But yet, even after knowing, it was still bugging him, even more so after hearing the rumors from Anko last month. "If only Kakashi would know the kind of things _I _knew!"

"Please, Kiyo. I know more of that kind of stuff than you do! At least I'm the one dating someone and not just fantasizing about it," Ame teased, while Raite burst into laughter.

"Please, Ame! You're doing the same thing! You _wish_ you were with Hiyoko-senpai!"

"If Kiyo can dream about Kakashi-senpai, then I can dream about Hiyoko-senpai… At least as far I know, Hiyoko-senpai is single."

"Stop rubbing it in, Ame!" Suddenly, the school bell rang out, signaling lunch. Iruka panicked a little. He couldn't believe that he spent all this time listening to gossip instead of going to class! The four juniors heard the bell and walked back to class, leaving the hidden freshman by himself. Even when the coast was clear, Iruka didn't move from the spot and only sat there in silence and contemplated the entire situation.

_Great… For the longest time, I have been an exemplary student. Now, thanks to Kakashi, I've been late to classes, acting out, and other things I wouldn't normally do! I haven't been myself! I hate this! But still… I have to admit, these past few months have been something. I haven't had this much fun before, even with Izumo and Kotetsu. Not even with my parents… He really is something else._

A smile spread across his face.

_I wonder… if Kakashi feels the same, too. His life seemed exciting to begin with, though._

Suddenly, Anko's voice rang in Iruka's head.

_Just makes me wonder how many relationships that makes it while he's been attending Konoha. Has to be quite a few..._

Iruka dashed them all away. He hated having to be constantly reminded about that sort of thing. He really didn't think about love too often. To be honest, he had never kissed anyone or been kissed before Kakashi came into his life. So, of course, all of this was new for him. And he was fine experiencing all of this for the first time with the senior. But deep down, it did hurt him a little knowing Kakashi had been with others and probably had said that he loved them too. Maybe that was why it was easy for him to say it and not Iruka himself. He never thought of anyone like this before. And the rumors didn't help. Iruka wondered how many partners Kakashi had really been with. Was he going to end up like them, just another rumor?

"Oi! Iruka! You better be smiling because you're daydreaming about me," a voice bellowed out. Iruka's attention was quickly driven away as he looked up. "And here I thought I would find you in class."

"Oh, so what if I'm not there, Kakashi?" Iruka joked. He laughed as the senior helped him up.

"You ok? The Iruka I know would not be joking around about school like this," he chuckled

"There is still more Iruka for you to know," Iruka replied as he smiled back.

"Becoming a flirt now, are we?" Kakashi asked. Iruka just laughed a little, still smiling. "Come on, wanna go on the rooftop?" The freshman's smile grew.

"You know, on second thought, I've already missed half of the day because of you. Might as well miss the rest."

"Now I know something is wrong with you, Iruka." The younger boy simply laughed more as the two ditched the rest of the school day.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Kakashi!" Obito shouted high up on the rooftop some days later.

"Knock it off, Obito!" Rin scolded him.

"Rin, Rin. It's fine," Kakashi said. "It's not every day that someone turns eighteen." Everyone in the original gang sat in a circle, passing around the cake Rin baked for the special occasion.

"Mmm! Delicious cake, Rin!" Obito exclaimed. Rin moaned as she cursed in her head. She wanted a compliment on her bakery skills, but not from Obito. She turned toward Kakashi to see how he was taking the cake. She cried a little on the inside as she saw him enjoy it, just not with her but with Iruka, playfully wiping the icing all over Iruka's face. Naturally, Iruka scolded Kakashi for his childish actions while the birthday boy just laughed it off. Rin could only sigh at the sight, though. Kakashi was happy. She should have been happy for him. Yet, deep down, she admitted she was a little jealous of Iruka and how close the two had become in such a short amount of time. She had been friends with the teen ever since grammar school. She had known about all Kakashi's quirks, likes, and dislikes. She knew everything there was to know about the guy, almost to the point of being a stalker. She had tried to appeal to his better nature even, molding herself to fit what Kakashi would like. But Kakashi never once thought of her in that way before. Rin sighed again as she brushed everything aside.

"So what are we going to do to celebrate, Senpai?" Tenzou asked.

"Yamato, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Kakashi asked.

"How many times did I ask you not to call me 'Yamato?'" Tenzou countered.

"Ah, touché," Iruka remarked. Kakashi glared at his boyfriend for a second before messing with his hair. Iruka quickly tried to push the other way as he couldn't help but laugh.

"But back to the task at hand," Hiyoko interrupted. "What do you want to do for your birthday, Kakashi?"

"Well, today is Thursday," Kakashi made clear after he was done playing around. "And there is class tomorrow."

"When did having class stop us before?" Obito pointed out.

"True, true," Kakashi agreed. "But still…"

"Come off it, Kakashi," Kurenai moaned. "We always go out on each other's birthdays. So now it's your turn! Where ever you want to go, we'll go!"

"But Asuma isn't with us."

"Because he has a cold!" Kurenai chastised.

"That didn't stop you guys for celebrating earlier this year without me when I was sick," Obito mentioned. "Not to mention I was out during _my_ birthday." Kakashi chuckled a little under his breath.

"Well," the pale teen started. "To be honest, I would just like to stay home today." The whole group moaned at the remark. This was the same response they got every year from Kakashi, not seeming to care about his own birthday. Iruka was taken aback by the comment. A birthday was supposed to be a joyous occasion. Heck, Kakashi even surprised him with a birthday party. He seemed to be the kind to try to make everyone happy on their birthday, yet, he never asked for anything in return.

"Come on, Kakashi," the brunet tried to coax him, hoping if Kakashi heard it from him, it would convince the silver haired teen. "It's your birthday. It's just like how you said it: it's not like everyday someone turns eighteen! Even if it's a little party, it's still-"

"No," Kakashi quickly interrupted without a second thought. "I don't want to hear the same story from you. All I really want is to stay home for the day." Iruka grumbled at his boyfriend's persistence. His mind raced for another method when it struck him. He couldn't help but blush a little at his own thoughts.

Slowly, he got on his knees and leaned in to whisper into Kakashi's ear. The gang looked on, curious as to what was going on. Obito even tried to lean in, trying to overhear the two, though Rin quickly pulled him away before he could hear one word. Iruka eventually finished, leaving a red cheeked Kakashi to think.

Kakashi immediately dragged Iruka over to the other side of the roof, out of sight from everyone else. He placed Iruka against the wall and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Iruka, are you really serious about this?" His tone was now filled with more curiosity than concern. Typical Kakashi. Iruka looked back at his dark eyes, trying to hide his insecurity.

"It- It's fine! Really!" he said, his hand shaking a little as he resisted his tick. He took one large gulp before continuing on. "I mean… if it convinces you to go out with your friends-"

"But-" Kakashi stopped as he turned and sighed. His arms dropped and placed his hands in his pockets as he turned and walked toward the nearby fencing surrounding the rooftop. "You don't need to bribe me with something like _that_… It's just my birthday! Nothing spec-"

"It is special!" Iruka shouted back, being persistent. "I wasn't lying when I said that it doesn't happen every day! I mean, why don't you want to celebrate it?" he asked. All the pale teen did was heave a heavier sigh, seemingly not wanting to respond. Iruka looked on, his face a mask of concern.

Slowly, he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to his boyfriend. Without any hesitancy, without worrying about the repercussions, slowly he walked behind him and leaned upon him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Kakashi sighed again as he placed his hands on Iruka's warm, gentle ones.

Iruka immediately took notice of his ice cold touch and the scent of vanilla overwhelmed him. He could easily just close his eyes and fall into a deep sleep like this.

"Iruka…" Kakashi said, his tone changing back into something more uplifting.

"…It's special to me," Iruka whispered. "So, it's fine… really."

"You know, if you did this from the start, just being sweet like this, I would have changed my mind," Kakashi laughed. Iruka laughed along, both just enjoying their embrace as the school bell rang out through campus.

"We need to get going, Kakashi," Iruka said softly. Suddenly, he gasped as he felt two cold hands grabbed underneath his legs. He quickly let go of his grasp, only to wrap around again, this time around Kakashi's neck as his body shot up and noticed he was now taller. "K-K-Kakashi!"

"What? You _don't_ want a piggyback ride?" he winked back. The comment left Iruka stuttering. "No worries! No one will see us!" Iruka quickly had to resist the urge to pull out all of that silvery hair his boyfriend possessed.

"Hey, lovebirds! We need an answer!" Genma shouted back at the two.

Iruka just buried his head into Kakashi's shoulder, leaving a smile on the senior's face.

* * *

"Come on, you two!" Genma chastised. "We can't wait for you two lovebirds alone!" he shouted behind him as the group continued walking along the streets after classes. After the talk with Iruka, Kakashi promised his friends that they would go out to a restaurant only if they chose the place without telling him.

"Stop calling us that, Genma!" Iruka shouted back as he turned his attention back to the pale teen walking close by him. "Geez, why couldn't you be friends with any normal people, Kakashi?"

"Because life would be boring then," Kakashi replied quickly. Iruka had to laugh a little under his breath. It was true. No matter how annoying the others would be, they were always a bunch of fun to hang around. And they really did make life more interesting.

"Just leave them be, Genma," Raidou chastised. "Might as well get their feelings out now than at the place," he laughed.

"I heard that, Raidou!" Iruka shouted. The rest of the group couldn't help but cackle, even Kakashi.

The group eventually ended up near the edge of town at what seemed to be a high class steakhouse. Iruka stood back a little in awe. He was never one with such classy tastes. He even wondered how he was going to be able to pay for his meal in the first place. As everyone entered, the freshman could only gawk some more. The walls were crimson red with decorative gold ornaments. Canopies were scattered along the ceiling with the lighting dim, providing a cool and calm atmosphere. But what seemed to pop out at the brunet was the house's use of fans. So many were arranged on the walls, on the chairs, and even hanging from the ceilings. Half of each fan seemed to glow red like a burning fire while the other half shined a pure white like clear water.

"See? I told you this place is great!" Obito shouted.

"I wonder if that's because your family _owns_ it," Rin moaned.

"No worries, it's fine," Kakashi said. "As long as I'm with you guys, it shouldn't matter, right?" Everyone in the group, especially Iruka, turned toward the pale teen and leered at him with their piercing gazes, as if asking if the boy really was Kakashi.

"Irashaimase!" a young, beautiful woman with dark hair, at least ten years older than the group, shouted at the group. Iruka quickly read her name tag: _Mikoto_.

"Hi, Mikoto-san!" Obito cried.

"Oh! Obito-kun! My, you've grown a bit since I last saw you!" she exclaimed. She scurried closer and stooped down to the boy's level. "You're not still wetting the bed are you?"

"Mikoto-san!" Obito moaned loudly, but it was too late. The damage was done. The whole group was trying to repress their laughter from their fellow friend, though their meager attempts were no match for the embarrassing situation.

"See? I told you guys this place was fine. In fact, it's better than fine," Kakashi manage to get out. Obito quickly snapped his head around and glared back at his best friend, his eyes tearing from anger.

Eventually, the group was seated at a grill near the back with Kakashi at the head of the table. Iruka sat at his right while Rin quickly sat at his left. Obito followed suit as he sat to Rin's left. Genma and Raidou proceeded to sit by Obito while Kurenai and Hiyoko sat by Iruka. Both Rin and the Uchiha made small talk with Kakashi, so Iruka was left with no one else to talk to but Kurenai.

"So, Iruka," Kurenai started out the conversation. "How have you and Kakashi been?" she winked. Iruka quickly nudged her.

"Kurenai…" he chastised. "Not in public!"

"Aww, what's wrong, Iruka? Please don't say you're embarrassed to be with Kakashi!"

"That's not it!" he snapped.

"You shouldn't be," she continued. "Like I'm not embarrassed to be with Asuma, even with his bad smoking habits!" She laughed a little at her own comment. "But honestly, you shouldn't be! Especially since you're with Kakashi!"

"Kurenai," Iruka said. "Let me be honest with you when I say that Asuma is not exactly attracting the whole student body," he tried to say in a cool and calm tone.

"Aww, so you're jealous!" Kurenai was just making it worse for Iruka. The boy's sight just shifted to the right as a slight blush glanced upon his cheeks. "Iruka! You're so cute!"

"Kurenai!" he whined. "Please stop!"

A few minutes later, their chef came out with a tray filled with spices and sauces, prepared to make their meal before them. He appeared to be as old a man Sarutobi but still seemed like a nice guy with that grin of his upon his face matching his messy hair.

"Kagami-san!" Obito cried.

"Hehe, hey there, Obito," he laughed. "Still wet-"

"Please! Stop!" Obito quickly intervened. The group snickered again. "Just please make us some food! It's my best friend's birthday today," he explained, pointing to Kakashi.

"Ah, is that so!" he shouted, his voice booming. "Oh, and what's this I see? Your girlfriend?" he asked, pointing his knife at Rin. She and Kakashi immediately blushed at the quick remark. Rin laughed a little under her breath; at least briefly, she was Kakashi's girlfriend in someone's thoughts. The pale teen laughed as well, wryly.

Iruka on the other hand, hid his laughter as he watched the other two. He had to admit it, they did look cute together. Probably even better than Kakashi and himself. Dreaded thoughts entered his mind again. Those same thoughts questioning his relationship with the elusive senior. Even the previous conversation he saw Kiyo have with the other students came to mind. It would have been better if Kakashi was with Rin, he thought. Even with any girl. Or at least someone more experienced. Then he wouldn't have to deal with all these thoughts because every single one of them went back to the same one every time:_ Why me?_

Iruka, a master of hiding emotions, decided to do so for the sake of his boyfriend's birthday.

"Actually, this is my _boyfriend_," Kakashi pointed to Iruka, infuriating the freshman.

Then again, Iruka was starting to lose his edge ever since meeting the senior.

* * *

"Bye, guys," Iruka waved back to the group as the two boys turned and went home together.

The sun started to seep down under the Earth and illuminated the sky in fiery bursts of reds and violets while the clouds seemed to litter the sky in a bright display of yellows and golds. Iruka couldn't help but gaze up and notice the true beauty within the twilight sky. He leaned back and stretched his arms out, as if he was pretending he was flying high up in the sky. Suddenly, he felt two arms wrap around his thin waist and latched together in front. He turned as he spotted Kakashi, gazing up at the sky with him. Iruka couldn't help but stare back at Kakashi this time. The sky was a breathtaking sight, but Kakashi was a better sight to behold. The smell of crisp vanilla pine engulfed him as he slowly lifted his head up and lightly kissed his boyfriend upon his face.

"Happy birthday, Kakashi," Iruka whispered. Kakashi looked back down at him, a little surprised, and smiled back as he lowered his mask and kissed the brunet on the lips.

"Thank you," he whispered back, embracing his lover. They stayed like that, squeezed together before Kakashi finally let go and dragged Iruka behind him, hands linked together. Iruka started to drown out the bustling in the streets and the occasional brisk wind until he could only hear their footsteps, walking in sync. The boy couldn't help but smile.

"This is your place, right?" Kakashi said pointed up as he stopped.

"You should know by now," Iruka growled. "You've been here _how_ many times?"

"Ah, that's right," Kakashi lightly chuckled. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Kakashi called out as he turned to walk away.

"Wait! Kakashi!" Iruka shouted at him to stop. He quickly thought about the one thing that might drive him to stay put. "Don't you remember… I… Um…" Iruka trailed off, unable to finish his sentence under penalty of embarrassment. Kakashi sighed as he walked back and leaned in and pecked the freshman's cheek.

"Ah, that's right."

"Would you stop saying that?"

"Fine. Fine. But… are you serious, Iruka?" The brunet couldn't look him in the eye but nodded anyway. "So… wanna come back to my place?"

* * *

Kakashi only lived a few blocks further away from Iruka. The tanned teen recalled the first time he came around, taking notice of how this seemed to be the rich side of town. The streets were sparkling clean, the houses stood tall, and the seemingly calm and relaxed mood completed the effect. The tanned boy seemed so out of place in this part of the neighborhood. He still remembered how shocked he was Kakashi would live in an area like this.

"You ok, Iruka?" Kakashi asked, turning his head back.

"Y-Yeah! Just fine!" Iruka replied, unable to settle his anxiety.

"Still fine with all of this?" Iruka nodded slowly. "Heh, I didn't take my boyfriend to be the stubborn type."

"I'm not stubborn! J-Just someone who never goes back on his word…"

"Heh, heh, alright. I'll take your word for it. Oh, I almost forgot," Kakashi suddenly spoke as he neared his home. "It's been a while since you've seen the dogs, right?"

"I guess so. Why?" Kakashi didn't bother responding back as he reached inside his pocket and fetched out his keys as they reached the gate to his house. Iruka took notice of a little pug keychain hanging off to the side. He watched as Kakashi unbolted the sturdy lock from his dark, metal fence and suddenly felt the ground slightly shake. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" Kakashi grinned. He pushed the fence open and led himself in. Hesitantly, Iruka followed as he felt the ground shake once more. It was a few minutes later did Iruka find the source of the sensation.

Coming around the side of the house from the backyard was a pack of eight dogs crashing down before them. Iruka first took notice of the massive bulldog, seemingly hovering over the rest. The next ones that he noticed were the two on the left. They caught the brunet's eye due to their weird appearance, once wearing bandages all over while the other sported a pair of dark sunglasses. His gaze moved over to the right as he saw three more dogs. One looked fierce with him flashing his fangs. Another looked more like a fox than a dog with its slanted eyes. The last one looked a bit odd with a puff of fur on its head. The last two were seen last, probably due to their short stature compared to the rest. One was actually leading the group, though it looked more like he wanted to sleep than run. The last one was surprisingly a small pug, actually riding on top of the giant bulldog. Iruka braced himself before the entire pack decided to run and jump upon him and lavish him with many licks and sniffs.

"They really missed you, Iruka!" Kakashi shouted laughing as he watched his dogs have fun with the guest. Although Iruka tried to get away, his laughter at being covered under the furry mass seemed to mark that he was enjoying it. "Ok now. Come on, boys! Bull, Uuhei, Akino, Urushi, Guruko, Shiba, Bisuke, Pakkun!," Kakashi finally said after having his fun watching them. Each dog listened as they lifted themselves off and revealed a disheveled teen underneath, clothes torn and hair astray. Kakashi laughed even harder. "You okay?" he asked, extending his pale arm down.

"Ha ha. Yeah," Iruka replied, grabbing a pale hand as he was lifted up. All the senior did was a flick of his wrist and snap his fingers, and the dogs rushed back to the backyard.

"Sorry about that. Forgot how rowdy they could get. They're the kind to get attached to people so it's a big deal for them when they meet with them after they haven't seen them for a while," Kakashi explained.

"That's okay," Iruka said, brushing off some dirt off. "Just still surprised you have so many!"

"My dad loved dogs. He could never stop adopting them."

"Y-your father?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's get you inside." Kakashi didn't dare to talk more.

Both boys walked up a small porch as Kakashi once again took out his key and unlocked the front door. Kakashi led the way in and took off his shoes. Iruka was still amazed how the place looked on the inside. Ceilings were raised high with pearl white walls as the wooden floors remained spotless and shone, even with eight dogs in the backyard. Priceless artifacts and paintings littered the walls and corners of the home. A few walls held bookcases that had books shoved in them near capacity. Even the front room had its own fireplace. The home seemed more like a palace than a home for a high school student.

"Hey, Iruka."

"Huh?"

"You obviously need some clean clothes after what my dogs put you through. You can borrow some of mine." Instantly, Iruka felt his heart skip a beat. "I hope you don't mind them being a little big." Iruka quickly set his bag down and removed his shoes. He followed Kakashi to the center of the home and followed the senior up the stairs and walked to the left, last door down the hall.

He just had to laugh when he was taken aback from the different kind of atmosphere the room had compared to the rest of the house. Kakashi's own bedroom was filthy. Old, sweaty clothes seemingly grew from a corner of the room. School books were scattered all over the floor along with some papers. Even his sheets weren't made as his dresser and nightstand were cluttered with junk.

"Um…"

"Sorry about the mess," Kakashi laughed. "Most of the time, the gang and I either hang outside or stay downstairs. I never really invite people to my room," he explained. Iruka had to hold back a sudden motherly urge to start cleaning. "Here, catch!" Iruka quickly looked up and caught a dark green, wool woven sweater. It only took one whiff of it for the boy to be sent over the edge. The scent of fresh snow upon a thick, pine forest. It reminded him of Kakashi so well. "Don't tell me you forgot how to change clothes?" Kakashi laughed.

"Hmm?"

"Here," he said as he approached the boy. Cold fingertips danced upon Iruka's school shirt as they quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Nearly all the blood when to Iruka's face as he glanced up at Kakashi, preoccupied with his shirt. His breath went silent while his heart raced. Without warning, Iruka moved up and lightly tore away at the other's mask before kissing him. It took Kakashi by surprise, but only for a moment as he returned it. The brunet then proceeded to deepen the kiss, only to also start pushing the senior back, ending up falling back upon the bed, taking him by surprise again.

"I-Iruka?" Kakashi questioned. Iruka just ignored him as he leaned down and kissed the pale teen again, this time putting more lust behind it. He made himself comfortable and began to straddle the teen as the kiss deepened again. As their tongues darted and slid across one another, Kakashi's hands roamed all over Iruka, grazing across his thighs and diving under his shirt and scraped along his back. Iruka moaned a little behind the kiss, keeping his eyes shut, still pressing on no matter how he felt. He shook slightly as Kakashi flipped them over and pushed him down upon his bed and shook even harder as he felt a wet tongue grace his tan skin upon his neck. He felt his school shirt finally tore away as Kakashi undid the last button. The senior started a trail of kisses from his neck down to his chest. Iruka gasped a little as he felt his boyfriend's tongue dive into his navel. Kakashi pressed on has he started to unbuckle the freshman's belt. Iruka's breath hitched. His head was spinning and swore he felt a bit queasy, but a deal was a deal.

Suddenly, Iruka felt nothing. He opened one eye followed by the other as he looked up at a smiling senior.

"K-Kakashi…?" Iruka asked.

"Please, Iruka. I know you really don't want this," he spoke simply. "At least for now."

"But! Kakashi!" Iruka protested as he shot up. "I- I- I-"

"I did say 'At least for now.' When the time comes, it will come. I don't want to force you to do this because you wanted me to go out with the others," the silver-haired teen said, placing a kiss upon Iruka's forehead again. Iruka moaned though in disapproval of himself. He promised Kakashi himself if he went with his friends and now he couldn't keep up his end of the bargain. "Don't worry, ok?" Kakashi asked as he kissed him again, this time on the lips. Iruka just nodded. "Good. Though I do have to admit, I did like 'sexy' Iruka." Iruka resisted the urge to slap him then and there.

"Then," Iruka started up, grasping upon Kakashi's own clothes, dragging him back down. "Can we… just lie together then? …Like this?" Kakashi was defenseless against a begging dolphin. He moved and lay down next to the freshman, bringing him close and petting his brown locks. "Just promise… you won't fall asleep?"

"I promise…" Both teens closed their eyes and, no matter how hard they tried, drifted slowly into a sweet sleep together in each others' arms. Though, Iruka was not quite happy when both woke up the next morning thirty minutes late to class.

"Kakashi!" Iruka shrieked again. He tried to pull away from the senior with all his strength but it proved to be no use.

"Ngh… ten more minutes," Kakashi moaned. Iruka lay silently before complying with the order. They lay together longer than ten minutes.

* * *

"Man, this school is really one for rumors… I love it!" Anko shouted out to her group of friends one morning later that month in homeroom.

"What now, Anko?" Iruka asked as he placed his bag down and drew out his homework.

"Why more juice about Kakashi's supposed _lover_!" Suddenly, Iruka tasted a slight tinge of bile in his mouth. He wished that this would all just stop. Seriously. Didn't people have anything better to do with their lives than meddling in his and Kakashi's?

"So who do you think it is?" Kotetsu asked from behind. "Or do you think there really _is_ someone out there."

"There is!" she insisted. "It's a freshman! So it can be either one of us… even _me_!"

"Please! Like Kakashi-senpai would be some kind of flimsy, loud, obnoxious-" Izumo butted in before Kotetsu's hand clasped over his. He quickly whispered into his ear to shut up while Anko looked at the two, eyes glaring and flaring.

"Please, guys!" Iruka insisted. "We're not going to get anywhere with all these rumors. So just stop already." That's when it hit the three.

"Iruka…" Anko started out. "You're with him _how _long at a time?" Iruka sat there frozen.

"Not to mention, he comes to our room constantly for you," Kotetsu added. Iruka felt his stomach turn.

"So that means…" Izumo added in his head. Iruka braced himself.

"You should know who!" all three shouted in sync. The brunet took some time to let his heart calm down before replying.

"Well, to tell you the truth…" Iruka said, little bit trailing off while his cheeks reddened. "The truth is…" All three leaned in to hear. "Hey, what's happening out there?" All three looked outside into the courtyard and saw only other fellow students making their way toward class. Confused, they looked back only to find a chair without Iruka in it.

For being his friends for years, they still fell for some of the simplest pranks the boy pulled. Iruka just couldn't sit there anymore as he left his friends back in their homeroom and took a stroll in the hallways. Honestly, he was getting pretty sick and tired of all the rumors he heard about Kakashi and himself. It was no one's business but their own. Yet, deep down a staggering pain resided in the boy's chest, a sense of guilt. There wouldn't be so many rumors if their relationship wasn't kept a secret. A few people already knew about the two of them together, like the Jounin Committee and a few adults, and that was fine. It wasn't like the two boys were telling everyone about it or were obliged to. At least, not on Iruka's part. Kakashi couldn't help but brag about it. But still, it hurt that the two had kept it under closed curtains.

And speaking of the devil…

"_Kakashi-senpai_!" a voice stood out from the crowd. Iruka instantly could recognize that shrill voice to come from no one other than Kiyo. His thoughts were interrupted as he glanced ahead of him to see Kakashi and Kiyo along with a few other girls walking toward him. Iruka took quick notice of the scowl present on his boyfriend's face. He had never seen him like that before. "_Please_ don't tell me you're actually going out with someone!"

"For the last time, ladies," Kakashi said, bringing his hand to his forehead. "My personal life is not for you to know about!" Iruka never heard Kakashi speak like that before. All that pent up anger, refusing to release it must have been causing him a headache. It was there because Kakashi refused to name him. He refused to go back on their promise. It only caused the pain in Iruka's chest to worsen.

"But please!" another girl asked. "Just let us know instead of teasing us around! Who are you going out with?"

"Teasing aro- I'm not teasing anyone around!" Kakashi insisted. Their persistence upon the topic almost even caused the senior to completely miss the freshman he was walking upon. The brunet had enough of it. "Ah! Iruka! Almost missed you there. Hey, I came down to-"

The crowded stood still, silent with shock. Even Kakashi was left totally bewildered. In an instant, without thinking, Iruka had quickly turned around, ripped down Kakashi's mask and locked lips with him in front of the entire student body. Iruka held the kiss for what seemed like an eternity but in reality, was only for half a minute before he backed away. He stood in front of Kakashi, calm and composed before he took in a huge breath.

"_I'm_ going out with Kakashi! _Alright?_" he screamed, his voice vibrating off the hallway walls. Everyone stood silent as he just looked on, some more shocked than others. Iruka didn't dare look back, his face red for everyone to see. Kakashi quickly took one glance at the crowd to take care of the situation.

Quickly, the senior hooked up the freshman into his arms bridal style and took off. Iruka gasped at the sudden movement but held on tight to his lover. Years of playing soccer really paid off as Kakashi easily weaved throughout the hallways around other students, leaving them even more stunned as they watched the two leave before their eyes. The whole crowd was in an uproar as each individual went on a random, wild chase throughout the campus for the two. Luckily, Kakashi knew more hiding spots than anyone else. He managed to lock Iruka and himself in the nearest empty room he could find.

"What the hell was that for?" Iruka immediately shouted, face flustered.

"I should be asking you that!" Kakashi lashed out, his tone stifled with anger.

"Like I'm supposed to stand back while everyone is annoying you about this! It sickens me! I hate it!" Iruka shouted back without thought. He quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"Wait… After you asked to keep this a secret, _now_ you want to make it public?" Kakashi inquired, his manner calming down. Iruka took a minute to respond.

"Well… I… I just don't like how those girls… are treating you… and are acting about all this…" Iruka trailed off.

"Come on, just say it," Kakashi egged Iruka on.

"I just felt… a little insecure about this… and…"

"…And?"

"Ok, fine! I was jealous, alright? They shouldn't be all over you like that!" Iruka shouted back, his face turning redder. Kakashi could only laugh and just simply embrace his lover tightly.

"You know what this means, right? We will have to deal with more those rabid fan girls…"

"It's fine… as long as they know you're mine…" Iruka whispered as he embraced Kakashi back just as tightly. Kakashi lightly kissed Iruka on his forehead as they prepared themselves for what was to come.

"Just one thing," Iruka proposed.

"Hmm?"

"Let's please get out of janitor's closet first."

**

* * *

A/N: **_Oh my god! We're at the halfway mark of the fic! w00t! Thankies to all for your love and reviews!_

_With everyone knowing now the two are going out, I wonder how this will play out! Tune in next month to find out!_

___And remember, please continue to read and review!~ It's what fuels the fanfic!~ I __love it how many people already love this fic!~_


	7. October

**A/N:** _Chapter 7!_

**Month:** October  
**Pairing(s):** KakaIru, Minor Others  
**Chapter Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 6624 words  
**Themes:** AU, Romance, Humor, Coming of Age  
**Chapter Summary: **Sometimes, violence is the answer.  
**Betas:** Kaomi-Uchiha + ThunderEmperorRaite  
******Warning: **OC involvement + 'Treats!' ******  
**Disclaimer: _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

* * *

-"**S**o let me get this straight."

"Yes."

"You."

"Yes."

"And Hatake-senpai."

"Yes."

"Are together?"

"…Yes."

"_Together_, together?"

"Yes!" Izumo stayed in his chair, glaring at the freshman who was trying his best to finish his lunch while his friends bombarded him with questions. Kotetsu and Anko stood nearby, their reaction to the news very similar; jaws unhinged, eyes wide, unable to speak. Everyone else in the class who had their eyes on the senior for years just shot death glares at Iruka.

"Now that you mention it," Anko started off, "you two did go out a lot together." Iruka inwardly smacked himself for Anko's _brilliant_ deduction.

It wasn't even a few days in October and he was already getting death threats from the other students. Iruka could only sigh at all of the attention. Truth be told, he was expecting all of this after what he did last month. It was a pretty bold move if he had to say so himself. But that was in the past now. He did it, and now he had to live with the consequences.

Yet, as much as he hated the new attention, there were times where he couldn't help but smile to himself at the situation. Everyone knew now that he was with Kakashi. And he was happy with that.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated as he received a text. He scanned it over and gathered his things. "Excuse me guys, I have to get going."

"Where? To _Kakashi-senpai_?" Anko chastised.

"That's none of your business!" the boy huffed as he left.

* * *

"A bonfire?" Iruka questioned up on the school's rooftop.

"Yeah!" Obito shouted, his smile beaming. "It's going to be Halloween soon! And it will be on Saturday! So there's no school the next day! We need to do something! So why not tell scary stories over a bon fire in the middle of the woods in the dark?" he insisted.

"Yeah, if you call the woods Genma's backyard," Rin moaned.

"Hey! My backyard is practically the woods!" Genma pointed out. "It's at the edge of a forest so all we have to do is venture in a little before we get tired."

"But then, Obito," Kakashi pointed out, "if we do that, you won't be able to go trick-or-treating in your little costume," he joked.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't bring that up anymore!" the Uchiha blushed. "Plus, it's been a while…"

"You mean last year?"

Everyone but Obito burst out in laughter.

"But that does sound like fun," Iruka commented.

"It will be! Just bring your stuff over and you can spend the night," Genma said.

"Just you and Kakashi will have to sleep in separate rooms. God forbid anything happens," Raidou added. Now Iruka was the one left not laughing.

"W-What the hell are you suggesting, Raidou?" Iruka demanded.

"Trust me, I trust you. Genma trusts you. We just don't trust Hatake. And I mean 'we' as in 'all of us'."

"What's there not to trust about me?" the silver haired teen asked, glaring at his friends.

"Well, for one, you carry this around!" Hiyoko mentioned as she slipped behind the senior and came out holding one of this trademark erotic novels. He patted himself down, wondering how the girl did that. "Kami forbid you try to use any material in here on Iruka," she said, flipping through the pages.

"Like you're any worse than Kakashi!" Kurenai shouted, snatching the book from her. "I see what you sketch in your books."

Iruka only sighed as he watched his friends go back and forth, talking about Kakashi. They discussed how much of a pervert he was, how devious he had been in the past, and more. What pained him more was that he didn't have to be told this. He knew about it! It wasn't like anyone couldn't tell the senior had an issue of keeping his hands off of him or trying to sneak off with him in between classes, especially to the Committee room where they would be sure to be alone for a while.

The brunet felt his cheeks heat up slightly. No matter how many times he tried, he would always feel like this whenever he thought about the 'torture' Kakashi had put him through. He even had to question whether or not he was just as bad and naughty as the senior.

Anyways, it was his choice to be with him, meaning he would take the good and the bad. Mostly good.

* * *

"I decided to finally use my bike to get to school, _why?_" Iruka thought to himself a few days later as he walked home, bike in tow. The only problem was now it was missing its seat, rendering it unusable.

"You were the one who decided to blab to everyone that you're with Kakashi," Izumo pointed out, walking home with him. "You should have known these kinds of things would happen. Kakashi is only the most popular guy in the school. By the way, where is Romeo?"

"Said he had something personal to do after school. Anyways, stealing my books, replacing my lunch with bugs, and purposely trying to hit me when we play dodge ball in gym, I can handle, but my_ bike?_"

"Nice dodging, by the way. That one girl really had it in for you," his friend commented.

"Thanks. But still, I sometimes wonder if coming out that I'm actually going out with Kakashi was a good idea," he sighed.

"It's all for the best. Everyone was going to find out eventually. Best now than later on when they learn the two of you have been sleeping together."

"_S-Sleeping together?_"

"Don't tell me you two haven't done it yet?" Izumo asked coyly.

The brunet tried his best to conceal the growing blush stretching across his face. "N-Not really… But there was that one time…" He thought back to last month. The two had only been going out since late July. That would make it just over two months. Things would be moving too fast if he was already sleeping with Kakashi, though he did laugh at himself a little. The two literally had _slept_ together on the same bed.

"How far have you two actually gone? Second? Third base?"

"T-That's none of your business, Izumo!" Iruka stammered back.

The other laughed heartily. "Ok, ok. You don't have to get all defensive. I was just asking a simple question."

"You call that simple? How is that simple?" he yelled back.

"Geez, I was only asking," Izumo said in defense.

"But I don't pry into _your _personal life," Iruka moaned as they got to his house. "I'll see you later, alright?" Izumo nodded as he headed home. Iruka closed and locked the door behind him as he set his bike on the wall nearby. There was no way to use it now without the seat. More money to waste.

He collapsed on his soft bed, nearly exhausted. Left alone with his own thoughts, he again questioned whether it was really worth going out with Kakashi and letting everyone know it. Was it just a big mistake to kiss him in front of everyone last month? He wouldn't be getting this treatment if he didn't. But then all he would hear is more and more about everyone wanting the senior all for themselves, driving the freshman insane. It was either this or that, taking the lesser of the two evils.

Unable to settle down, he dug into his pocket and flipped open his phone. Kakashi had told him he had some business to attend to but wouldn't say exactly what. All that he knew was that Kakashi would be home late.

_-hey how r u?_

It took nearly an hour to get a reply.

_-nm u?_

_-thats all u can say? where have u been?_

_-bed. sleep_

_-fine ill let u be_

There was a ten minute pause before he got one last response.

_-wanna join me?_

Iruka slammed his phone shut and wrapped the covers around himself, not bothering to respond. Finally he was able to relax, and fell victim to a quick nap.

* * *

The freshman sighed as he opened up his locker at the beginning of the day a week later. Again, a few letters spilled out, all the same. Labeled with a skull and crossbones, each specified that if Iruka would not stop seeing Kakashi, numerous things would happen to him. They would threaten they knew where he lived, knew his way to and from school, and would make the boy regret ever even thinking about the senior. Yet, each held false threats.

"More notes?" Kotetsu asked as he passed his friend by.

"Getting more and more each day," he sighed and he grabbed a pair of the school's slippers. He feared putting his own shoes in there, thinking he would find them to be missing or, worse yet, find it lined with crazy glue after he put them on. "This is all getting really annoying."

"No worries, these things tend to die down!"

"Like only when Kakashi graduates?"

"Yeah!- Ow!" Kotetsu exclaimed, clutching his head after his friend whacked him over the head with a notebook. Kotetsu was there just like Izumo was there, helping out dealing with all these people. Iruka had no idea this many people had an infatuation with the senior. He really did hope all of this would just blow over soon or later.

What happened next proved things were reaching their peak. As he made it to his homeroom class, he spotted a group of school girls, chatting away loudly, purposely letting his fellow students overhear them.

"Hey, did you hear? That Umino kid was originally from Kiri? You know, that school with that gang of guys all with swords? They're practically yakuza-in-training!" one girl exclaimed, trying to make Iruka seem like a danger. Yet, they failed to notice that Iruka didn't like violence and would only resort to it as a last result when he dealt with conflicts.

"Did you also know his uncle is Orochimaru? A former student here? The one who is the principal of that school that just opened up? We all know how he was when he attended Konoha. Think about what his nephew is like!" Again, Iruka was nothing like that man. Orochimaru was a former top student of Konoha, but thought he had a better way of teaching students, so he had just opened his own school in a neighboring town. Rumors spread that the students were given tough schedules and if they didn't live by them, they would receive a swift punishment from the principal. Funny thing though, Iruka never knew he had an uncle. He was always told his parents were single kids in their families.

He decided to just ignore them all. It wasn't worth getting himself worked up over such trivial things. His friends knew him, the real him, and would not believe such idiotic things.

"But that doesn't change the fact that that boy is a total slut!" Iruka froze as he made to the classroom door as a guy walked up and joined them. "That guy would sleep with anything walking on two legs. He is the reason why that Mizuki kid was expelled! Heard they were having full blown sex in one of the classrooms back in July and they were found. The only reason why the slut wasn't expelled as well was because he served a favor for the teacher that found them!" Iruka stayed outside for a minute longer before he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

The girls smiled wickedly, believing they were really breaking the teen down.

They soon found out that they were dead wrong.

Suddenly, the door slammed open to show Iruka, his bag placed on his desk while his eyes were filled with rage. The girls looked at the door, already cracking and seeing his death grip on it. The air around them was heavy with hate.

"Who… said… I was a slut?" he asked, teeth clenched.

The boy pushed his way through the group of girls and made his presence known. "What are you going to do about it? All we're doing is looking out for Kakashi. It would be good for him to know how big of a slut his boyfriend w-"

The other didn't finish his sentence as a swift and hard fist struck him directly in his chin, sending him falling back through the girls. The boy looked back at Iruka, hand still in the air, his eyes unwavering. He was about to get up when he felt something wet drip from his mouth. He dabbed it a little to see it was bright red.

"You are so _dead!_" the boy yelled as he rushed over to Iruka.

Izumo and Kotetsu ran outside after hearing the chants from outside of people going 'Fight! Fight!' They pushed their way through the crowd, hoping Iruka was not involved, or worst yet, getting beaten to a pulp. But when they got to front, they paused, not in shock, but in awe. Iruka was involved, already sporting a few bruises and cuts already, his hair falling in his face. But the one worse off was the guy he was beating up. Already, blood was shed as his nose refused to stop bleeding, and he was missing a couple of teeth. The brunet had the upper hand thanks to his previous training with is boyfriend. They just stood there and decided to cheer their friend on.

"Hey, hey! Hey!" Minato called out as he rushed down the hallway and made his way through the crowd. He took a hold of Iruka, keeping him from mauling the other any further. A fellow teacher rushed out and helped out as well, grabbing the other boy.

"L-Let me go!" Iruka screamed, struggling in the teacher's grip.

"Iruka, stop it! Stop!" Minato insisted.

"He started it!" the other student shouted. "That dumb fag!" A loud whack echoed in the hallway as Iruka slipped off his slipper and flung it over, hitting him directly in the face.

"Say that again! _Say that again!_" Iruka screamed again.

"What is going on around here?" a low voice boomed from behind them all. Everyone became quiet as they turned around and saw their principal, Hiruzen Sarutobi, standing behind them, seemingly watching everything. Iruka slunk in Minato's grip, knowing things were not going to end well.

* * *

"A week's worth of detention," Iruka sighed as we walked down the hallway to the detention room. But he felt good about it. He taught that guy a lesson. One thing he would not tolerate is anything about Mizuki. His bandage-covered arms and face were sensitive to the touch, yet it made him smile that everyone in the school started to respect him now. Although there were still a few students who would try to mess with him, only to deal with Iruka's new found friends.

"So, you really did get banged up!" a familiar voice called out to him.

"K-Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

"I have detention too, you know," he grinned.

"How? You basically get straight A's, even when you don't attend classes," Iruka said.

"Well, I decided that old man Fugaku was a bit of an ass, to put it nicely," he smiled to himself. Although he got a detention, people secretly cheered him on as he walked down the halls. The Uchiha was known as one of the toughest teachers at the school and it was about time a student lashed out at him.

"Kakashi, you heard about my scuffle today, right?" The pale teen nodded. "So I'm assuming you did this to join me?" He got another nod. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because I think that was the sweetest thing someone has done to stay with me."

"But isn't this the longest relationship you've been in, from what I heard," Iruka said.

"Maybe… maybe not," he started to tease, hugging the freshman from behind, playfully blowing into his ear. "But I will say this: This is the best one I've had, and I hope to keep it," he ended with a peck on the [lips, cheek, pick a body part].

Sometimes, Kakashi was just too much of a romantic.

* * *

"Hey, come on! We're going to be late!" Iruka called out to Kakashi from the bottom of his staircase.

"But it's not my fault I have to patch up my face!" Kakashi called back. Genma's place was much closer to Kakashi's so they figured the brunet could walk over to his place and walk over together and spend the night. Unfortunately, when he arrived, he found Kakashi still sleeping on his bed, accompanied by his little pug tucked under his arm. He found the whole scene too adorable and hated he had to wake his boyfriend. Iruka bent down, his hair just barely falling on Kakashi's pale skin as he planted a small, chaste kiss on his cheek before whispering him to wake up. When that didn't work, he tried to softly nudge him awake. It proved to be a big mistake as in one swift move, Iruka found himself pinned on the bed, Kakashi's strong grip crushing his lungs. He screamed for his boyfriend to release him only to hear a few mumbles, something about wanting Iruka alone in bed and doing a few things to him. That's all it took for him to send a crashing punch straight to the other's face, waking him up instantly as he fell out of bed.

"Well, if you were ready, or better yet not a perv, I wouldn't have to punch you awake," he chastised as he sat at the bottom, playing with little Bisuke. For some strange reason, that dog loved him more than the others, possibly more than his own master. Although Kakashi was a little ticked off, Iruka thought it was just adorable.

"And if you weren't busy playing with Bisuke, we would already be out the door by now," Kakashi replied, suddenly appearing behind him. Iruka jumped a little and turned around. His boyfriend was there, sitting on the step behind him, wearing a pair of black cargos along with a dark green hoodie bearing a white henohenomoheji. His hair was still naturally in disarray, and he wore his trademark mask. Luckily, because of that, the bandage over his right cheek was nearly covered up.

"At least now no one will know you're in an abusive relationship," Iruka joked. Kakashi retaliated by hooking an arm around his neck, bringing him back, pulling down his mask, and kissing Iruka tenderly upside down.

"Now, now. Who is the one being abused here?" he chuckled in his throat as he dipped his hand under Iruka's plaid overcoat and white undershirt, exploring his bare skin while continuing on with the kiss.

Iruka cringed a little from the sudden touch, but shortly melted into it, returning the kiss. He reached up and grabbed a bundle of white hair, deepening the kiss further.

A phone call echoed in the house. Both paused, staring at each other until one of them realized whose phone it was.

"That would be me," Iruka confessed.

"That's fine. You take the call while I take the boys out back and feed them." The freshman nodded as he received a chaste kiss from his boyfriend before he left and he picked up his phone.

"Iruka!" a voice yelled. It could only belong to one person.

"Kotetsu, how are you?" Iruka asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Nothing much. How about you? Izumo and I are going to be working at a haunted house. Want to join us?"

"Sorry, I can't. I'm going out now with Kakashi to a friend's house."

"My, my, you and Kakashi," he laughed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, just that it's funny how Izumo and I have been helping defend you against your anti-fan club now." Iruka cringed at the thought. After confessing that he was with Kakashi, kissing him in front of the student body, a club devoted to breaking the two up had formed. Even though everyone there wanted Kakashi for themselves, they decided to band together to stop a common dislike: Iruka! The death threats were bad enough, but luckily, thanks to his friends, they never found out where he lived or there would be hell to pay. But all the while, after getting tripped in the hallways and finding spiders in his locker, he held his ground. Nothing was going to tear him away from Kakashi.

"I know, and I thank you guys so much for it," he smiled.

"No problem. So, tell me, how does it feel being with the great Hakate-san, eh?" Kotetsu teased.

"Depends," he started. "How does it feel being with Izumo?"

Kotetsu was left stunned and bug-eyed on the other end. He quickly tried to come up with any old excuse, but he knew he was caught and there was no escaping the truth, especially when Iruka knew it.

"…How did you guess?"

"Izumo talked to me before about someone he liked, asking for some advice. And the way he talked about them, it seemed as if he was telling me everything about them except the name," the brunet replied with a slight chuckle. "And I've known you guys for how many years now? You two are always together. So it was either this or you two end up living together as bachelors for the rest of your lives," he lightly laughed. Kotetsu laughed as well.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kotetsu agreed. "It's funny, though. For years, I've had these feelings for him, yet never acted upon them. Thought it was just a phase. Then, out of nowhere, at my party, Izumo pulls me away from Anko and kisses me," he sighed. "Of course, on instinct, I pushed him away. Not because I didn't like it, just surprised. He took it the wrong way though and thought to an extreme that I hated him."

"What did you do about it?"

"Remember when back a few months ago, when we left you to deal with Anko?" Iruka replied yes. "Well, Izumo got mad because he hated Anko because he thought I liked her! Honestly, I don't know any man who can deal with her!" he laughed. "But I finally got a hold of him and we got to talking… And I guess we just started off from there!"

"At least your boyfriend isn't a totally horny, inconsiderate prick," Iruka argued. "Not to mention practically everyone wants to either hurt me or kill me because I'm with him."

"But you still like him though, right?"

Iruka took a minute to think. He could still remember like it was yesterday that he literally crashed into the senior and started a chain of events. They started out as friends, went to possibly best friends, then almost lost everything, only to come back together and form something both boys could never imagine was possible. Even now, after all that had happened to him in the past six months, all he could do was smile whenever he thought about the silver haired teen. If he could put up with the senior's antics for this long, maybe something was there, something more.

"I think…" Iruka started out, smiling. "I think it's more than that, Kotetsu. A little more."

"Aww, you're too sweet, Iruka," Kakashi surprised the brunet, kissing him on his cheek.

"K-Kakashi?"

"Excuse me, who is this?" he asked, taking the phone away from his boyfriend. "Yeah, Iruka is a little tied up now because I need to discipline him for being a bad boy."

Before Iruka could retaliate, Kakashi flipped the phone closed.

"W-What the hell was that for?" Iruka screeched.

"To distract you enough to kiss you and tell you I'm done and we need to get going," he smiled.

Iruka sighed, defeated. Typical Kakashi. "Fine, but no funny business on the way there."

Kakashi agreed as they headed out.

"Or there!"

Kakashi cringed a little. Typical Iruka.

* * *

The sun had just seeped under the earth when they arrived, setting the mood for the bonfire. Genma's parents left the teens to their own devices as they retreated back to the house, leaving the backyard and the basement to them. Genma welcomed them as he led them in back to a small clearing in the back. He wasn't kidding when he said his house was at the edge of the forest. The trees nearby were taller than any other Iruka had seen, concealing the last rays of light from the sun. Already, they had lost many of their leaves and had scattered them everywhere, crunching under their feet.

"Come on! We decided to venture a little further into the woods to make it seem like we're really alone," Genma said as he led the way. It didn't take them long to reach the campsite with Obito getting the fire ready. Rin, Kurenai, and Hiyoko were preparing s'mores and other treats while Asuma and Raidou were bringing rocks over to serve as seats.

Each one stayed, chatted, and laughed as they each enjoyed each other's company more than the scary stories. Naturally, Obito failed at coming up with a good story, but it was easy for everyone else to scare him. Kakashi seemed to have the most fun with it. All he had to do was recap his favorite horror movies to his friend and the boy would cower in fear, huddling near Rin. It helped that Obito never really watched those kinds of movies, even though he would brag about scary things often. The others had their share of good stories, all ending with another helping of s'mores.

"So the story goes that Tachibana was just-" Kakashi started out with a new story.

"No more! No more!" Obito cried as he clung to Rin's arm.

"Obito, there's nothing to be afraid of. These are all fake," she whispered to him, trying to calm him down. Not to mention the fact that his grip was cutting off the circulation in her arm.

"But then Rin-chan wouldn't be here to keep me company, eh?" he chuckled, leading Rin to sigh.

"Fine. I have one," Iruka declared, lifting himself up after leaning on Kakashi for so long.

"Really? You know a scary story, Iruka?" Raidou asked.

The brunet nodded. "Not really a scary story. Just something simple I heard when I was young, so I don't know if it's as bad as the stories Kakashi has been telling. From what I remember my mom would always tell me not to go into these woods at night. I would always ask her why but she would never give me an answer. So I did some research on my own."

"And what did you find?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, can you guys make out that building all the way over there?" he pointed. Everyone looked and barely saw in the distance of what appeared to be an old abandoned building, appearing to just stand alone in the middle of the forest. It was hard to make out, but they knew it was there. "Well, from what I read, that used to be a big factory here, making all sorts of things. But for the last few years, different kinds of people have been sharing it as a hideout."

"What kind?" Hiyoko asked.

"Mostly local gangs and such. Drug dealing, planning some heists, gang stuff. Or at least that's who used to be there…" he said, focusing on the fire.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"One day, some of those members went missing so reports were filed. No one wanted to mention about the hideout, fearing it would be demolished afterward. So it appeared they went to go look for them at the hideout as well, though they didn't come back either. Luckily, one day, a rookie cop saw one of the guys and followed him to the hideout. The gang member went in as the cop watched, only to let out a blood chilling scream."

"W-W-What happened?" Obito quivered.

"The cop rushed in, gun in hand. But even he screamed when he saw it."

"What?" Rin pressed on.

"Well, he found the missing people. They were hanging from the ceiling, hooks in their throats. They were sprawled out on the floor, stab wounds to their gut. Maggots has already started to gather in their open cavities while some crows picked at their eyes and some local wolves had been eating at their flesh, or at least what was left of it. Nearly every single one of them was skinned." Iruka paused, hearing everyone gulp. "The cop called for backup soon after and learned that a serial killer had been traveling around the area, starting from around Ame and had made his way to Konoha. He would appear from the shadows and slice his victims, sometimes the throat so they wouldn't scream. Sometimes their heels so they wouldn't run. Every time, he would use a meat cleaver, never cleaning it, seemingly enjoying how the blood would stain it. And then, as if killing them wasn't enough already, he would skin them and collect it."

"W-W-W-Why would he do that?" Obito shook, tears falling down his face.

"Some say because he wanted to wear each face like a mask. Other speculated it was because he was a cannibal. I don't know for sure, but you can ask him yourselves," Iruka pointed out.

Everyone but Kakashi looked at the freshman puzzled until a meat cleaver swung in between them, fresh blood dripping off the blade and into the fire. Slowly, they turned around to see a cloaked figure, wearing a giant trench coat with his hood up and covered his face with a long, blood red scarf. All they could make out were the eyes, glowing red as if he was the devil himself. He reared back with his meat cleaver and roared as he brought it back down.

Everyone screamed as they ran by Iruka. All except Obito who stayed paralyzed in fear. The blade froze right above the Uchiha, barely grazing his nose. Yet, the scene was all too much for Kakashi as he laughed out loud, nearly crying. The laugh was so contagious that Iruka joined in too. Everyone looked at them, confused. Both pointed back at the 'killer' who decided to disrobe himself to reveal Asuma holding a video camera and Genma on his shoulders. In his hair, Genma had a pair of flashlights with a red filter over them while holding the long 'arms.' The group hadn't even realized that Asuma and Genma had snuck off while they were telling their stories.

"You should have seen your faces!" Genma cried as he leaped off of the other. "You especially, Obito!" Everyone looked at him, still frozen in fear. Everyone had a good laugh from that.

* * *

After they were done, around midnight, they packed up everything and headed by to Genma's and tucked in for the night.

Everyone had already fallen asleep not long after. Kurenai and Asuma cuddling up together, Genma sprawled over Raidou, while Rin and Hiyoko kept Obito company until he passed out.

"Come on! Come back to bed!" Kakashi begged, his voice only at a whisper as he called for his boyfriend to get out of the bathroom and back to the makeshift beds.

"I need to change first!" he insisted.

Iruka faced away and removed his shirt to replace it with a ratty old one. Kakashi watched happily, enjoying the sight before him before his gleeful expression turned sour. Across his spine was an off-color, spider-like scar that nearly ran down all the way to his lower back. Something like that, so close to somewhere sensitive and so large had to have been painful. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it before.

Before he could do anything, Iruka felt a pair of arms wrap around his thin waist as he felt tiny pecks along his back.

"K-Kakashi…" Iruka insisted as each kiss tickled. "W-What are you d-doing?" He didn't respond as the trail moved up to the tanned boy's shoulder blades and his chin resting on the crook of his neck.

"…I didn't know you had more scars," Kakashi whispered. Iruka seemed bewildered until it hit him.

"Oh, that! That's nothing!" he insisted. "It happened a long time ago."

"But what _did_ happen?"

Iruka took a moment before speaking, hesitant about the scar, a constant reminder of that painful event. Memories rushed through his mind in an instant, bringing him into a slight depression. He even tried to stop his body from shaking and keep his tears from running down his face. He didn't want Kakashi to see him like this.

"It's ok," Kakashi whispered as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "You don't have to tell me now. Whenever is fine. Even never is fine, too."

Iruka turned and smiled back at him. "Thank you, Kakashi," he said as he kissed back lightly on his lips. "Thank you."

"K-Kakashi…" Iruka managed to say as two's make-out session started to heat up on the bathroom floor. "Pl… Please… st-" As much as he begged, Kakashi pressed on.

"But Iruka, your skin is so tantalizing, it's like candy," Kakashi whispered seductively into Iruka's ear. He gently nibbled on Iruka's ear, causing the brunet to blush even harder. Slowly, he moved down and landed on a tan neck. Carefully, he grazed his tongue along the boy's neck, as if he was choosing selectively where to bite.

"Baka! Don't- Ah! Ka-" Iruka continued to struggle to say anything for him to stop. He dug his nails into Kakashi's shirt as his boyfriend gently nibbled on his neck. But no matter how hard he dug, no matter the slight pain he was in, even possibly bleeding now, the pale teen refused to stop. He only continued on, slowly making his way to down to the boy's waistline, kneeling, and dangerously hooked one of his fingers on his underwear, all the while, pecking around the exposed stomach.

"My, it's a shame I can't hear your cries," Kakashi continued to say. Iruka only continued to struggle and moan as his boyfriend continued to tease him extensively.

"Kakashi! I beg of you! N-Not here! Please, st- Ah!" Iruka tried to convince the other yet was stopped when he felt a chaste kiss upon his briefs.

"What… were you saying, Iruka?" Kakashi asked innocently as he continued to tease the younger man. "No worries, I'll stop the moment you tell me to do so."

"You won't even… l-let me say it!" Iruka insisted. Kakashi suddenly stopped and made eye contact with his boyfriend.

"Ok, then. I'll let you say it now if you really want," he teased. Iruka lay there hesitantly, unable to reply for a minute. His mind was screaming for him to say something, anything for the senior to stop this sexual charade.

But instead, he could only whisper something else.

"…Nothing farther than this, alright?" His heart raced, his eyes watered, and that signature blush shone brightly upon his tan cheeks. In some twisted way, he wanted this too. All the senior could do was bring his cold hand upon the warm cheeks and lightly and briefly lock his lips with the other's.

"I promise you will feel good after this."

Kakashi gently tore down the boy's briefs and released his nearly half erected member, already a little wet. If Iruka could, he would have blushed even harder. He tried, hard as me might, not to gasp or moan at that moment when Kakashi took a hold of the member. He mouthed his name, but no noise came from Iruka's mouth.

"My my, lewd aren't we, Iruka?" Kakashi said before his hand started to stroke the wet member. Iruka continued to struggle in his boyfriend's grasp with every slight movement he felt. Only a devilish smile crept upon the senior's face, adoring his lover's sweet and innocent face. He was the one that was causing him this much ecstasy. And he wished only he would do this to him. No one else.

Kakashi slowly stooped down, not letting go. He lightly blew on the brunet's hard member, causing him to coo a little. The senior took once glance back up at his lover, asking, begging with his eyes to continue. Even though he already had permission, this was the last chance to back out. The other looked back, eyes watery, breath uneven, and could feel his heart almost rip out of his chest. No matter how he felt now though, it was nothing compared for what was to come. Iruka slowly shut his eyes and opened them, signaling a yes.

Kakashi continued to work is magic, flicking the head with his skilled tongue. Iruka nearly clasped his hand over his mouth, Kami forbid anyone hear them doing this or worse yet, walk in on them. He wasn't even sure if Kakashi locked the door. The brunet swore he heard voices and footsteps walking just outside, worried they might come in. But he didn't care. Right now, he felt like he was in heaven.

Kakashi finally gave in to the freshman's quiet cries and finally took the length into his mouth. Iruka almost buckled right there, but luckily, the senior was able to help keep him leaning against the wall. He even had to press the brunet's hips down, preventing any movement. He continued on, bobbing his head and using his tongue to wet the member thoroughly. Iruka started to wonder how the pale teen became such a pro at it. He had never felt this much ecstasy before in his life.

"Ka-Kakashi…" Iruka managed to say. "I-I…. I'm!" Kakashi didn't let up as Iruka reached his limit and started seeing white. The pale teen didn't dare remove his mouth as he swallowed everything whole.

"What-What the hell was all of that for?" Iruka asked, out of breath. The senior simply brought his lips and kissed the brunet's sweaty forehead.

"I love you?" he smiled. After seeing that goofy smile of his, Iruka couldn't help himself but laugh and smile as well.

"Let's go back to bed before anyone finds us," he whined.

This was Kakashi. This was someone who made him feel different about himself, about everything. This was the person who turned his life upside down, sometimes better, sometimes worse. Yet, Iruka wouldn't have it any other way. He was happy. He was content.

This was a life he could get used to.

* * *

**A/N: **_Love the 'treat?' Hehehe Originally, part of the October oneshot was suppose to be in here, but I thought this version was better! ^^_

_But can life with Kakashi really stay this perfect forever? Find out next month and see!_

___And remember, please continue to read and review!~ It's what fuels the fanfic!~ I __love it how many people already love this fic!~_


	8. November

**A/N:** _Chapter 8 now... ..._

**Month:** November  
**Pairing(s):** KakaIru, Minor Others  
**Chapter Rating:** R for complex issues  
**Word Count:** 6716 words  
**Themes:** AU, Romance, Humor, Coming of Age  
**Chapter Summary: **All it takes is one second to change everything.  
**Betas:** WrongSideOfRight + ThunderEmperorRaite  
******Warning: **Emo moments... and unfortunately, c_haracter death_******  
**Disclaimer: _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

* * *

- "**O**i, Kakashi!" Iruka chastised. "When I agreed to this, I expected you to clean up after yourself… _N__ot have me do it for you_!" he shouted, swinging a broom at Kakashi's head. The pale teen, still reading his little porn-filled books, easily blocked the shot and instead, grabbed onto it and snagged it away, forcing Iruka to come down with it. The brunet was left facing up on Kakashi's lap as the other smiled down upon him.

"See, Iruka?" Kakashi started. "How can I clean if you're doing perverted things?" Iruka immediately went for the throat.

It was Kakashi's idea at first. He couldn't part from his Iruka for long and had ended up staying over at the brunet's place almost every day, nearly neglecting his dogs. So it was he who asked Iruka if he could move in with him. He tried to argue that it was closer to the school, but the tanned teen knew better and refused every time. That, and the fact that eight dogs wouldn't be able to fit into the household. So instead Iruka opted that he could at least transform one of the rooms he used for storage and convert it into another room for Kakashi. Yet instead of agreeing to the plan, Kakashi asked if he could just share a room with the other. Iruka quickly protested, but after a battle of wits and tongues, he easily lost that fight.

So at least for now, after school, Kakashi would stay over at Iruka's and practically live there until Iruka would kick him out and remind him to feed his dogs. Other days, the silver haired teen was clever enough to provide his dogs with enough food to last them a few days. It was those days that Kakashi would come by and would spend the night. At first, Iruka was reluctant, fearing that Kakashi would start to plan something. Instead, and surprisingly, the silver haired teen acted like a total gentleman. He didn't try to get into the freshman's pants and force him to get naked. In fact, Iruka looked forward to those nights because at least they would either end up sleeping together on Iruka's bed or fall asleep on the couch watching the T.V. Iruka was always the first to wake up and because of that, he had the privilege to always be able to look back into his lover's sleeping face. Every morning he was greeted by that sweet face: eyes gently closed, lips barely parted, and hair shadowing bits of his face. And every morning, Iruka was able to steal a sweet kiss from his boyfriend. Though there were days Kakashi noticed and would turn the kiss into something more heated.

They lived life like this with the exception of one bad habit.

Kakashi was a giant litter bug.

Iruka had always kept the home tidy and dust free until the senior showed up. Afterwards, every day the freshman found himself scrubbing the floors more often and washing more bowls and plates. It didn't help that today the teen found his lover being his messy self, leaving crumbs and trays around him while he sat there reading his porn.

"Kakashi, honestly. If you don't start cleaning up after yourself, I'm kicking you out on the street!" Iruka yelled after composing himself after the couple's latest brawl.

"But-But Iruka!" Kakashi protested. "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can!"

"No, you can't," the silver haired teen insisted. Taken by surprise, the tanned boy was suddenly lifted off his feet by a pair of arms latched around his waist. His arms and legs started to flail wildly and protested for the other to stop. But he refused. Instead, he swiftly took himself and his little dolphin back into the bedroom and nearly dropped him upon the bed.

"Kakashi! What the hell wa-" Iruka started to gripe until a pair of wet, warm lips met with his. Brief but sweet. Unpredictable to Iruka.

"See? You're puddy in my hands," Kakashi whispered as he slowly got on top of the other, towering over him.

"What makes you think I'm puddy?" Iruka asked innocently as he wrapped his arms around the other's pale neck. "Why not the other way around?"

"Oh, really?" the senior laughed. "What's with this Iruka?"

"What? You don't like it?" the freshman asked childlike, lightly kissing Kakashi on the lips.

"Never said that… Never said… that…" he whispered as he leaned down to turn the kiss into a heated make-out session. Naturally, both fought for dominance, turning and tossing in bed, rubbing skin against skin. Kakashi was the first to break the kiss, only to remove his school shirt in the process. No matter how many times he saw it, Iruka always ended up blushing, even a little. Iruka sat up, quickly removed his own shirt, and immediately latched his lips onto his lover's once more, continuing their love session. Kakashi continued to use his hands to roam around his boyfriend's body, his hands finally ended up on his boyfriend's belt. He leaned back a little, staring back into is favorite chocolate eyes, asking if he could go on. One little kiss from the brunet was all he needed.

Fast as lightning, the belt flew off and shifted Iruka's pants down with the boy complying. He pushed the freshman back, causing him to fall back on the bed as the kiss became more heated. Kakashi slowly moved down, starting with the jaw and continued along to the neck. Iruka felt teeth digging into his neck, knowing it will turn into an embarrassing hickey, but he didn't mind or care. He was too caught up in the moment to.

"K-Kakashi!" Iruka gasped as he felt a familiar pressure placed upon his briefs. He looked back at his lover's grey eyes, his own all watery.

"Sorry, Iruka. Guess I always move a little too fa-" Iruka stopped him mid sentence by closing those lips with his own.

"No… Just took me by surprise, that's all," Iruka whispered. He felt Kakashi smile against his lips and couldn't help but smile as well.

"So how about we contin-" Kakashi continued until both men's trail of thoughts abruptly came to an end when one of their phone's went off.

"…_I tried to be perfect,__but nothing was worth it,__I don't believe it makes me real.__I thought it'd be easy,__ b__ut no one believes me…"_

"Damn, Obito," Kakashi cursed as he got up and checked his phone. Iruka whined a little as he watched his boyfriend get off the bed. The senior quickly checked his phone and noticed he got a text from the goggle wearing senior.

"…And?" Iruka asked while he grabbed a nearby pillow to fill in for the missing teen.

"Sorry, Iruka. Can we continue this later?" he asked, his voice filled with remorse.

"It depends," Iruka teased. "It has to be for a good reason…"

"It is," Kakashi started. "Obito's asking for my help to get something for Rin for her birthday coming up. Which reminds me I have to get her something too."

"Oh yea, it's the 15th right?" Kakashi nodded. "Then… I guess it's alright," he said, holding the pillow tighter. Kakashi could only smile as he walked over and lightly kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

"If you want, I can get _you_ something," Kakashi teased.

"Baka, you don't have to!" Iruka scolded, turning his head away. "Geez, it's not like I'm some girlfriend constantly asking for gifts!" Kakashi brought his head back and lightly kissed him.

"But I _want_ to," he teased.

"But I already have everything I want… I have you," Iruka replied.

"And you call me the corny one," Kakashi laughed.

"Was hoping if I used it back on you, you would see how terrible it sounds and stop it," the tanned boy said out plain and bluntly. The other couldn't hold in his laughter. And soon, even Iruka found himself laughing as well. The brunet watched on as his lover smiled back, gave a wave of his hand, and left the room and eventually the home. Iruka heavily sighed as he flopped back upon his bed, cheeks still red.

'_Why does he do this me?_' he laughed to himself. He smiled softly as he turned his head and spotted the photo of his parents on the end table. He quickly turned it away, embarrassed.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't our little dolphin?" Genma cried along with Raidou, greeting Iruka one day before class. Immediately, Genma latched onto the freshman's back and gave him a back cracking hug and messed with his hair.

"G-Genma!" Iruka cried. "Let me go!"

"Oh, come on, Iruka! I'm just having a little fun!" The senior quickly let go, allowing the brunet to fix his hair.

"Geez, I swear, can't you ever act normal?"

"But then I wouldn't be Genma!"

Iruka couldn't help but laugh.

The trio slowly walked toward Iruka's homeroom, reminiscing about recent events. From their conversation, the freshman finally was able to conclude that the two were going out together as well. It seemed obvious since they spent nearly all their time with each other and how close they were. Reminded Iruka of two other friends he had.

"-ruka!" Raidou called.

"Hmm?"

"We were calling your name for the past five minutes!"

"Oh! Sorry, my mind was elsewhere. What were you trying to say?"

"We were _asking_ if you and Kakashi have gone all the way yet!" Genma cried. Iruka immediately froze upon the spot and felt his heart skip a beat. He broke into an immediate sweat and felt his blood pressure rise. His hands turned into fists as he swiftly turned around

"_Why are you asking me that?_" Iruka roared, his voice bouncing off the hallway walls. It seemed as if everyone close to him wanted to know.

"Because Kakashi won't tell us and we really want to know if the rumors that he's a real beast in bed are true," Genma simply replied.

"That's no excuse!" the brunet continued. "What Kakashi and I do is our business and our business _alone_!"

"…So you two haven't done it?" Raidou asked. The brunet immediately spun around and gave both teens a deadly glare before he stormed off. Both teens looked at each other wondering what they did wrong.

But it did make Iruka think.

He had been going out with the senior for some time now. Has to be at least three months. And they already have had intimate relations. The brunet couldn't believe he already was doing such lewd actions with someone within a short amount of time. What would his parents say? What would they say in general if he was dating a guy in the first place? Guess they really wouldn't care as long as Iruka was happy and whoever he was with was treating him right. And he was happy and Kakashi was a great guy. Iruka wondered if Kakashi was even the same kind of guy who would stay with him for years to come. It wasn't like he could provide Kakashi with kids of their own if he wished for them in the future. Yet, it didn't even look like the silver haired teen wants kids. But with what happened last month, maybe Kakashi would be up for adoption. But that would mean a bigger place for them, the kid, and the dogs.

Iruka started to blush like a school girl, already planning his future with Kakashi.

_I really am just a hopeless romantic_, he thought to himself as he ran back to his homeroom class.

He was on top of the world now. He was attending the school his parents once did and was a model student. He had made many new friends. He even gained someone special, something he never would have imagined he could have found. He had been happy for the first time in his life since he started to live alone.

* * *

"Come on, Obito! We're going to be late!" Kakashi called out after checking his phone. They were already a half hour late for Rin's party, still finding themselves in gift shops.

"But Kakashi!" Obito cried. "I have to get Rin the perfect gift."

"Give her flowers."

"Too romantic."

"A plush."

"Too cheap."

"Jewelry."

"Too expensive."

"Obito!" Kakashi shouted. "Just pick _something!_" he angrily sighed as he held his wrapped gift for Rin. He already had decided to buy her a cosmetic kit, though he just bought not even five minutes ago.

"Kakashi!" Obito whined.

"Ten more minutes and then I'm leaving," the senior warned. The raven haired boy quickly fled the scene in search of the perfect gift. Kakashi stood near the doorway, tossing his already wrapped gift for Rin in the air and catching it, trying anything to help pass the time. He did it a few times before he finally lost his rhythm and dropped it. He watched it roll a few feet away and walked over to pick it up. It was when he rose that he saw it. The lighting hit it at just the right angle, making it dazzle. The design was flawless and nothing too fancy or too cheap. Instantly when he looked upon it, it reminded him of Iruka. It was perfect.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he picked it off from the rack and headed back to the register. He did say he would get something for the brunet.

"Oi! Obito! You ready?" Kakashi called out to the back of the store.

"Yeah! Yeah! Hang on!" Obito cried as he ran up the register with his gift, turning out to be a bit of everything the boys just recently talked about. Kakashi sighed as he looked at his friend. He really had moved on and liked Rin and didn't seem to mind that Rin did not feel the same. It seemed more of a challenge that way. It reminded him of how he could never really give up on Iruka, no matter if he tried to run away. Even when he tried to transfer schools, he always found himself following the boy, even back to the beach that one faithful night.

"Alright, come on, let's get going," Kakashi happily sighed. Obito complied as he entered the passenger side while Kakashi sat behind the wheel of his car. He turned on the ignition and turned out of the parking lot and started to head for Rin's.

"Hey, what kind of songs do you have in here?" Obito inquired, searching through the other's music collection.

"Just choose whatever," he replied.

"But I can't choose!" the other whined.

"Obito!" Kakashi scolded, turning his head away for a quick second.

It was a second that would change both of their lives.

* * *

_Kami damn it, where is he? He said he would be here two hours ago!_

Iruka was already at Rin's place in time for her little party. Nothing fancy. Just a friendly get together. Possibly play some games, watch a movie, and more. Already, a few friends were over. Kurenai came by to drop off her and Asuma's gift. She couldn't stay because her boyfriend had a game tonight. Tenzou arrived earlier with Hiyoko to drop off their gifts. They couldn't attend because of study sessions. Rin even invited Izumo and Kotetsu to come by and already had regretted it after seeing the two spend all their time playing her games.

Yet, the two that meant the most to Rin, her two best friends, Kakashi and Obito, had not arrived yet.

A sudden crash from the front room drew everyone's attention. Iruka jumped at the noise and immediately ran in to see Rin scolding the two boys for playing ruff. Apparently, the boys had been playing a racing game and were pushing each other back and forth to try to throw off the other. Their plan seemingly backfired on them as Kotetsu pushed Izumo a bit too hard and the teen went flying into one of the end tables in the rooms, knocking down and breaking a picture frame.

"What did I tell you guys about horsing around?" Rin scolded. Both boys continued to sit still and apologized over and over again. Iruka walked over and studied the mess. He carefully examined it and saw it contained a photo of the three of them, Rin, Obito, and Kakashi, together at what looked like a park. From the looks of their uniforms, it seems that they were in elementary school at the time the photo was taken. Kakashi did mention to the brunet that it was around that time that the trio became fast friends. But now, it was a total mess. The glass was nearly cracked in every direction. Not a fracture laid rest upon Rin in the photo but a long crack ran through Kakashi's face and the glass was completely shattered over Obito. Carefully, Iruka took out the photo and placed it back on the end table as he cleaned up the mess.

While he dumped the broken glass in the garbage, seemingly on cue, Iruka felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Kakashi!" Iruka started to yell, already assuming it was his boyfriend. "Where the hell are-"

"Iruka! Iruka! It's me, Minato!"

"M-Minato-sensei? Oh, sorry! I thought- Wait, how did you get my number?"

"Kakashi had you down as an emergency contact so I thought it was best to-"

"Wait, wait, Sensei. What do you mean, 'emergency contact?'"

"…There… There was an accident."

"…What?"

* * *

Iruka didn't bother telling everyone else where he ran off to. He wasn't thinking straight. All he could think of was get to the hospital as fast as he could with thoughts running through his mind. He immediately took off to the bus stop and boarded the next run. + Every idea was worse than the one before it before it reached the worst case scenario. The brunet felt his eyes water and felt his hands shake uncontrollably and he tried to push that idea out of his head.

_Please… Please, that couldn't have happened… It couldn't… It… Not again…_

His thoughts paused as he focused all his energy into preventing his tears from falling.

Iruka arrived at the hospital in record time as he rushed inside through the emergency exit and immediately spotted the blond haired teacher with his little son.

"Minato-sensei!" Iruka cried out. "What happened?" Minato motioned for Iruka to sit down, yet the boy refused. Minato sighed heavily, bringing his face up to his face, almost trying to keep back the words. He didn't wish to be the one to break the news.

"Kakashi…" Minato started. "Was in a car accident. They say he was speeding. But… Kakashi is not one to speed," Minato continued on, trying to be strong for the teen. Iruka gulped, trying hard not to cry himself as he saw how much Minato was suffering as well. "Anyways… there… was a head on collision. The car practically split into two… They say it was a miracle that he survived!" Iruka sighed heavily, relieved to hear that Kakashi was alive. He was still alive. "His left eye has been damaged, though. They say if he can even see out of it, there will be some discoloration." Iruka felt as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He walked back and leaned against the wall.

"Thank Kami," Iruka sighed, placing his hand over his chest, trying to calm down his heart. "You had me worried there for a second! Here I thought-"

"Um… That's not everything, Iruka," Minato interrupted. Iruka pushed off the wall, puzzled. "Obito… was in the car as well…

"Oh! That's right. Both of them were coming to the par-"

"He didn't make it."

Iruka froze. The comment repeated in his mind over and over again. Each time he disbelieved it, but knew Minato-sensei would not lie to him. Yet, only a few days ago he saw the teen, his face beaming behind his orange tinted goggles, his black, tussled hair, his outlandish attitude. He just saw him and was ok. And now, he would never see or hear from him again. He would never watch him flirt with Rin or laugh his ass off when Kakashi-

"_Kakashi!"_

Iruka started to think about Kakashi. He was alive and well. But Obito wasn't. And Obito was his best friend. He wondered how Kakashi felt about all of this. He worried, knowing Kakashi's reaction. If Kakashi knew what happened to Obito, would he start to blame himself?

"…Sensei," he finally responded, his gaze on the floor while his hands remained closed to each side. "Please… I need to see Kakashi."

"Iruka, I don't think now is-"

"_Please! _…Sensei," he said again, his voice agitated as his body shook all over. Even little Naruto saw how emotional Iruka was. Little by little, he scooted off the bench, away from his father, and slowly walked over to Iruka, his frog plushie still in hand. He hesitated at first, but then slowly took his little hand and grabbed a hold of Iruka's.

"…Nii-san?" he spoke softly to Iruka. "…You ok?" Iruka gasped a little at the touch. He didn't even remember Naruto was with them. He quickly put on a face, ditching his worry temporarily as he peered down at Naruto, smiling.

"Don't worry, Naruto," he said, his voice smooth and calm. Instead of smiling back at him, Naruto just pouted.

"Bad Nii-san!" Naruto shouted. "Tou-san says you should not lie! Nii-san can't lie! Lying bad!" Both Iruka and Minato were taken back at Naruto's straightforward remark. Iruka didn't realize he still could not handle lying, even if he wasn't scratching his facial scar. Minato just stood back, a little bit amazed at how much his son had grown so much.

"Ahh, you're right, Naruto," Iruka sighed. "I just did not want to worry you," he continued, rummaging his hand through the blond toddler's hair. Naruto little bit giggled at the motion as it tickled his scalp. "I'm sorry." He let his hand fall limp from the toddler's head and set his sights back on his sensei, a little bit calmer now. "Sensei…"

"He wasn't awake when I visited him," Minato sighed. "And I doubt he will be if you go in there now."

"It doesn't matter. I just need to see him with my own eyes. I need to see that he is alright." Minato sighed again as he stood up and motioned for Iruka to follow him. Naruto walked in tow with the two, his hand still locked together with Iruka's.

They arrived near the end of the hall as Iruka read the name 'Hatake Kakashi' upon a medical folder held on the door.

"He's just inside. I'll warn you he is pretty beaten up."

"Thank you, Sensei. I can handle it from here." Iruka slowly moved forward, forcing Naruto's hand to slide out from his. Hesitantly, he reached for the door and slid it open, his gaze always on the floor. Quickly, he went inside and shut the door behind him, not wanting his sensei to see his reaction. To be truthful, Iruka didn't want to see him, he didn't want to see Kakashi like this. But he had to, to prove to himself that Kakashi was alive. At least he was alive. It was selfish to say, knowing that Obito was no longer with them. But if Kakashi was dead as well, he might as well kill himself now.

The boy slowly but surely started to bring his head up, his eyes remaining closed. He took his time, allowed his breathing to relax and his heart to calm down, his heart beating in tune with the heart monitor in the room, before he set his chocolate eyes upon his lover. He wished he never did. Across the room, there he lied. The bed was slightly adjusted up so he was sitting up. But it didn't help the sight Iruka saw before him. All over his body were scratches and bruises, loosely covered by brand new bandages, as if it was a struggle to put them on. His arms lied at his sides, securing a blanket over him. IVs came and went throughout his body, twisting and turning, providing the necessary drugs so he would not wake up screaming in pain. An oxygen mask left upon his face, assisting his breathing. It was taped to his face, as if he has resisted having it on. What hurt Iruka the most though was the layers of bandages applied upon his left eye, the eye Minato had said he had lost. Iruka looked on and judged. He could tell he was fighting with the nurses by some new cuts and bruises. He didn't want help. He knew what had happened. He knew what happened to Obito. And in the end, he didn't want to live with it.

Kakashi had wanted to die. He wished it was him instead of Obito.

Iruka couldn't hold back any longer. The tears immediately started flowing down his face and would not stop. His voice hitched up as he tried his best not to scream. His whole body shook as he tried to compose himself. But nothing would calm him down. Nothing would stop this immense emotion from hitting him. Suddenly, his whole body took over and he found himself running toward Kakashi's bedside and immediately fell upon his silent body. He couldn't help but wail loudly as his tears rolled down and soaked the blanket. He latched onto his boyfriend, one hand upon his chest and the other one fixed on Kakashi's hand. Minato stood outside as he listened in on Iruka's cries as he held on tight to his boy's hand. He couldn't imagine Iruka's pain if he had to see Kushina or Naruto in that condition.

"Come on, Naruto," he said quietly, tugging his boy along. Naruto didn't object as he followed along.

"…K-Ka-Kakashi…" Iruka cried under his tears as his body shook. He continued to repeat his name as he felt Kakashi's heart beat under the bandages. It was almost like a chant, just saying it over and over and able to hear his heart beat was good enough for him to know he was alive. This was good enough. But a sudden pressure upon his head surprised him enough to quickly lift it up only to meet his eyes with one dreary, tired one. The eye seemed filled with regret and guilt. Iruka only cried more as he tug his head again back into Kakashi's chest and held onto the pale teen tighter. Kakashi first tried to lightly push the boy away, but knowing it was useless, he in turn rubbed his hand through the brunet's hair, seemingly calming him down.

Minato decided to come in after over an hour from seeing his student go in. When he opened the door, his heart sank as he saw Iruka slumped over on Kakashi's bedside. He motioned closer only to find the boy passed out from all of his crying and Kakashi lapsed back into sleep. He slowly took off Kakashi's single hand upon Iruka's rustled hair and took his student into his arms. Slowly, he took the boy into his arms and placed him on a nearby couch to rest. He reached for a blanket near and brought it over Iruka's body. The boy only shuffled a little as Minato brushed his hand along Iruka's forehead, his thoughts filled with so many emotions. He felt sorry for what each boy was going through. He knew of Kakashi's past and had learned from Principal Hiruzen about Iruka's own misfortunes. After hearing each one's sad tale, he wished neither had to deal with more pain. That's why he was happy they had found each other. Together, they wouldn't be so lonely and be in pain.

But then, one cannot control fate.

* * *

Iruka awoke the next day, his eyes irritated and throat sore. As he slowly got up, he took a gander at his surroundings. He recalled the events from the previous night as he saw Kakashi lying down in his bed. Tears began to form again as he stood up and walked over, hands shaking. With all his might, he tried his hardest not to cry anymore. He gazed down upon his boyfriend, studying every scratch and bruise that lay upon his pale skin. Lightly, he brushed away a few silvery strands out of his face. Carefully, he laced his fingers through pale fingers. To think, the previous night, all Iruka could think about was cursing his head off to him. And now, seeing Kakashi the way his now, his reason for not showing up, all he could do was thank Kami that he was still with him. He wished that Kakashi would just open his eye at least once more.

Suddenly, a rattle came from the door and behind it came Minato.

"Good, you're up," he said in a soft voice.

"Minato-sensei…"

"How is he doing?" he asked as he slowly walked forward, toward the other side of the bed. Iruka was unable to respond. "I understand. How about let's go and give him some space? How about some breakfast? My treat?" Iruka simply nodded his head and he moved away from the bed, letting go of Kakashi's hand and watching it go limp. His eyes never broke contact as he made his way around, following Minato out of the room. He grasped the doorway as he twisted back, taking one long look back at Kakashi and, with a heavy sigh, walked away.

Iruka followed Minato a few steps behind, staying at a slow pace. He took his time as he noticed the area around him. Every room was nearly occupied, whether the people came in for a quick check up or something more serious. He paused in motion as he glanced into a room, its door slightly ajar. Inside were three people. He could tell it was an old couple, probably married for many years. The husband was lying in the bed, wires and tubes coming in and out of him, while his wife stayed as his bedside, holding his hand tight. What caught Iruka's eye was the third person. From his apparel, he seemed to be the religious type. What he did though scared the teen more. From the looks of it, he was giving the old man his last rites. He was going to die soon and wanted to go in peace. His wife knew it and seemed to accept it, staying by her husband's side for his last minutes. The brunet said his own little prayer for the old man to himself.

"Hey, Iruka!" Minato called.

"Ah! Yes, Sensei! Sorry!" Iruka quickly apologizes as he ran after the adult.

* * *

"Iruka… you okay?" Minato asked. "You haven't touched your food."

"Oh! Sorry, Sensei. I guess… I just don't have much of an appetite…," he trailed off while continuing to play with his food. "I'm sorry. Here, at least let me pay you back for the meal." He got up and reached for his wallet as he dug in for a few bills and threw them across the table.

"Iruka…" Minato whispered under his breath. The teen just smiled as he turned and walked away. Minato stayed where he was, letting him go, and proceeded to pick at his own food.

_Iruka's taking this better than I thought. I wonder if it's because…_

Iruka found himself walking back in the hallway toward Kakashi's room. Right now, he couldn't eat or couldn't think. All that was in his mind was a blank. The only place where he found comfort was by his boyfriend's side. That was probably why he was walking there. He only could find peace there, listening to the beeps of Kakashi's heart rate.

Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of a girl, standing outside his door, her hand lightly holding onto the handle. She seemed to judge on whether or not entering as she clutched a small but delicate yellow flower close to her heart. _Rin…_

"Oh… Rin… M-Morning…" he said wearily. He took notice of Rin's face, a hollow form of its former self. She had been suffering too. Probably, no, she was suffering more than Iruka was. She had known Kakashi and Obito for years. And now, one was gone and the other was behind the door, clinging onto life. The one she loved was alive but the one that loved her was gone. It was _her_ party they were going to. If they weren't on their way there…

"Morning, Iruka!" she replied with a fake smile. "How are you?"

"I-I'm fine. And yourself?" Rin stood silent for a moment, her gaze shifting to the floor. "It's ok, Rin," Iruka whispered, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "I underst-"

Quickly, his hand was ripped away from her shoulder as she twisted away from him and scornfully glared at him, her eyes waiting to burst.

"_What_ would you understand?" she screamed, almost tearing the flower in her grasp. "_How_ could you possibly understand?" She stood there, shaking, tears falling down her cheeks at a rapid rate. She shook vigorously, petals flaking to the ground, trying her best not to slap Iruka right then and there.

"…But I do," Iruka said. "Trust me when I say I know how you feel." Rin just looked on, eyes flared up and face contorted, trying to calm herself.

"…Just go home, Iruka."

"But-"

"Go _home_!" she screamed. Iruka stood back. He had never known Rin to be like this. She was always one to be calm and caring. Now, it seemed all she wanted to do was cry and be left alone. Her once cheery, brown eyes where now drowned out with tears. Her breath became uneven as she tried to contain herself but it was no use. With a loud cry, Rin slammed herself into Iruka and wrapped her arms tight around him. Iruka gasped, as he was caught off guard, but slowly brought his arms around her comforting her.

"Rin…" Iruka whispered as he tried to hold back his own tears.

* * *

As the days rolled by, Rin and Iruka, thanks to Minato, came to the hospital to visit Kakashi. The pale teen's injuries were actually less severe than they actually appeared so within a matter of days, he was released from the hospital. Minato decided it was best for the teen to stay at his place for now, as he started his recovery. Yet, during all that time, he refused to speak a word of the incident that night, the moment where everything changed for him.

Even his relationship with Iruka changed. The brunet would ask his sensei everyday if his boyfriend was alright. Minato gave the boy encouraging words, though he knew deep down that Kakashi was a broken man. Iruka tried to make attempts to visit but was turned down every time. They didn't see each other until Obito's funeral.

The day was dreary and cloudy, seemingly ready to rain. The weather matched the mood for the day, having to lay a friend to rest. Iruka arrived dressed in his best black attire and put on a strong face he had learned how to do from experience. When he entered the home, he spotted many friends from school yet, most of his family weren't there. He had heard Obito was seemingly a lackey when it came to upholding the Uchiha name, so not many from the family respected him or his family. It seemed that Fugaku was only there to play his role as the family's leader. Iruka walked over and paid his respects to Obito's mother, a recent widow herself. To lose her husband first in the army and to now lose her son. The teen wished he could have met her before during happier times. He sat in the back among his friends as they calmly started to talk about how great of a guy Obito was. Iruka even spotted Rin near the front alongside Kakashi. He wished to be by his boyfriend's side, to be there to cheer him up. But with the way he had been acting so cold, Iruka decided against it.

Later, Iruka stood around the coffin as Obito was laid down to rest. He was silent as the final prayers were said, watching the coffin be lowered into the ground. He glanced back over at Kakashi and Rin. Rin continued to bawl her eyes out, clasping onto Kakashi's arm tight. Kakashi just stood there, motionless and emotionless. A few bandages covered his face while his hair was now combed so it was covering his left eye. He didn't seem like his normal self anymore. He just stood there and watched on, an empty shell of his former self.

When everything was over and people started to leave, Iruka used the opportunity to talk with Kakashi. He found the teen not too far from where Obito was buried. The brunet found the other by another pair of tombstones. He could barely make out one but saw the name of the other:

_Hatake Sakumo._

Iruka immediately assumed the man to be Kakashi's father. _So Kakashi has lost before too. No wonder why Minato didn't want to say anything._ Iruka walked closer until he was nearly a foot away from his boyfriend before he heavily sighed and spoke.

"K-Kakashi…" Iruka started out. "I-I'm here if you need me. Please… please don't bottle everything up. It-It wasn't your-"

"Iruka," Kakashi interrupted, his face still turned away. "I forced you into this, didn't I?"

"Hmm? Kakashi, what are you talking about?"

"Us. This thing between us. I've come to realize that I forced this on you. And for that, I'm sorry," he continued on.

"This _thing_? Kakashi, listen. I-"

"We need to break up." The words shot through Iruka's heart like daggers.

"W-What? Kakashi, why would you think that?"

"I don't think. know. It would be best for the both of us if we stopped with this."

"This? What do you mean _this_? What, do you think all of this was just a game to you? Cut the crap!"

"If you want to see it that way, that's fine." Frustrated and worried, Iruka hurriedly along and tried to place his hand on the other's arm. Immediately, Kakashi turned, snapping his arm away, and staring down at Iruka. That was the first time he saw it: Kakashi's new eye. Iruka was nearly caught up in the moment seeing it, his once black eye had lost all color and now was fiery and red, more like the color of blood than anything. A long scar accompanied it, running along the eye. Just looking at it made it possible to feel the pain and made the boy want to cry on the spot, want to hug Kakashi and never let go.

"Kakashi…" he whispered.

"If I were you, I would take this as a blessing and get on with life," Kakashi replied.

"But Kakashi-" Iruka was interrupted by a swift hand coming in contact with his face. His expression immediately turned into shock. He would have never imagined Kakashi would hit him. He quickly clasped his cheek and turned his eyes toward his lover, his face filled with hurt, regret, and sorrow.

"Goodbye, Iruka," was the last thing Kakashi said before he turned and walked away.

"Kakashi!" Iruka called out, tears already forming. But the senior didn't turn back. He only continued to walk away further. Iruka wanted to run after him but found that his legs would not move. He was nearly frozen as he found himself sinking to the ground, hand still over his sore cheek. Tears stared to flow, though he didn't bother to wipe them away. They were the only thing he could find comfort in now.

He arrived back home later in the evening and just fell upon his bed. His eyes were still sore from all the tears he'd already shed. He glanced over to the photo of his parents on the end table and wished he could cry more. It was happening all over again. He lost people important to him.

He had lost Kakashi.

* * *

**A/N: **_I will accept all death threats now..._

_But if you all know me, trust me. Things will get better for them._

___And remember, please continue to read and review!~ It's what fuels the fanfic!~ I __love it how many people already love this fic!~_


	9. December

**A/N:** _Chapter 9 up and about!_

**Month:** December  
**Pairing(s):** KakaIru, Minor Others  
**Chapter Rating:** M for some *actions*  
**Word Count:** 9810 words  
**Themes:** AU, Romance, Humor, Coming of Age  
**Chapter Summary: **We all need help and a shoulder to cry on.  
**Betas:** WrongSideOfRight + ThunderEmperorRaite  
******Warning: **Some emotions spread around followed by some good things******  
**Disclaimer: _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

* * *

-**I**ruka bundled up, putting on a heavy coat, and twisted a scarf around his neck before he left for school that morning. It was already December and it was starting to feel like it. The cool winds brushed up against his bare skin and made him shiver. He stuck his hands in his pocket, hoping to keep them warm, but it wasn't the same kind of warmth he was used to. It was wasn't the warmth of another hand on his, fingers laced. There was no one to have their arm wrapped around him, to comfort him, to keep him warm. There was no one.

There was no Kakashi.

"-ruka!" a voice called out, shaking the teen out of his train of thought.

"Oh! Izumo!" Iruka said, turning back to see his friend with his boyfriend, Kotetsu. Both boys hurried along to meet with their friend.

"We were calling you for five minutes! You ok?"

"And where's Kakashi? Aren't you two attached at the hip?" Kotetsu asked. Iruka figured at least news that Kakashi was single now would reach around the school by now.

"I'm just fine. It's just I'm not a fan of this weather. As for Kakashi, he's at home recovering from a cold," the freshman explained, scratching his facial scar. He couldn't tell his friends. He couldn't even put it into words. He didn't want to accept the reality of situation.

The trio continued on their way to school. Izumo and Kotetsu continued to chat with each other, assuming Iruka was joining in on their conversation, but the boy stayed quiet and in contempt. His brown eyes stayed focus on the ground, watching his own feet step one at a time. He didn't want to be there. He didn't want to be going to school today. He didn't want to see anyone. If there had to be one person, it had to be Kakashi. He wanted to be with him now. He wanted to curl up in bed and be held tight by the elusive senior. He wanted to see that wild, silver hair of his. He wanted to touch his cold, pale skin.

He wanted _him_.

After the funeral, Iruka tried numerous times to get in contact with the boy. He tried calling. At first, the call would move straight to voicemail. Then, one day, he tried and heard the number could no longer be reached. He figured Kakashi even changed phones to avoid him. Next, Iruka thought about meeting in person with him, whether he wanted to or not. Yet, Minato had already told him Kakashi was taking a leave from school after the accident. So he tried his house next. The dogs would greet him at the entrance, but every knock and ring did nothing in trying to get the senior's attention. There were days when Iruka thought it would be best to just give up, but he just couldn't face the reality of the situation.

In class one day, Iruka sat quietly in the back. His friends tried to engage him in their fun, whether it was lunch or just a friendly chat, but no matter what each friend tried to do, Iruka refused to budge. He didn't feel like bringing his friends down with him. He preferred resting his head on his desk, staring out of the window.

"Iruka!" a voice screamed at him during homeroom. It immediately caught his attention as he shot up and stared face to face with Anko.

"A-Anko," Iruka said, startled. "What's wrong?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" she shouted. "The rest of us have noticed you've been in a slump all day! What's gotten you so down?" she demanded. The brunet refused to speak. He didn't want Anko to worry over him.

"It-It's nothing really," he said as he rubbed his facial scar. "It's probably the weather that's getting me down. It's cloudy now so-"

"Cut the bullshit, Iruka!" she screamed again. "Don't think you can lie in front of me!"

"L-Lie? I-I'm not-"

"I've seen you! You scratch that scar of yours every time you lie!" Iruka sat back in his seat, stunned. He knew his habit was a bit noticeable, but he never thought his friends would catch on to it. Anko sighed as she let her anger subside and sat upon the brunet's desk. "Iruka, we've known each other for years. You can tell me anything, right?"

Iruka peered down as he started to play with his fingers, deep in thought. Anko was right. Yet, Anko was the kind of girl who would dish out any kind of news and gossip to everyone, even if she made a promise not to tell.

"…Ok, you got me, Anko," Iruka confessed. "There is something… but please, don't tell Izumo or Kotetsu."

"Ha! I knew it!" the girl cheered. "What is it? You can tell me!"

"I-I don't know what to get you guys for Christmas this year!" he exclaimed. He coyly laughed, trying to seem embarrassed while his hand below his desk twitched as he resisted all urges to scratch his nose.

"That's what's been bugging you? That's all?" she asked and Iruka nodded. "That's nothing to get depressed about now!" she said as she jumped off the boy's desk. She sauntered over and slapped her hand against the brunet's back. "No worries, I can find out what those two want for ya," she grinned.

"T-Thank you, Anko."

"And as for me," she purred. "I don't think you can handle what I want," she winked. She waved bye as she hurried along to meet her friends outside, leaving Iruka alone again with his thoughts. He watched her go and continued to stare at the door. And immediately, the memories rushed in.

"_Sorry to interrupt the class, sensei. Did you just say 'Umino Iruka?'"_

He gulped as he tried to hold back the tears. He buried his head in his arms, trying to forget.

"_Here. I __believe__ this is yours."_

He shook his head, telling himself over and over again not to bring those memories up.

"_Hope to see you around… Iruka-kun."_

He quickly shot up in the air and grabbed his bag as he rushed over to the rooftop.

* * *

He paused before opening the door up to the rooftop. He had no idea what to expect. True, the weather was a little bit chilly, but that would not stop the others for meeting outside. The door knob felt like ice as he twisted it.

On the other side stood but one person. Their wild, black hair rustled in the winter wind as jet black eyes shined underneath a pair of bright orange goggles. The boy turned around and smiled gleefully back at the freshman, trying to suppress a laugh. _"Hey there, Iruka-kun."_

"Obi…" Iruka whispered. He blinked and rubbed his eyes a few times before they refocused. The brunet looked again only to see someone else. _Just my imagination._

"R-Rin!" Iruka shouted, recognizing the girl's burgundy hair. She turned around slightly in response, not bothering to move much.

"Oh… Iruka…" she said, her voice seemingly lifeless. "What brings you up here? …Wait, don't tell me. …You thought you maybe _he_ was here, huh?"

"Not really," the young boy replied, walking closer. "I was looking for one of you guys."

"To see if we knew anything about how he's doing," she replied. Iruka was taken off guard for a slight second. "Figured your attention would be on him now."

"…So?"

"So?"

"Have you heard anything from him?" he asked.

"…No, I haven't," she confessed. "When I first met Kakashi, we were in the 1st grade. …He was really something. Very mysterious, tried to play it cool. Yet, the year after, he started to skip classes and avoid talking to our sensei or anyone else in class. …We wondered what had been going on. We asked our teacher then but got no answer. In the end, it took…" she paused.

"It took?"

"It took Obito to finally turn him around," she spilled. "He was the only one with the nerve to go visit him and see what was wrong with him. From what we saw, the two got into a serious fist fight. Yet, Kakashi was soon back to his old self. At least…sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Kakashi does this from time to time," she continued. "So the rest of us just sat back and allowed him to just get over it or have Obito settle it. But now that Obito is gone…" she trailed off, her voice crackling. Iruka couldn't bear to see Rin like this, still suffering from the incident.

"Rin…"

"Don't worry about him," she said as she finally turned around the faced the teen. Iruka gasped a little as he took notice of the bags under her eyes and the dry tears on her face. _Rin…_ "I have to get going now. You should be too. Don't want you to catch a cold now, eh?" she said as she slowly walked by and exited.

Iruka stayed up on the roof a little longer, looking past the protective fencing all around and noticed the city around. Back when it was warmer, he noticed the view and made note how beautiful it was, that it seemed that he was able to see every building and every alley. But now, the clouds covered the sky, blocking the sun, making the area seem dim and lifeless. Seemed appropriate, what with the current mood in the air.

* * *

Days passed and still no word about Kakashi's well being. Iruka was beginning to wonder if things would ever go back to normal. Or at least close to it. It was already the last day of classes. The holidays were just around the corner. Minato made sure to remind everyone about it with his son talking non-stop on how he wanted to have a ninja costume for Christmas. When he thought about that image, the little boy trying to be a ninja with a mouth like his, Iruka couldn't help but laugh a little. He needed to laugh. He hadn't in a long while.

"Hey!" a voice shouted. Iruka looked up from his seat to see Kotetsu above him, grinning happily.

"Oh, hey Kotetsu," Iruka replied.

"That's it? Come on, Iruka! Don't be so down. Today's our last day of classes of the year! You should be happier!"

"But Iruka is a model student, unlike you Kotetsu," Izumo butted in. "Missing school would be the worst thing ever for him." Kotetsu laughed in agreement. "Either that or Kakashi decided that Iruka here would be his little present this holiday." Both boys continued to laugh while Iruka shyly laughed with them, the two still unaware with what happened. Iruka couldn't believe it, but then if the two couldn't see that he was going out with the man for a couple of months, then they wouldn't notice their breakup.

"Hey, we're still exchanging gifts though, right? On the 24th? At my place?" Kotetsu asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea. No worries," the brunet reassured his friends. "Everyone's coming, right?"

"Yeah, except for Hiyoko. She's going to Hawaii for the holidays," Izumo pointed out.

"Lucky bitch…" Genma mumbled. "And no worries! Anko told us of your problem. You don't have to worry about our presents, anything will do!" Kotetsu laughed. Iruka mentally thanked himself for lying to the girl. He knew this would happen.

"Well, I need to get going now," Iruka interrupted the two as the last school bell rang. "Want to get a head start on your gifts!"

Both boys sought to it to see Iruka off. They stayed behind, left in charge to give the homeroom one good cleaning.

The brunet continued on his way home, back from school. His stomach started to rumble as he walked and that was when it hit him that he was even low on food at home. He had no choice but to go and at least pick something up. He quickly ran over to the nearest convenience store and stocked up on some instant pork ramen. No point of doing a thorough trip when he had barely any money to spend. He quickly left the store and continued on his way home through the business district, walking by many shops. The boy took notice on how items had gone up in price in such a little time. He wondered if he would ever be able to afford some of the things when he got older.

Yet, it was one store that caught his eye. The reason being was that it reminded him of Kakashi. Of course it would, knowing him. It was the item in question in the store's window that drew Iruka closer. _This would have been a great gift to give him, _he thought. This would have been their first Christmas together. Yet, not anymore. Iruka shook his head, forgetting everything, and continued on his way.

What he didn't expect was that we was going to have to walk through the fateful intersection. He stopped for a minute, thinking. He recalled how worried he was going to be for his first day of class. He remembered how quickly he pushed the pedals as the wind roared by. Then there was that fateful crash. He barely took any time to see what he crashed into before he resumed his ride. If he hadn't been rushing, if he hadn't been riding his bike, if he hadn't even been running late, things may have been different. He might have not gotten embarrassed, he probably won't have to deal with conflicting emotions, and he may not have to have been dressed as a girl and nearly raped. Yet, after everything, he had no regrets. Life with Kakashi was great.

Iruka shook his head.

_I'm not gonna let it end like this! I can't! But then… What can I do?_

He slowly sauntered back to his home, usually filled with the noise of a whiny senior, now quiet and dull. He allowed his bag to fall from his hand and drop to the floor. He made no attempt to remove his school uniform as he walked over and fell upon his soft bed.

…_Kakashi._

He turned his head around and his eyes shifted over to his end table and spotted a familiar photo. He slowly sat up in bed and adjusted his eyes a bit before he reached over and grabbed it. He carefully examined it as he recalled how his mother's long, brown hair would curl around her face. It reminded him much of his own hair. His father's eyes, though they seemed cold when he came home from work or would scold Iruka, were still warm. Again, they were just like his own. _What would they think of me now?_ Iruka wondered.

_I wonder if they would have noticed how tall I've gotten… Or would they be proud of my grades? It's a miracle that I'm still one of the top students of my class with what I've been through these past through months. _The brunet stopped in mid thought, collecting himself and placing the photo back on the nightstand. _That's right, these past few months have been something,_ he sighed. _All because… all because…_

Iruka couldn't bring himself to think about the reason why without his eyes tearing up. _Damn him… damn him!_

"Damn him!" he screamed as he immediately shot up and turned around. Gritting his teeth, his muscles tensing, he started to slam his fists down into the pillows, one after the other, continuing to curse the man while tears flowed freely from his eyes. "Damn him, damn him, _damn him!_" The last fist hit the pillow with a loud thud. He could not find any more strength anymore. Not only were his knuckles sore but now damp with his tears. It was then he noticed he hadn't cried like this in a long time, not since back then. He promised himself back then he would not allow anything to make him cry like this anymore, but he failed. All because of him. All because he was woke up late that one morning.

His eyelids grew heavy as well as his limbs as he flopped back on the bed, too tired to stay awake any longer.

* * *

Iruka made sure this time to check the weather forecast before going out. Luckily, he did or he would not have known about the snow storm that was approaching. The weatherman even made a few comments, hoping that Santa would be able to fly through it, the day being the 24th. The teen already had bought presents for his friends and had them all wrapped up and placed in a bag to carry to Kotetsu's party.

The brunet sighed when he recalled it. He was going to Kotetsu's party. The same kind of party that brought the two of them together finally.

"God, damn it!" Iruka shouted. "I need to stop acting like a girl! It's almost been a month! I should be over him by now!" he grunted. True, the days were getting easier, yet there was still a pain in his heart not yet healed. He sighed, figured it would heal eventually and he would get on with his life.

He made sure to lock up before he left, carrying the presents with him. It didn't take long for him to get to Kotetsu's as he ran off every time he saw people together, holding hands, keeping warm by holding on tightly to each other. Iruka hated it.

"Hey, Iruka's here!" Genma greeted the boy at the door. "Are those all for me?"

"Genma," Raidou moaned as he pushed Gemna aside, helping the brunet carry the presents in. "Kotetsu and Izumo are in the kitchen, attempting to bake some gingerbread cookies. Luckily, Kurenai and Hiyoko are also over, making sure they don't set the house on fire." Iruka laughed, noting that his two best friends were too predictable sometimes.

"What about the others?" Iruka asked.

"Asuma is in the den with Tenzou and Anko. We're not trying to venture down there. Been hearing Tenzou screaming and Anko laughing, not to mention it smells down there thanks to the cigarette smoke…" Raidou trailed off.

"What about…"

"Rin's outside in the backyard. Kurenai had to force her to come by. Thought it may do her some good to come by," he paused, giving him time to let out a heavy sigh as he placed the presents under the tree in the living room. "And I know what you're going to ask next, so don't bother. …_He's_ not here." Iruka peered down on the floor, cursing himself for being predictable as well. Even more so for holding out a candle that he would come by. "From what I heard, Kotetsu had invited him, or at least gave it to Rin. She's the only one who's had contact with him since the accident."

"She has?" Iruka said, perking his head up. "Does she at least now how's he's doing?" Genma shook his head.

"No one knows. She refuses to speak about him," he said.

"Why not?" Both boys shrugged.

"We're worried about him too, yet Rin refuses to say a word to any of us," Raidou commented.

"Probably not to worry us or ruin the festive mood we have now, but that's no excuse," Gemna said as both boys looked at each other, clueless. Iruka paused for a minute. He swore that had to be the first intelligent thing to come out of his mouth for as long as he knew him. He was right. And what Rin was doing wasn't right. None of this was. And he refused for this little charade to go on any further.

"I just hope tha- Hey! Where's Iruka?" Genma pointed out.

"Rin!" Iruka shouted as slammed the backdoor open. She was there, shivering a little bit from the cold and the recent snowfall. She quickly turned around and noticed the familiar boy.

"Iru-"

"Don't start with me now," he said firmly. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"You know damn well who!" he screamed. "He deserves to be here, he needs to be here! What's more, they deserve a right to know what's been going on!"

"So one of them talked to you?" she scoffed. "I told them I would not say a word. I promised him."

"That's not something that you should promise. He has friends that care for him and worry about him, friends that he needs right now!" Iruka insisted.

"Iruka," Rin explained. "You've not known him as long as I have. If Kakashi decides that he doesn't want us around, then he doesn't want us around. Deal with-"

"I'm not going to deal with it!" he shouted back, causing Rin to gasp a little. "You can, but I can't! Where is he now? Tell me where!" She looked back at the boy in his eyes, and noticed something different this time. Something that wasn't there before. Something changed within him. He no longer seemed to be the same whiny, embarrassed, and naïve boy that she once knew. Over the past few months, Iruka grew before her into someone anyone could depend on, someone that Kakashi needed the most now more than ever. She realized at that moment, it was too late for her. Iruka had Kakashi and was not willing to let him go.

With a sigh, Rin proceeded to tell him he was at home, packing up to move. With that, he was off, running as fast as his legs would take him, ditching his coat and his friends, running across town to the teen's house. He did stop, however, back at a certain store.

* * *

"Kakashi! Open the damn door!" Iruka screamed as he started to bang down the fenced door with his foot. He had tried many times to come by the teen's house, but every time he walked over or tried to invite himself in, no one ever came to the door, as if he was wallowing in his own misery. Yet, there was no use this time around. If he didn't come out to collect the freshman, his neighbors would do something about the dogs gathering and barking up a storm.

"Kakashi!" Iruka screamed again. "Let me in!" he screamed one more time before he collapsed on his knees, tired from all the screaming and thrashing. "K-Kakashi…"

"…I don't want the police to come by and think you're a robber, now," a familiar voice said from behind the door. Immediately, Iruka's head shot up and came face to face with the face he hadn't seen in what seemed like years.

"K-Kakashi!" Iruka exclaimed as he got up, trying to suppress his tears. "Kakashi, I-"

"Go home, Iruka!" Kakashi stated. "Before I call the police about a disturbance." He said not a word more. But it didn't stop Iruka as he heard the noise get louder and his dogs yowling. He turned and saw through his peephole that Iruka still there, staring back at him, making as much noise as he could, determined to get his way inside and talk with his ex. "Iru-"

"I'm not stopping! We need to talk!" the brunet screamed as he nearly made a dent in the door.

Everything in his body said no. His limbs begged him to go back to the door. His mind was conflicting, screaming at him to ignore the noise. Kakashi couldn't avoid looking into those brown eyes he learned to loved so much. Yet, it was for a different reason he turned around let his legs pull him around. While in deep thought, he didn't realize the banging had stopped. Kakashi quickly turned and opened his door to find the brunet now on his knees, head leaning on the side of the house, hands shaking with an incredible force, his lips turning blue.

"Iruka!" Kakashi screamed as he flung the gate open and took the boy, bridal-style, back into his place.

* * *

Iruka awoke to the feeling of being nearly burned alive from heat and nearly squished by a half a ton pressed on top of him. Slowly, he opened one eye, following the other, only to be met face-to-face with a bundle of fur. Sluggishly, he rose one arm up from underneath a blanket and dragged his hand along the muggy fur. Suddenly, the mass moved and turned until the boy was looking back into two beady eyes and a giant scowl.

"…B-Bull?" Iruka mumbled. The dogs scoffed in his face as he settled his head back down upon the teen boy.

"Bull, down," a recognizable voice echoed in the room. The dog did as he was told, making the ground below him quake when he jumped to the floor. Iruka turned his head slightly, his sight still fuzzy and unfocused. He recognized the area to be a living room, a flickering light from a nearby fireplace being the only thing keeping the room lit up. His eyes shifted to a blur near the fire; he could tell that wild silvery mane from anywhere, no matter what condition he was in.

"K-Kakashi…" he murmured as he tried to sit up. He had to immediately clasp his head to try to stop the room from spinning.

"Here, take this," Kakashi said as he walked by with two pills in hand and a cool glass of water. Iruka did as he was told, drinking all that there was. The senior continued to look at the boy, eyes filled with worry. "…What the hell has gotten into you?" he asked as Iruka gave him back the glass.

"What the hell has- I should be saying the same about you!" Iruka lashed out as he sat up on the couch, keeping the covers around him. He swayed a little, still a little drowsy from passing out in the cold. "…According to your friends, all you ever do is push everyone close to you away something bad happens."

"Not true," he responded. "I decide not to bother people with my issues."

"But that's what friends are for," Iruka explained, a little wobbly as he rose up. Kakashi rushed over, placing his hands on the brunet's shoulder, providing support.

"Sit."

"No! Why? …Why won't you let us help you?"

"There is nothing you or any of them can do."

"Why not?"

Kakashi push the younger boy back, shoving him back down on the couch. "Because this is my problem to deal with alone… It's because of me that this happened. It's my fault things are the way they are now. So enough with the interrogation!" he demanded. "You can rest up here for the night. Be careful, the power is out. But I expect for you to be gone in the morning." Iruka watched as he turned and left for the stairs, hearing some mumbling about changing the locks in the house. Truth be told, his legs were weak and still shivering. He was still recovering from his blackout but that didn't stop him. Everything he saw before him was all too familiar to him. He said to himself that he refused to let his relationship with Kakashi end like this. He was not going to go back on his word.

"Kakashi!" Iruka screamed, his voice tearing at the seams as he launched himself off the couch and latched on to his lover, holding on for dear life. "Please… Just stop already!" He couldn't stop his tears from falling down his face.

"Iru-"

"Please! Don't do this!" Iruka continued on, crying and pouring his heart out. "Listen to me, I don't care if you don't want to be with me anymore, that's not important anymore! But please, you need to hear it from someone that it wasn't your fault! Trust me! It's what I needed!"

"…I-Iruka? W-Wait, wait!" Kakashi shouted, turning around grabbing Iruka's shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

He took some time to gather himself. "Please, just trust me when I say I know how you feel. You only end up hurting those close to you…" Kakashi froze. "You seem to always turn away from any of your friends when you're in trouble, always keeping your feelings to yourself. But that is what they're there for! So please, stop and don't turn away from them!" The brunet stopped for a minute, trying to catch his breath.

"Iruka…"

"Just… please. Don't lose them over something as stupid as this. It's not worth it," the tanned teen continued. "Everyone cares about you, especially Rin. Don't lose them."

"Why are you saying this now?" Kakashi demanded. "What were you talking about before? 'It's what I needed…'"

The brunet took his forearm and wiped his eyes. "My parents... The reason they're not around…" He drew in a heavy breath before exhaling. "About six years ago… It was raining that night… I was over at Mizuki's. They… they said they were on their way to pick me up. But… but I was having so much fun! I told them not to." He paused again. "They said they were coming over anyways. So… So…" He paused again as warm tears fell. "So I was mad at them, mad that they ruined my fun!... My mom was fed up with my attitude and tried to deal with me while my dad continued to drive… But then… my dad had enough of me too and turned around… Then… then…" Kakashi's eyes widen as he took in every word the brunet had to say, but he could not say more as his emotions engulfed him.

Iruka stopped has he felt a warm embrace. His eyes widened as he noticed the senior's arms wrapped around him, holding him securely. He couldn't help but cry his eyes out until he nearly passed out again. He hadn't cried like this over the incident in so long, it felt good again to do it again.

"And that's how I got that scar on my back," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder as the two continued their conversation back on the couch. "The doctors said it was a miracle how the back window just missed my spine when it hit me… It was a miracle at all that I survived the wreckage."

"Iruka, you have to know none of that was your fault," Kakashi replied, placing his hand over Iruka's.

"Yeah, I know that now, no thanks to Mizuki," Iruka mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Mizuki… had always called me names ever since I knew him, like a spoiled brat and a crybaby. Izumo and Kotetsu complained about it, but I would stick up for Mizuki because he was my first friend…" he paused a minute before continuing. "But after what happened, he would just laugh in my face about it, calling me a murderer to say the least."

"But that's not true."

"Yeah, I know that now… But then if you're telling me all of this, why can't you take your own advice? Why do you keep on hurting those who care about you?"

"Because it doesn't apply to me."

He said not a word more as a fist soared and struck a hard blow at his cheek. The silver haired teen stumbled back and tried to grip the couch as he fell over, ending up on the floor, left dumbfounded. It wasn't long after he was joined by Iruka, trying to punch him again and again. He even had to curse at himself for teaching the freshman how to fight. He took a hold of the brunet's hands, trying to cease the punches.

"S-Stop!" Kakashi said as Iruka thrashed around.

"N-No!" he screamed as both struggled on the ground. But no matter how much he fought him or how much he was taught, Iruka was no match for Kakashi as he found himself on his back, staring up at his former lover, shoulders forced down.

"Why do you care so much about me?" the senior demanded to know, pinning the other down, nearly snarling.

"_B-Because I love you!_"

Kakashi's eyes went wide as he released his grip upon Iruka and looked back at him, confused. Iruka only looked back at him for a quick second before he moved the other's mask and latched lips, craving every bit of him. Both had been missing this and both were not willing to let it stop. Iruka hooked his arms around the pale teen's neck and brought them both down with his back against the ground.

They continued on, the kiss becoming heated as their tongues danced and twirled. Iruka couldn't even remember when he felt his hair becoming undone. Without thinking, Kakashi started to scrape along Iruka's soft, lean body and stopped at the end of his shirt. He observed carefully to see if the boy would object as he slightly raised the shirt and made contact with skin. Iruka didn't flinch but only moaned as the pale hand continued to search underneath. Iruka went as far as to dig his nails into Kakashi's shirt, begging for it to be ripped off as well as thrusting his hips upwards, grinding their groins together. Kakashi retracted his hand and broke the kiss to only stare back at Iruka.

"I'm warning you, I'm not going to stop unless you say so. Are you sure… about this?" Iruka resisted slapping Kakashi and turned his head away, not daring to look back at him. With a smirk, Kakashi grabbed a hold of Iruka's face and forced the young boy to look back at him. He brushed his thumb away along his cheeks, feeling an intense burn radiating off of them. He leaned down and kissed Iruka, first on his left cheek, then his right, and left a chaste kiss on his lips. Iruka stayed frozen, continually looking deep into Kakashi's eyes. He gazed upon Kakashi's original eye, still dark like the moonless sky. His other eye now bore his a new scar running down to his cheek. The eye was different now. The color reminded him of fresh blood. At the same time, it beckoned to him, called out to him, driving him with passion. Iruka reached up and kissed Kakashi back.

"Only with you… I'm sure," he smiled.

"I promise to be gentle."

* * *

Soon, the house was filled with Iruka's moaning, his voice reverberating against the walls. Kakashi kept an eye on Iruka's reactions, being careful not to go too far with him. Both were already lacking a shirt while the silver haired teen continued to kiss his way down Iruka's tan chest, lightly pecking at the exposed skin. Iruka struggled underneath, wrinkling the cloth underneath him, as each kiss tickled upon his skin. He was high on ecstasy. He never wanted anyone else to make him feel like this, so light as air, so carefree.

A slender, pale finger began to tug upon Iruka's pants and Iruka was happy to oblige. He carefully lifted his body slightly off the ground, and allowed Kakashi to pull off his pants along with his briefs, fully expose the boy. The teen sat up and gazed in awe at the sight before him. There was no better sight than to see Iruka there, naked before him, the fire giving his skin the appearance of a dull glow. A smile warmed up before him as he bent down again and tenderly kissed the boy before him.

"Beautiful," he whispered in his ear. The brunet blushed at the remark only to start moaning as he felt a slight tug on his member.

"Ka-" A pale finger placed lightly on his lips stopped him before he could make another sound and was replaced with another kiss. Kakashi started to go down on on him as the brunet's moans only got louder as he felt a slick tongue lick around his chest. Both the pleasure of that with his member starting to turn hard was driving him mad. He tried to drown out his moans, covering his mouth, but it only got worse as he felt the tongue circle around his navel before diving in. If there was one thing Kakashi knew, he knew how to be a tease.

He felt the pale teen go farther and felt Kakashi's eyes focus now on his hard member. Iruka couldn't bear to watch as he felt a tongue dash along the head, licking up the pre cum seeping out. Iruka tried as hard as he could not to start thrusting his hips up as he left long, wet streaks, making their way up and down his shaft. Kakashi even made sure he couldn't by holding down his tanned thighs. Before long, Kakashi took him whole, carefully maneuvering his tongue all around it. The screams only got louder. Iruka could feel himself coming close to his limit already.

"K-Kaka…" he whimpered as his hands fastened on Kakashi's head, his fingers tangling up through his messy hair. He couldn't hold out any longer. His head flung back as his back arched and moaned, seeing a flash of white before he tensed up and released himself in Kakashi's mouth. The pale teen made sure to swallow every drop left before taking his mouth away, leaving Iruka in a heap of his own sweat and hot air.

The brunet moaned as he felt cool air brushed up against his wet member as Kakashi blew upon it, starting to make him hard once again. Iruka made a mental note to get back at Kakashi for being too much and too good of a tease. When he felt the contact broke, he glanced slightly down to see what Kakashi was up to and just saw him smiling back as cold, slick finger protruded in him.

"Ngh!" Iruka muffled.

"Sorry, Iruka," Kakashi whispered as he kissed Iruka's forehead. "I need to do this so it won't hurt." He didn't even notice when Kakashi grabbed a vial of lube he had tucked away. As much as he would have appreciated a warning, Iruka understood fully as he nodded and allowed Kakashi to continue, one hand working on opening him up and the other starting to pump his member. A second finger joined the first and began to scissor inside while Iruka continued to struggle. It felt so weird to feel any part of Kakashi in him. But at the same time, it felt great. It only got better when Kakashi hit a tender spot. Iruka flicked back his head as his yelp reverberated against the walls with Kakashi just smiling. The boy continued to struggle as his boyfriend continually abused that spot, driving him into a lustful madness while, unbeknownst to him, a third finger slid in. Kakasashi licked his lips as he continued to watch. He wanted to burn this image in his mind forever. He continued to pump his fingers deep in the brunet, enjoying watching him wriggle and writhe. It didn't take much after that as Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and brought him close.

"..dy."

"Hm? Iruka?"

"…I'm ready," Iruka whispered as he moved his hands down. Kakashi smiled as he bent down and kissed Iruka, tasting every bit of his mouth. He had been waiting for this moment for months, wanting to be together like this. He didn't care how long it would have taken him as long as it happened. He knew the moment he saw Iruka that momentous morning months ago that he would be his. Kakashi drew back from Iruka, applying a thin layer of lube on his erection, and started positioning himself.

"Please, tell me if it hurts," Kakashi stated, using his hand to caress his lover's cheek. Iruka gazed back at his lover above him, eyes watering and cheeks flushed. This was the same guy he bumped into on his first day of school, the same one who constantly harassed him, the same man who nearly saved him, and it was this person, the only one, that could make Iruka feel this way, no matter what happened. Iruka turn his head and gently flicked his tongue along his lover's hand as he glared back, eyes begging. Kakashi stared slightly in shock, caught blushing himself, but smiled. He leaned down and caught that seductive tongue with his own. He laced his hand within Iruka's before slowly entering.

"Ngh! Ahh!" the tanned boy screamed as the tip entered him, tearing past the ring of muscle. Kakashi stopped and gave him time to relax, to get used to the big intrusion. Gently, the pale teen brushed away a few strands of hair from the other's face and tenderly kissed his rosy cheeks.

"Iruka," Kakashi spoke in a calming, soothing voice. "You ok?" The teen nodded softly. He was expecting this for his first time. Figured he was probably bleeding a little now. But as long as he was experiencing this with Kakashi, he would feel comfortable to go through with it, all the way, no matter the pain. Kakashi smiled down upon his lover as he entered more, closely watching Iruka struggling under him. Iruka cringed, his toes curling and his hands digging into the covers. To say that it hurt was no lie, but to say that it felt wonderful wasn't a lie either. Finally, Kakashi found himself fully seated within his lover. He whispered Iruka's name again as he gently pecked his forehead, trying to calm him down and get him used to it. Iruka took a few breaths before facing Kakashi again.

"Please," he spoke quietly. A smile wiped across Kakashi's face as he started to move. Iruka immediately started to shout in both pain and pleasure.

"K-Kakashi!" he screamed and gasped. He had never felt bliss like this before. It was something he never could have imagined and wanted to experience over and over again. But not with just anyone. Kakashi just continued along, thrusting slowly, enjoying every second of it. He could even see Iruka enjoying it, moving his hips back at him, driving him deeper inside. Slowly, the thrusts start to gain momentum, driving faster and faster. All the while, Iruka wrapped his arms back around Kakashi's neck and wrapped his legs around the pale waist, their bodies rubbing against each other.

Kakashi hoisted the young boy up so now Iruka was practically sitting in his lap, his hard member still aching inside of him. Iruka quickly blushed at the new position, a little embarrassed. But all it took was a reassuring kiss to calm him down. Kakashi again thrust his hips upward, in and out, causing Iruka to scream over and over. He would nearly take himself out just to ram back in just as hard.

"Ahh! Kakashi!" Iruka screamed as Kakashi picked up the pace, digging his nails along the pale back. Kakashi winced at the pain, but only slightly. He would bear it. "Kakashi!" he continued to scream, his throbbing erection rubbing against both of their stomachs. He tried to conceal his cries in the crutch of Kakashi's neck, but the pleasure drove him to insanity as well as Kakashi.

"I-Iruka… I… I'm…" Kakashi grunted with each thrust, getting closer and closer.

"Me-me too! P-Please!" Iruka begged, holding him close. Iruka's cries reached new heights as he released again, his seed slipping all over them both. Shortly after, Kakashi found his release too, spilling deep inside Iruka. The brunet felt the warm seed fill him up and start seeping out of him. But he didn't care now or mind. He rested his head upon the pale, sweaty shoulder, still high on life while Kakashi continued to ride off his release. He slowed down after each thrust and eventually came to a stop.

"I… I love you, Iruka…" Kakashi gasped. Iruka's eyes watered, his lips trembled as he brought his arms tighter around his lover.

"I love you too… Kakashi," he whispered. Kakashi raised his head and locked lips with Iruka as both were sent crashing back down to the floor, passing out in each other's arms from their act of pure ecstasy.

* * *

Trickles of sunlight seeped through the living room and rested upon Kakashi's unruly hair and eventually, his eyes. Slowly, they fluttered open, adjusting to the unusually bright, winter light in the room. He sat up as he rubbed his head, still throbbing slightly. He took a look around, trying to remember what happened the night before. As he took a gander below him and rubbed his shoulders, all his memories from the previous night returned to him in one rush. He smiled as he looked at his lover, still in disbelief at what happened the previous night. It seemed no matter what one could do, Kakashi couldn't stop smiling. He slowly moved back down on the ground, being careful not to wake the other. Only when he took another look did Kakashi lie back in amazement. It seemed too perfect.

The sun shining through seemed to hit Iruka just right. His tan skin seemed to glow from the sunlight. His chestnut hair shone a rich brown. Kakashi watched as Iruka's body slowly elevated and fell with each breath, slowly memorizing it in his head. He didn't want to forget this image. He didn't want to forget this beauty. He even had to keep quiet as Iruka's nose cringed as a few strands of his hairs fell loose and tickled him. He wondered how lucky he became to have someone like Iruka in his life. Gently, Kakashi brushed away those strands behind Iruka's ear and placed a chaste kiss upon his forehead. He rested his head down and just continued to stare at Iruka until the brunet awakened hours later.

"Mmh… Kakashi?" he moaned. "Agh… What time is it?" Kakashi reached over to his pants nearby and dove into one of his pockets for his phone.

"Ah… It's 11:54," he yawned.

"11:54? Why the hell did you allow me to-" He stopped as he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. Curiosity struck him as he took a good look around too. He noticed their clothes all over the place and noticed both his and Kakashi's bare bodies under a warm blanket. Iruka created a new shade of red as he blushed, afterward trying to grab his clothes.

"Now, now, Iruka. What's the point of that after what we did last night?"

"The point is that I'm naked!" Iruka protested. He still couldn't believe what he did last night. With Kakashi no less. He had to admit it to himself that it was quite a spectacular night, one he would always remember. Just a bit of worry over took him as he started to mumble something to his lover.

"Hmm? Iruka?"

"Did you… enjoy it?"

"What?"

"Last night…"

Kakashi started to become slightly annoyed. "That is not something you ask after you have sex."

"But that's because… because… that was my first time… and… I'm not as ex-"

"Again with the insecurities," Kakashi moaned. "Look, Iruka, if I wanted a fuck, I could go looking for a prostitute."

"Are you saying that I-"

"But yeah," Kakashi interrupted him. "I did enjoy it." The brunet smiled warmly. Last night was a special night for the two of them and knowing that Kakashi seemed to feel that same brought a sense of love and warmth to him. "Thanks for the Christmas present."

And it only took a few seconds for that smile to disappear. "…_What?_" he screamed.

"That's not why you-"

"No! This present is for you!" Iruka said as he dug through his clothes and threw a small package at the other, worried the blush on his face now would become permanent. He still couldn't believe himself what he bought. He looked on, uneasy, as in Kakashi's hand held now a teal colored book with the same title from his pornographic series.

"…Iruka?"

"I-I-I just saw it in-in a window at a store… And it supposedly a new release… F-Figured that you didn't have it yet… And luckily I got the guy to sell to me… even though I'm underage… So-" he stopped mid-sentence as he felt warm lips pressed up against his forehead.

"Thank you, Iruka. I love it," the senior smiled.

Iruka could only smile back, even after what Kakashi had said before. Something about now seemed familiar. Something he had been lacking. "So does this mean we're back together?"

Kakashi backed away and sat back, silently staring back at Iruka, unable to respond for a minute. He couldn't find the right words or the right actions. He looked down, unable to look back at the brunet's brown eyes, unable to see his smile disappear.

"…I see," the brunet said, looking away. He started putting back on his shirt and gathered the rest of his clothing. "You did say you wanted me gone in the morning so I-"

A pale hand latched on to him, begging for him not to go. "Iruka…"

"Listen, if you think yesterday was just-"

"It wasn't. That I promise you," Kakashi said. "I… I have something for you too." The tanned boy stopped as the senior leaned over and rummaged underneath a nearby coffee table and pulled out a pulled out a small, white velvet box with a delicate, red ribbon wrapped around it. Some of the wrapping had been ripped away and one corner had been rammed in, but luckily, the present inside was left undamaged. "Luckily, your present survived the accident."

"The accident?"

"I… I had gotten it… that night…"

"K-Kakashi…"

"I wasn't even looking for a gift yet. Truth be told, I had no idea what to get you that the time," he explained.

"Heh, typical Kakashi," Iruka scoffed. "The one time you do something early, it ends up being late." The senior had to laugh as well to the reality of his fault. "But then…"

Iruka paused, left a bit stunned. "Kakashi…" Iruka mumbled as he became mystified at his gift. He hesitated a little before grabbing the gift from his former lover and slowly unwrapped it. He opened the small box only for his eyes to go wide and his mouth left hanging a little. Inside was a small, jeweled necklace, sea green in color encircled in silver. The jewels would sparkle brilliantly when the morning sun in the room would hit it, making it look more amazing. But what made Iruka giggle was that fact that it was a small dolphin pendant, a pun on his name. Naturally, only Kakashi would give him something like this. "Out of everything you could have gotten me, it had to be something dolphin-related, eh, Kakashi?"

"Would you have preferred something scarecrow-related?" he laughed. The brunet laughed as well as he unhooked the chain and set it around his neck. Even against his dark skin, it still glistened.

"Thank you, Kakashi. It's beautiful."

"Glad you like it." There was a short pause before Kakashi spoke again. "Iruka… I really do love you. Just…"

"Just what?"

"There are some things I need to do first before we can be back together, though," he said. "Until then, I can't be with you. But I promise it won't take me that long. Promise to wait for me?"

Seeing how much he had been in pain this past month, he obliged. "…Yeah, I promise," Iruka replied as wrapped his arms around the other's neck and lightly kissed him, first his lips, then his scarred cheek, and last his eye. "But can we spend today together though, until then?"

"Heh, sure," Kakashi replied.

He wasn't perfect but Kakashi was his. Right now, all he wanted to do was spend the rest of Christmas Day with one he loved, no matter what both had been through.

* * *

"So where is the soba that I was promised?" Asuma asked as he arrived with Kurenai around his waist.

"Yeah, yeah, come inside, Asuma," Iruka insisted. Tenzou, Genma, and Raidou were already over, taking over the living room and playing video games they brought over. Even though Iruka's place was small, it was still big enough to have a small New Year's Eve party.

Anko arrived last with Izumo and Kotetsu, having to come from another party another one of her friends was holding. It had seemed they had ran all the way here, still panting, after insisting they would bring some party favors. Iruka could only smile as he welcomed them in and offered a glass of water. Not everyone though decided to come. Hiyoko was still in Hawaii but was sending postcards to everyone like crazy. Iruka thought it would be best if she stayed there for a while to get her mind off of Obito. According to Kurenai, she had a small crush on him even though he liked Rin. Rin was going to be another no show. She decided she wanted to spend her holiday with family only. But the one person he wanted to come by, the one person that really mattered to him, wasn't coming. He knew he promised the other he would wait for him, but even that was painful to bear. Iruka clutched the dolphin pendant around his neck, trying to seek some kind of comfort from it.

After serving soba to everyone and playing cards and games, the festivities died down. Once again, Asuma and Kurenai hid in the corner, away from everyone and fell asleep together cuddling. Genma and Raidou continued to play video games, pushing each other trying to mess up the other one. Izumo and Kotetsu were right behind them, asking for their turn next. Iruka had to laugh at how much the four were alike. Tenzou, on the other hand, was there trying to break up the fighting but ending up yelling as well. It was a wonder how Asuma and Kurenai were still sleeping.

Iruka walked outside into the cold December air, tugging on his coat tighter. He looked up, trying to count how many starts were out this night. He lost count after fifteen.

"There sure are a lot, aren't there?" a voiced asked from the street. He looked back down and could only smile as he met face-to-face with who appeared to be a complete stranger. They wore a large, dark green trench coat and had their face covered with a long, seemingly soft, crimson scarf. Only when they stepped out under a lamp post did he immediately recognize them as their silver hair glistened under the light.

"Was wondering if you were going to come, Kakashi!" Iruka called out as he walked out to him.

"…Sorry but if I didn't give my dogs a good night meal, they would start barking and wake up the neighbors," he joked. Iruka laughed as well, but soon, any talk died down until they could only hear all sorts of noises blasting from inside the house.

"You know, you're more than welcome to come in," Iruka offered.

"Sorry, but I still have get going. I have… other people I need to visit," Kakashi apologized. Iruka just nodded as he turned around to head back inside. "Um, hey," Kakashi called back. "I was wondering, either tomorrow or the next day, if you want to go visit the temple."

'You mean it?" The other nodded. "Yeah, sure. Better yet, how about we watch the sunrise first?"

"You might have to wake me up in time for that one," he kid. Both laughed again, warming up the mood between them, reminding them of better times.

"So… did you sort out everything you need to?" he asked, a little nervous and afraid of the response.

"There's still one more thing I have to do," Kakashi explained. "But, I think, for this, it would be better if you could come with me to help me deal with it."

"…Of course, anything, Kakashi," he whispered, walking back, and placed a chaste kiss upon the other's pale cheeks. When he tried to pull away, Kakashi wouldn't have it. He pulled him back, looking deep in his eyes, removed his scarf, and made contact with his warm lips. Now it was impossible to move away. Mouths opened and tongues clashed as warm arms encircled one another.

"…Can I change my mind about coming in?" Kakashi asked.

"Offer's still on the table," Iruka teased as he started to tug on the other's hands back towards his place. "They're going to be counting down soon anyways, so they'll be distracted enough."

* * *

"Hey, it's starting!" Tenzou pointed out as Genma and Raidou temporarily paused their game and went outside with Kotetsu and Izumo, watching as there was only one minute left before New Years.

"Someone wake up the two lovers in the corner," Raidou asked.

"Oh let them sleep," Tenzou suggested. "Maybe they'll dream of Mt. Fuji."

"Or a hawk or an eggplant!" Kotetsu joked.

"Hey, that reminds me, where's Iruka?" Genma asked. Everyone else shrugged.

As the temple bells were about to ring out outside throughout the town to welcome the new year, both boys were keeping warm inside the bedroom, away from prying eyes, latched on to one another, bodies sweating, and hearts racing.

_3!_

"Happy… New Year's, Iruka."

_2!_

"Happy New Year's,… Kakashi."

_1!_

* * *

**A/N: **_Not exactly back together but it's a slow progress to get back to where they were. Just how long will it take, you will have to find out!_

_So I wish you all had a great Christmas and hope you have a Happy New Years!~_

___And remember, please continue to read and review!~ It's what fuels the fanfic!~ I __love it how many people already love this fic!~_


	10. January

**A/N:** _Chapter 10! Only 2 more to go!_

**Month:** January  
**Pairing(s):** KakaIru, Minor Others  
**Chapter Rating:** R for topics  
**Word Count:** 7330 words  
**Themes:** AU, Romance, Humor, Coming of Age  
**Chapter Summary: **The past comes to back to haunt.  
**Betas:** WrongSideOfRight + ThunderEmperorRaite  
******Warning: **Some sad moments.******  
**Disclaimer: _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

* * *

-**T**he New Year's bells rang out across town, echoing in the streets, audible at every corner. Everybody was cheering in celebration, no matter whether they were inside or outside. Many lit fireworks before the police came around. Asuma and Kurenai shared a sweet kiss, while Genma decided it was a good idea to try to hug everyone at the same time.

But not two boys in question.

Iruka and Kakashi were coming down from their sexual high, panting heavily on the bed with Kakashi lying on top of him.

"I have to get going," Iruka murmuring, stripped of energy. He was magically able to push the other person off of him.

"Mmm, why?" Kakashi mumbled back. "Just stay here…" he whispered. He hooked one around around the brunet's small waist and with enough strength, pushed him back on the bed with a loud thwomp.

"K-Kakashi!"

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because I have other guests, you ass," he laughed, slightly swatting the other boy's head with his hand, a playful little hit.

"Ow…" the pale boy joked. Iruka told him he would be back soon then if he wanted. Kakashi just gave him a sly smirk in acceptance.

The freshman managed to sort through the disarray of clothing, distinguishing his from Kakashi's. It really wasn't that hard to tell. Kakashi was taller and bigger than him.

After watching him leave, Kakashi continued to lie on the bed, contemplating what he had with Iruka now. They weren't really back together, and yet had already had sex twice within a week. Situations ran through his head. If things didn't change soon, Iruka might feel like some toy to be played with and would refuse to be with him afterwards. Or what if, now that he had taken Iruka for his own, all he wanted was sex? If they had stopped, maybe he would try to find someone elsewhere. Kakashi dismissed the last scenario. That was never going to happen. That wasn't like Iruka. But still, the first one seemed likely.

"Damn…" he sighed, burying himself in the covers. He really had dug himself a pretty deep hole. He wondered if he could ever get himself out of it.

* * *

"Oh, hey guys!" Iruka laughed wryly, trying his best not to walk with a weird gait. He nearly forgot how cold the night was, holding his coat tightly.

"Dude, where have you been?" Genma asked, looking at his disheveled friend. "You missed it! You missed everything!"

The brunet would have normally argued that he didn't and that Genma was exaggerating like always, but given the case that he had spent it with Kakashi intimately, he quickly made up a lie instead. "Ah, yeah. Sorry about that. I guess I got so tired from preparing the party, I passed out in my room. I guess the celebration woke me up."

"Really? But that's not like you," Izumo pointed out.

"Well, it's… it's just that…" he tried to come up with another fib.

"Hey, we know," Kotetsu joined in, wrapping an arm around his friend's neck. "You don't have to explain anything."

"Ah, thank you." To be honest, Iruka felt terrible. All of them believed that Kakashi was still alone during these holidays, leaving Iruka high and dry. Unbeknownst to them, despite the fact that they broke up, the senior was now lying naked under his bed sheets after a playful romp. It was wrong to lie to them. They would have been ecstatic to know that their friend was finally starting to open up.

"Come on! Let's go explore the town!" Genma insisted on everyone, still hyped up. It seemed he barely listened to the brunet's excuse.

"Ah, you guys can go on ahead," Iruka insisted. "I think I'll just go back to bed."

"Aww, but why?" Kurenai whined.

"I'm still a little tired," he replied. "And I do plan on going to the temple too. Best get up bright and early if I want to beat the crowds."

"That's right," she pointed out. "My dad wanted me to come with him."

"Your dad?" Asuma questioned. "But didn't you say you would go with me?"

"We can all go together!" she offered. Her boyfriend couldn't hold in a moan. "What? What's wrong with that?"

"N-Nothing, just he looks too creepy," he confessed.

"Creepy?" Iruka questioned.

"Let's just say Kurenai gets her looks from her mother, thank Kami," Yamato muttered to him.

"I heard that!" she declared. True, she didn't get much looks from her father besides her eyes, but she still loved him. After a brief pause of everyone looking at each other, none of them could hold back their laughter. It was these little moments they enjoyed the most.

After giving up on trying to convince Iruka to tag along with them, the gang decided to leave. Kurenai and Asuma decided to head back to her place to rest up for tomorrow while Raidou, Tenzou, Izumo, and Kotetsu followed Genma and decided to go out some more. Waving them all goodbye and wishing them well, Iruka smiled, watching as each one left. He had to admit, he did feel guilty about sending them off already. He just wanted to spend the night with someone special this time.

He closed his front door and locked it behind him. "Kakashi?" he called out, hoping he would still be awake. Nothing. So he called out again. "Kakashi…" He hung up his coat, kicked off his shoes, and headed to his room. He called out the name again, quietly this time, as he found him still lying on his bed, already passed out. The covers barely did their job, leaving Kakashi almost completely exposed. Iruka could feel the blush across his face.

Unable to bear waking him, Iruka proceeded to just lie with him. He removed his hair tie, letting his hair flow free and slowly slid next to him, pulling the covers over him as well. He could feel the heat radiating from him and scooted closer until he could practically hear the other's heartbeat. He liked this. He liked being this close to him. But up close, he could see Kakashi's scar across his eye clearly. A constant reminder that he was still alive and Obito wasn't. He could even see dark bags under Kakashi's eyes. _He hasn't been getting much sleep._

He wrapped one arm around Kakashi's waist and brought himself closer, hoping that knowing he was there with him would help the other sleep. He closed his eyelids, only planning to rest. He tried not to, but he did fall asleep.

* * *

Kakashi was the first to wake up, hair possibly more rustled than what it naturally was. For once in a long while did he get a good night's rest, even though it was still dark out. He glanced over to the digital clock on the nightstand. He didn't forget what he needed to do. Or more like they wanted to do.

He turned around and stared down, grateful he could see the sight of Iruka sleeping next to him, grateful he was still here with him. If he could, he would continue to stare at him, admiring what he had before him. He laughed a little to himself, knowing he couldn't. Gently, he nudged the other awake. "Iruka… Wake up."

"K…Kakashi…" Iruka moaned in his sleep. "What…"

"You said you wanted to see the first sunrise of the year, didn't you?" he whispered, fingers gracefully brushing through his brown locks.

"But if I remember correctly… wasn't I suppose to wake… _you_?" the brunet asked. Kakashi could only laugh as he held onto Iruka.

"True, but now that we're both awake…" he hinted as his hand slowly slid down the younger body, under the covers and under his clothes.

Iruka was quick to react, grabbing a hold of Kakashi's wrist. "I don't think so," he said bluntly.

"Heh, it was worth trying."

Iruka grumbled a little something as he slid off the bed. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Can I-" Kakashi tried to ask but instead had a shirt flung at his face.

"Don't you dare ask that!" he demanded, already knowing him too well. There was no way they were going to shower together. At least, not again. Not after what happened last time. "You can take one after I'm done."

Kakashi didn't bother to argue back. He just stayed put and watched him leave, left with his own thoughts again.

He couldn't continue doing this. He didn't want to trail Iruka along. They weren't quite back together, not like how they were in the beginning. And Iruka wouldn't appreciate it if they were fuck buddies. Kakashi desperately wanted things to go back to normal, but not with the way they were now. Not after what happened a couple of months ago. And with what had happened years ago.

He looked around, skimming the dark lit room. In a corner, poking out of Iruka's school bag, he found it. He got up, letting the covers slide off of him, and walked over. He reached down and picked out a notebook and dug around for a spare pencil. He flipped through the book and ripped out a single page from the back. He made his way back to the bed and, using the notebook again as support, he went ahead and started to write. When he was done, he could only stare at it, contemplating. He read it back to himself carefully:

_Sorry.  
__I just remembered I had to do something.  
__I'll call you later._

He hadn't even bothered to sign it. He couldn't think up a good excuse to leave. Just some sorry half-ass one. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

"Kakashi?" Iruka called out. Kakashi was too enthralled in his own thoughts to hear that Iruka was done. "You can head in now. And I'll make us some breakfast before we go out. What do you want?"

Kakashi hesitated for a bit before answering. "I…"

"What?"

"… …Anything will do," he replied. He looked back at the note and crumbled it up. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He got up and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Are you sure it was ok to leave your dogs by themselves?" Iruka asked as the two walked together in the street.

"Yeah… they're used to it," Kakashi answered him.

While eating breakfast together, Iruka brought up about him going to visit the temple after seeing the sunrise and had wished Kakashi to join him. Tentative at first, he finally gave in, not wishing to upset him. To him, Iruka just appeared too festive at the time. So he asked if they had time to go back to his place and least give him a chance to change into better, clean clothes. Of course, the brunet said yes. But what they didn't expect were a hunger-driven, ecstatic pack of dogs waiting for them. After being bombarded, both were forced to bathe and change clothes again. And that only led to another attempt made by Kakashi to be with Iruka again. And luckily for Iruka, he managed to fight off his advances again. And it was not long after they started, the sun started to peek above the horizon. Both stopped to take in the sight, Iruka clinging close to Kakashi and Kakashi smiling down at Iruka.

"So how much longer?" the silver haired boy whined a little. It was a bit of trip since they were going out of the city limits to visit this particular temple.

"It's not that much," the brunet replied, running a little in front of him now. "Can you tell the crowd is getting bigger?"

Kakashi felt a little uneasy going, worried some of his other friends would be there, especially Rin. And even Iruka could spot it. The way he would shove his hands in his coat pockets, readjusting his scarf over and over again, and even rubbing the eye patch over his scarred eye. He slowed his pace down until he was back standing next to him and dove his hand in Kakashi's coat, pulling their hands out, fingers interlaced.

"I-Iruka?" Kakashi only got a giggling smile as he squeezed his hand tighter. The senior could only sigh. _He really is too good for me._

"Come on, Kakashi! It's only a little bit farther," he told them as he picked up his pace again, now bringing the senior along for the ride.

As they made their way to the temple, each could see the many kinds of people coming around. They spotted many families together, bringing their young children with them. Some dressed casually, some dressed formally. All with the New Year's celebration, it was easy for them to get separated. It was much more crowded than either one of them had predicted. There had to be at least a thousand there already at the small clearing. Iruka was eager to go walk around, but Kakashi refused it, holding Iruka close to him. The burnet couldn't decide if it was because Kakashi was being childish or protective.

"Come on, let's go pray," Iruka insisted. Kakashi again was a little bit against it, but after some coercion, or more like tugging, he gave in and was led to the temple. But it wasn't before long that they were interrupted.

"Hey! Iruka!" they heard a voice beckon them.

Iruka spun and spotted Kurenai and Asuma together, him in casual clothing, her in a winter kimono. And not too far away was what he assumed to be Kurenai's father. Everyone was right. He did look frightening. "Kurenai! Long time no see," he kidded.

"Ha ha. Surprised to find you here at this temple," she said. "I know of a few closer to your place."

"That's true," Iruka told her. "But this is the one that my family has been going to for years."

"Is that right?" she smiled. "And… you came here alone?"

Iruka was about to question her when he took a quick glance around him. There was no sight or clue of a silver haired man was standing with him only a few seconds ago. "I… Yeah," he laughed off.

"You know, if we knew you were coming here, we would have offered you to come with us," Kurenai insisted.

"It really would have helped," Asuma added. Apparently, his time at his girlfriend's wasn't all too pleasant with her father there.

"Heh, it's ok," he told them. "I-I planned on meeting some other friends up here, so I'll talk to you guys later!" he quickly lied. He didn't even give them time to wish him luck on his fortune as he weaved his way into the crowd behind him.

_I'm so going to kill Kakashi…_

"Ah, so where did you disappear off to?" he heard calling out to him. And there he was, leaning back on one of the many shop posts all around.

"I should be asking you, Kakashi," he mumbled. "I hate having to lie for you."

"But you're getting better at it," he said, lifting himself up. "I can see you're no longer scratching your scar."

"Oh yeah, I didn't notice- Wait, you were watching me?" the brunet asked. Kakashi nodded. "Then why didn't you come by and say 'Hi' or something?"

"I… didn't feel like it…" he replied, glancing away.

"Kakashi… I thought we were over this," he mumbled. He wanted to confront him, but not now, not at this time. So he dropped it. Instead, he reached in his pocket and tossed a small, fabric at Kakashi. "Here."

Fumbling with it at first, Kakashi finally caught the object in his hand and studied it. It was a small amulet, covered in a deep, crimson silk, bearing the city symbol on it in a stunning gold, matching the small bow tied at the top. It even bore a small, silver bell in the bow. "An omamori?"

"Yep!"

"But when did you…" he muttered, studying it.

"I just figured you needed some extra luck before we got an omikuji," he smiled.

"But I can't take-"

"Hey, I bought it for you so you should just take it. It's not going to work for others if it was bought for you," Iruka teased.

Kakashi was planning on to say more, like how he didn't deserve as much as Iruka would. Or more about how it was a big mistake bringing him here. Instead, he smiled behind his scarf, put the omamori in his front chest pocket, and thanked Iruka humbly for the gift. _He really is too good._

"Come on, let's get going!" Iruka cheered, pulling Kakashi along again.

Both boys smiled as they made their donation and picked out a single fortune. Both opened them, Kakashi simply while Iruka did it slowly. Kakashi's smile only widened as he got a middle blessing with the fortune 'renai,' meaning romantic relationships, joining it. He glanced over at the brunet, wondering what he got. But Iruka refused to show him, saying something like it would make his fortune null and void. Yet, from what Kakashi could see, his face was beet red. Iruka could never say to him he got a great blessing long with the word 'endan,' meaning engagement.

* * *

That was the last time Iruka saw Kakashi.

After their moment at the temple, the senior decided he really needed to get back to his dogs. Although he saw it as a clear lie, Iruka accepted it and let him go. He continued to call and text him afterwards. But almost every time he was left with a voice mail or no response. The only times he got his attention, one of them ended up at the others, talked, and ended in sex.

Iruka thought he finally gotten through to Kakashi about what had happened. He thought maybe now, the senior wouldn't need to continue to hide from everyone else. He did pop up once in a while at school when classes started again, but once Iruka tried to grab his attention, he always found a way out of talking to him, whether it was running off to class, or actually telling him he was busy and needed to leave. In the end, it seemed all he was to Kakashi was someone to fuck. And Iruka hated it.

"Hey, Iruka!" Anko nearly screamed in his ear.

"Ahh! What Anko?" he screamed back.

"Come on, it's lunch!" she told him. "Socialize!"

It took him nearly a minute to realize Kotetsu and Izumo were with them too, eating their lunches. And, to be honest, he wasn't in a socializing mood. "I don't think I want to," he had no problem to say anymore, resting his chin in his hand.

"Man, what's wrong with you? You've been like this since last month!" Kotetsu claimed. _Not exactly true…_ "Come on! Tell us what's wrong!"

"Kotetsu finally has a point there," Izumo added, leaving Kotetsu to lightly shove him. He just laughed in response. "Just that it seems every time you're like this, you barely let anyone in. It's like you're waiting for something to happen to snap you out of it."

They were right. That's all he had been doing. Whenever he was depressed or didn't want to talk, he secluded himself from everyone else. He never wanted to talk about it, just wished it would all go away. He never could face his problems head on, afraid of the consequences. Just like when his parents died.

"Yeah!" Anko exclaimed. "So you better just st-"

"Thanks Kotetsu, Izumo," Iruka said as he shot up in the air and grabbed his coat.

"Y-You're welcome? B-But wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm tired of sitting back and being depressed. I'm not doing it anymore!" he announced as he jolted out of his chair, grabbed his coat and scarf, and left his friends and the room. The class was left shocked, stunned, and speechless. Anko had tried going after him, but Izumo stopped her, saying it that it was about time that their little Iruka grew up.

Meanwhile, Iruka stormed in the hallways. He had enough. He whipped out his phone, quickly texted Kakashi, and headed to the roof.

* * *

He didn't wait long. After five minutes waiting outside in the cold, he heard the door open wide and there he was, dressed warmly as well in a scarlet scarf covering most of his face and a long, black coat. Both looked at each other, not a word exchanged for a minute, but soon their demeanors changed, Kakashi regretful and Iruka scornful.

"You… you texted me?" Kakashi asked.

"Figured me threatening to leave you would get your attention," Iruka told him. He figured if he texted _'meet me at the roof or were through!' _would work. "So here we are, Kakashi. And I need to know… What's going with you? I… I really need to know!" he demanded.

"Need to know what?"

"What else! Us!"

"Us?"

"What's going on between us!" he confessed. "Don't act stupid! I thought… I thought we were back together!"

"Iruka," Kakashi sighed.

"And don't give me that attitude!" he shouted. "I thought we went through this! You need to stop pushing me and everyone else away! I though… I thought…" he mumbled, his fists shaking. Whether it was out of anger or misery wasn't important now.

"I…" Kakashi managed when he walked over, trying to embrace him, to try to reassure him things were ok, even if it was a lie.

"No! I don't want you to hug me!" he resisted, pushing the other away. "I want to know if there is still a chance! A chance for us…" He tried his best not to cry but the tears wouldn't stop welling up. "I don't… I don't want to be some toy you can play around w-"

Kakashi broke him off with a chaste kiss, cupping his face. "You… will never be a toy to me."

The brunet hooked his hands on his wrists and wanted desperately to shove him away and scream more, but still wanted to hold him tight and believe every word he spoke. "Then… why? You come around, we barely talk before we do it, then you leave. Why… why do you only see me when you need to fuck?" The senior couldn't answer him back. And that was the last straw. "I'm through with you!" he cried, throwing Kakashi's hands down. He couldn't bear to look him in the eyes anymore as he pushed him aside to leave. He didn't want to deal with his bullshit anymore or show him the tears now running down his face.

And that was the last straw for Kakashi. He was fed up with himself.

"Come with me," was all he said, grabbing and yanking Iruka with him by the wrist. He led him off of the school rooftop as they headed downstairs to the entrance.

"K-Kakashi! L-L-Let go of me!" he demanded but the grip only grew stronger. He tried to struggle but it proved only useless. He thrashed his arm, tried to claw and pry away, and even tried to grab onto a pole or something but nothing did the trick. Eventually, he was led out to the school parking lot to a small, dark blue sedan, similar to one that Minato used when coming to work. "W-Wait! This is Minato-sensei's car, isn't it? Kakashi! St-" Kakashi didn't bother to listen as he unlocked the passenger door and shoved the brunet inside. And before Iruka had a chance to get out, he made his way around to the driver's side, got in, and started it up. "You stole his keys, didn't you?" Iruka assumed. "Listen to me! Nothing is-" He was cut off again when Kakashi spun out of the parking spot and started to drive off.

There was no getting out of this now. Iruka scowled at Kakashi while putting on his seatbelt and prepared himself for what was to come.

* * *

Both boys didn't utter a single word to each other throughout the entire ride. Or more like Kakashi refused. Iruka had attempted many times but his words fell on deaf ears. So what was the point of trying again? He wasn't listening even if he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Eventually, about a half an hour later, they ended their trip, leaving Iruka speechless as they drove past the main gates of the place. He gulped as Kakashi continued to drive slowly this time, turning again and again until he finally stopped and parked on the curb. He turned off the car and headed outside with Iruka following him.

"I'm pretty sure you can guess where we are," Kakashi said as they walked along and finally stopping in front of a small, granite plaque. He stooped down and pushed away what little snow had build on it.

Iruka remembered this place well. There were many reasons why but didn't want to digress. "…This is your father's grave."

The senior nodded.

Both stood silent for several minutes. Kakashi just stood there, staring blankly at the tombstone. Iruka was puzzled at first, but eventually, he walked closer and bowed his head in respect.

"I did say… I needed to do one more thing…" he recalled from last month, breaking the silence.

"Kakashi…"

"My father… He died twelve years ago… today actually," he spoke.

"T-Today?"

"Yeah… Suicide."

Iruka felt his mouth go dry as his mind froze. Did he really hear right? "…S-Suicide?"

Kakashi nodded. He took in a big breath before continuing on. "Remember that restaurant we went to months ago?" he asked. "The one …Obito knew about because he had family there?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Have you noticed things about it? And other things around the city?"

"What do you mean? You have to be clearer than _things_." Iruka noted.

"Like how Obito's family, the Uchiha's, are very big in this city?"

"Not really, but now that you mention it…" Iruka began to think back. He did recall seeing the clan symbol often in town. Many restaurants sported it as well as the local police station. Then there were the big corporate buildings. Most if not all the workers who went inside wore a pin on their chest of the crest. How could he not have realized by now?

"Well, according to this city's history, they had a hand in creating it."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, two guys, Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. They came together with their families and decided to settle here. But when it came to who would lead the city, there was this giant fight… Although books will say it was political but people will say that there were hits called and people killed," he explained.

"W-What happened?"

"Hashirama won in the end. After his humiliating defeat, Madara refused to stay. Some say that he then tried to join another city and try to lead there. Majority of the rumors say it was Kiri or he went to work over in Iwa. But anyways, after Madara left, the Uchiha's stayed behind and decided to try to blend in with the Senju clan and the rest of the civilians, making a new name for themselves. So they established the police force here. It's mostly dominated by the male family members while the women usually stay as stay-at-home mothers."

"But what about that restaurant?" Iruka inquired.

"That restaurant was opened by a retiree and has his kids help him out. So cops eat there for free. And even me sometimes because of my connections."

"With your father?" the brunet assumed.

"Yeah… He… He was actually a sergeant in the force."

"Wait! I thought you said that the Uchiha's were the police force. Does that mean-"

"I said they established it. Not everyone in there was an Uchiha," he chuckled a little. "Though it did piss them off when a non-Uchiha outranked most of them."

"Your mom must have worried about him constantly," he wondered.

"I can't say for sure… I never really got to know her…"

"Ah, I'm sorry! I-"

"Heh, it's ok, Iruka. You didn't know," he assured. "I only have this one picture of her when I was born. My dad said she died not long after I turned two. I can barely remember her…" he murmured. He brushed it off and continued. "So naturally, it was tough for a single parent to raise a child on his own. My dad was already on the force and with a low pay, he would usually work harder to make sure he provided everything he could for me. Gone for long hours of the day trying to provide food for everyone."

"Kakashi…" he mumbled.

"To be honest, not really. Minato and Kushina… they babysat me. You can say I was kinda like practice for them when they had their own kid."

"I don't think raising you would be comparable to raising Naruto," he laughed and Kakashi joined him a little before resuming his story.

"Either way, being the son of a cop made a bit of an impression on me. I became so proud of him so much that I wanted to be a cop when I got old enough. So I tried to learn all I could so I could follow in his footsteps," he smiled.

"Sounds like you were really proud of him," Iruka smiled too.

"Yeah, I was. But every day, I wondered if he knew deep down I really did, no matter what I said."

"What do you mean?"

"One day, he was on call to go out on a raid. According to the report, a local gang was creating a drug lab out by the port in an abandoned building, producing drugs with a street value in the millions. It was a bunch of these crazy people who would dress in black with a red cloud sewn on to their coat chests. This would have been the police force's biggest raid yet. So some went undercover months earlier to gain trust with the gang members, waiting for the perfect moment to bust them. And then that day came, to catch them in the act. Yet, things didn't turn out as well as planned."

"…What happened?"

"One of the members found out someone was wearing a wire and killed him on the spot. Obito's father."

"His father was a cop, too?" the brunet asked, shocked.

"I thought we made it clear that majority of the Uchiha is on the force."

"Ah, sorry…"

Kakashi just laughed it off. "My dad overheard it on the wire and sent his comrades in. The thugs fled but not before setting the place on fire. The place was so old, the fire spread like crazy, easily tearing down the place as well as destroying the evidence. Even some of the beams were falling and had dropped on some of his fellow cops. So he was left with two choices: Go after the criminals and try to save the drugs or go and save his comrades."

"What did he do?"

"He saw Obito's father die already and didn't want more to die. He ordered his strongest men to help lift the beam and get the others out of there while the others went after the gang members."

"What happened after that?"

"Everyone else survived. They caught a few of the guys as well, one was a leader. But the drugs were destroyed so they had no solid evidence on them. Most of it came from the drugs or Obito's father's knowledge. Both were gone so they were forced to let them go."

"That must have been tough for everyone…" Iruka thought. He never knew much about Obito's family, though now it made sense why his mother was bawling at his funeral. To lose two people in your life in a short time was hard to deal with. Iruka knew for a fact.

"It was, especially for my dad." He paused again as the memories rushed back in. "Everyone… everyone started to blame him for what had happened, even those who he saved."

"What? Are you serious? But-but he saved their lives! How can they-"

"I know, I know, but that didn't stop them. He went into a depression after that, forced to take a leave of absence and was put on medication. But… I think it was because of me, after what I said to him that drove him over the edge," Kakashi said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I… I found him one day, wallowing in his self pity again in the living room… I was sick and tired of looking at him, seeing him as noting more but a failure. So… I said it to his face. I said to him… that he was nothing but a failure… that I hated being his son, and that I hated him… and I wished he would just die…" he muttered the last part.

"…But it wasn't true, was it? Kakashi?"

"No… I was only eight at the time and I was just mad at him. But he took it to heart. The only family he had… hated him. I left to go to the convenient store and grabbed a few things for dinner that night and lunch the next day… He wasn't that great of a cook. I came home and he wasn't in the living room anymore. I just assumed he went to his room to mope some more. So I made dinner for myself, did my homework, and I went off to bed. I opened his door to tell him goodnight, but he didn't respond. I opened the door wider and noticed he wasn't in his bed. I went inside and that's when I found him… he was lying on the floor next to his bed… his gun near his hand and blood everywhere around his head, just splattered…" He found himself speechless as he felt himself compelled to hold back his tears.

"…Kakashi, are you ok?" Iruka asked as he walked over and clasped his hand, lacing his fingers with his, holding it tight.

Kakashi refused to look back at him, letting him see him crying. "Y-Yeah, thanks," he said as rubbed his eye, brushing away any tears. "The police came by and cleaned everything up, even made up a report that he had died during a home invasion. Even after what they had done to him, all the ridicule, they did that for him like it was supposed to make everything better."

"But what happened to you? Don't tell me you were left alone by yourself," Iruka said, concerned.

"No…" he said, squeezing Iruka's hand back. "Minato offered to take me in, seeing that he and Kushina had room. At that time, they were trying to have a child but failed numerous times, and since they knew me growing up, I was practically a son to them anyways. I didn't mind though. Minato and Kushina are really great people," he grinned wide behind his scarf. "That's why I'm glad they were finally able to conceive."

"They had Naruto," Iruka said as he smiled with him.

"I didn't want to be in their way and I was of age by then so I moved out. It helped that my dad had a large amount of money on his life insurance and left it to me."

"Your home now."

"Had to get a place with a big yard," he chuckled. "Minato and Kushina offered to bring in the dogs too, but the place became so cramped because of them. I felt sorry for Bull. Although they were all still pups around that time, he was still so big, he could barely move around inside," he chuckled a little.

Iruka laughed as well, imagining the sight. "So… you're here to say you're sorry to him?"

"No… I've already done that many times. I don't know if he forgives me though. No matter what I did when I was young, he would punish me, but would never stay mad."

"From what you told me, it seems like you never had anything to apologize for in the first place," Iruka assured him, putting his hand on the senior's shoulder.

"Thank you, Iruka," he spoke, placing his own hand over his.

The brunet nodded. "Then… why are we here?"

"To explain my story to you… To share something personal with you like you did… and to have some courage to say I'm sorry."

"K-Kakashi…" Iruka started to moan, moving his hand back to his side.

"Iruka…" he said, grabbing the brunet's hand again, finger interlocking. "I do… I do love you… so much I don't know where to begin. If I had to, I would apologize to you again and again or anything you wished until you would forgive me for breaking up with you and for my recent behavior."

"Kakashi," Iruka said, looking back at him. "I cannot forget it, though. You really did hurt me. Breaking up with me when you needed someone like me the most. Then when we seemed to get things back on track, you seemed practically used me. And then you take me out here and tell me about your father… and do you really expect me to take you back so easily?" he asked of him.

"No…" Kakashi said, sounding beaten, letting go of the freshman's hand. "I brought you here because I felt you had a right to know where I come from. Losing Obito wasn't the first time I lost someone because of me…"

"But Kakashi," Iruka muttered. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's not your-"

"I know, I know," he repeated. "Just… I've already lost two people in my life. Another without even knowing her. All I thought about was losing someone else I loved…. I was worried about losing you forever."

"Kakashi…"

"Having you take me back would have been nice, but it's something I'm going to leave to you. I can't force you to take me back. I want for you to forgive me, give me another chance because somewhere deep down, you still love me too and think this can still work." Iruka could only stare at Kakashi, unable to respond. What could he say after that? After all of this? "Come on, I'll drive you back. I doubt we can get back to the school in time so I'll just drop you off at home."

Iruka nodded and followed Kakashi back to the car without saying another word. The car ride was tense. Kakashi wanted to say anything that would make Iruka be his lover again, but after everything, it might have been best to leave him to his thoughts. And he was right. Iruka was thinking. Thinking over everything he had gone through. He became the center of the school's attention, was forced to cross dress, nearly raped by someone who would remain nameless in his thoughts, hooked up with the school's declared most wanted senior, got close to the senior class elite, ended up being suspended for the first time in his life, lost one friend, broke up, and lost his virginity. All because he was running late to class on his first day and happened to crash his bike into this guy. He hid his smirk from Kakashi.

Kakashi was right. Classes would be over in ten minutes when they came back so there was no point of going back there. He could grab his things tomorrow or call someone from class to drop it off. He parked in front of Iruka's place, leaving the car running, waiting for the freshman to get out.

"…Walk me inside?" Iruka asked him.

Kakashi looked at him, surprised. "Ah, y-yeah."

Both got out and walked the little distance to Iruka's front door from the car. They stood outside for what seemed like eternity until one spoke up.

"Wait for me," Iruka asked Kakashi.

"Hmm?"

"…Can you do that? Wait for me? Wait for me to take you back. Wait until I think you have suffered enough for making me suffer. Promise?" he offered.

"Iruka…" He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Offer's on the table if you want it, but it's only for a short time," he said. "Going once… going twice…"

"Ah- Yeah, Iruka! Sure, I promise!" he rushed. "B-But-"

"Because," he whispered before locking lips with Kakashi. This time around, it was him showing the senior around, their tongues dancing, the kiss sensual. He found his hands roaming the senior's chest, crawling upward, finding their way around the scarf and buried deep within his wild mane. Kakashi couldn't keep his hands to himself as well, grazing down the freshman's sides, fingers daring to go under the coat. It was this both were craving, both were missing. A kiss, not led by lust, but laced with tender love, the same emotion they both had when they first starting going out, when they truly believed that their love was perfect. But before things got too intense, Iruka backed off, lips still moist, hot breath on Kakashi's. "I still love you, you idiot," he smiled.

"…I love you too," Kakashi said, kissing him again, trying to resume what they had. But Iruka was quick to stop him, putting a hand over his mouth.

"So that means no kissing!" the brunet declared.

"No kissing? Wait-"

"Or any physical contact."

"But Iru-"

"Or any kind of contact until I say so!"

"But-"

"Take it or leave it!" Iruka demanded.

"Just… can I have some kind of estimate 'til you take me back?" Kakashi asked of him.

"Kakashi…" Iruka told him sternly, glaring at him, unwavering from his stance.

"F-Fine, fine. I'll take it. But… I think I need some help," he told him. "Something I can look forward to for next time," he teased, hooking Iruka's chin.

"Kakashi…" Iruka whispered again as their faces got closer. But before their lips touched, a loud crash from a door left Iruka inside and Kakashi out in the cold. "I said no contact!" he told him behind the door.

The senior stood outside, pleading for Iruka to either come out or let him in. But Iruka stood firm on his stance. And besides, it was fun. For once, he had Kakashi wrapped around his little finger. But really, he was smiling, knowing that Kakashi was slowly becoming his old self again.

* * *

**A/N: **_Slowly things are coming back together but how long will it take when there's only 2 more chapters to go! Find out in February!_

_Also, please check out the current contest I'm holding about this fic! Information can be found on my dA account. Name is Mockingbyrd!_

___And remember, please continue to read and review!~ It's what fuels the fanfic!~ I __love it how many people already love this fic!~_


	11. February

**A/N:** _Chapter 11 is up! _

**Month:** February  
**Pairing(s):** KakaIru, Minor Others  
**Chapter Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 6252 words  
**Themes:** AU, Romance, Humor, Coming of Age  
**Chapter Summary: **Love can help break the rules.  
**Betas:** WrongSideOfRight + ThunderEmperorRaite  
******Warning: **Major flashback!******  
**Disclaimer: _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

* * *

_-"__**D**__amn it, Kakashi! Stop texting me!'_ Iruka said to himself and he hit the back button on his phone for the eighth time that day and it was not even lunch yet. Iruka had made it clear he needed some space to clear his head after all that had happened. That meant a break from each other. Yet, on his end, Kakashi didn't understand the concept of 'no contact,' thinking it only applied to anything physical. So ever since their last meet up, all the senior continued to do was text him nearly every five minutes, not letting up. And Iruka refused to respond to each one. He meant what he said and was sticking to it the best he could.

But then it was hard to ignore his phone constantly vibrating in his pocket. And it was hard for people around him to ignore the fact he was squirming and twitching. And he had enough of it all as he ripped his phone from his pocket. _'That's it! I'm turning it-"_

"Hey, Iruka," Izumo asked one morning before classes, seeing his friend in distress. "You ok?"

He wanted to scream out he was fed up, shout that he was an idiot to believe the senior would behave with a simple rule like this. "I… I'm fine, Izumo. Thanks for asking," he replied instead, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Are you sure?" he pressed on. "You've been acting funny for the past few months."

"Yeah, Izu' is right," Kotetsu butted in as usual.

"Damn straight I'm- Wait, 'Izu?'"

"You don't like it?"

"Whatever… Ko'."

"Ko'?"

"Would you stop it, you two?" Iruka pleaded.

The two boys turned toward their neutral friend, paused staring at him, and giggled.

"Hey relax, Iruka," Kotetsu assured him, hooking an arm around the brunet's neck. "Everything is fine between us. Don't tell us there trouble between you and Kakashi."

The freshman still couldn't believe he could keep this secret from his two best friends for so long. Either he was a pretty good sneak or the two were pretty oblivious. "N-Nah, nothing's wrong," he tried to laugh off. It was true; the two were on the long road to recovery. Just how long it would take was up to him. But for how much longer could he let Kakashi wait? Or more like now, how long could he last with the senior's constant texting?

"Alright, class. Settle down," Minato announced as he entered the classroom. Everyone could tell he was a mess. His hair was disheveled, bags rested under his eyes, his clothes were in disarray. Not to mention papers were poking out of his bag. Today was a day not to mess with him.

Everyone got out their textbooks and notebooks, ready to jot down notes. The only sound in the class was the sound of chalk on the board and pencils on paper. Everything was calm. That is, until the brunet unexpectedly got a sudden shock as he felt something in his pants move, making him jolt out of his seat.

"Iruka? Is everything ok?" Minato suddenly asked, stopping mid-lesson, grabbing the entire class's attention toward him.

For a minute, the brunet was left speechless with his face beet red. "I-I-I It's nothing, Sensei!" he stuttered on the spot. Minato believed it for a second and started to resume his lesson plan while Iruka struggled to grab his phone and turn it off. But he was just a tab bit too late when let out another yelp. Minato spun and saw him again, hands in his pants, trying to muffling his vibrating cell phone.

"Iruka…" he drowned out.

"H-Honest! It's nothing! It's-"

"Can I see you during lunch today?" he asked simply, refusing to listen any further. The rest of the class muffled their giggles and laughter as Iruka sat back down after he dealt with his phone.

* * *

"S-Sensei…" Iruka mumbled as he inched toward his sensei's desk in his office. His teacher seemed already knee deep in paper work, working diligently to get everything done. "About earlier… I'm so sorry. I-"

"Save it!" Minato told him, holding his hand up, not bothering to face him as he continued to grade another sheet and put it off to the side.

"Sensei, please. I promise you this won't happen again," he insisted.

"Yes, you will," he told him sternly. "Make sure you have a talk with Kakashi," Minato pointed out.

"Y-Yes, Minato-sensei. I'll- Wait, what? H-H-How did you-"

"He's been trying to contact me too trying to get a hold of you," he smiled, finally breaking away from his job to talk with his student face-to-face.

Iruka knew he couldn't hide the fact from his sensei. Not when he knew Kakashi as well. So, he just gave in with a sigh. "I see… He just won't quit… texting me… and I thought I turned my phone off and-"

"Iruka?" the blond jutted in. "I don't mean to pry but did something happen between you two?"

The brunet was a little taken back by the sudden question. "I… Well… We're working out through a few things and I told Kakashi that I needed a break from him..."

"So you're talking to him?"

"Kinda… The last time I saw him was last month and-"

"Really? How is he doing?" Minato pressed on, gleefully.

"Huh?"

"Kushina and I have been trying to talk to Kakashi for some time now, seeing if he needed a place to stay at so he wouldn't be alone after what happened..." he tried to explain. "But every phone call gets ignored, every house visit is a waste…"

"Sensei, trust me," Iruka assured him. "You don't worry about Kakashi now."

"You serious?"

"Kakashi told me… a lot of things already," he confessed. The senior had confined in him about his past, about his father, about Minato and his family, and even about Obito. Even after going through all of that, Kakashi was still… Kakashi. He smiled, "I can tell he appreciated everything you've done for him in the past and still does. Just… he needs to learn to stand on his own two feet again… and not blame himself."

"So you've noticed it too," Minato said. "Kakashi is one… that is quick to blame himself for anything. Afraid that… bad things happen to him because of what he does. Like he almost deserves it."

Iruka nodded in agreement. "He also… tried to get rid of me… But…" He could help but grin. "I'm not going to give up on him so easily," he giggled.

"You really like him, don't you, Iruka?" Minato pondered.

"L-L-Like? Well… I…" he stuttered, shocked that his sensei would go as far as to ask him a question like that. But when it came down to it, he thought about it. Why would he go through with cross dressing for him? Why would he allow Kakashi to get so close to him that he would kiss him? Why would he kiss him back afterwards? Why did he held on to the senior tightly after what happened with Mizuki? Why did he allow things to go as far as they did? Why… Why did he fight so hard to get him back? There were so many questions, probably more than what he could think right now. But all had the same answer. "…Yeah, I guess you can say that I love him."

Minato just smiled as he rose from his seat and rested his hands on the freshman's shoulders. "I couldn't think of anyone better than for you to be with him."

"Sensei?"

"Being a teacher, you start to notice the changes in your students, watching them grow, watching them mature. And from what I can see, you have changed the most," he told him.

"Really?"

"I can still remember the first day of classes. You were practically still panting with your uniform all messy!" he laughed. Iruka just grimaced as memories flooded back. That was all because of Kakashi again. "You kept to yourself and your friends in that corner. But over time, you became more assertive, more independent. And I would like to think Kakashi had a hand in that."

"Maybe," he chuckled. It was obvious it was thanks to Kakashi. Thanks to him for a lot of things. Before, he wouldn't dare stand up for himself or get into trouble. Now, he had been late to classes, late on assignments, and a suspension on his record. Though now he knows how to fight and he knows that it's a bad idea for him to parade around as a girl, no matter the occasion. One could say it has been a change for the better.

"So I'm just saying you have my blessing," he commented with a smile permanently on his face now.

"B-Blessing?" Iruka exclaimed as a familiar blush ran across his face. "W-W-What are you-"

"Heh, heh. Treat him well, Iruka!" Minato declared as he turned the brunet around and started to push him out of the door.

"W-Wait! Sensei! What are you-"

"You can see that I have a lot of work on my hands, right? I need to get it all done!" he said, still smiling. "So please, answer him soon. Unfortunately, I don't have a texting plan."

"W-What? Sensei!-" he shouted as the door was slammed in his face. He continued to stand there for a few minutes, still flabbergasted about Minato last words.

'_Has Kakashi been...'_

* * *

"Hey, it's Valentine's Day!" Anko proclaimed during lunch in front of her group of friends, holding three small, red boxes in her hands.

"Thanks, Anko," Iruka said after receiving his chocolate. Izumo and Kotetsu followed suit.

"So you know what this means!" she mischievously suggested.

"Anko, you don't give chocolates to get some in return next month," Izumo moaned. He hated how the girl was using the holiday as a blatant excuse to get something in return.

"I'm not suggesting that! No!" she implored unsuccessfully.

"Then I might not want your chocolates then," Kotetsu said, handing his share back to the girl.

"Hey, I worked hard on those!" she said. "Do you know how hard it is to make chocolate?"

"No, but I think it's safe to ask 'Meiji,'" Iruka pondered, taking a peek under his box and noticing the manufacturer's name in gold lettering.

"I-I-I-I just reused the boxes!" she insisted. "I swear I made them!"

But it was no use. The trio of boys knew all too well that they were given store bought chocolate. Yet, they really didn't mind. They knew it was just obligatory chocolate so it really didn't have to be hand-made. That was more for actual couples. Something Anko was not exactly familiar with.

Everyone eventually buckled and just started to laugh at their female friend. But even then, after a minute or so, she joined in too, unable to resist. The boys did thank her for the chocolate and did promise to give her some white chocolate in return when White Day came along, homemade or not.

"That reminds me," Kotetsu pondered. "Where's my chocolate, Izumo?" he declared.

"What? Who said I was going to give you chocolate?" he asked him back. "Why can you give me chocolate?"

"Because it's the ladies job to-" Iruka quickly covered Kotetsu's mouth before he finished his line. His friend struggled a little, but calmed down after he saw the fire in Izumo's eyes, about to pop if Kotetsu finished. "Hey! I have an idea!" he proposed, pulling away Iruka's hand. "How about we just go and get some take-out today and eat at my place! My treat?" That saved him from a whopping.

That's how the rest of the day went. Couples and students handing over their chocolate to one another. It was obvious to see though which candy was obligatory and made especially for a lover. He could just imagine Asuma and Kurenai going out today as well. Possibly Genma and Raidou as well. Heck, he even saw Raite and Kuro running in the halls after each other. Not to mention the shyest girl in the school, Shiroi, was passing out candy. At least she before she ran off, face all red.

And sadly, it did pain Iruka to see all of it. He still had Kakashi wrapped around his little finger, eagerly waiting for the signal to be able to once again pounce on him. And even though he wanted Kakashi to suffer after all that had happened, today, he wanted to be with him.

To be honest, Iruka was getting quite jealous of some of the other couples around. Especially the new couples coming together for their first Valentine's.

Kotetsu and Izumo were going to spend the evening together. He could over here some his other classmates talking too about plans. He even figured Raido and Gemna and Asuma and Kurenai were going to do something today as well. Even a faint memory of when Kakashi and he were just starting to go out together entered his mind.

* * *

_"Ok, class dismissed!" Minato shouted a few days later. All the students quickly placed their things away and started to pack up. "Oh! Iruka, can I talk to you for a moment?"_

_Iruka said his farewells to his friends as he packed up and head up to the front of the class. "Minato-sensei?"_

_"Ah, yes! I have a favor to ask!" he said with a giant grin on his face._

_"A favor?"_

_"Yes!" The sensei got up as he stuffed his papers in his briefcase. He started to walk out and motioned Iruka to follow him. The student did so as the two of them started to walk back to Minato's office. "You see, coming up is a special day for Kushina and me."_

_"Really?"_

_"It's going to be Naruto-kun's birthday!" he nearly shrilled. Iruka had to laugh a little at how enthusiastic Minato was about his own child. It was sweet too as it reminded the teen of how his mom would react every year around his birthday. It seemed no matter how old he got, she always found time to surprise him with a hand-baked cake. "So we have been thinking of throwing him a little birthday party."_

_"So you need my help to decorate?"_

_Minato shook his head. "I need you to look after Naruto while we set up!" Iruka was slightly taken back at the comment. "You see, it's going to be a surprise party for Naruto! We need to get him out of the house if we are to decorate and invite guests!"_

_"So why are you asking-"_

_"Because Naruto is just so smitten by you, it's like you've become his real brother," Minato cheered. Iruka was left a little bashful._

_"Well, I don't know if I could. I have to get going soon. I promised to meet up with Kakashi-"_

_"He can come along! Best get some practice in there before you two start having kids of your own."_

_"…You do realize, Sensei, that we are both guys, right? We just can't-"_

_"And then we need to make sure everyone come over in time…"_

_"Umm, Sensei. I don't even know if Kakashi would like to do this. Plus, I have some studying I need to catch up on…"_

_Minato turned around and faced his student. Down on his knees, he started to plead with the boy. Iruka could not believe that his sensei would go so low as to grovel for him to agree to this plan. The boy sighed as he finally took notice that there would be no way to convince his sensei otherwise._

_"Alright, alright," Iruka said, tired of hearing Minato repeating 'Please, please' and making an ass of himself in front of the student body. "I'll ask Kakashi."_

_"Ah! Really?" Minato asked. "Thank you, Iruka!" he cheered as he took the boy into a giant bear hug, nearly cracking his back and thanking the boy over and over again. Seriously, a bit of Kushina had to be rubbing off on him. It took nearly the gasps of breath and constant beating from the tanned teen for the teacher to cease his caring affection. Minato shyly laughed it off as he let go. "But honestly, thank you, Iruka. These past months, you have been like another son to me."_

_"Another-" Iruka tried to ask when suddenly, Minato phone started to go off. The teacher immediately picked it up and listened on. Iruka could immediately tell that it was his wife on the other end, talking her head off as she normally did with Minato just agreeing to everything she said. Iruka had to admit, it was a bit cute._

_"Sorry about that," Minato said as he closed his phone. "That was Kushina." Obviously. "I need to get going, alright? I'll talk to you and Kakashi later about the party, ok? See you soon!" Before Iruka could even reply, Minato gathered his things and headed out. He just smiled though as he watched his sensei leave. It was fine. It was nice to know that Minato felt about him._

_Iruka continued to walk out of the school as well, packing up his slippers and putting on his normal shoes as he started heading home. He decided to take the long way home and just start to admire the scenery around him. It just turned October and already some of the neighborhood trees had leaves of gold and auburn. The sun already setting upon the neighborhood seemed to have intensified their colors only more. Already some had already fallen as with each step the student took, there would be a crunching noise to follow. The cool autumn breeze would occasionally brush by, causing the boy to shiver only slightly. Having a certain other around though might warm him up, he thought to himself._

_'Best get some practice in there before you two start having kids of your own.'_

_Iruka quickly shook off his sensei's crazy ideas. But he had to admit. It would be a cute idea. True, Iruka didn't have the body that could provide Kakashi with a child of their own. But then Kami knows the senior had so many dogs that seemed to act like kids. And they did obviously like him too. Who knows? Maybe in the future, if the two are still together, they may think about adoption…_

_'Damn, Minato-sensei!' Iruka brushed off. 'Now his crazy ideas are filling my head! Who is to say that Kakashi and I will still be together for that long? Though I have to admit, it would be nice to still be with him after high school. Don't know if I can even think that far ahead now. Wonder if Kakashi has? Knowing him… it's hard to tell. But still, it would be nice…'_

_Seeming on cue, waiting for him in front of his house stood the teen with the fiery, wild silver hair, casually reading his porn book while he waited. Iruka could only smile as he walked closer._

_"Hey, Kakashi!" Iruka called out. "I have a proposition for you!"_

* * *

_"Iru-nii!" Naruto shouted when his favorite person came by to pick him up at his home. The boy already looked excited enough to last him for many weeks. Today was a special today. He was even dressed in his favorite shirt, donning a huge red spiral shirt. It was his birthday after all. What little boy wouldn't be excited to be turning five? Quickly, the little boy ran up and immediately latched on to the freshman's leg. Iruka in turn stooped down and gave his favorite little kid a giant hug._

_"Hey, Naruto-kun. Happy birthday!" he cheered as he tussled the child's hair. Naruto quickly grinned back at the teen only to take one gaze behind him to turn his giant smile into a childish scowl._

_"What he doin' here?" Naruto asked firmly. Iruka shyly laughed as he turned to face his boyfriend, already in an unpleasant mood._

_"Gee, nice to see you too, little brat," Kakashi snarled. Naruto returned the favor by sticking his tongue out and blew a raspberry. Kakashi quickly tried to rush his way past his boyfriend and knock some sense into the little kid. Luckily enough, Iruka was able to hold back the two before they each tried to kill each other._

_"Please, Kakashi," Iruka whispered. "You promised me you would behave with Naruto today. As a favor for Minato and me." Iruka turned back to face the little boy. "Naruto, can you go and get your mommy and daddy?" Naruto's expression completely changed when he faced the brunet. With a few quick nods, the boy hurried off to collect his parents from another room in the house. While they waiting, Iruka turned back at Kakashi, this time his expression just as sour as Naruto's was. Without saying a word, Kakashi questioned Iruka, but the younger teen stood his ground. After taking a few breaths to relax, Kakashi finally calmed down._

_"You're right, you're right," Kakashi whispered back. "Sorry, it's just that little kid tends to piss me off."_

_"Wow," Iruka said. "The Hatake Kakashi getting mad at a little kid."_

_"I'm not getting mad."_

_"Then what do you suppose what that was a few minutes ago?" Kakashi mumbled something below hearing capacity. "What? I can't hear you!"_

_Yet, before the teen confessed, the little boy came back with his parents in tow. Though it was more like Naruto and Kushina was towing Minato along. The boy, although took his looks from his father, had his mother's spirit. And he found himself smiling at them. There were times Minato seemed miserable in class, but he always had a smile on his face when his family was brought up. They were just one big, smiling, seemingly joyful family. No. They were joyful for sure._

_"Oh, little Iru-nii!" Kushina giggled, calling Iruka by the little pet name Naruto gave him. The teen just laughed wryly, roughing his hair a bit._

_"Hey, only I can say 'Iru-nii'!" Naruto demanded as he pouted. All but Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at the little boy. The older teen could not stand the little boy, even from the first day Minato showed him off. Something about him just seemed annoying, the way he would smile and laugh, or more like the way he was acting now, all over his boyfriend, just made his skin crawl._

_Kushina packed everything the little boy needed for his little trip around the city with the two teens. Naruto had begged his mom to find and allow him to carry around his favorite stuffed frog doll, but the woman found every excuse in the book to tell him he could not. It was better than telling him she was forced to throw the thing out, seeing as already mold had started to grow on it from Naruto constantly drooling on it while he slept no to mention the stitching falling apart and was low on stuffing._

_"Now, go have fun and remember to be a good boy and be safe!" Kushina said, patting her son on his head and pecking his cheek._

_As soon as the trio left, everything was up to Minato and Kushina to prepare everything before they got back. But with man's constant flirting with the boy finally out of the house for once, it would prove to be a difficult manner._

* * *

_"Iru-nii!" Naruto cried. "Can we go- No! Wait! Can we go- Hey!" The boy could not stop his prattling as the three of them decided to take a walk downtown in the city. Both Kakashi and Iruka figured Naruto all the places there would keep him from wanting to go home. And it did._

_The first place they went to was a local arcade, filled to the brim with many games of many sorts. Naruto insisted on wanting to play every game, but Iruka had to insist, for the sake of his wallet, that he could only play a few. It ended pretty much with Naruto with a bucket filled with tickets thanks to a skilled silver haired teen._

_Afterwards, the little boy grew hungry and wished for some candy. Acting like an overbearing mother, Iruka at first denied the boy of his candy but promised they could get something else. Both teens decided it would be best to take him around Ichiraku's for a round of ramen. Naruto had never had it before and was reluctant to try it. The brunet reassured him that it was good, even going as far as saying that ramen was his favorite food. After making the mistake of eating some while still hot, Naruto tried some more and soon could not get enough of it. Proof of that was all over the little boy's face. Naruto had asked for more but again, Iruka politely turned him down but offered to treat him the next time they went out._

_"Yay! I love my Iru-nii!" the boy cheered. Iruka just laughed it off while Kakashi continued to stare contently at the little boy._

_The two teens decided to end their outing by taking a trip down to the local park. Already, there were a few kids playing there for Naruto to play with. Two little girls, one with blonde hair and one with pink, were giggling as they played on the swings. Another boy, his hair tied up similar to Iruka's, was lazily leaning upon a tree and was seemingly taking a nap. Soon, another boy, a little bit heavier, joined him. There were even two more boys around. One was playing with his little cream colored dog and the other seemed fascinated with a trail of ants. Naruto instantly ran out, leaving the two teens behind. Iruka was hesitant at first, but Kakashi, by placing his hand on the tanned wrist, reassured the brunet that the boy would be fine._

_The two decided to sit under a giant tree in the shade it provided, with Kakashi holding on to Iruka from behind, while watching Naruto play with the other kids. It seemed the boys already took a liking to the blond while the girls seemed to blow him off, seeing him as nothing more than a pain. Though from what Iruka could see, there was one girl, dark hair that faintly shined blue in the sunlight, paying attention to Naruto from behind the slide. Yet, every time Naruto glanced in her direction, she would immediately panic and hide out of sight._

_"Seems like someone has a crush on Naruto," Iruka laughed. Kakashi sat unresponsive and only held his boyfriend tighter. "Eh, Kakashi?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Iruka demanded._

_"Let me guess: it has something to do with Naruto," Kakashi lashed out with a hint of an attitude._

_"Kakashi," Iruka said slightly sternly as he turned to face the teen. "What was that for?"_

_"What? You know, I think it's more important for you to pay attention to Naruto than to me."_

_"Kakashi, first off, what is with you? And two, Naruto is just fi-" Iruka turned around, hoping to spot the boy, but only saw the other kids. He took a quick screen of the area and still, there was no sight of the little rambunctious boy. Iruka immediately got up on his feet, ready to set off a park wide search. Yet, a pale hand grasped his wrist and refused him to move._

_"Kakashi!" Iruka chastised. "What the hell has gotten into you? Naruto is gone and we need to find-" Before another word was spoken, a gentle hand clasped upon Iruka's slim wrist and dragged the boy back down to the ground. Adjusting his eyes, he found himself staring upward upon his boyfriend's already bare face while his hands cupped his slightly warm cheeks. No matter how many times he saw it, the brunet would always blush even the slightest bit of seeing that face. It was a mystery to most, and while only a few were able to see it, Iruka was the only one able to kiss upon it._

_"You really need to calm down, Iru-nii ," Kakashi whispered, teasing the teen._

_"Not you too, Kakashi," Iruka sighed._

_"What? I mean, last time I tried to make a nickname for you and you refused. Naruto makes one and you're fine with it," Kakashi argued._

_Iruka angrily sighed as he rose up, got on his knees, and stared back at the silver haired teen face-to-face._

_"I knew it: You are jealous!" Iruka pointed out, lightly flicking the other's forehead._

_"Oh? What gave it away?" the senior said, turning his face away as he rubbed his head._

_"Kakashi," Iruka growled lightly. "Have you ever thought that maybe that something is wrong with you if you are jealous of a little five year old?"_

_"Not if he can give you a nickname and I can't," Kakashi huffed. "Plus, look who's talking Mr. 'I'm gonna kiss my boyfriend infront of the entire student body."_

_"Kakashi," Iruka lightly growled. He heavily sighed as he decided he had to do the one thing he could. Quickly, before Kakashi could comprehend the situation, the freshman leaned in, slid down the other's mask, and locked lips with him. The brunet even took the opportunity of the senior's open mouth and inched his tongue in and glided it upon the others. The kiss left Kakashi stunned._

_"I-Iru-"_

_"What is there to be jealous of… if I only kiss you…" Iruka said, trying to hide his embarrassment. Kakashi saw right through it and smiled as he leaned forward and gently kissed the other's lips._

_"Thank you, Iruka," he whispered. "Maybe you are right. It is silly of me to be jealous when only I can do so many things with Iru-nii…" Iruka could only smile as they both leaned in again to share another kiss._

_"Hey, what are you doing with Iru-nii?" Naruto screamed, catching the two off guard. Kakashi looked back while Iruka turned around to see the little boy, back in plain sight and from the looks of it, no harm was done upon him. "Answer me!"_

_"Uh… Well," Iruka said, trying to laugh it off. "You see-"_

_"We were kissing!" Kakashi shouted bluntly._

_"Why?" Naruto asked innocently._

_"Um… You kiss someone when you say thank you!" Iruka said as that was the first thing that popped in his head, trying to cut off Kakashi before he could say another work. Like clockwork, Iruka found himself scratching his facial scar while he lied to the boy. "You see, I-I fell. B-But Kakashi broke my fall! So I was thanking him!"_

_"Really?" the boy asked. Iruka nodded furiously in agreement. Naruto looked skeptically at Kakashi, only to see Kakashi nodding as well._

_"Well, will you look at the time? Best we take the little tyke home, eh, Iruka?" Kakashi said trying to direct the conversation elsewhere. Iruka agreed._

_"Aw, but I wanna play more!" Naruto whined. Iruka would not have one word of it as he stood up lecturing the poor boy. Kakashi looked on and recalled a conversation he had with his old sensei before he came by today. Minato was right. If Kakashi and Iruka were to adopt, Iruka would make the perfect little mommy._

* * *

_"Surprise!" everyone shouted when the trio returned. Naruto was instantly shocked. All over the house, streamers flew across the ceiling and balloons littered the corners. Signs were posted abundantly, all saying 'Happy Birthday.' Iruka couldn't help but smile at the sight. It reminded him of when his parents would celebrate his birthday. It wouldn't matter how old he got, every year, each birthday was just as special as the one that followed, and each accompanied by a party like this one. He was glad to know Naruto had parents with similar feelings._

_Already in the living room were a few kids that were Naruto's age. There was one who's hair style matched Iruka's, lying upon the ground, almost napping. Another kid, more plump than the other, sat nearby. The swirls on his cheeks only helped give the illusion that his smile was bigger than what it actually was. One more boy sat nearby, keeping to himself, skin pale and hair jet black like a raven._

_"Shikamaru! Chouji! Sasuke!" Naruto cheered as he quickly ran over to his friends. Shikamaru finally woke up from his trance as he greeted the boy along with the others. The two teens continued to watch on as the boy started to enjoy his party._

_"Thank you boys for taking care of Naruto," Kushina said walking by over to the two with Minato in tow. "Sorry for having to put up with him. I know he can be a handful."_

_"Oh, no problem," Iruka said. "Naruto actually behaved well."_

_"With the exception of almost running off on his own," Kakashi whispered under his breath. Iruka quickly glared back at him before jabbing his elbow into his side._

_"You two should stay for the party," Minato insisted._

_"Why thank you but no-"_

_"We would love to stay!" Iruka insisted on, interrupting his boyfriend. The silver haired teen glared back at him this time with only the other staring back, unwilling to blink._

_"That guy is Uchiha Fugaku," Kakashi whispered, as if he was reading Iruka's mind._

_"Wait, Uchiha?" Iruka asked. "Is he related to Obito?"_

_Kakashi nodded. "The Uchihas are a huge family that lives around here. Surprised you haven't noticed by now." Iruka gave the same a quick glare for the teen's rude remark. "Plus, remember Mikoto from the resturaunt? Her and Kushina are best friends. So that guy is Uchiha Fugaku, her husband. So naturally, she's Sasuke's mom." Kakashi whispered, as if he was reading Iruka's mind. The brunet nodded in agreement. Now that it was mentioned, Sasuke did look a lot more like his mother than his father._

_Naruto immediately went straight for his presents in the living room all along a long, folding table. He quickly grabbed the first one he could reach, a box neatly wrapped up with orange wrapping paper and topped off with a red bow. A little tag accompanied it saying To: Naruto, From: Sasuke._

_"Naruto!" Kushina scolded. "Put that back! You're not opening your presents now!"_

_"It's ok, Kushina-san," Fugaku butted in. "I have to take the boy back with me shortly. He has a karate lesson in a half an hour and can't afford to miss it." That was the kind of man Fugaku was. He treated his older son, Itachi, the same way. There was no time for games and play. Just strict discipline and hard work._

_"Oh, lighten up, Fugaku!" Minato shouted. "Let the boys have their fun! Little Sasuke can miss a lesson if it's for a friend's party!" The old Uchiha just continued to glare at him, as if spiting him, looking down upon his fellow sensei. In the end, both parents couldn't come to an agreement so they both settled on Naruto opening his present from Sasuke now as long as the pale boy was around._

_Naruto took no time to start ripping the wrapping paper off the box in a frenzy. He seemed to work so fast, like a hurricane. The boy wouldn't focus on his homework or try to behave himself, but was so efficient when it came to him getting something. Within a manner of minutes, all that was left was a brown, cardboard box sealed up with layers of tape. Although it seemed difficult, it was nothing the little boy could handle and in a blur, the tape was ripped off and thrown on to the ground. The blond carefully and slowly opened up the lid, gently peeking inside, building up the tension for himself. He glanced at the present for only a second before he took it out of the box for a better look. Seemingly handmade, from the auburn faux fur to the white trimming and the skilled stitching along with small brown marble-like eyes was a stuffed fox with nine long, soft tails._

_"My mom and I took a long time trying to make that, usuratonkachi," Sasuke said, showing off his bandaged up fingers. "So you better like-"_

_"Wow! Thanks, Sasuke!" the boy screamed as he interrupted his friend by jumping upon him and holding him tight. Yet, what he did next, no one expected. Not even Sasuke._

_With a slight maneuvering, the little boy rose up and pecked the other's soft lips._

_Minato was left with a blank stare as Kushina stood there gawking and Fugaku's eyes widened to great proportions. Little Chouji was left in shock as well while little Shikamaru only rolled his eyes. The ones who were left the most stunned were the two teens. Iruka was left speechless while Kakashi started to gain new respect for the little boy. The only one not left a wreck was Sasuke himself. Instead, only a slight blush rose upon his cheeks as he raised his hand to his still warm lips._

_"N-N-Naruto!" Kushina stuttered. "W-W-Wha-"_

_"What? Imma suppose to kiss Sasuke! That's what you do when you say 'Thank you.'"_

_"W-Who told you that?"_

_"Iru-nii did!" the boy smiled as he pointed back to the brunet. Iruka could not bear to raise his head and meet eyes with the blonde's parents. Instead, he stood silent and still, unable to do anything. Kakashi looked at his boyfriend and quickly went into action._

_"Ah, well, look at the time! Sensei, it was a pleasure. We will see you on Monday," the silver haired teen said in a rush and he latched onto the brunet's shoulder and quickly dragged him out the house. Minato motioned them to stop but even Kakashi was too fast for his old sensei._

* * *

Heck, even little kids had found love, yet here he was stuck by himself. He knew deep down Kakashi would be here for him if he asked. But Iruka had been totally ignoring him ever since the day with Minato. Though it hasn't stopped him from trying texting him again. Iruka thanked Kami that he got an unlimited texting program. Yet, it didn't stop amusing him. The brunet sighed and grinned as he came to the realization that even when the two were apart, Kakashi could still make him smile.

So while his friends were busy devouring their sweets, Iruka sneaked away back to the lockers near the front, found Kakashi's, and snuck in a small green box filled with homemade, bitter chocolate before returning back.

He wasn't going to let his own silly rules get the best of him today. No matter what, he was going to give something to the senior.

* * *

Iruka lied on his bed, staring at his ceiling, later in the month. After Valentine's Day, surprisingly, he stopped getting texts from a certain, silver haired senior. He started to wonder numerous things as to why. Could he have hated the chocolate? Could he think that it came from someone else? Could he have just given up by now, finally? Again, all Kakashi every brought him were damn questions!

"That's it!" he shouted to himself as he grabbed his coat and keys and headed out the door. He didn't give a damn about his rules anymore. He was going to see Kakashi again, face-to-face.

It didn't take him long to find Kakashi. He was in his backyard near the kennels, tending to his dogs. He could only smile as he watched him, comparing the scene to a mother hen and her chicks. He guessed they were the only ones the silver haired teen could have relied on during his rough patch without being with him. He walked slowly over, trying not to get any of the dogs' attention. That plan failed when the pug got up and turned to look behind his master.

"Guess that didn't work," Iruka confessed, shyly looking at the senior.

"Iruka? …You're here," Kakashi responded, still a little skeptical about Iruka being at his home.

"Yeah, I guess I am," the brunet shrugged. "Um… Can I talk… with you? For a minute?"

"Ah, yeah. Just let me go lock them up…" the silver haired teen motioned. "…Last time they were running free, they chased the mailman down a few blocks."

Iruka couldn't hold in a slight chuckle, imagining the scene.

So he waited and watched as the senior petted each one, made sure they had enough food and water and closed the gate to the giant kennel that held them. He walked back to the brunet and with a nod toward his house, asked Iruka to join him inside. And the freshman followed. Kakashi already headed toward the kitchen when he entered, tending to an already heated pot of tea. He poured himself a glass before grabbing out another one. Iruka didn't voice any objection as he watched the senior carefully do the same thing and hand over the tea. He was warm to the touch, soothing. After blowing on it a few times, he took a quick sip. Chai. Delicious.

"So…,"Kakashi started, leaning back on the counter, careful of his words. "What did you come here for?"

"Please, Kakashi," Iruka insisted. "You don't have to walk on eggshells around me… especially after you spamming my phone with your texts. And Minato-sensei as well."

The senior laughed a little. "Sorry about that. After you were ignoring me, I decided it would be best to stop."

"Heh, it's fine. Don't worry," he said, going back to the unsettling silence between them. That answered his question.

"I got your chocolate," Kakashi confessed.

"Ah, really? I mean-, is that so," Iruka fumbled. "Sorry, I know you don't really like sweets so I tried to make them bitter-"

"Wait, you made them?" he asked.

"Ah, yes."

"So that's why they were extra delicious. I normally don't like sweets," he confessed, toying with the freshman's emotions.

'_You didn't have to say it like that…'_ Iruka thought as his face started to redden.

"Anything else, Iruka?" he pressed on, trying to say anything to keep the conversation going.

"Hmm? Oh! Well… Um… I…"

"Are you here because you decided to change your mind? You don't want to be with me?" he wondered.

"Kakashi, I already told you I was going to take you back! So there's no need too-"

"So is that why you're here? Is my punishment up?" he grinned slyly.

"What? I… I…" Iruka stammered, caught off-guard.

"Because if it's not up," he mentioned, pushing off of the counter and walked closer to the brunet. "Then why are you here?" he asked him, his mouth just hovering over the other's.

"B-Because you're such an ass!" he declared, pushing the senior off or at least attempting to. Yet, he didn't know if it was because Kakashi was too strong or because in his heart, he couldn't push him away. Not any longer.

"So does that mean we're good now?"

"N-Not yet…" Iruka wasn't going to let this situation be run by Kakashi. "I… I need you to agree on five more terms before I take you back!" he declared, turning and facing away from the pale senior.

"W-What? Five?" he questioned. "But you! You said nothing about-"

"Five! No getting crazy ideas from your porn to practice with!" Iruka announced first.

"Eh? W-W-What would make you think-"

"Four, no ridiculous nicknames or cross-dressing! I've had enough of that already!" he said next.

"Cross-dressing sure, but I-Iruka, no nick-"

"Three, if you stay at my place, I expect you clean up after yourself! I'm tired of cleaning after you!" he clarified.

"Heh, yeah. Sorry about all that. So sure but-"

"Two, no going out being a recluse when something terrible happens!" he nearly screeched. "And…"

"And? Iruka?"

"And… if you also promise to never make me regret taking you back, promise to hurt me, then I'll take-" Iruka didn't have time to finish his sentence as Kakashi's pale but warm lips stopped Iruka dead in his tracks, unable to resist after going a month without them. And Iruka couldn't be happier as he missed the senior's lips as well. His fingers dug into his shirt as the kiss became more heated.

"Damn, I missed that…" Kakashi muttered, still at a loss of breath.

"…So?" Iruka sighed.

"Hmm?"

"…I take it that you accept?"

Iruka glanced away, waiting for a response. Yet, he did not receive one. Not a word. For him, that was enough. He knew without looking by now when Kakashi was smiling. He knew things were coming back together.

"So I guess that my trick of 'no texts will make Iruka get worried and come over' worked, eh?" Kakashi asked. He just got a slap in the face as an answer.

* * *

**A/N: **_First off, sorry for the misuse of sticking a late oneshot into this chapter. It was supposed to come out on Nartuo's birthday... So sorry about that if that seemed random. And y__ay! Everything's back to normal with Kakashi and Iruka, right? Well, there's only ONE chapter left! Anything can happen! Tune in next month to find out the conclusion to High School Never Ends!~_

_The HSNE contest is still going on at my dA site! Please check out my profile for the link. There is only one month left and so far, no one has entered. T_T_

___And remember, please continue to read and review!~ It's what fuels the fanfic!~ I __love it how many people already love this fic!~_


	12. March

**A/N:** _Chapter 12... The final chapter..._

**Month:** March  
**Pairing(s):** KakaIru, Minor Others  
**Chapter Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 7733 words  
**Themes:** AU, Romance, Humor, Coming of Age  
**Chapter Summary: **Everything must come to a close.  
**Betas:** KaomiUchiha + ThunderEmperorRaite  
******Warning: **Ending!******  
**Disclaimer: _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

_

* * *

_

-"**H**ey, when did you get taller?" Kakashi asked as he stared at the sight of Iruka, placing his shirt on at his place. Since the two got back together, they had been working on 'catching up,' for old time's sake.

"What are you talking about?" Iruka moaned.

"No, really! See?" the senior said as he got up from his bed and walked over. He stood straight, directly in front of the tanned teen and brought his hand up. "Before you were up to here," he explained as he placed his hands by his cheekbones. "Now you're past my eyes."

Iruka first thought the teen as being his usual, dorky self. But after looking back in the mirror, he could see what he meant. For being sixteen, he was considered a little short by most.

"Hmm, you're right," Iruka agreed. "At this rate, I'll probably pass you," he grinned as well.

"Eh? No you won't!"

"Yeah, and it might be best if I pull all my hair back," he offered, putting his hair up in his ponytail as usual, but he even pulled back his bangs as well. "I would look less like a girl this way."

"No, no, no. I refuse to let my Iruka be taller than me or get rid of his bangs," Kakashi whined, pulling the freshman into a warm embrace from behind.

"Since when am I _yours_?" the brunet asked.

"Since you made it so easy…" he paused as he reached down. "...for me to pick you up!" he finished quickly as he hooked an arm around Iruka's legs and held the teen tight, bridal-style.

"K-Kakashi!" Iruka laughed as the pale teen twirled him around for a minute before throwing him upon his large bed, pouncing on him and quickly catching Iruka's lips with his own.

"See?" the silver haired teen whispered into the brunet's ear. "Easy…" he repeated, locking lips again. They were gentle at first, little pecks here and there along his face, but it wasn't long before it became more heated as mouths opened and tongue locked together. Tan arms wrapped around the senior's neck as emotions intensified.

"Kakashi…" Iruka moaned between kisses, feeling the senior's touch under his shirt. "We're going to be late…" he insisted, trying hard to push him off. All his attempts were useless.

"That's fine…" was the reply. "I don't mind being late if it's because of this." He continued his prowl, moving the younger teen's shirt back up.

"But… But I _do!_" Iruka shouted, finally finding enough strength to shove the senior off of him and off on the bed. "Seriously, Kakashi. I started to enjoy how my grades were improving while you were gone!" he complained, sitting up and pushing his shirt back down.

"Eh? You can't really mean that!" the senior recovered from the attack, protesting on the ground.

"Before I even met you, I was a straight A student!"

"And now?"

"…I have a B in algebra," he muttered.

"_Iruka!_" Kakashi whined. "That's nothing to fret about."

"Yeah, it is when you've been a top student all your life!" he argued back.

"…But I've been one and I-"

The last comment wasn't necessary. Iruka proved it by throwing a pillow straight at his head. "And I have one more if you want to continue with that sentence," he menaced, holding another pillow up high.

"I could but then we would be late, see?" Kakashi pointed out, raising his hands in defense as well as grabbing his clock off of the end table by the bed. Iruka peered down and squinted, adjusting his eyes. It took him nearly a minute to figure out the time was 8:13. Seventeen minutes before classes started. And it took them at least thirty-five to get there from Kakashi's place.

The brunet quickly leaped out of bed and rushed putting his things together. Again, he would be late because of Kakashi. Again, he would get a detention for this being his now twelfth tardy this school year. All because he decided to stay overnight at his boyfriend's house and let whatever happened, happen.

Kakashi just sat still on the floor as he continued to watch the younger boy rummage through everything to gather his belongings. He just smiled and watched, refraining from telling Iruka that they still had to make a trip back to the brunet's home to pick up his school bag. At least for now.

* * *

"Hey, you ok, Iruka?" Anko asked during lunch one day. "You're coming late nearly every day."

'_It's because I'm back with Kakashi who's current sole purpose is to make up for lost time which means practically living at his place and-'_ the freshman was contemplating on saying. "I've just been a little busy, that's all," he lied.

"Man, the halls are so empty today!" Kotetsu yelled as he entered the class. An embarrassed Izumo followed.

"Would it kill you to be quiet for once?" Anko wondered.

"Actually, yes it would," Kotetsu responded, being a smart ass. Anko just shrugged it off as it being typical Kotetsu. It was a good thing she was starting to get used to his antics, for Iruka's sake, at least. He and his partner continued to take their seats next to their two friends. "But still, this school seems so empty now."

"Why is that?" Iruka asked.

"Because the seniors are practicing for their graduation ceremony," Izumo pointed out. "They're graduating at the end of this month, just like any other senior would."

"Unless their name is Kotetsu," the girl joked under her breath. It didn't help much as the teen glared back at her.

Iruka took a moment to realize everything. Kakashi was going to graduate. He recalled talking it over with Minato last week after class, confirming for him that things were ok again between the two. He remembered how ecstatic his teacher was, glad to know both his essentially foster son and his favorite student were happy again. Minato assured the freshman that he talked it over with Principal Sarutobi and Kakashi was alright now. The senior was able to make up at least some work for his classes and retake tests he missed, but he pulled through. And even though he won't be valedictorian as the blond had hoped, he was still graduating. The man even hoped to hold a party for the senior when he graduated and went off to college. The brunet though had questioned that. Kakashi never really told him where he planned on going to after high school. Even what the senior wanted to do with his life was a mystery to him.

"_I think ANBU University was spread around last time I talked to him about it," _Minato had told him. _"But that was quite some time ago… I don't even remember if he told me he sent his transcripts anywhere…_"

From what he could gather, the brunet found out that the college was one of the best in the nation. Probably the best. Located in a secluded region in the mountains past Iwa and Suna, it was like its own city where students were taught by the best teachers and with the best material. It was no wonder that at least 95% of their graduates went on to be important figureheads.

It was then that one single question popped in Iruka's mind: What would happen to the two of them if Kakashi went away for college?

It was a silly thought to have, he had to admit. Just because one party moves away doesn't mean the feeling is not there. Yet, if Minato was right, Kakashi wanted to go to ANBU U, which would be quite a distance between the two. The fastest route one way would take even five hours on the train. Not to mention if he read right, guests were not allowed. It even made Iruka question if Kakashi had time for him if he went. If the senior planned on being this hotshot, he needed to devote his time to school. He would only come back during vacations so that was a plus. Also, it wasn't like they wouldn't be the only couple dealing with long distance. But was it something their fragile relationship could handle?

Iruka tried his best to push the thoughts aside as Minato entered the classroom.

* * *

"Oi, Iruka!" Kakashi called out to Iruka in the halls after school that day after classes. Naturally, everyone nearby turned around. It seemed like nearly forever since they'd seen _the_ Kakashi Hatake grace their halls with his presence. But once reality finally hit that he was there for his boyfriend, the star-struck stares turned into glares. Iruka thanked Kami that by now he was used to it.

"What do you want now?" the freshman groaned as he continued to walk by toward the lockers.

Kakashi followed him. "Here!" he said, pulling out a small, think envelope from his back pocket. "For you."

"F-For me?" Iruka took the present. "What's this?" he wondered as he held it up high in the light, hoping to see through the envelope. Inside, he could clearly see two sturdy pieces of paper.

"Two tickets," Kakashi answered, stating the obvious.

"I can see that," the brunet groaned again. "What for?"

"White Day is coming up, right?" the senior pointed out.

"Yeah. So?"

"So I need to pay you back for the chocolate. It's only right."

"Kakashi," Iruka insisted as they finally came to a stop in front of his locker. "I only gave you chocolate. You didn't have to do something like this…"

"But you'll like it! I promise!" Kakashi pressed on as he watched Iruka grab his shoes and put away his slippers. "This weekend, it will be just you and me out in the country, enjoying our time at an onsen."

"A-An onsen?" Iruka stammered as his cheeks reddened.

"Yep! My, isn't Iruka a little taken aback, eh?" he wondered aloud.

"N-No! N-Not at all!" the younger teen tried to brush off but it was nearly impossible. He couldn't tell his boyfriend how he had always wanted to go to one, to experience how warm the water is, how serene the environment is. Just to see and feel how such a relaxing place can exist was a dream come true. But one day, when Iruka researched the prices, his dreams were dashed away. "B-B-But-"

"No buts! I expect for you to pack up and be ready after school on Friday!" Kakashi insisted without hearing the other's side. "I'll come by to get you and then we can take the train together."

"But Kakashi!" he tried to insist. "This is too much!" he persevered, giving the tickets back.

Yet, the silver haired teen refused to even touch them. "Don't talk like a poor person, now."

"I practically am," he whined. True, he did get money from his parents' life insurance but then even that money would eventually run out. "I'm already looking for a third job!"

"Third job… You actually have a job, Iruka?"

"Y-Yeah! Doesn't everyone?"

"…"

"Please don't tell me…" the freshman moaned.

"No worries! I've had one… Didn't work out well…" Kakashi explained, his voice trailing out at the end.

Iruka just brushed off the topic of Kakashi, a little rich boy who didn't need a job, and went back to the gift. "…Well, I know for a fact that a stay at a hot spring is expensive so even though I enjoy the gesture and all, I really don't have a budget that makes it possible for me to go," Iruka tried to explain.

"Don't worry. Neither do I."

The brunet blinked his eyes a few times. "…But then how-"

"Minato said to consider it an early graduation gift and/or congratulations for getting back together with you."

"W-W-Wait… Minato-sensei paid for this?" Kakashi nodded. "B-But then I definitely can't-"

"Yes, you can and you are," the senior insisted.

"But I'm not even free this weekend! Like I said, I do have two jobs now. It's a different story when we hang around in the city but I really can't-"

"No worries. We made sure that you'll be free this weekend."

"H-How?"

"Friends." The only people that knew about his work scenario were his trio of friends in class. He made a mental note to hurt them the next time he saw them.

He dared to look back at Kakashi, still sporting his face mask and still wearing his eye patch over his left eye. Even though the only facial expression he could see was his right eye, it was enough for him to see the puppy-dog eye look the senior was giving him. A move the pale teen knew too well worked wondered on him. "I… Well… F-Fine, I'll go with yo-"

"Great! I'm telling you this now that you're going to love it!" Kakashi exclaimed, hugging his boyfriend in a tight embrace. Normally, Iruka would protest about something like this, try to pry away, try to ease his way out of the situation. But instead, he just shut his eyes and he returned the embrace, engulfed in Kakashi's cologne. Kami, he missed it. "So remember, this Friday. Be ready," Kakashi repeated, prying himself away. "I have to get going. I'll see you then." He waved goodbye as he headed out.

The brunet was left standing there, star-struck for a minute before coming to his senses. _"W-Why did I get myself involved with a guy like this?"_ Iruka yelled in his head. But he knew exactly why and smiled as he walked to the lockers.

* * *

"K-Kakashi…" Iruka whimpered as he slowly crawled from behind the door.

"Come on! Don't be shy!" the senior called out from the water's edge, draped only in a small, white towel around his hips and a simple eye patch on his left eye.

"Easy for you to say…" he moaned. When the two arrived at the onsen, Iruka was struck by the serene landscape. He could see the steam rising from the water behind the establishment against the setting sun. But it was only until he found out that the room that was booked for the two of them was for the two of them. Alone.

He thought he had gotten past the blushing and embarrassment that came with being with Kakashi. But, unfortunately, it was not so. There he was, still standing warily by the door, dressed the same as Kakashi with only a towel wrapped around him.

"I can make it easy for you," Kakashi gestured, slowly walking closer.

"Kakashi… don't…" Iruka warned him.

"If you're not coming out…" he teased, raising his hands, baring his 'claws.'

"Kakashi… I'm warning you…" the tanned teen cautioned, his grip strong on the door. But that didn't stop the senior from coming forward in a dash. "W-W-Wait! K-Kakashi!" he screamed, loud enough to get every guest's attention. But the senior ignored all of it. He scooped him up, bridal-style, and started to carry him back to the pool area. Iruka struggled and thrashed in his grip, anything to get away, but he never learned his lesson on going up against Kakashi. He just closed his eyes as he anticipated the attack.

With ease, he jumped in the water with Iruka still in his midst. Water splashed everywhere but soon settled. "See? Nothing to worry about!" he showed him. Iruka pried one eye open and then the other as he looked around. The water was still now as the vapors rose up. And to be honest, it was nice and hot, just enough to be soothing. "It's just you and me…" he positioned himself behind him, arms wrapped around, reaching down.

"Don't get any ideas," the brunet warned again as he started to get comfortable. That is, until Kakashi's weary hands started to venture.

"But 'Ru-"

"What did I say about nicknames?" he shouted as he shot up and yanked on his boyfriend's wet hair, immediately ceasing his onslaught.

"Ack! Sorry, sorry…" he apologized again and again, wanting nothing more than for Iruka to stop.

"This was a dumb idea!" Iruka announced, ducking down in the water up to his lips. "Geez, it's like ever since we got back together, you did a 180."

"Aww, don't say that now…" Kakashi whined, leaning against Iruka's back, head hooked on the crook of his shoulder. "I just want a night where we can be alone… together," he sighed, not moving, just enjoying the little moment they were having right now. He didn't try again to grab Iruka from behind and try to steal a kiss or anything of that matter. He just wanted to spend a night with Iruka, his savior, and no one else.

The brunet just sighed as he brought his arm up and brushed his hand through his damp hair. "I swear you act more like your dogs than anything else," Iruka kid. It was moments like this that he loved. Where the two of them didn't have to exchange words. Just a simple hug or gesture was more than enough.

"I can see you're still wearing it," the senior pointed out as he got up a little, slightly tugging on a thin chain around the brunet's neck. He turned it around until he was able to hold the tiny dolphin pendant in his hand, the gems sparkling more than usual thanks to the water.

The other smiled in return. "Of course, I haven't taken it off since," Iruka blushed, not able to bear Kakashi seeing him now.

"Neh, don't turn away now," Kakashi insisted, lying his head back down on the younger teen's shoulder. "It's cute when you blush. It was the first reason why I liked you. It's sad you don't do it as often anymore."

Iruka was taken aback a little by the comment. "W-Well, people change."

"But I don't want you to change," he sighed, holding the tanned teen in a tighter embrace. "I don't want things to change. I just want you to be the same Iruka I fell for… I…"

Gently, Iruka spun around, still caught in the senior's hold, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "They don't have to, Kakashi," he said, his voice soothing and warming. It was his arms around Kakashi this time, around his neck. "Don't try to pretend or act like you're alone. You have friends who care about you. You have people who see you more like a son than a student. And you have me for support. You can always come to me because the one thing that will never change is that I'll always be here for you. And besides, you just gotta stop being an ass when something bad happens," he managed without cracking up at the end.

"Now that's just mean, 'Ruka," Kakashi replied with a devilish smirk.

"W-What did I say about nick-" Iruka tried to scold Kakashi but was cut off by his warm, moist lips. He guessed it would be alright to forgive him just this once.

Their lips glided across one another as their tongues slid along the other and teeth clashed. Hands grasped at skin and hair as the kiss became more heated. The water didn't help. It felt more like an aphrodisiac. After they found each other gasping for air after their ravenous kiss, Iruka could feel the heat radiate from his body as he felt Kakashi lick away any water droplets he could find. He started around his neck, licking and lightly nibbling. The brunet had trouble controlling his moans and groans as each touch sent a wave of pleasure. He feared other people staying at the onsen would hear them. The fear of people overhearing their love making session was too much for him.

"Maybe… we should continue this inside?" Kakashi proposed, out of breath, seemingly reading his mind. Iruka's face just seemed to radiate heat without him saying a word. Kakashi couldn't help but smirk, already knowing the answer.

"Ack! K-Kakashi…" Iruka whimpered as he felt the senior's heated hands brush along his skin, still warm from the hot spring. They didn't care if they were soaking the bedding through underneath them or that their complimentary meal was getting cold. "May… Maybe we shou… Ah… Ahh!"

"Just say stop and I will," the pale teen teased, his tongue working its magic while his fingers caressed his stomach.

"S-Sto… Ahh…" He tried his best to protest, he thought of numerous ways to reject him. He could just push him off. Swear at him. Claw at his eyes. Anything. But what came out of his mouth was something entirely different. "D-Don't stop!"

Kakashi was caught off guard. He just smirked as he leaned down and whispered. "What? …You want me to press on?" he asked him, his hot breath brushing against his ear. Iruka was at a loss for words at the moment, too caught up in the heated moment. He simply nodded his head furiously.

Kakashi followed his orders as he went along. Iruka squirmed as he felt a slick tongue back on his neck and work its way down, first catching a small nub. He felt sharp teeth nibble on it, caressing it after as the other one was being played with. It was starting to become unbelievable how Kakashi could make them like this.

"Mmm… Ah… Ka…" Iruka whimpered as he felt his boyfriend venture future down. He could feel his hot breath now on his half erect member and could just image the look on Kakashi's face, knowing he was the one causing it. He gasped loudly as he sensed that same skilled tongue working around it. "P-Please, Kakashi…" he moaned.

"What, Iruka?" he teased him. This seemed to become his favorite part whenever they made love.

"K-Kaka…"

"What? You have to tell me what you wa-" He got no words as Iruka grabbed him by his hair and smashed their lips together.

"Kakashi," Iruka simply said. His voice was neither begging nor asking. It was an order, giving permission to do whatever his boyfriend's heart was contented to do.

"As you wish," Kakashi smiled as he kissed him again, this time taking the brunet's member in his hand and starting to pump it. Iruka gasped again under the kisses, squirming from the simple touch, driving him insane. Kakashi had learned he didn't need to use his mouth to please his boyfriend.

"Ka… Kakashi…"

"Iruka, I forgot to bring some. Could you?" he asked, three fingers just barely touching his lips. Iruka followed on, taking each one and worked his tongue around them, sucking and licking them all over, keeping them moist. His gaze never left Kakashi's. Seductive. It pained Kakashi down below how seductive Iruka had become.

Iruka allowed the fingers to roll off his tongue as he felt hands gripping his thighs, inching inward, and the newly wet fingers slowly teasing around his entrance. He twisted and turned, hating how Kakashi always seemed to enjoy teasing Iruka up to his threshold.

"Kakashi, I swear if you don't- Ahhh!" he yelped as he felt the first slick finger slide in him. He could feel every bit of Kakashi crooking his finger, spacing himself out to fit a second one in there. He continued to stretch out his partner, scissoring him, making sure to fully prepare him while looking for that special spot. And that didn't take long. As soon as he hit it, Iruka convulsed and cried, wanting more.

"My, someone is impatient," Kakashi chuckled, leaning up and placing a sweet kiss on the brunet's cheek. Iruka was about to protest until he felt yet another finger dig deep and far. He hated and loved how experienced Kakashi was.

Kakashi licked his own palm, dampening it enough as he then took his own hard member, preparing himself as well, unwilling to wait to hear Iruka scream his name from the rooftops.

"Wait…" Iruka panted, stopping his boyfriend dead in his tracks.

"What?"

"…Show me," he pleaded, hoisting himself up and hooking his arms around his neck, his lips hovering by his left ear. "Please, show me your eye."

It felt as if the heat rushed out of the room as it went dead silent. The senior froze for a minute, just feeling his eye under the patch burn. "Iruka…" he hesitated, trying to put him back down on the bed.

"…Please?" he pleaded, placing short, sweet kisses on his face, then along his scar and lastly above his eye.

Kakashi hated the desperate Iruka he had created before him. He became someone who he couldn't resist, not when he was practically mewling underneath him, wriggling in desperation to relieve his ecstasy. Hesitant at first, he hooked one finger on the band of the patch and carefully pulled it off his head with his eye still closed.

"Open it," he begged, holding Kakashi's face close to his. Kakashi bit his lip a little and gulped heavily. Slowly, his eye cracked open, revealing the dark crimson eye behind it. Iruka gasped a little. He had only seen the eye a few times before. Most of the time he had hidden it away, not daring to let anyone else see it. "Promise me…" Iruka whispered, lightly kissing the corner of his eye. "…That only I can see this eye."

The pale teen smiled. "I promise…" Gently, their lips locked in a serene kiss as Kakashi took his time entering him.

Iruka gasped at the intrusion. His body still needed time to get used to all of this, but it was getting better. It took less time for him to get used to it and it gave him more time to enjoy it. He urged Kakashi to go more, further in and harder. Faster, too. And Kakashi did as he was told.

He sheathed himself entirely in the other boy and took a few seconds for him to have the pain turn into pleasure as he removed himself partially and rammed in again and again. Kakashi watched carefully as Iruka writhed under him, his eyes tearing with bliss, voice near cracking. He took note of every detail of his lover, making sure to remember this moment for the rest of his life.

"K-Kakashi! I-I…" Iruka whined, locking his legs around his boyfriend's waist, forcing him to go in further, abusing the prostate every time. The thrusts became more erratic as the tanned teen's screams got louder. This ecstasy was driving him mad.

"I love you, Iruka," Kakashi confessed as he continued to pleasure his boyfriend.

"I-I love… Ah!" he tried to say.

"Come on," Kakashi teased, his hand trailing down and finding his boyfriend's forgotten member, pumping it in sync with his thrusts.

"I-I love you, too!" Iruka was at his limit when he screamed. Hot, white liquid shot over his stomach and in Kakashi's hand as his body writhed in pleasure. The sight just drove the pale teen over the edge as well and, with a few more hard, erratic thrusts, he found his release as well, expelling inside his boyfriend.

Both boys panted hard as their high started to come down. After a minute, Kakashi removed himself, causing his boyfriend to whimper a little from the loss. Too tired to go clean up, he rolled on his side, taking Iruka with him, and wrapped his arms lazily around his boyfriend.

"So what do you think of hot springs now?" Kakashi huffed, squeezing Iruka a little bit, kissing his forehead.

"I… like…"

"Iruka?"

He found the brunet passed out in his arms. He smiled as he figured he should do the same. Grabbing the covers, he pulled it up on top of both of them as he squeezed his boyfriend tighter. It may not be a bad idea to extend their stay if Iruka allowed it.

* * *

"Hey! Iruka!" Kurenai shouted out in the halls, running toward the teen with Asuma in tow. Today was a special day for her. And Genma. And Raidou. Later on today would be the graduation ceremony at Konoha High. All of the seniors were around, waiting impatiently for it, eager to say goodbye to the school. They had been practicing for the past week at the gym, being drilled into being perfect students during the ceremony. That meant Asuma couldn't reek of smoke, Kurenai had to go one day without make-up, and Genma had to dumb down his punk looks. Lucky for Raidou, he was already a model student.

For now, they were having their final break before the actual time. Their final moment as students. And they were spending it like it was their first day all over again, running around in the halls, decorating their homerooms, and more.

And although he wasn't a senior, Iruka was there for the ceremony as a guest, invited by a particular silver haired student who was going to be part of the ceremony today.

"Oh, hi Kurenai, Asuma," he greeted them as he waited outside of what would soon be their old classroom, where they held meetings for the Jounin Committee. For once, he was at school and not wearing his uniform. Instead, he was wearing an evergreen silk dress shirt with black dress pants. He was still wearing his necklace under his shirt, mentally holding on to it.

"What brings you around here?" she asked. "I didn't know you were graduating early," she joked. It was obvious he wasn't there to be in the ceremony.

"Ha, ha," the brunet scoffed, smiling. "I was actually invited."

"By Kakashi?" she asked. Iruka sweetly smiled without saying a word. It was obvious what the answer was.

"I swear, how the hell is that guy still able to graduate?" Asuma shrugged.

"I bet it was because of Iruka's hard lesson plans that whipped him into shape!" she proposed.

"Heh, no. Nothing like that," he insisted. "I think he just worked very hard with his teachers to make up for lost time."

"He could have with Jiraiya-sensei. He's a bit of a pushover if you're on his good side," the other boy admitted. That seemed true. Iruka did recall how close the two were months ago, although it was over their love of porn

"Have you seen Genma and Raidou around?" Iruka asked.

"Please don't ask!" Asuma pled.

Kurenai put on a sly grin as he inched toward Iruka and whispered into his ear. "You didn't hear it from me, but those two wanted a lasting memory in one of the janitor's closets downstairs." Iruka wished he hadn't just heard that. He didn't have to know that. "But if you were invited, why are you over here and not waiting at the ceremony with the rest of the audience?"

"Just… I'm wondering what's going to happen to the Jounin Committee?" he pondered, staring back at the room's door.

"That's right," Kurenai joined him. "It was Kakashi who started the group…"

"But it wasn't like he wasn't the boss of the group," Asuma said. "Don't know if you could have really called us a group. Even though we did set up a position for nearly everyone, all we ever did was made up an excuse to have a room to ourselves after school."

"How did you guys manage that?"

"We lied saying we wanted to construct a school council," the male senior confessed.

"…And no one ever figured this out?"

"Oh, they did; almost immediately, in fact," he replied. "But we weren't causing any problems, so we got away with it."

"Really?"

"It helps when your father is the principal, eh?" Kurenai teased her boyfriend.

"Yeah, that- wait, what?" Iruka stuttered.

"Yeah, I thought you knew," she told him. "You know, Sarutobi Asuma, Principal Sarutobi. The fact they look and act alike sometimes…" Now that she had mentioned it, everything started to click in Iruka's head. Asuma wasn't that big of a fan when talks about his father were going around. And now that it was said, the principal did look like Asuma, just much older. And both smelled like they were chain smokers… "My, Kakashi was right about you. You are oblivious at times," she giggled.

"T-That's not funny!" he shouted as even Asuma joined in. But by then, even he couldn't resist a good chuckle. He honestly missed these moments with his older friends. He also hoped this wouldn't be the last time he would have time with them like this again. No. He didn't have to hope. He knew this wouldn't be the end like many friendships after high school. There would always be breaks and phones and other means to keep them all connected.

"Well, we have to get going," Kurenai told him. "The sports teams are going to have a little meet-up before graduation. And you know how Gai can be if someone is late," she mentioned, linking an arm around Asuma's. Her boyfriend just shuttered and cringed as he remembered what had happened last time. Just from reading his face, one knew it was painful.

"Heh, alright. I'll see you at the ceremony," Iruka said with a grin on his face.

"Oh, by the way, I was told to give you this," she said, handing the freshman a small piece of paper folded up. She gave no time for him to respond as to who it was from or why she hadn't given it to him sooner as she quickly hooked her boyfriend and dashed off.

Iruka would have tried to go after her, questioning her about that, but he decided against it. It wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't something to get angry over. Today was their day so today was excusable. At least for now. He chuckled a little under his breath as he unfolded the piece of paper and read the message inside.

_Meet me on the roof. _

There was no doubt who the note was from.

* * *

"I got your note," the freshman declared as he opened the door to the school roof. There, basking in the sun and leaning on the fence, was his boyfriend in waiting.

"Yo," he replied, greeting the brunet, pushing off the fence. There he was, for once in his cut-clean uniform, in the standard school coat that was usually only worn on special occasions, and all with his mask like always covering his face joined with an eye patch over his damaged eye. And for once, it seemed as if his hair wasn't nearly as wild as it normally was, if only by a little bit. "Glad you could make it in time. Was hoping I didn't have to stand you up."

"That's right, you're graduating in about an hour, right?" Iruka said, his voice just above a whisper, as he walked past him and looked out through the fence.

"Yeah, luckily I was able to make up most of the work I missed these past months," Kakashi said gleefully, looking up at the sky. "Just enough for me to graduate…"

"Heh, Minato told me all about that," he muttered.

"They… want me to make a speech as well," the senior confessed, leaning back on the fence.

"But you're not valedictorian, are you?" his boyfriend questioned.

"No, it was some other kid in another class," he explained. "This… this would be about Obito. They still want to give out his diploma so his mother is going to accept it. But not before I say something about him. They thought it would be best if I said something since he was my best friend."

Iruka looked at his boyfriend with great sympathy in his eyes. He had thought they had gotten past this already. "Please don't tell you still think-"

"Heh, no worries," he assured him. "I've… gotten over most of it." He couldn't lie to him. It was true a part of him still felt guilty over what had happened. Even if everyone around him was telling him it wasn't his fault, he still felt so. Every time he stared into his red eye and saw the scar that nearly cost him his sight, he saw it as a pale cost to his friend's life that was lost that faithful night. But he knew, maybe with time, he would learn to forget it and get on with his life with Iruka. He knew Obito would want that.

"Have… you talked to Rin recently?" he asked. "I haven't seen her around since…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, I have." He explained that he had told her that had happened, constantly apologizing for everything. Rin stopped him time and time again during their conversation, trying to comfort him. But he assured her he didn't need any comfort. He just needed to get it off his chest. He confessed he knew about her feelings for him but turned her down, believing that Obito would have been a better man for her. It was a crushing blow for her, for him to bring up Obtio's name again. It wasn't bad enough she still felt a little guilty for always turning him down. Yet, in the end, all was forgiven and their friendship was able to start anew.

But it pained him the most when he found out Rin was going to be transferring out of Konoha High, deciding not to finish her final year there. "I just need some time to get over this," was her excuse. It wasn't like she was going waste her time elsewhere. She told him that with a recommendation letter from the school nurse, she would be enrolling in a program in a nearby town that offers courses in medicine. "I want to help people," she said. "And what better job is there than a nurse?" And Kakashi accepted it. Both were going to be going their separate ways no matter what. They promised each other not to let the separation break their friendship before they parted ways.

Kakashi paused and continued on his trail of thought from before. "But before you came up here, I've been up here thinking about things, mostly about what to do with myself after today."

"You mean college?" Kakashi nodded. "…Where are you thinking of going anyways?"

"Well, Minato did say he was willing to help pay if I want to go to this one university… Anbee something…" he tried to remember.

"ANBU University," Iruka pointed out. "It's a very prestigious college. Only the best get in." He replayed the information he got on the college in his head. "So you're bound to be accepted if you applied already."

"But you know that it's a few cities over? It takes someone hours to travel there from here, even taking the train," he told the brunet.

Iruka remembered that as well when he did his research. "That's fine."

"Really? Iruka?"

"Well, I would have to get used to it, won't I?" he said, walking over to the silver haired teen. "You'll be off studying far away while I still need to catch up to you... I don't mind turning this into a long distance relationship since I really want us to work-"

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi laughed a little in his throat, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere."

"B-But back when you said Minato-sensei-"

"I just said he told me he was willing. Not that I was going. Besides," he paused before taking in a deep breath. "I think I have a set plan now."

"Yeah?"

"I do. I plan on being a teacher," he smiled behind his mask.

"A-A teacher? Really?" Iruka nearly shouted in shock. Out of all people, out of all the professions in the world, he would never picture Kakashi and teacher in the same category, let alone in a positive light when both were used in a sentence.

"Yeah, it's fine if it makes me closer to my Iruka," he kidded a little.

"K-Kakashi…" the tanned teen moaned. "You shouldn't choose something because you would be closer. I mean, you said you hated kids, right?"

"I don't know…" he drifted off. "Naruto is starting to grow on me…"

"Was this before or after he decided that it was fun to paint all over the walls in his home?"

"Right after."

"Kakashi!"

"Well, although I don't think I could handle kids, maybe I can handle teens. You know, become a high school teacher. I already watch over a bunch of teens anyways," he referenced the Jounin Committee. In the end, it really wasn't a committee to do anything or stood for anything. In the end, it was just an excuse for him and his friends to hang out.

"Heh, that's true. But-"

"What? You don't think I can do it?" he asked his boyfriend.

"Huh? No! No! That's not what I'm getting at! I-"

"You think I can't handle some rowdy preteens…?" he pressed on, turning about, facing him with his hands on his hips.

"Kakashi…"

"…Such as yourself?"

"Kakashi, no." Iruka took a step back as Kakashi took one forward.

"Because I think I can handle you just fine…" he said in a low voice, continually inching toward the younger boy. "All I have to do is exploit… your…"

"Kakashi!"

"Weakness!" he yelled, nearly pouncing on the other while his hands did the work. From his neck to his waist, they wiggled and wormed around the freshman's body.

Iruka reacted by nearly convulsing, his limbs twitching and finding a loss of breath as he couldn't stop laughing. "K-Kakashi! Hahaha! S-Stop! Stop!" he insisted. But his cries were falling on deaf ears as Kakashi pressed on until both were exhausted.

Both found themselves leaning back on the fence, sitting side by side, still trying to catch their breaths.

"Just admit it: You thought I was going to go off to some college and leave you behind," Kakashi said.

A slight blush escaped across the brunet's face. "…Well …It's not like you should put me before your education," he confessed, twirling his fingers.

"I really can't if I wanted to," he confessed. "I have a pack of dogs to take care of! Can't really take them with me."

"Kakashi!" he chastised him with a laugh.

"Especially a little brown pup who whines every time I leave," he pointed out, petting the top of Iruka's head like a dog.

"Kakashi! What about our deal? I said no n-"

"It's not a nickname. I'm just describing you," he said, pointing at him.

"Kakashi…" he sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" he chuckled a little.

"Which reminds me," the senior said, pounding his fist in his palm. "I'll be in college still a while away. So I'll be forced to dorm there for a while but I'll be able to come back home during the weekends. But that's still not good enough for the dogs. They need care 24/7. And I can't let Minato and Kushina take care of them. They're already busy dealing with Naruto."

"So maybe hire someone?" Iruka suggested.

"But they're not good with strangers…" Kakashi explained. "So I was thinking you would be able to take care of them."

"Huh? Me?" the brunet asked, puzzled. "If you haven't noticed, my place is not big enough to house even Bull!" he told him.

"Heh, I know. You're place is small as it is. That's why I'm asking you to move in with me," he suggested.

Iruka was caught off guard for a moment, taking every word into consideration before responding. "…Move in?"

"Yeah, the dogs love you, my place is bigger than yours. It's still not that far from the high school and you can quit at least one of your jobs. I have no problems paying the bills now." He just continued to list every reason imaginable as to why the freshman should just agree to it.

"I-I can't!" he insisted instead. "I mean, I just-" He stuttered over and over, his face red from embarrassment and modesty. There was no way he could think of that would make it right for him to just simply move in.

Kakashi sat up, turned, and made Iruka face him. "But the one thing I want the most," he said, pulling his mask down. "Is to have you there to give me a welcome home kiss home every weekend," he continued, placing a chaste one on a cheek. "And to kiss me goodbye when I leave," he said, kissing the other cheek.

"I'm not some sort of housewife, Kakashi," Iruka pointed out.

"Aw, but Iruka. You cook and clean so well," Kakashi joked.

"Kakashi!"

"So is that a yes?"

"Heh, heh… Yes, Kakashi," he answered with a smile and a kiss, this time on the lips.

They still had a few more minutes left before the ceremony started. Kakashi should have already been there, waiting patiently in his seat like a good student in the sea of other seniors for their graduation to start. But he wasn't there. He was still on the rooftop with Iruka. They weren't hugging or kissing or anything sexual like that. Just relaxing, Iruka sitting back on the fence while Kakashi rested his eyes, his head was on Iruka's lap, staring up and playfully jab the dolphin pendant now hanging freely from the brunet's neck over his shirt. Iruka didn't mind. He was even compelled to pet his boyfriend's head, his fingers running through his hair, messing it up to its original form. He liked it better that way. Even Kakashi did, leaning into every pet and groom. He didn't even realize that his eye patch was removed until it was too late. But he didn't mind. Only the freshman could see behind it.

Iruka would countdown for Kakashi every minute. He would tell him he only had seven minutes left, then six, then five. Kakashi only responded with a grunt or a nod, not bothering to remove himself from the freshman's lap. The brunet warned him that he was going to be late, but the response he got was something along the lines of 'What would the principal do if he was, give him a detention?' Iruka giggled a little.

He sighed as he leaned down and stared down at his boyfriend. The senior looked back up at him as he hooked one finger on his mask, removing it. Their lips locked and sealed their fate with one another.

_...FIN..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **_And there you have it! The story is OVER! *crickets*_

_If anything, I might create a oneshot sequel or a series of random oneshots that happens later on. No matter, the main story is over and done with. Thank you everyone for your favs and comments and more!~_


End file.
